


Wayward and Wanting - Wanderlust with the Winchesters

by Reedemer46



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive Sam Winchester, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Car Sex, Card Games, Charlie Bradbury - Freeform, Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Dean winchester is a Sore Loser, Demon Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Jack being Jack, Light BDSM, Masturbation in Shower, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Mutual Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Peeping, Phone Sex, Pregnant Sex, Protective Rowena MacLeod, Pseudo Foursome - F/M/M/M, Rape Fantasy, Sam Winchester Gets What Sam Winchester Wants, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Education, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Shy Sam Winchester, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Benny Lafitte, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 139,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedemer46/pseuds/Reedemer46
Summary: Series of one shot adventures featuring the Brothers Winchester and likely others.  Mainly reader driven stories.  I don't own any of these characters.  If you have a particular request, let me know.  I'll do my best to accomodate.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 185
Kudos: 245





	1. You Can Dish It - But Will You Serve It (Sam/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Started as my first try at any type of fanfic. Any type of...anything. Comments appreciated! There you are. Give me what you think, what you want. Sometimes we have to know what we are dealing with...Sometimes, we just need to feel it. And you, what do you feel? What do you want? The following is what... WE... Want.

Just another night, slinging drinks for local hunters and the wanders as well. This bar, left under your care by your Mother when she lost a battle to a nasty nest of vamps, has been home to you since before you could remember. Your first memory is of sitting on a stool at this bar, eating out of a basket of fries and watching your Mother serve the patrons much the same as you are doing now. Wiping down the bar, you hear the jingle of the bells hitting the front door, indicating that you will soon have someone to serve or to help. You fling the towel over your shoulder, look up to see and immediately thought to yourself that you should have known. Just by the aura alone…The brothers Winchester. 

First through the door, sauntering as is his way, Dean’s devious green gems hook onto you as he makes a b-line for the bar. Behind him, Sam, looking around, always alert about his surroundings, eyeing the place for anyone he might know or might be problematic. Much slower than Dean to reach the bar; but two things Dean will never keep waiting – a beer and a pretty face. It had been at least six months since these two last stopped in. While it is always good to see hunters who haven’t gone down, you know their presence means trouble in the neighborhood. Before Sam could even reach the bar, you had cracked open two of their favorite sudsy beverages and placed them in front of the two open chairs in front of you. 

Dean immediately grabbed the beverage and took a good, long gulp. Sam said, “Thanks”, tilted the bottle toward you in a toasting fashion and took a light sip. Putting the bottle down, Dean wiped at his mouth, “Sorry darlin’, needed that, been a long ride.” 

You put your hands on the wooden ledge in front of you, arms spread out, leaning forward slightly, “Yeah, yeah, Winchester. So, how you boys doing? You here for business or pleasure?”

A slight smirk marked Dean’s face; and now, he tipped his bottle to you, “Always up for pleasure; but you know…”

You smile lightly, “No rest for the wicked.” Dean nods and motions for a refill. You oblige and then turn to Sam, “How about you, big guy?” He looks down at the beer bottle nestled in his big hand, “I’m good.”

“I bet you are.” You say, running your tongue lightly over your bottom lip followed by slowly running that same lip through your teeth as you look slowly up from the perspiring bottle in his firm grip to his shy, hazel eyes.

Sam swallows deep, looking at you, then to the beverage, before quickly removing his hand. Dean snickers as Sam’s complexion pinkens slightly. Still eyeing Sam as his eyes dart anywhere but to you, you hear Dean. “Sweetheart, you shouldn’t tease Sammy like that; but” he says, gripping his bottle firmly, “if you want to take me for a test drive.”

You smirk slightly, “Hmmm Dean, I’m not sure you’ve got what I need under the hood.”

He nods with a silly smile on his face, “Guess she’s all yours, Sammy. Make sure your gears are lubed up, she looks like a long-distance driver.” With a wink, Dean gets up and finds his way to the hunter they had come to see. Sam still sitting, not realizing Dean had gotten up, as if his brain hit melt down mode. You smack his shoulder with your towel and laugh, “Loosen up, Sam. Too easy. You know I’m just messin’ with ya.”

You point to Dean and Sam chuckles lightly, grabbing his beer and joining Dean. This is the game. The game you have been playing with Sam Winchester since the day you met. Flirting, blowing his seemingly innocent mind with some inappropriate comment or act. Loving the reaction. When Dean throws his two cents in, it makes the response so much better.

About an hour later, you retire quickly to the back-room office to stow away a portion of the night’s till for safe keeping. Hunters are an honorable bunch; but you can never be too careful. The office is a small space, just enough room for the necessary items required to keep things in order. Which is why, you knew immediately when you felt someone standing behind you. Then you hear the door click shut. Thinking it was some asshole who wanted to pilfer your proceeds, your guard immediately went up. You didn’t turn around, just summoned all of your strength and threw your elbow back, intending to give the intruder a good gut jab. Instead, you were grabbed by the wrist, turned quickly and braced against solid wood. Right arm held down tight; body pressed firmly against the cool surface. It happened so fast, you couldn’t believe you were in this situation. All of your hunter buddies, just a scream away; but the big hand covering your mouth was not going to allow that.

Your eyes, squeezed shut at the initial impact, were only coming into focus; but before they could, “Too easy? Hmmmmmm, wondering if you can as easily serve up what you seem to like to dish out?”

Oh! No, this had to be your imagination. But as your eyes caught up, it was unmistakable. Sam Winchester, your shy little pawn in a never-ending game of flirtation, had you pinned with no hint of playfulness as you looked into his lidded eyes. As he released your mouth, you could only manage a mutter, “S-Sam??”

“Hm?” he said as he drew his face closer to yours.

“Wh-what…”

As his body held you firmly in place, he nuzzled into your ear. “Don’t you think we’ve been playing games long enough? It’s about time I get to see you blushed and frazzled for once.”

He lightly grazed your neck, lips then teeth, and you held back a whimper. You tried to raise your arm out of instinct; but he only pushed on it with more force. Then, a smirk, you could feel it just before he relinquished your neck to look you in the eyes. You were dumbfounded. His dark locks hanging loosely around his face as his head hung slightly over yours, his eyes darkening by the second, “Tell me I’m wrong, Y/N.”

As he said that, he ground himself into you just enough for you to feel that he wasn’t joking. You had never thought of Sam as anything more than a puppy who you liked to rile up; but this was no puppy standing over you. This was a wolf and he was lightly licking his lips as he prepared to fully devour what was now his prey. He cupped the back of your head in his large paw and yanked lightly until your neck was exposed just the way he wanted. Nuzzling first with his nose, then the licking began, followed by sucking and finishing with a curt nip of his teeth. All of a sudden, your body betrayed you. A light moan slipped past your lips as you felt a flutter in your abdomen. 

Moving back up to your ear, he ran his tongue over the shell, “Tell me I’m wrong, right now. Otherwise, I’m not sure I’m going to be able to stop.”

He moved his free hand from your head, sliding it slowly down you body. Lightly brushing your left breast before tracing your abdomen, rounding out your plump arse and moving to your leg. Resting his palm on the top of your thigh, he began rubbing circles inwardly with his thumb. Continuing to grind into you slowly, “I need to hear your words, Y/N.”

“I, Sam, you…”

“Yes?” he said as he suckled your sensitive lobe.

The feeling of driving over a really large hill swept through your core and your legs buckled slightly. He knew he had his answer; but as he moved his hand into the apex between your legs and began rubbing slowly over your jeans, “Tell me, Y/N, tell me. Use that teasing little mouth of yours.”

You head lolled to the side, looking down at where his hand disappeared. Feeling the sensation as he began to move his body in time with his hand. Increasing the pressure with each undulation of his hips. He let go of your other wrist, using his left hand to play along the hem of your shirt before raising it to lightly massage your bare midriff. Your breath becoming more rapid by the second, pulling his right hand away, he settled his eyes on yours. A whimper choked through your throat at the missing friction. Foreheads together, mouths slightly open, you felt the button on your jeans pop and the sound of a zipper. Everything seemed surreal to the point that, when Sam’s fingers found themselves on their target, you just stared into his wild eyes. 

As his long middle finger breached your folds and began to slowly massage your now aching and swollen clit, you knew there was no going back. It had been a while since your last tryst as you were either too busy or too picky to allow for that sort of thing. Typically settling in at the end of the days to self-pleasuring or sheer exhaustion. As his finger dipped into you, your legs almost went out from under you. Grabbing onto his large shoulders, you exhaled deeply. The feeling was exquisite and you knew you wouldn’t last long at this rate. He knew it too as he attempted to withdraw his hand entirely. Pure instinct caused you to catch his wrist and hold it just inside your waistline. “So wet, Y/N. Your body is telling me something your mouth refuses to.”

“Sam, I…don’t stop.”

“No?”

“Please.”

“Tell me with your words.”

“I want, I need, please Sam!”

“Tell me sweet girl, tell me what you want, what you need.”

“Y-y-you, Sam. Want you, need you…please.”

“Mmmmmmmmmm” he responded as he ducked two fingers back into your aching pussy. Moving them agonizingly slow, grinding his hips into you with each thrust. Leaving you to imagine how amazing his cock must feel. Curling his fingers upward and laying his palm across your clit, a jolt of electricity stormed through you. Every nerve in your body on fire as you begin to move, fucking his fingers like a mad dog. Moans becoming more regular. You can’t even control it. “S-S-Sam, I’m gonna…”

With that, he completely steps back from you. Breathing heavy, you feel as if you want to cry. So close to orgasm, denied. Your mind spirals, wondering if this was all just him getting back at you for years of torture. Initially, that had been Sam’s intent; but his rock hard cock overruled any plan that didn’t include fucking the life out of you. Although, that doesn’t mean he isn’t still going to have a little fun at your expense. As he eyes you up and down, half wrecked, flushed, panting. He takes a mental picture and then, “Take your shirt off, I want to see you.”

Anything he wants, done. “Bra too.” You slip out of it, unclasping the back and letting it fall. “Mmmmm, nice.” He kneels in front of you and continues your undressing himself. Boots, pants, panties, so slow and deliberate. You can feel the cool air brush across you slick and blush at how he is now staring directly at your bared cunt. “Oh sweet girl, that looks good enough to eat.” Your insides palpitate as he rises, grabbing you by the shoulders and turning you towards the desk.

Hovering over you, he pushes open a clear space, puts his hand on your chest backing you up to the desk fully. “Lay down”. You were the type that typically took the lead; but this felt delicious. You scooted up onto the desk and laid back. Sam raised your legs, feet on the desk and pulled you forward. “Spread your legs for me.” You comply. “Good girl”. 

Nipples hard, pussy aching, feeling as if you could cum just by being splayed out like this for Sam Fucking Winchester, you prepare to receive, what you believe will be the be the best fucking of your life; but then Sam sits down in the desk chair. Facing you, sizing you up, licking his lips. You can feel your juices flowing of their own accord at this point. Not sure what to make of the current situation. Assuming he wants you to touch yourself, you run your hand down; but before you can get to your goal, Sam grabs your wrist roughly. You raise your head to look at him, and in that moment, he is on you, his mouth over your mound, tongue going straight for your neglected clit. You throw your head back. “Fuuuuuuuuuuck, Sam!”

He’d never know this; but he is the first to go down on you. You never were one to feel comfortable with having someone’s face grinding into your most sacred spot; but as he laps through your folds, sucking gently on your swollen bud, teasing at your core with his tongue, repeating every movement, you regret never allowing this before. He uses one hand to open your folds, fully exposing your precious bundle of nerves. As he slides two fingers into your dripping entrance, he returns to nipping and massaging just your clit with his mouth. Licking, sucking, wet sounds reverberate around the room. Making you feel that much more dirty. With all of the earlier teasing, that only lasts for a moment when you feel the coiling in your abdomen about to erupt. Sam bends his fingers inside you, pressing against a spot you didn’t even know you had and the spring pops, sending a rush through you, eyes going blind, back arching as if it would break. Trying to push your legs together as you writhe and spit out Sam’s name between oooh’s and aaah’s; but he isn’t having any of it. He forces your legs open and allows his tongue to ride you out until the spasming stops. 

He looks up at you, smirking, your juices heavy on his chin and mouth. You take a mental note, as you are sure this is the hottest thing you will ever see. “You taste so good, sweet girl, and you cum so nice for me. I can’t wait to feel you unravel around my cock.”

Panting, in post climactic bliss, you can barely lift your head; but it doesn’t take a pair of eyes to understand the clink of a belt coming undone or a zipper coming down. You will yourself up onto your elbows and the view is stunning. Sam Winchester in all his glory. Strong thighs cradling the most beautiful cock and tight balls you ever imagined in your wildest sex dreams. Pre-cum dripping off the tip. Sliding loosely in that big hand you innocently made play with on the beer bottle earlier; but there was no playing now. This was all too real and that beer bottle had nothing on the appendage you were staring down. You try to sit up. As Sam uses his foot to push his jeans aside, he looks at you, placing a hand on your chest again, “Where are you going, sweet girl?”

Your eyes are hungry, no mistaking the look, you reach out with your hand and lick your lips, “Wanna taste you.”

He continues his ministrations with his hand and you want it to be your mouth. “As good as that sounds, I’m afraid I can’t wait any longer to watch you fall apart around me.”

Putting one hand on your inner thigh, he lines himself up, as the tip penetrates, he drops the other hand to your other thigh, spreading you as far as you could possibly stand. You suck in a breath as he teases you yet again, moving in an out, just an inch at a time. Reveling in the feel of your stretch. “Oh sweet girl, so tight. Uuuuhhhhhhhh…so good.”

“Shii, shiiirrt, Sam…Take off your shirt. Wanna see you.”

Sam obliges. Sculpted abs, strong arms, all made to stand out more by his deliberate movements within you. Once he is fully sheathed, he places one hand on the desk, situating himself over you and begins to slowly grind in and out. His free hand moving to your breast which he cups with purpose. His hair hanging over his eyes as low groans escape his throat. You grab onto his bicep to ground yourself. “S-s-so deep, Saaaaammmm.”

At that, he lowers himself further taking your free breast into his mouth. Circling your sensitive nipple. Causing you to moan out as he tweaks the other with his thumb and forefinger. Your free hand is in his hair now, holding on for dear life as his thrusts begin to speed causing your hips to buck up in response. “So beautiful” he whispers as he moves to the other breast giving it the same treatment. You feel your slick running through onto the desk, under you. You have never been so turned on or thoroughly filled. “S-S-Sam, getting close.”

“Mmmm, that’s what I want to hear. Want to feel you come undone for me.”

His pace quickens as does his panting. The rumbling in his throat tells you he is almost as close as you are. He lifts himself up with one hand again, placing the other on your quivering clit. Rubbing hard and fast. The dam is going to break; but you want to wait for him. “Ahhhh, Sam, please!”

“Right there…ahhhh…with you….sweet girl.” “In or…ahhh…out?”

“In Sam, in…need, ahhhh, need you to…ooohhhh…fill me up.”

“Damn, Y/N. So close, need you to…ahhhhhhh…cum for me.”

With that, you couldn’t hold back anymore, you came, sputtering Sam’s name and every obscenity you ever learned. Your reaction triggered Sam. You could feel the pulsing of his cock inside your twitching pussy and it sent you into a second set of contractions which Sam happily road out sputtering your name and his own profane retort.

He stayed inside you for a few moments until his breath began to level out. As he did pull out, you whined at the feeling of emptiness followed by the reminder of the mess awaiting as he offered you a hand to sit up and your combined juices emptied out onto the already stained desk. He looked at you, smiled and kissed you on the forehead. You offered a smile in return. He slowly began to redress. You taking in every moment of it. “Y/N, you gonna get up off that dirty thing?”

“Don’t wanna move.” is all you could mutter through your post-sex want to slumber.

“Think you have to, got guests out there.” He replied as he tossed your shirt and bra to you.

“Mmm, yeah, I suppose.”

He finished buckling his belt and you tightened up your boots. As you approached the door, he stopped and looked at you. You squinted your eyes, “What are you looking at?”

With a firm smirk, “Bet you won’t be teasing me anytime again soon.”

You raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Nah Sam, I won’t be teasing you ever again. From now on, it is just going to be a straight up invitation.”

With that, his blush returned and you exited the room knowing that you still got the last lick in for this round; but it wouldn’t be the last; and for that, you better prepare.


	2. The Secret of Deep Cleaning (Dean/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds herself rescued by the Brothers Winchester. In an attempt to get cleaned up, Dean gives her a few pointers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is my second go at trying to write something enticing. If you like it, let me know. Kudos and Comments are what I live for! :)

Here you are, safe in the bunker of the Men of Letters, only recently rescued by the brothers Winchester. Unsure of why or how you were targeted. Trying to avoid the serious stares of Sam and Dean. Sam’s jaw locking in and out, Dean taking a sip of a sudsy brew, eyeing you, eyebrow slightly raised. Your (h/c) locks draping over your features, unsure if you should make direct eye contact. Truth be told, you were thankful to the two; but unsure of what comes next. Shivering slightly in the blanket provided to you, rubbing your arms in an attempt to keep warm. Knowing that the blood, if it even was blood, hardening on your face, neck and clothes was not your own. Knowing it belonged to something you never thought possible in all of you worst nightmares. Sam clears his throat while perusing a book.

You look up at him. “Uh, Y/N, right?”

Your eyes slowly meet Sam’s and nod.

“Great, so we know it was a shifter.”

You tilt your head, unsure of what his words mean. Eyes questioning. Moving quickly from Sam’s to Dean’s and then back to your lap. A shifter had infiltrated the one place you felt safe, your home, taking on the visage of your roommate and best friend. In that moment, your former friend made moves on you, moves that he would have never made. Holding you down, making you feel awkward but turned on at the same time. Did you encourage this? A tear fell down your face. 

Sam looks over the top of his laptop sympathetically. He sits back, placing his hands on his lap. “So, um, it seems he was trying to mate with her, um, you.”

Your eyes widen slightly, words sinking in. “M-mate? “

“Yeah, looks like it is the shifter version of the seven-year itch.” Dean throws in. Sam looks at him as if to say, ‘Dude, inappropriate.’

“Nice, so, I guess I should be glad I’m not some sordid concubine.” You say in a tone just over a whisper.

Dean gave an awkward smile and motioned a bottle of beer towards you, “Hey, weird shit happens; but you’re ok?”

You reach for the brew and tug it back, longing to forget anything that happened the hours before. As crazy as it seems, you were still turned on by the actions of your _friend._ It had been quite a while for you and just the touch of someone, as domineering and forceful as it was, had your mind, and body, reeling. You look up at Dean and motion the bottle to him as a toast. He tilts his head and raises an eyebrow as he reaches to toast your perspiring bottle. You smile lightly and look down at yourself.

“Hey, you want to get cleaned up? We have a shower. Glad to lend you some clothes.” Sam says, looking at you with nothing but pure intent.

You swallow the remainder of the alcohol, looking down at your condition, still reeling, and nod an affirmative.

“Dean, want to show..”

Dean was already up, slugging down the last of his beer. ‘Yeah, I got her. You see if this is a one-off or a pattern with this shifter shit.”

Sam nods an affirmative.

He approaches you; you melt slightly into his touch as he pulls you up from the chair. He smells of whiskey and nature. You lean your head into his shoulder as he moves you towards the shower area. Not the most private place. Several nozzles, not much to conceal yourself. You don’t care. Removing the bloody aftermath of a shifter overtaking your friend, his death; and your guilt for still feeling so aroused by the entire thing…. Just want to be clean you think to yourself.

Dean shows you all the settings, how to work the “community” showers. Wishing he had met you under different circumstances. So beautiful, yet vulnerable. As he moves to retreat, you lightly grasp his wrist sitting on the handle controlling warm/cold. Your legs not quite holding you up. “I…”

Dean is taken aback, unsure of what to do. What would Sam do? 

“Hey, you gonna be ok, darlin’?”

You refuse to relinquish his hand. Throwing your body back against his. He holds you up with his other hand and the weight of his body. Fully dressed, both of you, wondering what he is supposed to do. ‘Damn it, Sam…How do I handle this’, he thinks to himself, unable to control the slow rise of his hardening member.

You reach for the hem of your shirt, trying to disrobe anything that reminds you of the stink and decay of what you experienced earlier. Lolling your head back, “H-he-help.”

Dean feels your movements, trying not to respond to them. You look, lidded, into his big green eyes as you try to tug at the clothing, “Can you?”

“Oh sweetheart, as much as I want to…damn, this is a bad idea. I should go get Sam.” He says as he exhales deeply. Cock twitching slightly at your nearness.

“So dirty, so disgusting, can’t stand it…please”, you plea, as the water rushes down on you. 

The elder Winchester is not sure if it is a blessing or a curse; but he slowly runs his hands over your midriff taking your shirt with them and tossing it to the side. Part of you knows this is not who you are; but the other doesn’t care. You want something that never occurred to you before and you wanted it with a stranger. Sex was one thing; but this was like an unanswered itch that you needed to have scratched.

Realizing you are braless, he pulls his hands back, you grab at him, pulling his arm forward, clasping the nearby bar of soap and his fingers, willing them to your aching breast. Silky smooth to the touch with the aid of the water and suds. Rock hard, he realizes, as you grasp his other hand and move your body up and down against him, willing his calloused fingertips against your nipples as he lathers your body. You grab his chin, willing him to your mouth as you kiss him lightly. Pure instinct causes his tongue to trace along your top lip. You respond in kind, dropping your hand to the hardening length residing between his legs. Palming him deliberately, he reflexively drops one hand down to your jeans, pulling at the button, yanking at the seams until the zipper sheds itself. “We should probably get these off too.”

You say nothing, kiss him deeply and continue your ministrations on his now painfully obvious erection. He doesn’t need anymore of an affirmation than that as he pushes your jeans and panties over your ample hips. Sticking his foot into the crotch of the pants, he pushes them down to the shower floor, holding them as you remove each leg. ‘Damn’, you thought, ‘that was hot’.

Sucking his tongue into your mouth, you notice how plump his lips are, lovely, luscious. Tongues rolling over each other as he continued to wash your body; neck, arms, breasts, waist, abdomen, slowly rubbing the sudsy concoction over your body and letting the water rinse away the remnants of your earlier nightmare. As he rounded out your arse, dipping down to your legs, circling to the front of your thighs, you couldn’t hold back a strangled exhale. He pulled back, eyes blown, looking down at you, “Sweetheart, you’re gonna have to let me go if I’m going to finish cleaning you up.”

You lightly nod and he kneels down behind you, massaging his way down your thighs and calves until he has maneuvered himself in front of you. Your head hung low, hands on his shoulders as he begins the upward journey. You tug lightly on his soaked t-shirt and he eagerly discards it. Oh, mind blown at the site, perfectly sculpted, freckles and scars, everything you imagined a man should look like. Should be on a fireman’s calendar, you thought. He slowly pushes your legs open, fingers deftly running up to the apex between your legs. He looks up at you, “Looks like this area here needs a little extra work.” 

At that, your core clenches, spasming at just the look, the words. He rolls his hand to the back of your thigh and pulls one leg up and over his shoulder forcing you forward, resting your hand on the cool shower wall. Watching his eyes flutter closed as he takes the first lick through your folds, you can’t hold back a moan. So slow, you almost can’t take it as his tongue glides from your wanting hole to your aching clit. Over and over, driving you closer to madness with each deliberate lick. Dropping your hand to his head, rolling your fingers through his hair, exhaling deeply, he understands and begins nipping at your swollen clit, the sounds of his sucking overpower the sounds of the water falling down around you. 

He pulls back, using his thumb to continue teasing your swollen bud. You hover above him, mouth open, eyes barely open, panting. He revels in this, making you come undone. Slowly moving a finger into your tight hole, you let out a long groan as you contract around him. Entering a second finger and curling them upwards into that sweet spot, the fluttering quickening, pulsating, “Oh damn sweetheart, you are gonna cum just on my fingers alone.”

All you can do is gasp, trying to suck in air as the coil in your abdomen tightens. No more teasing, now intentional, “Wanna see you come apart, baby.”

With that, you suck in a breath and release a long, almost painful sounding moan. “F-f-fuck, I, oh shiiit-t-t.” Collapsing against him and the wall in front of you, contractions setting fire to your entire body. 

He smiles, licking your slick off of his lips. “You taste so sweet, so wet for me.”

Still trying to catch your breath, he releases your leg and moves to stand. Licking up your body on the rise. Paying close attention to your hardened nipples. That lovely tongue working its magic all over again on a different part of your body. You aren’t sure you are going to live through this; but it would be the best possible way to go, you think. Fire still burning through your core, you can feel the slick running down your inner thigh, warmer than the water which, at this point, was lukewarm and fine with your overheating body. Dean finally makes it to your face and pulls you into a deep kiss. Tasting yourself on and in his mouth, causes a sputter in your core. 

Dropping your hands down, unbuttoning his jeans and lowering the zipper, you bite your lip as his member springs to life before your eyes. Darkened, swollen and leaking. You wrap your little hand around what is definitely the girthiest cock you have ever seen. Licking your lips, you pump him slowly. Watching as his head tilts back, breathing shallow, chest moving, abs clenching. Slowly you drop to your knees, taking with you, the rest of his clothing. Unable to hold back any longer, you run your tongue under the head, licking up and over, relishing in the salty taste of him as your breach his slit. His hips buck. Sucking the bulbous tip into your mouth, you begin a slow, pumping. Allowing your tongue to tease the large vein underneath while clutching the base with your hand. He cards his hand through your wet locks, “Oh darlin’, that fucking mouth. Ahhhhhhhh. Not gonna last if you keep doing that.” 

With that, you speed up until he can’t take it another second and grabs your shoulders, pushing you back. Your eyes widen in surprise. 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m not nearly done with you yet.” He says as he pulls you up, turns you around and plasters you aching breasts against the cold tile. You exhale roughly at the motion. Moving behind you, fingers roughly clawing up your thigh, his breathing slightly erratic, forcing your legs apart with his own, you feel that same sweet undulation in your core as his heavy cock brushes through your legs, rubbing teasingly against your clit. 

Harshly, he pulls your hips back towards him, moving your hair to the side and nuzzling next to your ear, “You gonna take me like a good girl?”

“Ah!”

“I can’t hear you baby, use your words.”

“Y-yes, please.”

“Mmmmm, that’s what I like to hear”, he says as he pushes the tip of his cock into your dripping entrance. Torturously slow, moving in and out, one inch at a time. The stretch, almost too overwhelming. Moving one hand up to tease your nipple, nibbling on your neck, “So tight.”

You let out a moan. He smiles into your overheated skin. Relishing in watching you come apart for him. Squeezing one nipple, then the other, his other hand holding your abdomen to keep you in place, you can’t hold back an, “Ahhhhhhh.”

“Good girl, let me hear you.”

“Ahhhhhhhhhh…”

“Mmmmmm, yeah, like that.” He murmured, voice like velvet and gravel. Making your core twitch. 

Feeling what he was doing to you only made him want to ride this out longer; but his body was his master now as he bottomed out. Deep, long strokes. He grunts, “Fuck.”

You are now a moaning mess, insides fluttering like you never thought possible as he speeds up, causing your whole body to shake with each snap of his hips. That spring coiling up again in your core. Breathing quick and heavy, “Ahhh, close, so close.”

His movements becoming erratic, moving his deft fingers to your swollen bundle of nerves, rubbing hard and deliberate, “Me too sweetheart. Fuck, you’re squeezing the life out of me. So good.”

With that, a rush of adrenaline flows through you, unraveling around his large cock. Crying out, sure your voice will be gone by the time this is done. Trying to milk him for all he is worth, he sputters and then slams you both against the tile. Groaning loud and proud, pumping slowly, riding you both through your release. Stilling inside you, both panting, still lightly spasming, he turns your head to him and kisses you lightly. Water running over you, now almost completely cold. 

Pulling out slowly, you feel the gush of shared juices pour down your legs. Still trying to get your bearings. Legs feeling weak, you turn slowly, using the wall to hold you up. He places your face in his palm, looking at you in earnest. “Feeling better?”

You nod slightly, “Mmmm, yeah, but now I think I need to get cleaned up again.”

His cock twitches, eyebrow raised, full smirk, “Yeah, want a hand with that?”

You run your bottom lip through your teeth, “I’ll probably need some help getting to my back.”

“On it!” he says, pulling you to him by the back of your neck, devouring your mouth.

Setting in for the longest shower of your life, you weren’t sure you were ever going to actually get clean; but you absolutely didn’t care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, going to see if we can't figure out what really makes the boys tick.


	3. One of Many Long Days to Come (Sam/Dean/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescued by the Brothers Winchester, reader fins themselves in a NOT so sisterly role.

Stretching out, legs spread, leaning forward, limbering up…Yoga in the War Room. Just another day in the life of being in the company of the Brothers Winchester. 

You had never intended to stay as long as you have. A week turned into a month, turned into six really quickly it seemed. Initially, Sam and Dean had pulled you out of a nasty scrape with some vamps, brought you to the bunker, patched you up. In an effort to repay them, you busied yourself with cooking meals, studying lore, patching them up, anything to be of help until they felt it was safe for you to be on your way. When the day came that the boys returned, glorious in their complete eradication of that same nest of vamps, it was a bittersweet victory for you. Relieved that you wouldn’t have to look over your shoulder every damned day; but oddly saddened in knowing that this also indicated it was time to depart from the two.

They definitely sensed your reluctancy to leave; and it turned out, they didn’t want you to go either. They had gotten used to having a woman’s touch around the empty bunker. And so it continued, you keeping them fed, stitched up and in the know as you became their eyes and ears while they were on the road; but more importantly, the anchor that always brought them home.

Smiling internally as you continued to stretch out every part of your body, listening to Sam, fresh from a morning run, and Dean, stuffing his mouth full of the eggs and bacon you prepared as they chatted. Just a typical day or so you thought.

What you didn’t know were the thoughts Sam and Dean were having about you as they perused your body. Every stretch, every movement did not go unnoticed. They both knew what the other was thinking; but neither of them wanted to admit it out loud. Sharing a glance, Sam tried to adjust himself in the seat, the growing arousal between his legs making it more and more uncomfortable to sit; and Dean wasn’t faring much better. Sam cleared his throat, “Gonna go get cleaned up.” 

“Yeah, you stink.” Dean chuckled.

Sam gritted his jaw, “Dude, you should talk. You’re pretty ripe yourself.”

Dean lifted his arm and took a good whiff of his armpit, “It’s musky, chicks dig it.”

Sam stood to head for the shower, “Keep telling yourself that.”

Dean raised his eyebrows in a silent affirmative. 

You giggle to yourself. Loving the way they chide each other. A few more moves left and your exercise routine will be complete for another day. Then, clean up the kitchen, get a shower, make lunch, lather, rinse, repeat.

Although the showers are essentially an open room, as he hears Dean’s feet slap against the tile floor, Sam is thankful for the fact that there are shower heads on two separate sides of a wall in the center of the room. With the water running down around him, he had begun stroking himself in an attempt to alleviate the growing heat in his groin. Hand against the wall, caressing his growing hardness, unable to still himself, too far gone in thoughts of his hand being yours. Your hands, your mouth, your pussy, didn’t matter, as long as it was you.

On the other side of the wall, Dean was having the same sordid vision as he lightly palmed his tightening balls before beginning the stroking motion that he hoped would allow him to remain a gentleman to you for the remainder of another day. 

Running his hands over the bulbus head of his engorged member, Sam, head down, leaning heavily into the wall. Dean, in the same position on the opposite side. With each stroke, precum oozing out, minds blown, knowing exactly what the other was doing, not giving a shit, just needing relief. Sam is the first to build into the apex that would allow himself to fall apart. Panting, slamming his palm against the tile in front of him. Not far behind, he hears a slap from the other side. Dean is so close. Mouth hung open, eyes closed, envisioning your e/c eyes looking up at him as your mouth finishes him off.

“Guys, don’t use up all the hot water.” They hear your voice ringing though the open room. Sam chokes on his inability to want to stop. Dean, now leaning his head against his arm, “Fuuuuk, fuck, fuck.” 

“Dean, you ok?” you ask, concerned.

Straining to keep his voice level as he continues his ministrations, now using your voice to carry him forward. Thinking about how close you are to him. “Yeah, uh, fuck…, you should…just…ahhhh, please, get the fuck out!”

Taken aback. Dean has never spoken to you in this manner. Sam, still trying to still himself, trying to be the good guy that he is. So close, he just wants you to leave so he can finish as he holds his tightened sack in his hand.

You, having no qualms about interrupting a naked Dean Winchester in the shower, or anyone for that matter who would speak to you in such a way, you approach and smack him on the back of the head. “Don’t you dare, ever speak to me that way again, Dean Winchester!”

With that, he turns his head slowly towards you, eyes blown, hand stilling around his engorged cock and you realize what you just interrupted. “Oh sweetheart, that was a mistake.” He says as he grabs your arm, pulling you around and pinning you to the wall in front of him.

As the water washed over your clothing, nipples hardening, unsure of what his next move would be. You gasp out, “D-Dean, I’m, I didn’t…I’m sorry.”

Sure, you had always thought the guys were good-looking; but had settled into the sister roll a while back. Nothing but lust looking deeply into your eyes, feral at best, you had walked into the wolf den. “No, darlin’, you’re not…but you’re gonna be.”

Your eyes widen. While reflexively, you want to retreat, the sudden pangs in your core won’t allow it. His hands skim your waist, staring you down, he begins moving upward, pushing on the hem of the tiny sports bra that seems to have been teasing him for months. Pushing it over the top of your breasts, waiting for you to protest; but you don’t. Rubbing his thumb over your aching nipple, slow circles, you inhale deeply, chest heaving, as the slick begins to build below. Pushing your arms up, he tilts his head, smirking, pulling the remainder of the fabric over your head. 

Nuzzling into your neck, discarding your arms to allow his hands to drop to your waist, pushing at the silly little tights that mocked him for so long. They left little to the imagination; but he wanted realism. Pushing harshly on the one side, then the other as he pushes them down to your thighs. You bit your bottom lip lightly as he pulls back to size you up. Hand dipping through your folds, you don’t stop him. Rubbing gently against your growing clit, feeling your slick, he bites at your earlobe, “So wet, baby, is that all for me?’

You can’t hold back the moan at the sound of his voice, deep and resonating in your ear as he continues to tease you. Sam, on the other side of the wall, using what his imagination tells him to begin his ministrations again. Pumping slowly into his fist.

Dean maneuvers one finger, then two into your drenched core. In and out, torturous, as you hold onto his shoulder. Using him and the wall to hold up your quivering legs. As his fingers curl upwards, thumb still teasing your swollen bundle of nerves, “Ahhhhhhh, fuck, Dean…fuck.”

“Oh yeah, baby girl, mmmmmmm, let me hear you.”

As his fingers continue to drill into that special place in your core, your hips begin moving, trying to get him deeper. Needing to be filled. Clenching around his fingers, “Oh sweetheart, I’ll take that as an invitation.”

All you can do is breathe. Mouth hung wide, watching as his hand disappears between your thighs. “So, tight, so wet, Sammy, you should come over here and see this.”

Sam, smacking his hand against the wall again, unsure if it is a good idea or not; but the aching in his cock overrules any thought other than to watch you come undone on his brother’s hand. 

As Sam rounds the corner, cock dark and hardened, you swallow, meeting his eyes. Your core drops, spasming around Dean’s hand. Back slightly arched against the tile behind you, you let out a long moan followed by heavily, heaving gasps for air. Dean smiles, removing his hand, then the remainder of your tights. 

“Looks like you are wet for both of us, huh, baby girl?” Dean says as he maneuvers you between him and Sam. “Been wanting this for a long time, sweetheart.” He says as he lifts one of your legs up. “You ready to take me?” 

You head lolls back against Sam, eyeing Dean, as he rubs his cock slowly, teasingly along your slit. Hooking your leg around his waist, he doesn’t need any further motivation. Pressing into you, deliberate movements, you look up at Sam. Sam pulls your chin forward, kissing you, tongue asking for entrance which you don’t deny. Wanting to touch him, you run a hand down towards Sam’s aching cock; but he stops you. You whimper into his mouth, “Savoring it, sweet girl, going to give you the dicking of your life when Dean’s done.” 

With that, your core clenches around Dean, “Fuck, Sammy, keep talking to her like that.”

Pulling up your other leg, Dean wraps you completely around him. Sam holding your body as Dean bottoms out. Now, looking at Dean, you pant, eyes lidded, so full of him. Feeling his cock rubbing every inch of your insides. “Going to fill you up, baby girl, is that what you want?”

“Ah!” is all you can reply as your walls clench around him. The coiling in your core so tight. The ache so rich. You reach a hand out and grab his shoulder, the other holding onto Sam for dear life. At that Dean spasms, rolling into you harshly, offloading months of repressed need to be inside you. Dean rides out his orgasm, only removing himself once he has been thoroughly milked. “Damn, baby girl. So good for me. Maybe Sammy can take you the rest of the way.”

With that, you turn to Sam. Core aching to relinquish the spring that Dean built within you. Your eyes, almost begging. His pupils dilated. Willing him down onto the wet tile, hovering over him, wanting to extinguish the flames in your body. Sitting astride his hips, rubbing fervently over his hardened member. His hands reach for your breasts, rubbing firmly as you use your yoga-laden body to move the tip of his engorged cock between your sopping folds. While Dean had stretched you, Sam was another story. Slightly longer, more girthy. As you settled onto him, “Ahhhhh, fuck, Sam.”

His eyes looking at you with lust but at the same time, worry. “Take it slow, sweet girl.” He whispers, grabbing your hips in an attempt to assist.

Rolling your hips forward, slick gushing from your heated core, taking him in until fully seated. Your head goes up, open mouth, unable to make a sound. Beyond full, how the fuck can this be you wonder as you begin to ride him. 

Dean, eyebrow raised, enjoying the show, palming himself, sure he has another round in him. “Good girl, come undone for us. Wanna see you lose it.”

Picking up the pace, Sam begins to buck up into your aching core. Laying your body over him, hips moving in tune with his. Head nuzzled into his neck. His hands wrapped around your body, slamming together now, “S-S-Saaaammm, gonna.”

Holding onto you tightly, knowing you’d be bruised, he pushes up into you, “Fuck, Y/N. Not yet, together, c-cu-cum together.” 

A few final flicks of your hips and his, “Ahhhhhh..can’t, fuck, Sam, please.”

With that, he presses his big hand into the small of your back, willing your dripping core downward. “Ahhh, fuck, now Y/N, now.” The spring in your core immediately pops, squeezing him, pulsating, as he shoots into you. The warmth filling your core. Rolling you over so that he can continue to ride out your climax. Your fingernails digging into his hardened shoulders. Pumping slowly, watching as your head rolls to the side in the most blissful way. 

Dean, ready to go again, pumping his engorged cock, looking down at you. “Thinking you can do something with that mouth besides giving me shit.” 

You roll your eyes over him, Sam still fully sheathed in you, your walls clamp down around him. Sam gasps, “Fuck!”

Smiling and licking your lips, eyes trained on Dean, you know this is going to be one of many long days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where will the Winchester's go from here. Tune in and find out. ;)


	4. The Relic (Demon Dean/Soulless Sam/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you try to find a Hand of God relic that Soulless Sam and Demonic Dean want for themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad for the comments and kudos, they keep me moving forward. :) If it's wrong, I don't wanna be right! ;)

Moving your flashlight over the long-ago deserted hovel you found yourself in. Searching for another clue that might bring you closer to finding another Hand of God relic. One that you only recently figured out might exist. Not wanting it for use; but to keep it out of the hands of those who might. Knowing your human form could not touch it, hence, immediate death; but also realizing that locking it away would ensure someone more powerful wouldn’t be able to use it against you as you continued your studies in witchcraft.

Intent on your mission, you don’t immediately notice that you are not alone. Hearing the creak of a floorboard behind you, not turning around in time, darkness.

Upon waking, each arm and leg tied to an alternating piece of a chair. Heavily bound in thick ropes. Eyes trying to focus. “As far as I can tell, she’s human.”

“No need for a sigil then.”

“Put up the Celtic Blood Trapping Spell just in case she gets squirrely.”

Male voices, deep and monotone. Looking around the room, still slightly dazed, you are able to begin making out the form of one man standing and the other sitting behind a table. Their senses keen, “Well, looks like someone is finally awake!”

Voice, rich and booming in your recently awakened ears. You roll your head upwards, squinting through the light above you as he approaches. “Kept us waiting quite a while there, sweetheart.”

No, can’t be. If your hands were free, you’d rub your eyes. You knew exactly where you were and who you were with. In a sigil-addled, secret room somewhere within the bunker of the Brothers Winchester. A room used to interrogate. A room used to coax information out of unwilling beings. A room that had you shivering internally. They had made quick work of grabbing you at the hovel, binding you, bringing you to the place where no one could hear you scream.

Two people you absolutely knew you’d never want to run into had, unfortunately, been looking for the same relic in the same place at the same time. Sam, legs spread, relaxed in his chair pouring over you with his gold-speckled, green-blue hazel eyes, loosely fiddling with a freshly sharpened blade on the table in front of him causing your heart to still. Dean, having maneuvered himself behind you, aware of how your body tensed. Trying unsuccessfully to pull at the ropes trapping you to their whims.

“Oh Sammy, I think you hit a nerve.”

Sam’s eyes light up, light smirk as he pets against the blade. “I, I don’t, what do you want from me?” you force out meekly.

Sam continues to size you up, Dean’s hands loosely holding your shoulders, “Darlin’, just want to know what you know.”

Unsuccessfully trying to jerk your shoulders away, knowing that you were not with Sam and Dean the heroes but Sam and Dean the soulless and Demonic. Recognizing that the last two beings on Earth, or anywhere else, that should possess the Hand of God relic are these two in their current conditions. “What I know? I don’t understa…”

Cut off by Dean forcefully placing his hands on each side of your head, “Oh sweetheart, I think you do understand. The sooner you give us what we want, the sooner this will be over.”

You cough slightly at the jerking of your head. Pulling harder at the ties that bind you. Sam turns the knife so that it is facing you. You swallow, hard. “Guess it’s my turn?”

“Awwww Sammy, going to ruin all the fun.”

Straight-faced, Sam continuing to stare you down, “Nothing makes someone talk more than a bit of pain. After the first scream…”

At that, you force the chair backwards into Dean. Life or death now, you think. At least have to try to get out of this; but with a harsh sweep of the leg, Dean has you on the floor, chair toppled. Looking down at you, smugly, malicious smirk rolling over his features, “You know, Sam, there are other ways to make a woman scream.”

With that, Sam tosses Dean the knife. Drumming his fingers along the wooden table, “Yeah…show me.”

Dean runs the large blade down one arm, then the next, seemingly turned on by the tears pricking at your h/c eyes as he cuts your bindings. Next your legs. For a moment, you don’t realize you are free; but then instinctively, you roll away from Dean, standing, like a cornered animal, trying to find the fastest escape; but then you are frozen. With his demonic powers, Dean has stilled your body. Approaching you slowly, he tosses you onto the table in front of Sam. A rush of air leaves you at the impact. Sam, tilting his head, looking from you to Dean, “Not hearing any screaming.”

Fuck, that is the only word your mind can process at your predicament as Dean wills those same ropes to secure you to the table. The hard wood barely long enough to support your torso. Head hanging slightly off one end, arse at the other. Trying to keep your head upright, looking at Sam. Sitting back, eyes pouring over your face, completely void of any emotion. Dean leaning over you, sharpened blade in hand, running it slowly up your torso as he cleanly cuts the tank top from your body followed by the modest bra you wore. 

Placing the knife at your side, Dean slowly works his hands up your sides. Skin on fire from the touch. Goose bumps erupting all over your skin. “Mmmmm, so reactive,” he licks his lips watching your nipples harden as he takes your breasts into his hands. Kneading softly at first, watching your face as your eyes dart everywhere except to him or Sam. Not the reaction he wants, he rolls his thumbs over your nipples, causing you to exhale. Damn your body for betraying you. Pinching lightly on your hardened nubs. You gasp. 

“There you go,” Dean chides, as he picks up the blade again only to begin removing the parcel of clothing keeping your most secret place hidden. Tugging at the ropes, no escape as he cuts away the buttons on your jeans, followed by the waistline, equal slits on both sides. You look at Sam, his eyes slightly blown, enjoying the show. Dean uses his hands to tear away the fabric, leaving you in just your silken panties. 

Dean smirks as his eyes drill into the apex between your legs, “Your body does betray you sweetheart,” his words rolling off his tongue like sweet bourbon and sin. The moistening below, such a giveaway.

“St-st-stop. What are you going to get from this?!”, you plead.

Dean sucks in his plump bottom lip. “Sammy wants a scream,” he says as his hands roll lightly up your exposed thighs. Wrists and ankles chaffing at your attempt to free yourself. Dean chuckles as his thumb finds its target, rubbing with intent over your covered nub. Your core clenches, “Fuck.”

He smiles deviously, “Getting closer, why don’t we give Sammy what he wants?”

Pulling harder at the bindings, twisting your head erratically, this cannot be happening, as Dean rips away your soaked panties in one movement, licking his lips. Laid bare for both of them. You feel ashamed and yet never more turned on than you have ever been in your life as your slick begins to leak between your legs onto the table below. 

“Please, st-st-stop.” You stutter.

Dean tilts his head, running his calloused hands up your thighs. Smirking, “Hmmmm, not until you scream.”

Throwing your head back, continuing the struggle, only turns him on more. Sam now palming his growing erection in the seat next to you. Running his tongue up your leg, nipping at your inner thigh, “So wet, baby girl…gonna taste so good.”

With that, he is on you, tongue licking through your folds. Fingers pulling your soaked lips apart so he can get to that precious bundle of nerves. “Ahhhh..”, you gasp. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Biting into your bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood as your eyes squeeze shut. Sucking harshly at your clit, rubbing on your inner thigh, pushing you apart for them. He looks up at you, wild eyes, going from green to black, licking at your slick, he breaches your core with his middle finger.

Adding a second finger, “Gahhhhh,” you exasperate as his digits slide within you. Sounds of wet reverberating throughout the room. Sam, cock out, stroking it easily, looking into your eyes. You turn away. Dean forces your head to meet Sam’s gaze. “Almost there baby girl.”

He can feel your core fluttering around him. Bending his fingers upward, looking for that place that will set you off. Your body writhing now, out of pleasure, not escape. Hips bucking up into Dean’s hand. “Ahhhh…”

Sam continues his ministrations, loving how you are coming undone for his brother. Dean presses one hand down on your abdomen, holding you in place as his fingers continue to tease you. Slamming into you harder now, you don’t want to give him the satisfaction. Trying to will your heated body to calm down. Clamping around his fingers, trying to still yourself. You look into his darken eyes. He takes it as a challenge. “Oh sweetheart, I was hoping you’d play hard to get.”

With that, he removes his cum soaked fingers, pushing them into your mouth. “See how you taste?” Trying to shake free of him, trying to bite down, he pushes his fingers against your tongue harshly, almost making you gag as he withdraws. “Oh, you wanna play dirty…GOOD!”

He looks to his brother, long cock in his hand, rubbing slowly, pre-cum breaching the tip. Waiting for the encore. With that, Dean sheds his jeans. Sizing you up, girthy cock hanging heavy as he pumps it. Grasping onto your thighs, he pulls you forward, table scraping against the floor. Rubbing his bulbous head against your aching clit, “So glad you refused to scream for us.”

Every inch of your body wants to move away; but at the same time, your hips buck up. “Fuck.”

He smirks down at you, dipping the head of his cock into your dripping entrance, “What was that?”

Clenching your jaw, not wanting to give him anything, he enters your slowly, in and out, inch by inch, watching your eyes roll back in your head. Sam, pumping harder as he watches the beginnings of you unraveling for his brother. “Fuck you, Dean Winchester,” you spit out.

Tilting his head, he bottoms out, hitting into the deepest recesses of your core. You clench around him, hearing the wet of your slick gush with each thrust. “OUGH…ahhhhh…damn, baby girl, keep talking to me like that.”

Twisting your head, wrists and ankles rope burned and singed, your body now in control as you buck up harder into his hardness, willing it deeper. Feeling you contract around him, “Oh fuck, Sammy, she’s gonna scream for you.”

Sam places a hand on your head, turning your eyes towards his as he continues rubbing himself, faster, cum dripping down around his fingers as they massage his aching cock. Nodding slightly, smiling as if he was a savior. Driving his hand up over his darkened head, rolling back down around his length, using his own juices to sustain his arousal. 

Trying to pull back, Sam’s hands grip your hair tightly. Dean, slamming into you for all you are worth, you can’t hold it back, the scream rips through your throat, bouncing across the walls, into your ears, eyes dripping with tears of pleasure. Never had you been fucked so thoroughly as the girthy older brother rolled his thumb across your aching clit. Looking down at you, feeling your orgasm wash over him as his swollen cock is engulfed in your contractions.

“Fuuuu-fuuu-fuck, Sammy, she’s, aaaaahhhhhhhhhh.”

With that, Sam explodes, milking himself into his hand. Dean seeing this, filling your core, riding out your orgasms. Breathing heavily over you. Sam wiping at himself, fingers rubbing across your lips with his cum. “So good, sweetheart, so good,” Dean says as he withdraws from your heated core.

Sam smiled down at you, caressing your hair. Dean pulling back, regaining his composure. “Dean…” Sam grits out, “Rowena’s not gonna be happy about this. This is her new little pet, protégé.”

Dean zips up his jeans, “Fuck that, I’ll make that ginger scream too.”

In that moment, a flash of light, everything you had worked towards, revealed. Rowena, your mistress and saving grace, “Oh boys, even in your state, weakened by the curses you possess…still can’t see the forest for the trees.”

Blowing the door off its hinges, Rowena easily frees you as the boys try to gather their bearings. Having grabbed the scroll she wanted from the library, telling her everything she needed to know about the relic you “seemed” to be searching for, the two of you adjourn. Knowing the Winchesters would be after you; but also knowing their devious little weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Game night with the Winchesters...what could go wrong - or right?


	5. Game Night at the Bunker (Sam/Reader, Dean/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A card game goes awry. Are Sam and Reader left to Dean's slightly sadistic whims?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forgive me, for I can't control the whims of the Winchesters.

It had been over a week since the last hunt. Hunkering down in the bunker, boredom having kicked in several days ago. Not a book left unread in the vast library, not one possible case overlooked, you and the Brothers Winchester settle into a game of cards and a bottle of whiskey. The winner of this game chooses the next. For that reason, both you and Sam were playing high stakes given that neither of you wanted to be subject to Dean’s whims especially when he was bored. He had a perverse, sadistic streak in him when left to his own devices; and both you and his younger brother had been used for entertainment at his behest before. Although, at the end of the day, everything had been fun and games, innocent enough, embarrassing usually; but nothing you didn’t laugh over later.

500 Rum was the game, scores set at – You: 450, Sam: 420 and Dean: 380. Going into the current round, you were fairly secure in your victory. Sam’s shitty poker face as the cards were being picked up and discarded didn’t do much for morale. Dean, though stoic as he sipped his whiskey had a glint in his big, green eyes. You still felt confident until Dean called it, dropping his cards on the table. Given how many you had remaining in your hand, so close to piling on the Aces, your draw drops. Sam peruses the cards on the table and huffs, “Fuck.”

Dean looks at you, your eyes sunken in defeat, slapping his hands on the table, pouring another round for everyone, “Well! Looks like we are going to play a little game of Truth or Dare.”

You turn your head to Sam, both shaking your heads, Sam rolls his eyes, grabbing the full glasses in front of you and retiring to the living room. Squinting your eyes at Dean, he smiles, “C’mon now, don’t be a sore loser.”

You follow as he saunters into the adjoining room. He sits back comfortably on a sofa, you on a loveseat and Sam, looking annoyed and slightly petrified, in a nearby chair.

Dean chuckles, causing Sam to meet his gaze, “What?! You both act like I’m Lucifer. We’ve met him, I can promise I’m a kitten in comparison.”

You clear your throat. Although you should know better than to stoke the flames, “Fine, Dean. Let’s just get this over with.”

Dean takes a sip of his drink, “Ok then, Y/N, since you are so dead set on getting this wagon train rolling – Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Boring.”

“Fine.” You say rolling your eyes, “Dare.”

“You sure, sweetheart?”

“Ugh…yeah.”

He looks at you, then at Sam, smirk widening over his features, “I want you to go on over there and pretend to give Sammy head for one full minute.”

Sam’s face drops, almost turning pale, eyes darting from Dean to you. You can’t help but exclaim, “What?!”

Dean has provided some interesting dares in the past; but this was new. Taking a large swig of the amber liquid, Dean drops his empty glass on the table in front of him. Standing and walking over to his brother, “Like this, Y/N, it’s easy.”

Dean lowers himself, pushing Sam’s knees apart, in the most jokingly manner, grabbing his knees and pretending to bob his head up and down, fake gag, grabbing at Sam’s hand, “C’mon Sammy, grab the back of my head, like you’re enjoying it.”

Sam’s face, neck and likely body, turning crimson as he pushes Dean away, “Dude, sick.”

Dean laughing, pushing himself up off the floor and back to his seat on the sofa. He looks at you, “What sweetheart, I just gave you a tutorial.”

You take a large gulp of your beverage, the sweet burn of it filling your throat and nostrils. Placing the glass down lightly, “Regardless of what you might think, Dean Winchester, I do know how to suck cock.”

Slightly taken aback, you can see it in his expression, then a half smile, “Well then, get to it.”

You maneuver yourself between Sam’s legs. His gaze says nothing more than, ‘I’m sorry’. As you place your hands on his thighs and lower yourself, looking up at him, you wink as if to say both, ‘It’s ok’ and ‘He’ll get his.”

Sam swallows deeply, jaw clenching as you run your hands up his thighs. Moving back to grasp his arse, he jumps slightly. Looking up with lidded eyes, “Hold my hair for me, Sammy.” Hands shaking, he does as you ask, wrapping your h/c strands in his fingers as you begin moving your head up and down. 

Sam tilts his head upwards, unable to watch Dean’s sordid joke unfold. Moving your hands forward, one into the deep of Sam’s thigh, the other into your mouth to simulate the wet sounds one might make. Adding a “Mmmmmm” here and there. Sam squirms in the chair not wanting to give away the arousal between his legs. Dean’s watch chimes, indicating this particular torture was over. You stand, kissing Sam lightly on the forehead and move back towards your seat. 

Sam, unable to make eye contact with anyone. Dean unwilling to admit that was one of the hottest things he ever saw in real life. You, taking the last swing of your drink, dropping your head and starring Dean down, “Truth or Dare, Dean?”

He swallows, shallowly; but you notice it. “Dare darlin’.”

“Why don’t you show me and Sammy just how turned on you were by that?”

Sam looks at you, eyes wide, you are playing Dean’s game now. Dean chuckles. “C’mon, like I have ever had an issue with whipping my dick out?”

“Don’t see you doing it.”

With that, he stands up. “Like I’d be turned on by that shit show?”

“Guess you forfeit.”

“Shut up, this is fucking stupid. I need a drink.” Dean says as he moves into the kitchen. You hear a clink, a pour, then a slam of a door in the background.

You giggle, eyeing Sam, still sat upright in his chair. He smiles nervously as he carefully maneuvers himself out of the chair, “Yeah, so, guessing game night is over.”

You smile, “Yeah, guess so.”

Sam takes the last swing of his whiskey and retires to his bedroom. Shutting the door. In his rush, he doesn’t realize the knob doesn’t fully click. 

You clean up. Glasses in the sink to be washed in the morning. Cards back into their packaging. Shutting down the lights. Impressed with your ability to send Dean out of the room, tail between his legs. Heading to the bathroom, brushing your teeth, changing into your pajama shorts and tank top, still reveling in your victory. Walking down the darkened hall towards your room, you notice a glint of light on the floor just outside Sam’s room. Feeling that you should, maybe, apologize for using him to rile Dean up, you lightly push on his door.

“Sam, I’m sor…”

Sam, eyes huge, looking at you, nothing to shield himself, having chosen to get down to business immediately on top of his covers. Swollen cock in his hand, precum dripping from the tip. He swallows. Given the darkness of his engorged cock, he was close. You, like a deer in headlights, unable to move. Sam chokes, releasing his painfully full erection, “Y/N!”

Your mouth hung open. Sliding slowly into his room, notching the door closed behind you. Unable to deny wanting to taste him. Body taking over. Crawling onto his bed. Moving easily between his legs. Hands on his thighs, eyes meeting his. He looks at you questioningly for a moment before you grasp onto his swollen length. He gasps. No going back now, you think as you grasp his hand, licking your lips, “Hold my hair, Sammy.”

With that, you are on him, taking the darkened tip into your hot mouth, using your tongue to fully taste him, tease him. Swirling gently as you begin your downward movement. The wetness of your mouth rolling down his shaft into the manicured hair below. Drooling for his flavor, taking each inch as if you had been starved to this point. Relinquishing him to run your tongue at the underside, feeling the large vein, he grunts.

Although it had never occurred to you to see Sam this way, it would be a lie to say you weren’t enjoying every long inch of him as he hit the back of your throat. Holding back the want to gag, you continue, quickly moving over him. His hands wrapped firmly around you as he fucks into the deepest recesses of your throat. No words, just you murmuring over his hardened length, his hips bucking, trying to hold in wanting to tell you that your mouth is the best thing he has ever felt, pumping up into you, heavy breathing. Your thumbs toy will his compacted sack and that is it. Unable to hold back, Sam fills your throat with his seed. Holding onto his perfect arse, you take it. Famished for him, swallowing each spurt, breathing erratic with his size. 

“Fuuu, fuck, Y/N.” Sam practically whispers, releasing your hair, brushing it back so that he can see your face. Eyes lidded but still confused. Using kitten licks, you clean the remainder of him. Kissing along his thighs and abdomen. The slick beginning to build in your pajama shorts, you smile at him, “Hey, THAT was my fault, figured I should take care of it for you.”

Sam’s chest heaving, “Not complaining.” 

You smile, “Mmmmm.”

He tries to sit up, “What about you?”

You hover over him, willing him down, rubbing his shoulders lightly. “Don’t worry about me, Sammy. This was all about you.”

“But…”

“But nothing,” you say sweetly, kissing him on the forehead. “Get some rest.”

Dropping his head into the pillow behind him, “Are you sure?”

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” you say, nodding your head as you move slowly towards the door and out of the room.

Leaning against his door, you run your hands through your folds, soaked. Willing yourself to pad your bare feet down the hall, needing release, not wanting to take advantage of Sam’s drunken, possibly guilty, state, making your way around the corner, your arm is grabbed harshly, pulled around the corner and you find yourself in the room of Dean Winchester. Holding you firmly to the wall, shutting his door until you hear the lock click, you look into his eyes. His pupils blown. 

“D-Dean. What the fu…”

You can’t get the words out before his mouth is on yours. Pushing his hips into yours, you gasp. Allowing his tongue entrance, he explores your mouth like a pro. A muffled sound leaves your mouth. Pushing on his chin, he pulls back, the smack of saliva moving with him. Your chest heaving, “Dean!”

“What?” he responds as his big hand begin exploring your body. Pressing his forehead into yours, eyes searching.

“S-st-stop.”

He smirks up at you, “C’mon sweetheart, all this talk about wanting to see my cock.”

With that, his hand dips to the apex of your thighs, rubbing lightly. You gasp. Grabbing his hand, “Dean, what the fu-u-u-u-uck” as he presses more firmly. “Wondering how good you treated Sammy in the other room. Tell me what you did with that pretty mouth.”

Grabbing his wrist, he pulls your arms up over you, holding them with one strong arm why the other wraps your leg around him. Rolling his clothed length against you, your head instinctively falls back. Exposing your neck which he fully takes advantage of. Nibbling along your throat, resting just outside your ear, “Tell me what you did to my little brother.”

“No-no-nothing.”

Pushing you harder against the wall, dropping his hand into the waistline of your shorts, “Bullshit!”

“AH!” you respond.

Rubbing between your dripping folds, finding that sweet little bundle of nerves, “Tell me, Y/N, tell me what you did to Sam.”

Bucking your hips into his hand as he uses his calloused middle finger to caress your increasingly hardening bud, “I, I…”

Moving his finger into your aching core, slowly, teasingly, “You?”

“AH!”

Entering a second finger, working deeply into you, “Y-y-you, what?”

You know he is teasing you now; but you have no strength left to fight him, “I sucked him.”

“How? Give me the details.”

Curling his fingers up to meet that most sensitive area, you cry out, giving him every detail of what had just transpired between you and Sam. Undulating against his strong hand. Feeling the slick running down your thigh.

“Mmmmmm, so wet.” He says as he removes his fingers, causing your head to loll forward, whimper falling from your lips as he pushes your shorts down your legs. The only thing between you now are his boxer shorts. He allows them to drop, releasing one of your arms to fall, he wills your hand, within his, to his aching cock. Pushing his girthy erection into your hand. “This what you want, sweetheart?”

Rolling your hand over him, using his movements for guidance. “You and Sam love to tease me; but…he, uhhhh, would never be able to give you this.” 

Dean pumps into your hand, using his precum to lubricate his length. “Gah!” he emits at your ministrations.

You peer down upon his hardened length, sucking your bottom lip into your teeth. “This what you want, sweetheart?”

Your mouth drops, wanting nothing more than to be filled. Dean pulls your other hip around his waist. “Need to hear you, baby girl.”

“I…uhhhhh.” You retort as his length rolls against your swollen clit. 

“Your words, Y/N…” as he continues to tease you.

“D-De-Dean…please.”

Feeling his bulbous head press into your dripping core, your body jerks, legs holding onto him for dear life. “Please? Tell me what you want?”

Gripping onto his shoulder, “Y-y-you…I-I-I-inside.”

Always the game player, Dean grinding into his victory as his head breaches your wanting hole. “Tell me, baby girl, tell me.”

Your head falls back against the cold wall, “D-D-Deeeannnnnnnnn…”

“Yes, sweetheart, say it, tell me who you belong to.”

“Y-yyy—you…ahhhh, fuck, please!”

“Mmmmmmmm”, he says as he penetrates you fully. Your brain explodes at the stretch. 

Rolling his heavy cock into you, hearing the gush as your slick rolls out around him. “Oh, baby girl, I don’t care if you suck the shit out of him. Don’t even care if he licks you until you lose your mind; but this pussy belongs to me.”

All you can do is moan and gasp around him, feeling the deep grind of his thickness. “Tell me, baby girl, tell me who this pussy belongs to.”

As he slams deep into your soaked core, feeling that coil about to unravel, anything he wants, “Y-y-y-you…. ahhhhhhh.”

“Gonna fill you up now.” He says as he pushes into the deepest regions. “Tell me you want me in you.”

You grasp onto his head, his shoulders, fingernails digging deeply, “Y-Y-Yessss…please.”

Holding your hips as if his life depended on it, slamming into your aching core, listening to the wet, sputtering in his movements, “Say it! Say my name you fucking bitch!”

With that, you fall apart around him, “Deeeeeaaaannnnnnn…yours, your-your-yours, always yours.”

Dropping your head into his shoulder, he spasms, emptying himself deep within you. Both of you panting heavily. He moves you both to the bed. Laying you down, petting your hair, “So good for me,” he praises.

Not sure what you are supposed to feel. Body still writhing with post-orgasmic bliss. You roll your head up towards his. Still carding his fingers through your hair, looking at you with pure adoration. Smirk turning up. You smile. 

“What are you smiling at, baby girl?”

Rubbing your hand across his sweat laden chest, he grabs your hand, kissing it. “Never think you can beat me at a Winchester Game Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, a bit of a survey.


	6. The Survey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and...I want to know what you readers think. Let us know which chapter is your favorite; and, if not obvious, why? We love to know what you want! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Survey...

Sam, Dean and...I want to know what you readers think. Let us know which chapter is your favorite; and, if not obvious, why? We love to know what you want! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be based on the survey. :)


	7. Food for the Soul (Sam/Dean/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request, let's see what happens when the hungry Brothers Winchester make a sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my friend, you know who you are...

“You could save some bacon for someone else.” You pose to a tense Dean Winchester.

Gritting his teeth, “You seriously get on my last nerve.”

Pretending to wipe your eyes, “Wahhhhhh, I’m so heartbroken.”

With that, Dean stands up, “Fuck you.”

“Eat me.”

“You wish.”

“Nah, I think YOU wish.”

Things had become increasingly tense in the world of the Brothers Winchester. At least when it came to you and Dean. What had begun as you living to rile him up, Sam getting a kick out of it and Dean not exactly hating it, recently took a turn. 

Dean rounds the table, coming at you, fire in his big, green orbs. Sam, who until now had been reading an article in the paper, eyes his brother, “Dean!”

Momentarily causing him to freeze. “You know what, I’m done. After this next hunt, you,” putting his finger in your face, “are gone. Got me?”

Sam interjects again, voice deeper, “Dean! What the hell?”

Shaking his head, uncomfortable chuckle leaving his throat, “The hell, Sammy? The hell is that I don’t want your little groupie hanging around here giving me shit!”

This was a side of Dean you had not previously seen. He was beyond irate. “You have a home, right Y/N?” Your eyes widen. Sam moving to stand. “Yeah, I know you do; so, I suggest you pack whatever shit you have hiding around here and plan on sucking my brother’s cock at your place from now on!”

With that, he tosses a piece of bacon at you. Sam gritting his jaw, swallowing deeply. You, unsure of what you did this particular time to really piss Dean off. Sam trying to be the diplomat, “Dean.”

“Nah Sammy, you both heard me.” Dean says, straight-forward and matter of fact. With that, he walks away. Hearing a door slam, you jump slightly. Looking at Sam questioningly. Sam’s expression, apologetic and concerned. “It’s ok, Y/N, I’ll talk to him. Just let him cool down for now.”

Although, you and Sam had a special relationship, keeping each other warm on cold nights, plowing out tensions and aggressions, there was no real definition to what you actually were, except, perhaps fuck buddies. Sure you cared for each other; but neither of you were interested in taking it to the next level. Dean, on the other hand, didn’t have any feelings toward you whatsoever, except, the barely restrained want to hold you down and slow fuck you into oblivion. 

It was the ‘I think YOU wish’ comment that put the next to final crack in a slowly leaking dam he had been trying really hard to keep sealed because, in fact, he DID wish and that pissed him off. He spent many a night lying in bed, imagining what you might be doing to and with Sam, using his thoughts to release the overwhelming tension in his groin. Coming to the realization that he was envious of his younger brother, well, that pissed him off too. In his mind, you were Sammy’s girl, which meant hands off; but all he could think about anymore was getting his hand on…any part of you that would allow him to watch you come undone for him.

To say the seven-hour drive to the oddly situated cabin retreat where multiple disappearances were occurring was tense to say the least. You didn’t dare say a word unless asked directly; and each time you spoke, you could visually see Dean’s hands clench the steering wheel just a tad bit tighter. He’d have preferred you weren’t involved in this hunt at all; but your familiarity with the area made you an asset. Even the act of removing the bags from the car was strained. Dean taking yours and chucking it at Sam, “Take this in for your girl.”

As you checked out the cabin, modest, nice sized living room, small kitchen, two bedrooms, bath, better than some of the hotels you had hunkered down in, all you could think was how you wanted to get this over with quickly because any amount of time stuck in this edgy situation wasn’t going to be good for any of you. Sam had placed your bag on the bed in one room and began to retreat with his bag to the other. “Sam?”

Shaking his head slightly, glancing at you sideways, “Don’t want to set him off, Y/N. I’ll bunk with Dean.”

Well, as mildly annoying as it was to think about not having your giant, Winchester heating blanket when the temperature dips later in the evening, you knew Sam was right. Smiling lightly, you nod. No time to think further on sleeping arrangements, you begin scouring the data, knowing the area well, you had a start point to start looking for the underground cavern that you were almost sure housed a Wendigo.

Several hours later, drenched in the remnants of the monster they had come to slay, Sam and Dean return victorious. Having scouted the area earlier with them, they refused to let you tag along for the real deal. Hearing the door swing open, boots on the floor, you look up, relieved. 

You had prepared some food, keeping it warm, figuring it as a way to WILL their return and remain busy so your mind wouldn’t spiral. Typically, Dean would dig in immediately; but he just glared at you and moved to the bathroom. Hearing the shower, you look at Sam, “Guess it was a success?”

He smiles down at you, trying not to drop any gore on you, placing a chaste kiss on your forehead. “Yeah. Problem solved.”

You nod, looking down into your lap, “Good.”

Sam grabs a beer, popping the top and setting it in front of you, opening another for himself. “Y/N, whatever is going on with him, he’ll get over it.”

You take a modest swig of the drink, “Yeah Sam, sure.”

Although Sam wasn’t in love with you, per se, he definitely had strong feelings towards you and your sullen visage panged at his heart. He was going to have a serious talk with Dean after he cleared down the remnants of the evening from his body.

Hearing the shower turn off, door click, Dean moving through to the bedroom. You look at Sam, wishing he didn’t have to leave you alone with Dean for even a second. Sam clinks his beer into yours, “It’ll be ok.”

You nod somberly as Dean moves to the kitchen, bottle cap clinking, surveying your version of the Winchester Surprise they had both told you about so many times that their Mother had made. Knowing it was Dean’s favorite, trying to regain some sort of ground with him. Sam retires to the bathroom and Dean scoffs. “What’s this?”

“You know what it is.” Refusing to look at him.

He slaps a spoon into it, smack, smack, smack, taunting you, “I know what you THINK it is.” He drops the spoon and heads out the front door with his beer. 

That was it, the last straw for you. All the trying to get back on Dean’s good side went out the window with that comment. You chug down the remainder of your beer, slamming the bottle on the table, pushing yourself up and out the front door behind him, “What the fuck is your problem, Dean?!”

He tugs at his brew, low chuckle as he turns to look at you with contempt, any attempt to keep the dam from breaking, far gone, “You!” he says as he moves closer to you, backing you up into the log wall behind you. Take another swig and placing the bottle down, trapping your body between his and the wall, hovering over you. Never had someone seemed so big, no monster, not even Sam with his gigantic height. Slamming his palm into the wall behind you, “You are the fucking problem!”

Your body shivers, thinking coming outside was a big mistake, hoping Sam would hurry with his shower, dropping your head to avoid what you believed would be a malicious gaze in front of you. Dean drops his head against your shoulder, nuzzling up to your ear, voice low, like sin incarnate, “You, with your cute little outfits, you with your sweet little giggles, you with your chiding, you trying to hold back your screams when Sammy goes down on you…” Realizing now that Dean must have stood outside the bedroom door once or twice because you were very careful with your voice. “You teasing me with that body, that voice,” almost a whisper now, nipping at your earlobe, pressing his hips into yours, “You are Sammy’s girl and THAT is the fucking problem, sweetheart.”

Less scared now than slightly turned on, you move your face towards his, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

With that, he slams himself into you, obvious erection pressing against your abdomen, cupping your chin tightly, looking into your eyes, his pupils blown, chest heaving slowly, “D-Dean, Sam and I, we, I , it’s not like that.”

“Tell me how it is then?” his breathing shallow.

Your mouth, hung open, feeling the slick build below, Dean’s forehead laying on yours, waiting for an answer. Pushing a leg between your thighs, you gasp and begin to grind down on his thigh. Trying to read your eyes, he doesn’t need permission but he wants it, “Oh baby girl, for all that is good and holy in the fucking universe, please, give me the go ahead.”

With that, you wrap your hand around the back of his head and pull him into a kiss that almost has him crying. Tongues moving over each other, hands moving to remove whatever lay between you two and salvation. Jeans on the porch, Dean wrapping your leg around him, rolling his hardened length against your painfully erect clit. Rolling into him as the slick begins its journey down your thigh. He cannot get enough of your sweet mouth. Holding your face, sucking and caressing for all he might be worth. “Ah fuck, baby girl, I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

With that you place your hand on his engorged member, lining it up, “Then don’t.”

As his head breaches your sopping folds, rolling slowly into your cunt, he pulls up your other leg, wrapping you fully around his waist. Pumping slowly, your head rolls back, he lavishes your neck in kisses, “Fuuuuck baby, so tight.”

You clamp down around him, oh the Brothers Winchester were blessed, length and girth and, “Ohhhh fuuuuck, Dean, feel so good.”

Still slow fucking you into the cabin exterior, hearing the slosh of your slick rolling out around him, hoisting your arse up, pulling you as far apart as he can to get as deep as possible, he undulates into your quivering hole. You barely hear the click when the cabin door opens. Dean still full stride as you tilt your head to the side, eyes lidded, looking at Sam. One hand holding Dean for dear life, the other reaching for his brother. 

Dean slowly moves his head, still resting on your chest, trying to eye Sam, trying to say he was sorry, trying not to fill you up right in front of his brother. 

“Maybe you two should come inside, thinking the neighbors might get a little jealous.” Sam smirks as he holds the door, Dean carrying you, still sheathed in your dripping cunt. Moving straight to the nearest bedroom, dropping both of your bodies on the mattress, lifting one of your thighs up around him, grinding deeper, “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Dean spurts as he starts to come undone. Months of holding back, he can’t control it. Being inside you is the most exquisite thing he has ever felt. “Fuck, Y/N, I can’t.”

You hold him close to you, slamming your hips into his, “Ahhhh, Dean, just, yes, just like that, fuck, I can feel you, gonna milk you.”

Sam laying on the bed, head in his hand, looking at you adoringly, freshly clean in just his sweatpants, you contract around Dean. He lets out a groan as he rolls to the side. Sam pulls you to him, “Oh sweet girl, I can see you are hurting, let’s take care of that, yeah?”

Your brain fuzzy, so close to climax, you just exhale as Sam rubs at your midriff. Willing the last piece of clothing over your head, rolling his fingers over the nipple facing up towards him, “Ahhh, Sam.”

“So sensitive,” he says as he pulls you under him. Licking his way across your hardened nipples. Sucking gently before moving to the place you need him most. Dean feeling like he has been hit by a train, lolling his head to the side to watch as Sam dips his head between your legs. Throwing one over his shoulder. Opening your folds with his fingers, dropping his tongue onto your excruciatingly hard bundle of nerves, he begins his ministrations. Licking over you, through you, in you as you as you gush around him, a mix of you and Dean. Sam never being a picky or proud sort in terms of love making, just living for the climax.

You pull at his hair, release so close, “Ahhh, fuck, Sam!”

Suckling on the little nub that he knows will send you over the edge, you buck up into him. Placing his hand across your abdomen, holding you in place, he lays the flat of his tongue against you. “Ahhhh, S-S-Saaaammmm.”

A wave rushes over you, body shaking as your climax hits. Trying to close your legs, move away from the extreme sensitivity, Sam holds you in place. Licking lightly over your spasming pussy. Dean’s length growing, he massages himself, knowing it would be rude take a second round before Sam had his first. Slowly working himself, looking at your face as your eyes meet his, panting heavily as Sam moves you onto your side facing him alone. 

Running his hand along your thigh, Sam pulls your leg up over his hip. Grinding his hardened length against your sensitive nub. “Oh, fuck, Sam…s-s-s-top.”

Rolling into you in the most teasing way until the pain of overstimulation passes and your insides start to give the tell-tale sign of wanting another round. Sam’s eyes, completely blown out at having watched you fuck his brother, he maneuvers his thick, cum coated head into you. Grinding, slowly, “Ahhhhh, Sam!!” As many times as you have been together, Sam still stretches you out, every single time in the most delicious and primal way.

Holding your leg up slightly, Sam motions to Dean as if to say, ‘Hold this’. Dean complies, rolling in from behind you grasping your thigh. Sam pulls out, causing you to whine, covering his fingers in your juices, slamming back into you. Running his hand to that sacred ring facing Dean. Sam had tapped this hole more than once; so, you weren’t completely shocked as he used your juices to begin stretching you out. As pleasurable as it became, it always started with a tinge of pain as he opened you up.

Holding onto Sam for dear life, not sure if you should grind into his cock or his fingers, feeling so full. Mind blown when Sam removes his fingers and tosses Dean a tube of lube. “Ahhhh!” is all you can muster while Dean lubes his darkened cock. Dean pumping into his fist, Sam holds your thigh in place, waiting for Dean to rejoin the party. Suddenly, two strong hands are holding your leg, way up in the air. Did not even know a body could do it; but you did not give one fuck as Dean’s engorged head begins nudging the muscle at your back. Sam still grinding you slowly from the front. 

As Dean’s cock breaches you, you inhale deeply, nails digging into Sam, “It’s ok sweet girl, he’ll take it slow.”

Dean taking the hint, moves slowly into you from behind. Starting his pace, trying to match Sam. They can feel each other through that thin bit of muscle separating them. As you breath shallow. Moving at an almost agonizingly slow pace, you want to speed up. Feeling the coil in your sopping core crying out to you. One hand holding Sam, the other holding Dean, tears of pleasure breach your eyes, “Ahhhhhh, fuck, please….ahhhhhh.”

Sam sees your clenched eyes open slightly to look at him, “Oh sweet girl.” Dean palms your breast, holding on for dear life. Rolling into you with everything he has, Sam barely able to hold back. You scream, the coil boiling around all of you, snap, your muscles seize, palpitations as you try to suck air in. Dean is the first to cum, unable to hold back against your tight arse pumping him, then Sam, your contractions milking everything he has. 

For a moment, you all lay together, post climactic bliss dripping from every orifice. As your pants begin to still, Sam rubs your cheek gently with his thumb. Dean still holding on, unsure if he can even let go. “Oh, my sweet girl, you were right.”

Your eyes flutter open and closed, so content, murmuring as your smile lightly at Sam.

Dean finally rolling out, Sam soon to follow. Laying between them. Breaths becoming more normal, you kiss Dean on the cheek, Sam on the forehead, “Yeah Sammy, guess we should have invited him along for the ride a while ago.”

Dean throws his arm across his eyes. Sam chuckles, you smile in absolute satiation. Reaching a hand to each of their toned torsos, all of you fully relaxed. 

“Hey,” you murmur. “Don’t let that food go to waste.”

Dean chuckles lightly, “Sure, baby girl; but I’m not sure we are done with…” sucking his plump lip between his teeth, “the sweet little sandwich we have here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of kink drives the Brothers Winchester...also based on a request for another friend out there and reading.


	8. Flight Anxiety (Sam/Dean/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Sam are having a destination wedding. What is the best way to help Dean with his flight anxiety. Apparently, Reader has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airline kink is, well, airline kink. Hope this is a bit more creative than joining the Mile High Club. :)

Dean fidgety at the breakfast table. Leg bouncing, not touching the food on his plate, odd because you made waffles which were one of his favorite foods – so much so that he would go so far as to say it is a food group. 

“Dean.” Sam grunts, “Would you eat something. Y/N got up and made this special for you.”

“Nah, I’m good.” He retorts slamming down the last of his third beer.

Looking at him, a bit perplexed, you quip, “Sure you are. Given that your halfway to shitfaced and it isn’t even 10 a.m.”

“It’s fine. I’m good.” Dean responds as he gets up. “Just going to finish packing so we can get this over with.”

“Over with?” you say, slightly annoyed. “By THIS, you mean our wedding?”

Dean stops short, not realizing how his words had come off, “Oh fuck, Y/N, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m happy for you and Sam. It’s just, a destination wedding?”

You tilt your head, then glance at Sam. He breaths out, “Oh, yeah, Dean has an issue with flying.”

“I didn’t know that. Dean Winchester is scaaaarrred of something?”

“It’s not that,” Dean stutters, “I’m fucking straight up terrified of being trapped in a tin can that defies gravity as it plummets to the Earth because guess what, Y/N, we’re not birds, we were not MEANT to fly! I mean, I don’t understand why we can’t just drive there or take a boat or something?!”

Sam staring at Dean, eyebrow raised, “Sure, and I guess we’ll see you in a week, maybe two? Do you have a boat? Do you know how to sail?”

“You know, Sam, I could have learned if you guys hadn’t decided to drop this on me last minute.”

You sat back watching Dean come unraveled. Sam wicked with his straight-forwardness, “Look, it’s going to be fine. It’s a few hours, up, down, good to go. Am I going to have to knock you out?”

“Yeah Sammy, assuming you can, you may just have to.” Dean says, eyes huge as he rushes out of the room.

A few tense hours later, you are boarding a plane, prepared to soon be Mrs. Sam Winchester. Dean had cleared down 4 shots of whiskey and two beers at the bar; but the adrenaline of pure fear was keeping him on edge as he settled into an aisle seat next to you, Sam by the window. The way they had been bickering made you think keeping them apart for a while might be wise.

“Look at all these other passengers,” he says, slightly over a whisper, looking over at Sam, “They are all going to go down in a flaming wreck because you two want to get married on an island. That’s great, Sam.”

The man in the aisle across from Dean, looking over. You motion, embarrassed, to just ignore any words he might hear from your erratic friend. Dean looks at him, eyes widening, pointing at you and Sam, nodding his head as if to say, ‘their fault’.

You grab his hand to somehow subdue any additional craziness that might get you ejected from the plane. Dean fumbles with his seat belt, pulling it tighter and tighter. You put your hand on his, “Dean, that belt gets any tighter and you are never gonna have kids.”

“Assuming we survive this trip.” He rolls out sarcastically. Seeing the flight attendant, he stops her, “Hey sweetheart, just curious when drinks will be served?”

“After we reach cruising altitude, Sir.”

She starts to walk away to complete the preflight check, he grabs her wrist. She looks down at him, “Sir?”

“Yeah, so, can you make sure you get to me first?”

“Sir, there is an order to things.”

His eyes pleading. You smile at her, “Bit of a fear of flying. Anything we can do to maybe fudge the rules this one time?”

She smiles back at you and nods. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say she was willing to break a few small rules for this attractive man practically begging her for salvation, “I see.” He gulps and says, “Thank you, thinking you may be saving my life sweetheart.” A twinkle in her eye, “Lucy.” Dean had already set his head back against the seat, looking upward, “Huh?”

“Lucy, my name is Lucy.”

“Well then, thank you, Lucy.” Dean was so far gone in his internal terror that, for once, he didn’t realize a cute woman was totally flirting with him.

You giggle, Dean rolls his gaze to you, “What?”

“Wow, you are really strung up about this. Bet if you got your shit straight, you might be able to get some sky miles in with her.”

Dean flicks his head around the seat, staring down the aisle at her fine looking arse, looking back at you, slight smirk, sideways nod, full grin emerging until the pilot announces you are about to start taxying out. Plane jots as it is pushed back. Dean swallows heavily, pretty sure it will take all of his strength not to puke, hoping he might just hyperventilate and pass out.

As Lucy promised, once at cruising altitude, she brought Dean a glass and an assortment of mini bottles to choose from. He eagerly takes three, thinking better of it, he grabs a fourth. Grinning wide, nodding his head in quick succession, cracking the first one and sucking it down, as you hand her money and a generous tip. She smiles and begins her rounds.

A little more than halfway through the flight, Dean had finally passed out. Mouth slightly ajar, probably snoring if you could hear over the sound of the engines. Closing the book you had been consumed in, you glance at Sam. He was out like a light, head nuzzled up to the fuselage, looking completely adorable. You couldn’t wait to get him to the hotel, lay him out and ride him until your insides ached. You lay your head back, thoughts of feeling Sam in you drifting through your mind, a sudden rush through your abdomen. You felt like you might be able to will yourself to cum on thoughts alone as you adjust in your seat. 

A sudden jolt, air pocket, not unusual; but Dean shoots up, grabbing your hand. ‘Oh fuck’ you think to yourself. Thinking you might have a bit more peace before having to deal with him freaking out any further. Another jolt, he is grasping your hand like a vice, holding it on his leg. He looks at you, eyes huge, “We’re gonna die now, right?”

“Shhhhhhh, Dean, it is just an air pocket. Completely normal.” After a few moments, you try to wriggle your hand free, almost sure your fingers will fall off if you don’t. In your attempts, you brush up against what cannot be mistaken for anything but arousal. Dean had been dreaming of Lucy, the flight attendant, when awoken from an extraordinarily racy moment. He swallows lightly and refuses to look at you. 

Glancing at Sam, still blissfully asleep. You whisper in Dean’s ear, “Give me that blanket.” He isn’t sure what you are talking about. “The blanket, behind your head.”

Confused but complying. You try to open it with your free hand. “Gonna help me?”

He looks at you, eyebrow raised, eyes wide, still not sure what to make of your request. Between the two of you, you get the blanket open and over the two of you. Soft voice vibrating in his ear, “You gotta let go of my hand, Dean.”

His eyes are reluctant, you being the only thing holding him to any type of sanity. “It’s ok.” You say as he slowly releases you. With that, you begin to massage his hardened member through his jeans. His eyes widen and narrow, pretty sure he must still be dreaming; but about Sammy’s girl, not likely. He glances at you as you pop the loosely threaded button, pushing slowly on the zipper, dipping your hand into the waistline of his boxer-briefs. He is soaked, precum greeting your hand leaking heavily against your palm. Using that as lubricant, you begin pumping him slowly. 

Dean’s eyes roll back in his head, tilting against the headrest. Unsure if he should stop you; but not giving a shit at the same time. He pants out a breath through his plump lips. Licking them slightly, allowing his mind to go. You continue your ministrations. All fear forgotten, nothing on his mind now except the orgasm building, the release at his brother’s soon-to-be wife’s hand. Seeing the blissful look on his face, you close your eyes, allowing your mind to its own devices. You hand wrapped around Sam, getting him to that point where he can’t take another moment without holding you down and fucking you lifeless. Dean, so close, you moan almost inaudibly at your imagination. Willing your aching clit into the seam of your tight yoga pants. 

At hearing your moan, Dean gasps, eyes still squinched tight, bucking up into your palm. “F-f-f…” emanating as nothing more than a whisper as he unfolds, coating your hand and every inch of clothing surrounding his spasming cock with a gush of liquid hot, white pleasure. You pump him through his release. Eyes fluttering open, he turns to you, no words spoken.

You roll your head back to look at Sam as your heated core leaks slowly, his eyes are open, just slits as he exhales. Your mouth drops open slightly, apologetic but explanatory. Sam pulls up the arm of the seat separating you. Fussing with his jacket and a blanket. Running his palm along your jawline. Eyes forgiving. Knowing you gave Dean exactly what he needed to relax through the rest of the trip. Wrapping his big palm around your head and neck, he nudges, just barely; but you understand. Trying to push your body across the seat to line your salivating mouth to Sam, unable until Dean raises the arm of his seat. Still reeling in the relief you gave him. Dean pulls your curled body across him. 

Sam covering you with blankets and jackets, seatbelt released, leaning back as far as his long legs can allow, you open his jeans, releasing his engorged cock. Your core clenches as you take him into your mouth, precum dripping across your tongue, salty and sweet. Moving slowly over him as not to make a scene, he drops his hand across the coat covering your head. Willing your hot mouth over him in just the way he likes. Laying his head back, eyes closed, bucking up into you. Nothing has ever turned you on more than Sam Winchester’s large cock in your throat and your hips undulate in Dean’s lap.

Sam gasps, hips bucking up into your mouth. Your core clenches, bucking backwards into Dean’s lap. You reach for Dean’s hand under the subterfuge, willing him to your core. You don’t give a shit anymore, just want to come undone as you slurp at Sam’s length. Holding Dean’s hand as harshly as he gripped yours earlier, you grind against him. He can feel your wetness through the cotton/spandex that separates you. Nudging Sam closer, closing over his swollen head, engulfing everything he has into the back of your throat, burning. 

Lucy walks by, looking down at Dean, hand on his shoulder, offering another drink, he smiles awkwardly indicating he doesn’t need anything. Lights dim on the plane, allowing you to deep throat Sam in the most brilliant of ways. Dean’s fingers moving against your clothed pussy. You hold his hand, showing him exactly what you need as you moan around Sam’s cock. Sam gasps. 

Grasping Dean’s hand, you will it into the waistline of your pants, no panties, and Dean’s eyes blow wide. Pushing his hand towards your aching clit, your middle finger running over his, pressing it into your swollen bundle of nerves. Rolling forward into his hand, murmuring around Sam’s cock. Sam drops his arms across your form, bucking slightly. You know exactly what to do as your mouth brings him to an Earth-shattering orgasm. His head banging lightly against the headrest. You swallow deeply, every bit of him. Using Dean’s fingers to push you through the most intense orgasm you have ever had. You ride his hand, moving back and forth, head laid astride Sam’s waning bliss, panting, you release, trying to hold onto yourself as you huff under the cloak of jacket and blankets.

Cupping Dean’s hand, willing him to stop as he strokes you through your orgasm. 

Moments later, you all hear a ding, fasten seatbelts. Arriving at your destination. Sitting up, allowing the covers to drop around you, you buckle your seatbelt, wiping at your moistened chin. Eyes for Sam only.

Sam pets your hair lightly, speaking through his golden, blue/green eyes. Holding your face, looking over at Dean as the plane begins its descent. Trying to completely right yourself as your slick coats every inch of your lower body. Still spasming at the wake of it all. Sam pulls himself together, eyeing you adoringly as the plane drops onto the runway. Dean grips your leg in lieu of the armrest, Sam grabbing it harshly, eyeing Dean. Dean’s eyes huge, glancing at Sam. Understanding that this was a one-time thing. You helped him through a tough spot; and if he ever looked at you sideways again, Sam would have no qualms about dropping him in the Mariana Trench.

As the plane comes to a stop, Dean swallows heavily. Knowing Sam didn’t fuck around about much especially his soon to be wife. Lucy making her way down the aisle, checking on Dean, “How did you do, Sir?”

He grins, lightly chucking, “Might do a lot better if I heard you have an overlay for the night?” She smirks at him, “Just so happens, I do.” Dean’s eyes blow wide, grabbing her hand, “Mmmm, sweetheart, I owe you, come find me at (hotel location).” She pulls her lip through her teeth, turning slightly pink, ready to give Dean anything he wants. Suddenly, the return flight doesn’t seem like the worst possible thing he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a request for some serious kink; and THAT is what the next story will entail. Sweet dreams until then.


	9. The Present (Sam/Reader/Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dean's birthday. What is the best possible gift Sam and Reader can give to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later than the usual updates due to...day job, it being 911 and the actual last day of filming of Supernatural, yesterday, and thinking of the best possible send off for the Winchesters...Let me know your thoughts.

Sam murmuring lightly as he shaves you, “So good for me.”

You hum a positive as Sam runs the electric clippers over your sensitive mound buzzing away all but a small strip. Leaning back to inspect his work, smiling lovingly. You had been accustomed to being waxed at a little hole in the wall that would literally strip every inch of hair from your body; but once Sam clued you into his shaving fetish, those days were long gone. Once he became your Master, he was adamant about being the only person allowed to groom you. Not even you were allowed this luxury, hence, punishment. You had tried it once, just to gauge a response. That went over with a spanking, a serious session of edging each day and a week without relief. Sam was an affectionate, yet extremely stern master.

Sam admiring his efforts, noticing the spot of slick forming along your crease at the vibration of the shaver. “Mmmmmmm, you’re going to be such a sweet present for Dean.”

Dean’s birthday. It would seem reasonable to most to make his favorite dish, chill some beers, the usual; but reasonable had a whole new meaning in the world of the Master’s Winchester.

Sam sponged you down in the bath, missing no portion of your heated body, drying you off just as surgically. Wanting nothing more than to have him touch that one part of you that ached to be filled, you hold back a whimper as he wipes over your freshly shaven pussy, knowing one unsanctioned noise would elicit a harsh response. 

He leads you out of the bath and into a special room, soundproof and designed specifically for two things: Punishment…and Pleasure.

Gently moving each of your wrists into a leather restraint. Pulling on each of the cords used to force and release your arms at will. Pulling a leaver on the side of the contraption rigged to keep you in line, he cranks until your arms are fully spread. You breath in and out shallowly, trying to keep your voice in line, as he runs his big hand up your leg, placing it over his shoulder. From a drawer, wedged into the hard-wood bedframe behind you, Sam pulls out a grouping of small, egg shaped vibrators. This item was a special favorite of his as all of the little devices were strung together, three of them, available to stimulate any orifice he wanted with several frequencies of vibration or multiple orifices which was his design for you tonight.

Facing forward as you were instructed from the beginning, hoping for Sam to place his luscious mouth and intricately talented tongue on you, “Y/N, look at me.”

Lowering your head, seeing his golden, hazel eyes staring up at you. It’s all you can do not to fall apart just on that look alone. Rubbing the small, oval contraption through your slick, “You can make noise, sweet girl.”

Relieved at his words, you exhale, huffing slightly. He smiles slightly, as he rolls the egg-shaped contraption into the hard ring of muscle behind you. “You can move,” he says lowly.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Good girl.”

Still staring down at him, hair in your eyes, a small want to cry as he plugs the next gadget into your steaming cunt. You grunt. Releasing your leg, letting the third portion hang against your thigh. He applies the matching ankle cuffs. Clicking another lever spreading your legs, just enough to allow the loose egg-shaped item to swing back and forth against your legs. He stands back, observing your body. “Look at me.”

Your eyes rise to his. Arms and legs spread, filled with Sam’s favorite torture device. His eyes meet yours, pupils slightly blown at the sight of you. He turns the device on, lowest setting, vibrations begin to course through you, one leg almost goes out from under you, you huff heavily. “Ahhhhh!”

“Good girl, going to make sure you are a worthy gift for my brother.”

You inhale deeply, “AH! Yes Sir, want to make you proud.”

He smirks, eyes blowing wider, “You will, my darling. As long as you can hold it in for him.”

Your breath hitches, mind trying to comprehend his words, “Sir?”

As he watches your body writhe under the vibrations, breaths heavy, watching the spare egg bounce from thigh to thigh, “I’m going to leave the room, you can move and speak until Dean arrives; BUT…” and his voice becomes very dominant, “You had better not cum. You cum only when he tells you to.”

As he wraps a blindfold around your eyes - ‘Mother Fucker’ are the words rolling through your heated brain; but “Yes, S-sir.”

“Good girl,” he says as he exits the room, heavy door closing behind him.

Dean arrives home, food and beer in tow. Sam hears Baby roll up, rumble of the engine. He knocks back a swig of whiskey, smirking slightly. Dean comes in, all smiles, dropping his goods on the table. “Hey!”

Seeing only Sam, a bit confused and disappointed. Sam tilts his glass at Dean. Dean looking around, “Hey Sam…Uh, where’s our girl at?”

Sam nods his head towards the secret room, “Wanted to give you a special present for your birthday.”

Sam pushes a glass of whiskey towards Dean. Dean’s eyes widen, smirking, pupils dilating wildly, he grabs the drink and tosses it back. “Yeah?”

Sam nods nonchalantly, refilling his own glass, as Dean retires to the most sacred room in the bunker. You hear the door click, pushing open, then closed. Dean is instantly a mess, seeing you strung up and strung out, slick running down your legs, running a hand over his mouth, he says nothing as he approaches you. You know it’s Dean based on scent…Whiskey and Want. Sam always smelled like Sweetness and Sin. You say nothing, trying so hard not to cum at the vibrations running through your core, spine, arms, legs, hands, feet. Brain feeling like mush as you attempt to control the state Sam left you in.

Dean inhales deeply, running his calloused hand along your neck. You jerk slightly at the touch. “Mmmmm, sweetheart, going to need to control that.”

You gasp out, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl,” he says as his hands run over your hardened nipples, across your thighs. Appreciating every inch of your body with his hands. Dean was a completely different Master than Sam. Dean loved to watch you unravel, being more lenient with his instructions, but brutal in his overtaking of your heated body. 

The contraption they had built was a machinist’s dreams, making even that hot, black Impala outside look miniscule in comparison. Dean could have laid you out, without consent across the bed, strung you up, spread eagle, anything he wanted to do with your more than willing body. 

Though, this was not the only device they had built to pleasure themselves or you. As Dean removes your ankle cuffs, he kisses each bone above your foot. “Let me hear you, baby girl.”

You immediately gasp, “Ahhh, Sir, please.”

His eyebrow raises as he sucks in his swollen bottom lip, “Please, what?”

“Anything you want, Sir…” panting uncontrollable as the vibrators writhe inside you, “I am yours.”

He removes your blindfold, green eyes blazing at you, pupils blown, removing each little egg-shaped torture device from your body, a part of you is relieved, a part of you wanting nothing more than to be slammed against the wall with anything he had to give. Tilting his head in a sadistic manner as he reaches for the cuffs on your wrists. Shaking his head, “Sammy is very good to you, with these plush-lined things.”

“Y-yes Sir, very good to me.”

Releasing each wrist torturously slow, leaving the cuffs intact, he leads you to their most recent invention. Not quite a swing, not quite NOT a swing. The contraption, hanging from the ceiling can hold you, back against solid steel, able to strap your legs at the thighs, manipulating your lower body any way they might want. He moves your arms upward against the chain that suspends the device, clicking the hooks on each restraint into the chain links above you. Now, the works starts.

Depending on their mood, you can hang loose or have to hold your torso upright. Dean holds your face in his hands, “So beautiful for me.” Running a hand to your sopping lips, “So wet. Who is this for,” he asks as his fingers run through your lips, rolling along your engorged clit.

“AH! Sir, you, Sir, for you, only you!”

He straps your thighs into the contraption, pushing them apart, click, click, click until he has them where he wants. Now, you are hanging, legs spread, held only by the chains fastened to the ceiling. He eyes your freshly shaven pussy, “Oh Sammy did that for me, you look good enough to eat.”

With that, your abdomen betrays you, gushing slick. Watching the slick drip down from you onto the floor, “Oh baby girl, so beautiful.”

His voice, gravel, whiskey, velvet, want, causes your core to clench. “Hold yourself up for me.”

You will your weakened limbs to hold your torso upright, “Y-ye-yes, Sir.”

Standing back, he takes in the full view of you, tied, legs spread, huffing, holding yourself up right, watching your breasts move with your heavy breathing. He removes his clothes slowly watching as you being to drool for him. Massaging his engorged member, seeing your eyes drift to it, “Look at me, baby girl.”

You do as you’re told. “Do you want this,” he asks as he approaches you slowly, rubbing his darkened head against your hardened bundle of nerves.

“Oh Sir, yes, please.”

He pulls back, pressing a button on the wall, alerting Sam that he should come to assist. You gasp, still trying to hold yourself upright with your weakened arms. Swinging slightly backwards on the contraption. Hearing the door click, you do not leave Dean’s gaze as Sam rolls effortlessly into the room. Seeing your slick drip onto the floor. “Has she been a bad girl?”

“Nah brother, just figured it wasn’t a party without all of us.”

You gulp as Sam moves behind you, wrapping a large ribbon around your neck. The rules are different for each, unsure of what to do, Sam growls into your ear, holding your arse in his hands, “This is Dean’s deal, obey your master.”

As Dean had given you the go ahead, you gasp followed by a long moan.

“So wet for him, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir, so wet.”

“Tell Dean what you want.”

Still drilling into Dean’s fully blown eyes, “You Master. Need to feel you, anything Master.”

With that, Dean is on you, rolling his cock against your spasming hole. Sam holding you in place. “Oh sweetheart, so good for me, going to fill you up now.”

His bulbous head breaches you and you cry out, “F-f-fuck Master, please.”

Sam still holding you, you still holding your body upright, arms feeling weak, Dean drills into your way more than overheated core. A tear streaks down your face at the penetration. Dean places his forehead against yours, “Be cool, baby girl, hold that for me and Sammy.”

With that, Sam knows that Dean’s favorite gift is one that is shared. Allowing his jeans to fall, kicking them to the side, having gone commando with the hopes that he would end up right here, rolling his long cock along your slick before inserting it to your stretched rings. Pushing into your arse, you gasp. 

Dean hold your face in his palm, rubbing lightly against your cheek as he begins to pound your aching cunt. From the rear, Sam rolls into your tightening hole. Your mind is blown, unable to do much but hold your building orgasm for your Master. Sam grunting softly, whispering in your ear, “Such a good girl, so good for Dean.”

Dean, the type to typically ravage you, unable to keep his orgasm in line, begins sputtering. You can feel his girth rising and swelling within you. Hoping only that he would allow you to cum with him. Dean nods to Sam, feeling his large cock rubbing against his through that thin muscle. Sam bites lightly into your neck, you are almost screaming, Dean loving the sound of your begging. “Ahhh, Sir, feel so good, please.”

Dean throws his head back, “Fuck it, baby cum for me.” He offloads into you, you cum around him, spasming, causing Sam to contract. Dean pushes your head back into Sam’s shoulder, “Tell him what you want.”

Looking into Sam’s narrowed eyes as you spasm around him, “Fill me up, Sir, fill me.”

With that, Sam spurts into your tight arse. Grinding into you from both sides, Sam and Dean pant against your tethered body. Still trying to keep yourself upright as your body comes apart. Dean, the first to pull out, then Sam. You whimper at the loss. Dean pulling your chin up, “Baby girl, you are the best mother fucking gift a man could ever ask for.”

You huff, “Th-tha-thank you, Sir.”

Dean begins to release your wrists, your arms falling across his shoulders. Sam, releasing your legs, unsure of where the ground is, your feet flail. Sam releases your torso, holding you into him. Your body has no will of its own. Dean kissing along your forehead, Sam caressing your waist, wrapping your legs around Dean’s body which he quickly grabs. 

Moving you to his bedroom, Dean lays you across the mattress, smiling down at you, flicking at the ribbon Sam put around your neck, “So good for me, Y/N. Best gift I’ve ever had.”

Rolling your head towards him, “So glad, Dean,” bottom lip drawn up in your teeth, “Happy Birthday.” 

Oh, he knows that look. That room wasn’t designed just for their pleasure; but yours as well…and well, you were the most demanding master of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winchesters never die!! After watching them load Baby, times 2, into a truck to deliver her to her two masters, Jensen and Jared (online)...wondering where the next adventure might take us. If you want to Wander and Lust with the Winchesters, give me a Kudos, Bookmark or Comment.


	10. Honesty is the Best Policy - For Who? (Dean/Reader) (Sam/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Dean doesn't understand about honesty - Sam uses to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth tells all. Let's see where it goes for the Brother's Winchester.

Padding down the darkened hallway towards Dean’s room, two cold beers in your hand, thinking a stop off at the bathroom might do you good. As you approach, you hear what sounds like someone possibly having a serious bout of digestive issues, heavy breathing, grunting, groaning. ‘Sheesh’, you think, ‘I’m not going to be cleaning that up.’ The floor creaks under your foot as you step away to retreat. The sounds stop suddenly. Never knowing either of the Brother’s Winchester to be shy about their bathroom habits, now you are slightly curious.

You know it’s Sam because Dean is, now probably impatiently, waiting for you to return with the two things he craves, booze and booty. You had left him with a seductive promise of good times to come when you slipped out for the drinks. He had already started palming himself through his boxer briefs before you even hit the doorway. 

Silence from the room you stood frozen outside of. ‘Geez, is he dead’, you think. The smart play would be to walk away; but given the Winchester’s history of oddities, you tap lightly on the door. “Sam, you ok in there?”

Throat clearing, strained response, “Y-y-yep, yeah, all good in here.”

That was the least convincing ‘ok’ you ever heard and based on that, you do the one thing Sam Winchester never expected providing you a vision of something you never thought you’d see. Sam, hand gripping onto the side of the sink, bent over, hair ragged, panting heavily, engorged cock in one hand, the other squeezing lightly on his sack. He turned his head quickly, eyes blown, unable to stop the inevitable; and upon seeing your face, the dam broke, cum sputtering out around his fingers. “F-f-fuuuu-c-ck, Y/N.”

Your eyes huge, mouth hung open, unsure of what to do, think, say. “I, um, Sam…”

Sam composing himself as his breathing began to even out, turning on the water to wash his hands. His embarrassment getting the best of him, he bites at you, “The door was closed for a fucking reason, you know?”

“Shit, Sam, I’m really, I mean, really sorry, I thought maybe you were in trouble, I don’t know.”

Pulling up his sweatpants, he brushes past you, voice dripping with contempt, “Hope you enjoyed the show.”

That was the moment that changed everything because, in fact, you did enjoy the show – a lot more than you would like to admit. As you returned to Dean’s room, fully naked, rolling his girth through his fist, he looks at you, eyes lidded, “Took you long enough. Thought I’d be riding solo for a quick minute sweetheart.” 

The vision of what you just watched had caused your slit to dampen, fluttering internally and the heat of that propelled you forward. You always enjoyed a good bedroom, barroom, bathroom, wherever romp with Dean; but the vision of Sam, completely blown out, had your core in meltdown mode. Beers left on the first flat surface you could find, practically tearing your tank top off, boy shorts dropping as you moved towards Dean. Animalistic as you approached, rolling your aching clit over his girthy erection.

Dean grabbing onto your hips tightly, trying to get some control over your movements, placing your hands on his chest, you roll your extremely slick hole over his engorged head. “Fuck baby girl, what has gotten into you?”

Sinking down slowly as you mounted him, eyes closed, rolling him into you, making sure you felt each inch of him as he stretched you out. “Ah, fuck,” you exclaim as his cock hits that special place deep inside. Slick rolling out over him, he can feel it coating his balls. He couldn’t remember ever seeing you this worked up; but he wasn’t about to complain as your undulations began to increase. Completely sheathed but not completely full. You wanted something more. 

Dean’s hips bucking up to great each of your downward strokes; but you still want something more. As you allow your mind to go, the vision of Sam in all his glory, that is what you needed and it set you off. “Sa..s…sh..shiiiiiiitt!” Sam’s name almost falling out of your lips as you came unraveled around Dean. Dean, flipping you over, pushing through your orgasm to meet his. Falling down over you, both panting, both sweaty, both unsure of what just drove that particular session.

Dean rolls to the side, tilting his head towards you, “Damn baby girl.”

Staring at the ceiling, still trying to get your breathing fully under control, “Yeah, I, I don’t know what came over me.”

He chuckles, “Do I sound like I’m complaining?”

You turn to him and giggle, “No, you certainly don’t.”

He kisses you lightly and jumps up, grabbing your beers, “Don’t want to let these go to waste.”

The next morning, as Dean put down toast, bacon and eggs on the table, you enter the room, Sam seated and rolling through the newspaper. He glances at you quickly, then returns to his musings. Awkward silence as you tenderly gnawed on a piece of bacon, Dean going to town on a sandwich he made of all the breakfast fixings, Sam, not eating, just trolling the paper.

“Sammy, get a piece of toast or something, dude.”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“C’mon, I got that super healthy wheat, grain, whatever bullshit you like.”

Sam turns the page of the paper, “Not really hungry, thanks.”

Dean bats at the paper, trying to get Sam’s attention. Sam clears his throat before folding the paper and placing it down on the table. Dean, cheeks engorged like a squirrel harvesting nuts, mumbling through the food, “What’s your deal, dude?”

“Didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Dean takes a swig of coffee, washing down the gluttonous mound of food he was chewing. “Sorry bro, bad dreams again?”

“You could say that or,” looking at you, then back at Dean, “things that go bump in the night.”

Dean’s eyes widen, “Fuck, we have another fucking ghost in this joint?”

Sam rolls his eyes and sighs, “Really Dean? I’m talking about the fact that, even though you may think the walls are soundproof in this bunker, they’re NOT!”

Dean looks at you, his expression like that of a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Fuck dude, so sorry.”

“Yeah, thinking maybe you two could take it somewhere else once in a while. Besides, I kind of like quiet mornings, don’t need all the company.” His eyes shift to you as he gets up and exits the room.

Dean shrugs his shoulders. You feel so small. Wishing you could curl up in a ball. “Dean, I should get out of here.”

“Nah baby girl, we got a day planned.”

You grab his hand, “Think Sam made it pretty clear that I’m not really welcome here right now.”

“He’s an ass.”

What you didn’t know was that Sam was using you to stoke the fires of the prior night’s orgasm. Having bent over in the fridge one too many times in your tight little boy shorts, riding up just enough to almost give a glimpse of cheek. Bending over at the table when talking to Dean, showing off just enough of your breasts to make a man want them for his own. You drove Sam Winchester nuts; but you were Dean’s girl. Sam thought so, you thought so; but what neither of you knew was that Dean didn’t think so.

The next hunt took the boys out of town for a few days. You kept yourself busy with work, cleaning your apartment, masturbating to…thoughts of Sam. Feeling guilty about it; but unable to stop the want laying deep within your core.

After dealing with a nasty pack of werewolves, toasting their victory in a well-known hunter bar, Sam watches as Dean glides out the door with a girl he had been known to woo into bed on occasion. Kissing her neck as they exit the bar.

Next morning, Sam wakes up to Dean strolling through the hotel room door. Wiping at his eyes, “Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“Where the hell have you been. You look like shit.”

“That Veronica can keep a guy up aaaallll night, Sammy.” Dean grinning as he starts to pack up his clothes for the ride home.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“What about Y/N?”

“What about her?”

“I, well, I thought your two were…”

Dean chuckles, “Nah bro, it’s not like that with me and her.”

Sam clenches his jaw, “But…She’s over all the time.”

Dean sits on the bed across from Sam, rubbing his forehead, “Fuck. Do you think she thinks that too?”

Dean rolls his head back, “Shit.”

“Any reasonable person would, DEAN!” Sam says as he gets out of bed and begins to pack his own gear.

Dean had only ever really loved two women and both of those situations ended in heartache. He wasn’t about to open a place for anyone else.

Brushing his teeth, smashing everything into his “go-bag”, Dean can feel that Sam is perturbed. “What? What Sam? What’s the problem?”

“No problem, bro. But you should probably let her know.”

“What good is that going to do. We’re fine the way we are.”

“Are you?”

Dean scoffs, “I think so. I mean, she hasn’t ever asked for anything more.”

“Because she ASSUMES, Dean. Just like I did.”

“Why are you getting so bent out of shape about this?”

“I’m not,” Sam grunts as he zips up his bag.

“Oh bro, you are. So, what’s the deal?”

“Fuck.”

“Oh?”

Sam looks at Dean sincerely, “Just saying that if it’s not like that between you, she deserves to know.”

“You gonna tell her?”

“Fuck, Dean, not my business.”

“But giving ME shit about it is your business?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, just tell her.”

“Why should I, you don’t make any sense.”

“Because you are being an asshole.”

Dean’s face contorts. Tilting his head to the side. “Oh, fuck Sam, seriously?”

Sam grabs his bag and heads for the door, “Seriously what?”

Dean gets up, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “If it’s like that, have a go at her.”

Sam sucks down every urge he has to put his fist through Dean’s face. “What?!”

“You like her, you wanna fuck her, right? Go for it.”

“She isn’t an animal, Dean. You can’t just hand the leash over and say, here you go.”

Winking, throaty chuckle, “Oh no, brother, she IS an animal. Trust me.” 

With that, Sam pushes his way out of the room, loading up the car, taking his usual passenger seat. Unwilling to take the conversation further.

As the sleek, black Impala nears home, Dean pulls out his cellphone, quick dial, “Hey baby girl, we’re almost home. Gonna come greet me?”

You heart swells and body melts, knowing they made it back alive. “Sure thing!”

As the grumbling of the engine approaches, headlights flashing over your form, Dean smirks. Sam rolls his head back. Parking the car in the garage, you follow, Dean exiting the car, running into his arms, he swings you around and kisses you deeply, “How’ve you been baby girl.”

You try to act coy, “Lonely without you, Daddy.”

A rumble rolls through his throat, “Fuck, missed that.”

Sam grabbing his bag, slamming the trunk. Dean, bit miffed, “Be careful with my Baby!”

Sam gritting his teeth, jaw clenching, look of disdain covering his features as he heads upstairs, “Whatever.”

You help Dean with his bag, heading up the stairs, his hand on your back, “Looking good, baby girl.”

You smile, glancing back at him. Those thoughts about Sam had carried you through; but Dean was your man and you had to try to bury every aching fiber that wanted his younger brother. 

Once you reach the upstairs, Sam had strewn his jacket and bag across the floor in an attempt not to have to witness any more of Dean’s bullshit. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, almost knocking you over as his large form pressed past, under his breath, “Dumb bitch.”

Unaware that quip was meant for Dean, you inhale, unnoticeable tear streaking at your eyes, grabbing onto Dean’s arm, “I, well, I think I should leave.”

“Don’t be silly, he’s just an ass.” 

You push yourself back, grabbing your meager belongings, backing towards the door, “It’s obvious, Dean.”

With that, Sam whips around, slamming the half empty bottle onto the shelf closest to him, “Tell her.”

Sam’s words like granite rolling from is throat. Dean tilting his head. You paralyzed, “Tell me…what?”

Dean huffs, small giggle in his throat, “Nothing baby girl.”

You look from Sam to Dean. Sam’s eyes narrow; Dean standing his ground. Sam tightens his fist, jaw clenched, walking away. Dean, taken slightly aback by the scene but still wanting your hungry cunt around him. Grabbing your wrist lightly, “Let’s go.”

You wring your wrist out of his hand, “Tell me what, Dean?”

“I don’t know what the fuck he is…”

You look deeply into his green eyes, your (e/c) orbs staring him down. He chuckles, “What?”

He grimaces, putting his hands on your arms, “Babe, just, well, I mean, you know we aren’t…”

Your head tilts slightly, “Aren’t?”

“A thing, I mean an exclusive, THING.”

While your insides are dying, you bring your eyes to his, pulling back slightly against him, “Of course not, Dean.”

“Yeah, well, that’s what I told him.”

“You had a conversation about this??”

He huffs, “Yeah, I mean, I guess…He thought we were together. I hooked up with this regular chick I see out at the (name of bar), he gave me shit and I set him straight.”

You inhale deeply, allowing his words to process.

“I mean, baby girl, you are what keeps me grounded HERE; but Sam, I think he has a bit of a crush on you. Can’t blame him,” as he tries to grab at your ass, sucking in his bottom lip, “I mean, look at you.”

You clear your throat. “I think I need to go have a word with your brother…set things straight.”

Dean backs off, “Yeah, baby girl, go tell him what we both know.”

Swallowing shallowly, you feign a smile. Dean still looking at you like you are raw meat and he is a hungry wolf, “Ok baby girl, I’ll get some beers and meet you in my room?”

You smile, just slightly, “Sure Daddy, see you in a few.”

Dean’s eyes light up as he turns to the refrigerator and pulls out a couple of cold beers. Turning to look at you, tilting the bottle towards you, “Can’t wait.”

Your insides gurgle, wanting to hurl. Sure, you had nasty sex thoughts about his brother; but he was out fucking whoever the hell he wanted. You breathe out as you make your way to Sam’s room. Tapping on the door. No answer. Tapping again, the response, “What the fuck do you want?!”

You roll the doorknob gently, peering in. Sam, sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, glancing up at you. The most stunning hazel eyes, in anguish, trying not to hate you because all he wanted to do is ravage you.

“Sam?”

Placing his hands on his thighs, trying to meet your gaze, “What, Y/N?”

You approach him. Not caring if he screams at you, hits you, throws you out of their lives forever. Standing over him, “Sam, please.”

His eyes meet yours, softly, you continue, “Thank you.”

“Thank…me?”

You run you fingers through his hair, he grabs your hand, “Y/N.”

“You gave me the truth and now…I want to give you the truth.”

Beautiful eyes, golds, greens, blues passing over and through yours. Softly passing your free hand over his jawline. “Y/N, you need to stop.”

Your roll your head around, focusing back on him, “Stop what, Sam?”

He grabs your free hand, “This.”

Moving your body closer to him, allowing your legs to straddle his, willing yourself into his lap, “What?”

Sam bites at his bottom lip. With everything in his newly granted soul, he tries to resist; but your closeness, your smell, your softness pressing against him, he can’t control the impulse to tug you forward, throwing you on to his mattress, hovering over you. Holding your arms over your head in his big palms, rolling his strikingly hard girth into you, “This…Y/N, if this continues, I’m not going to be able to stop.”

Rolling your aching cunt against him, meeting his gaze, “So…don’t.”

Stilling for a moment, just to try to realize the sincerity in each other’s eyes, Sam smacks one hand into the headboard behind you. You suck in your bottom lip, tongue rolling over it slightly, “Want you…Sam.”

That was the last straw, Sam dropping his beautiful mouth on your wanting lips, palm on your face, moving his velvety tongue over and against yours, agonizing slow and delicious as he leaves no portion unexplored. Grinding into him from below. Free hand in his hair, pulling lightly, the other intertwined with his above you. 

As he moves away from you, searching your lidded eyes for any sense you may have changed your mind, seeing none, he licks and nips your bottom lip before beginning his descent. Gently licking and biting his way down your chin, neck, each shoulder, through your cleavage as his hand begins pushing your shirt up. Laying his thumb across your midriff, rubbing small circles, pushing the tight tank up and over your bare breasts. You had forgone a bra thinking you’d be getting down to business pretty quickly, just not imagining it would be with Sam.

Releasing your clasped fingers, hovering over you, taking in the sight, he exhales deeply. “God, Y/N, you…you are fucking amazing.” Dropping his head to one breast, using his hand to massage it as his tongue flicked across your nipple. Drawing it in slowly, feeling it harden against him. Moving to the other, treating it as sweetly as he did the other. Running his palm down the center of your slowly heaving chest. You aren’t sure if you can take much more, insides spasming with each caress.

Licking and nipping his way to your waist, slowly pushing down the spandex shorts you wore, again for quick access. Replacing each inch of clothing he removed with his hands and mouth. Moving slowly across your abdomen, down one thigh, calf, ankle, foot; back up the other side. So deliberate in his movements. As he nears your apex, nipping at your pelvic bone, using his big palms to push your legs apart. You inhale heavily, “Ahhh.” 

His breath on your bared mound, you are sure that if he even looks at you, you will fall apart around him. As his tongue breaches your soaked slit, burrowing through your folds, flicking lightly against your sensitive bundle of nerves. Your legs spasm, Sam keeping them apart, ass bucking up, his palm holding you down. Rolling the flat of his tongue over your clit, lapping from hole to clit in slow succession. You grasp at his head, wanting to ride his face at this point. “Oh, Sam…”, you dribble out.

His eyes flit up towards yours. The look alone causes your head to fall back harshly, threading his hair through your fingers as he teases at your dripping hole with his middle finger. Breaching you gradually. You buck up again. “Fuck, Sam!” 

Pulling your folds apart with one set of fingers, he slides a second into your pulsating core. Lavishing your hardened bundle of nerves with everything his mouth could give, rolling his fingers through you, curling them up, searching for that special place. And when he found it, your grip on his hair tightened. He knew he had it. Pushing into you, wet sounds of his suckling on you, it was all too much and you came undone. “Oh, oh God, S-Saammmmmm.” Your voice strained, not enough air in your lungs to scream. It was all he could do to hold you down as he licked you through your climax.

He rises above you, driving his tongue into your mouth, tasting yourself on him, you moan. Pulling at the hem of his shirt, raising it up and over his head. His lips drop to yours again. “Mmmmfffff, Sam…Wanna taste you.”

Pushing on him just enough that he knows you are serious. He allows you to roll him over. Hovering over his jeans, pulling each button undone, rolling them over his plump ass along with his boxer briefs, you are not as patient as he was. Pulling the remaining clothing from his body, you move your hands up his legs, pressing his thighs open just enough to fit in between them. So far, the only thing the Brother’s Winchester had in common were a talented tongue and being severely gifted below.

Salivating uncontrollably as you move your tongue up from base to tip along that sweet vein. His cock twitches. Pushing your thumb into the area between his balls and shaft, he jumps slightly. “AH.”

Smiling as you kiss your way up his hardened member, wanting to give him the pleasure he gave to you. Taking in his engorged head, sucking on it just hard enough, rolling your tongue through his slit, “Fuck.” His hands are in your hair, not forcefully, just trying to stay grounded. Swallowing his length inch by inch, rolling your tongue over the excruciatingly hard underside, trying to cover every inch. As his head breaches the back of your throat, almost impossible not to gag. Your eyes water. Beginning the movement, fucking your own mouth with his large appendage. Trying to breathe with each plunge. Holding onto his thighs to assist in your movements. Your saliva dripping down onto his balls, sloshing sounds at how wet your mouth was. Too much for anyone to stand.

Sam, pulling your head up, “Ah, fuck, stop.”

Looking at him, lidded eyes, saliva dripping down your chin, mouth hung open, tiling your head as if to ask, ‘why’?

Huffing, chest heaving, “I…I can’t hold it.”

You don’t even wipe at your chin, utter mess, “Please Sam, let me have all of you.”

With that, he relents, allowing your head to duck back down around him. Unable to hold back, he begins fucking your throat, pressing upwards, his breathing erratic as he releases in your warm mouth. You take all of him, swallowing every salty drop but one that settled on your bottom lip. He pulls you up, licking it off, kissing you deeply.

Rolling you under him, his hardness not disappearing completely, rolling it against your sensitive clit. Looking into his eyes, pressing up into him, wanting nothing more than to be filled. “Sam.”

“Y/N.”

With that, he breaches your aching hole, grinding into you at an excruciating slow pace. Each of you feeling each inch, each stretch. “Fuck, Y/N, so tight, so wet.”

You throw your head back, trying to will him in further with your upward push. Using every muscle in your body to create more friction as he bottoms out. “Ahhhhhhhhh, Sam. Feel so good.”

Snapping his hips into you, cock growing to full attention once again, your core squeezing him, almost painfully. “Move Sam. Please.”

He sets a gradual pace, teasing your aching core as his pelvic bone smacks your hardened clit with each thrust. Scratching down his back. Never had you felt this full in your life as he drilled into you. Trying to be a gentleman; but you wanting more. Bucking your hips into him, “Fuck me, Sam. Please, FUCK me!”

His pace speeding up, holding your body close to him, gripping into your thighs, pulling them around him, burying himself as deep as he can. The slosh of your slick rolling out around him, the fluttering in your core telling him you are close. He stops, you whine, he flips you over, wanting to be deeper, laying over you from behind, he presses into you again, you groan.

Your ass pushing back into him, he begins to massage your heated clit, “Fuck Sam, gonna cum.”

He nibbles at your ear, “Cum for me, sweet girl.”

That is it, you unravel, this time, your breath less muffled, “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCK, SAM! So G-O-O-O-D. Fuck Sam, S-S-S-Saaaammmmmmmm!!!!”

Your uncoiling causing him to spasm. “Don’t pull out, Sam. Need you to fill me.”

He drops his head over yours and the release is explosive. Feeling his cock growing and shrinking, pulsating causes a second set of contractions in your dripping core. Fully milking him. “FUUUUUCCCCKKKKK, Y/N, God, please!”

Panting as he comes undone inside you, riding out your orgasms. Heaving over you before he has the strength to pull out. He rolls over, pulling you upright and into his arms. Kissing you chastely.

Breathing beginning to even out. His eyes observing you adoringly. Not wanting to release you. You rub your fingers across his arms. Content to stay in this exact position forever.

Sam rolls his head towards you, you contently staring at the ceiling, eyes half closed, “Y/N?”

“Mmm?”

“In the interest of honesty, I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I don’t want you fucking Dean.”

You squint your eyes, “What are you saying, Sam?”

He rolls his body over yours, kissing your lips lightly, “I want you; I want you to be with me, just me.”

You see the sincerity in his eyes, rubbing at his jaw, “Sam?”

“Exclusively.”

With that, you push your mouth against his, tongues entwining. “Yours Sam, I think I’ve been yours for a while now.”

It had taken this moment for both you and Sam to realize that these feelings were more than lust. Rolling your head back, smiling, wondering just how you would break the news to Dean.

Unaware that Dean had not only used the sounds rolling through the bunker to jerk off; but also knowing that he had never heard you come undone like that. Knowing that you were Sammy’s girl and he would just have to deal with it.

Sam pulling you into him, “ Y/N?”

You had already begun to drift off, “Mmmm, yeah Sam?”

“Just one more request.”

You pull him closer to you, “Hm?”

“Don’t ever call me…Daddy.”

Given that was the one thing you never really got into with Dean’s fetishes, you giggle, “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where to go from here. Well, maybe a few. ;) - Any ideas though, let me know.


	11. Baby...WOAH Baby! (Dean/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Dean Winchester meets his female equal??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little chapter to give homage to the sweet little beast we all know as Baby.

Finally, the end of your shift. Bidding farewell to your coworkers for the day, grabbing a frosty fountain drink and heading out the door. Taking a moment to adjust your shoe, you hear that unmistakable rumble of an engine nearing as it moved down the main drag. Nothing fired you up more than a well-tuned classic car. As the shiny black Impala rolled to a stop, no more than 30 feet away, you stand up straight, leaning against the brick façade behind you, gnawing gently on the straw tucked into your drink, sipping slowly. Suddenly feeling overheated as you eye every detail of the 4-door masterpiece. 

Dean smacks Sam’s arm, “Think she’s checking you out, bro.”

Sam grimaces, looking out the rolled down window, smiles nervously at you. No response. He tilts his head towards Dean, “Definitely not looking at me.”

Dean, puffing his chest slightly, waves to you through the window, big smile. No response.

With that, he presses on the gas and the car thunders, causing your core to twitch. Feeling the vibration through the concrete, you can’t help but smirk around your straw as your thighs rub lightly together. THAT got your attention. Narrowing your eyes slightly, you proceed slowly to the passenger side, bending over, drink placed on the sidewalk, arms folded on the door closest to Sam who you paid no mind as your eyes focused directly on Dean, “Hey Sweetheart, haven’t seen you around here.”

Sam starts to say something and Dean smacks him lightly. Sam clears his throat. “Yeah, sweet…” realizing you took that word out of his vocabulary, “Uh, darlin’, we’re looking for Floyd Pilkington, know him?”

Your ass sways slightly at the purring of the car’s engine, breasts smashed together just enough to make Dean want to bury his face in them. Sam very uncomfortable, Dean trying to adjust his mild erection. “Mmmm, yeah.” You point back at the diner you work at, “Pete in there can help you out.”

Dean gins, “Yeah?”

“Mmmmm, yeah.” Holding his big green eyes in yours, “So, handsome, this your Baby?”

Dean, hand on the steering wheel, arm hanging across the outer rim of the door, “Yeah, she sure is.”

“She’s a treat,” you respond.

Dean tilting his head, noticing your drink that had looked so hot in your mouth was discarded. “Oh honey, you have no idea.”

You suck your bottom lip into your teeth, slick building with each purr of the car’s engine. “Hmmm, think I might; but,” exhaling, “Wish she’d educate me.”

Dean taps Sam’s shoulder, hard, “Hey, Sammy, why don’t you go get some information.”

Sam rolls his eyes, one squinting just slightly lower than the other as he says, “Excuse me.”

As he exits the car, dropping just a glint of holy water on your leg from his flask. You don’t feel it given the sweat dripping down your leg. Sam holds the door for you, placing his hand across your back with the silver ring he had put on just to be safe, no reaction, except, “Quite the gentleman.” 

You look at Sam, “Wanna cut me too?”

Sam’s eyes widen. “Oh darlin’, I’m not any type of monster. I know what comes through these parts, I just really like this car.”

With that, you pull out a pocket-knife and roll it across your thumb. Bleeding red, you lick at it. “Happy now, Handsome?”

Sam stands back, looking at Dean, eyes questioning. Dean, too far gone in his own fantasies at this point. Everything about you reminds Sam of a female version of Dean. You grab Sam’s wrist, “Hey sweetheart, you can ask about me inside. We’ve all been trying to find out what happened to Floyd; had a feeling the Brother’s Winchester might roll through town; so, if you two boys can help sort it out, would be more than grateful.”

Sam departs toward your place of work as you tilt your head at Dean, rolling your fingers across Baby’s door, “I think she likes me, wanna let me in?”

Dean eyeing you in your cute waitress outfit, black skirt, white v-neck t-shirt, mostly thinking about your legs and breasts. “Sure darlin’, come on in.”

Taking Sam’s usual seat, rubbing your hands across the seat, eyes lidded as she purrs under you. Running your fingers over the dashboard, “Thought you boys might be coming and all I could think about was this beautiful machine.”

Dean’s hand wraps around the steering wheel, knuckles white.

Continuing to caress the interior of the car until you meet Dean’s leg, he swallows deeply and exhales. “I think she wants to take me for a ride.”

You slide your hand up his thigh, “What do you think?”

He revs the car and you moan. Putting it in drive, he pulls away, leaving Sam to figure out the particulars of this case. The heavy vibrations of the car rolling through your body, way more wet at this point. “Faster.”

Lolling your head towards Dean, he slams his foot into the accelerator. Your breath coming in pants at this point. Reluctant to touch yourself, clawing into your bared thigh. 

Dean slams on the brakes, pulling onto a darkened dirt road. Baby’s tires spinning out around her. You breathe out, “AHHHHHhhhhh.”

Allowing his “girl” to roll into a darkened turnaround, gravel kicking up behind her, dust and dirt spilling out around the car. Dean puts the car in park. You pout slightly, he revs the engine, your pupils blow wide. Not allowing him to shut her down.

Rolling your hand across his knee, pressing firmly enough for him to understand, “Make her growl for me.”

His foot laying on the gas, the grumbling running through the black stallion under you sending vibrations through your body, straight to your foggy head and erupting in your core.

Moving closer to Dean, throwing your leg over him, seated fully in his lap, breathing heavily, dropping your ass onto his thighs, causing him to rev the engine again. Wrapping your hands around his neck, eyes lidded as you breathe out in a huff. Wiling your forehead to his, big green eyes, half blown meeting yours. He rolls his hand over your clothed hips. Not fast enough for you, grabbing at his hands, you pull your skirt up to your waist, rolling into him now. 

“GAH, baby girl.”

Still staring him down, “Shhhhhh”, as you guide his calloused hand to your dripping core.

“Fuck darlin’”, he says in a half whisper as he rolls his fingers over your soaked panties. You breathe out, trying to will your aching clit into his hand. Pressing your ass back again, forcing Baby to rumble around you. Your mouth hovering open, just over his, unable to hold your silence, “Fuck!”

Pushing the dripping material out of the way, Dean allows a finger to roll along your swollen bundle of nerves as you brace yourself against Baby’s steering wheel. Reaching for the button that currently constricts his truly most prized possession, letting it pop as you toy with the zipper. 

Dean still staring deeply into your (e/c) eyes, allowing his middle finger to penetrate your slick laden hole. Biting down on your bottom lip, “AH!”

Moving your hand through his boxer briefs, caressing his girth in your little hands, feeling the precum lubricate each stroke. Dropping your ass onto his thighs harshly, causing Baby to explode. “F-f-fuuuuckkkk,” you exclaim as she rolls out around you.

Dean, inserting a second finger, rubbing at your enlarged clit with his thumb. You pushing his jeans around his hips, still staring him down. Both mouths open, lips slightly touching. Rolling your hips into his hand, pressing down, allowing Baby to roar again, you gush around his hand. 

Freeing his engorged member just enough, pushing his hands above his head, holding his wrists, rubbing your slickened cunt against his length. Your pupils far from blown, feeling the vibrations of the classic car surround you, rolling your aching cunt over the swollen head of his cock.

Allowing it to enter you painfully slow. Dean unsure of what to do as you were the exact female image of him in this situation. You roll one hand back, causing him to drop on the gas again, Baby’s roar runs through you and you drop onto his swollen member. His mouth fully open, gasps. You exhale, “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.”

Fulling seating yourself on him, back arched across the steering wheel, avoiding the horn by a millimeter, not needing anything more than her purr and his cock, you begin to ride him. Setting your pace, holding his neck with one hand, the other on his knee, pressing into it every time you want to feel…just a little more.

Dean using his free hand to hold your ass, pushing up into you. He is not ignorant of the vibrations running through his Baby, tapping on his hardened balls with each rev, each purr. Trying to set a pace, you don’t give a shit anymore, you can feel the coil in you, building since you first saw her roll down the street, about to explode.

Dropping your body over his, licking at his open mouth, riding him like a prized stallion, his mind blown, unable to comprehend anything except what you want. Your eyes close as his hand wraps around your thigh, dropping his foot on the pedal again as you drop into his lap.

Stars erupt in your vision, the coil in you busts uncontrollably, squeezing him in a way he never felt before. Falling apart around him, feeling his cock explode within you. Trying to ride it out, you fall across his shoulder, “O-o-one more.”

He jams the gas, Baby screams and you scream. Pulsating around him, causing Dean to let go within you. “Ahhhhhhhh, fuck, Winchester…fu-fu-fuck!”

Holding you to him, trying to understand what just happened but unable to give a fuck, he huffs into your clothed chest. You heave over him. Allowing him to ride out the orgasm you both just enjoyed.

Once satiated, you roll off him, planting yourself idly into Sam’s usual seat. Eyes lidded, licking your lips, you roll your head towards the driver, “Mmmmm…she is a gem.”

“Dean heaving heavily, trying to get himself back in order as you pull your skirt down. Dripping onto Baby’s interior, just slightly. You hear a zipper roll, Dean still unsure of what happened, you can see it in his wide-eyed expression. As he buttons his jeans, you roll your eyes to his, “Always been a sucker for a classic bitch like this…”

Dean grabbing the steering wheel, putting it in drive, “She’s not a…”

Running your fingers over the dashboard, sucking in your bottom lip hard, “Yes…she is…you can’t control her…not really.”

Dean’s eyebrow raises, looking at your still panting body. 

Pulling back up to the diner, Sam and your coworkers outside, you step out, door creaking. Your gaze drifting back on Dean as you saunter away, “Might want to have a look at that solenoid.”

Brushing across Sam, “Take care of that girl.”

Sam, clenching his jaw, swallowing deeply, “Uh, yeah…on…it?”

Blowing a kiss at the black beauty behind you, you head towards your own classic monster, GTO Judge Orange, keys swinging in your hands as you step into the driver’s seat, turn of the key, engine roaring. 

Dean gulps as you slowly pass his Baby. Stopping slightly, downshift clutch in, hand on the gearshift, your eyes meet his through your rolled down windows, “Next time, maybe we give my girl a ride??”

You wink, putting the car in gear, engine ROARS and you push down the road. Dean tilts his head towards Sam. Sam questioning. Dean putting Baby in gear and heading out towards the next adventure, turning up the radio to a completely perfect and inappropriate song, Sam wants to ask, Dean reluctant to speak. Oddly enough, at the next stop, issue with the starter, Dean smirks. Pretty sure he wants to marry you, if…the lives of the Brother’s Winchester would allow.


	12. College, Halloween and The Brother's Winchester  (Sam/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When something Supernatural happens at a Community College during Halloween....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Sam's least favorite holiday continue to be?

“Ugh, fuck Sammy, another one of these cases.” Dean rolls his eyes as he walks down the vast hall filled with doors.

Sam, squinting one eye, jaw clenching, “Dude, shut up, just gotta get through this. Def something going on here.”

Dean rolling his eyes as they make their way to the Provost’s office. College, familiar to Sam, completely alien to Dean. “This shit is creepy. Did you seriously do this shit, Sam?”

Sam smacking Dean lightly as they found their way to the right place. Dean jumps slightly, smacking Sam back.

Approaching the desk, the man behind it looks up at them, “Must be Professor and Mr. Campbell?”

Dean tries to swallow the bile in his throat, the smell of ‘school’ making him nauseous. His eyes widen when the words sink in, “Hey, were not, we’re brothers.” Sam squeezes his eyes shut, opening them slowly, swallowing lightly, “Yeah, that’s us.”

The guy, taken aback by Dean’s comment, sorting the paperwork into separate piles, “First time we’ve ever had relatives.”

Dean nods, “Yeah, well, we both have had quite a calling.”

They both grab the papers, Sam smiling nicely, Dean gritting his teeth. 

Embracing their files, Sam and Dean glance at each other, Sam first, “English??” Dean, “Self-defense class for Phys Ed, well Hell, that sounds right up my alley.”

Sam rolls and then narrows his eyes, “Yep.”

Three days into the case, both hunters unsure of what they are even looking for. The Trickster, an apparition pissed off at their untimely demise, both brothers wanting to get the Hell out of Dodge.

Halloween, not Sam’s favorite, Dean loving every moment, especially when you enter the cafeteria approaching in a full-on Daphne ensemble. Dean drops his fry, “Rut-Ro, Raggy.”

Sam turns his head as you interrupt their lunch. Dean practically drooling. Although you didn’t really look anything like the comic book woman Dean always dreamed of, your outfit was spot on, from the shoes to the red wig.

Dean clears his throat, Sam, “Hey, Y/N.”

“Sir? I can come back.”

Sam’s jaw clenching, turning into an uncomfortable smile, “No problem, what’s going on?”

“So sorry, just not sure how you want me to grade these problem sets? It’s…just…unusual.”

Sam pulling air into his lungs, “Oh, well, I can…”

Dean slaps his hands over Sam’s, “I can, tell you everything this idiot…”

Sam pulls his hand away, giving Dean the ‘don’t’ face. Dean smirking, eyes asking ‘why not’.

Sam moves towards you, “Y/N, let’s go to my…ahem, office, I can show you what my intention was.”

You smile, “Sure thing, Sir.”

As you move out of the room, all Dean can think about is rolling that purple skirt over your ass and Sam slams his hand on the table, “DEAN!”

Dean sits back, eyes wide, “Huh?”

“She is a student.”

Dean eyes your ass as it sways out the door, “Uh huh?”

Sam smacks him lightly, “Dude, this is…”

Dean bites his bottom lip, “….but, Daphne.”

Sam stands back, “You are hopeless.”

Dean’s eyes meeting Sam’s, “Dude, I get a 20-year-old kid named Elijah helping me out and I’m supposed to concentrate when you have…” Waving his hands towards the door, “THAT?”

As Sam makes his move towards the door, “Seriously??”

Dean grinning deeply, pursing his plump lips, Sam gritting his jaw, scoffing at his brother, retreating to his ‘office’ where you are waiting.

“So, Y/N, show me what your concerns are.”

You lay out the problem sets and the answer sheet, standing over his desk, Sam comes to stand beside you. Pointing out the object of your confusion, Sam moves in closer becoming slightly aware of your scent, sweet, musky, pinch of vanilla. As his big hand moves over the paper, explaining the idea that created a trick question that no one could possibly get wrong, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t find him attractive or that your body didn’t tingle at his closeness.

Glancing at him, “Have to say, it’s a shame you are only here temporarily.”

Sam clears his throat, your (e/c) eyes mesmerizing him momentarily. He chuckles nervously as he moves back slightly, “Why’s that?”

“Students are definitely going to miss these freebie questions.”

Sam smiles, realizing his misread the situation, “Oh, that. Well, I guess someone else will get lucky down the road.”

Grabbing the papers, turning fully to him, tilting your head as you make your way past him towards the door, silk dripping off your voice, “Hmmm, yeah,” sizing him up briefly, loosely biting your bottom lip, “Someone certainly is.”

Big gulp, face flushing slightly, maybe he didn’t misread the situation after all. Eyes flitting around the room before focusing back on you, “Uh, thanks?”

“Do you mean it?”

“Huh?”

“Thanking me, do you want to thank me?”

Pushing the door closed, flipping the lock, sauntering back over to a now ‘deer in headlights’ Sam, he swallows, feeling like stalked prey as you stand before him less than a foot away. Placing the papers down, running your finger along his arm, grinning seductively. Balling up his fist, he tries to take a step back, finding himself nuzzled between you and the desk. Your eyes asking, ‘what’s wrong’?

Sam grabs your shoulders, trying to steady you and steel his own resolve, “Y/N, this…can’t happen.”

Using one of your hanging arms, you rub lightly at his hip, “No?”

Clearing his throat again, grabbing at your hand to pull it away, “It’s…unethical.”

Using your other hand, rolling it over his belt buckle, eyes lidded, staring him down, “Would be, if you were really a professor.”

His eyes widen, letting you go in the shock of it all, “Whoever you are, you can certainly pass for a teacher, maybe even in English; but let’s not forget that I’ve been a TA for three Professors before you and I’m an English Major.”

Sam drops his head, caught, “What now?”

It didn’t matter to you why he was here, just that he made your abdomen twitch in a delicious way and that was an itch you couldn’t go without having scratched. Using your deft, little fingers, you begin unbuckling his belt, “Now, maybe we make an arrangement and seal the deal.”

Sam grinning, “Blackmailing me?”

Freeing his button, reveling in the sound of his zipper coming down, “I wouldn’t call it that. I’d say a mutually beneficial deal.” Palming his growing erection through his boxer briefs, “I mean, you may not be an English Professor; but I’m sure you have something you can teach me.”

As you begin lowering his pants, freeing his dripping member. He begins carding his fingers through your hair, smirk, eyes filled with sin, “Although, I think you might be the educator here, there is one lesson you should learn.”

Licking your lips, eyes fluttering, he pulls on your hair lightly, pushing just hard enough that you know where he wants you to go. As you lower your mouth to his length, “Mmmm, what’s that.”

Sam, using the desk to hold himself still, feeling your breath warm on his freshly bared skin, you take a lick, kissing the tip lightly, reveling in his taste. He wraps his hand around your jaw, enjoying the look of his cock on the edge of your lips, eyes turned up to him, his voice so deep it rolls straight through to your core, “Don’t toy with your food.”

Rolling your tongue across the underside of the big vein protruding, welcoming your velvety massaging, “Mmmmm, meeooowww…” as you pull his engorged head into your hot mouth. 

Salivating, pressing one hand against his abdomen, trying to control the movement as you suck down every inch of him. Holding back your gag reflex as he hits and passes your tonsils, eyes watering, as you roll your tongue under his hardness, allowing him to set the pace as his palm rests on your head.

Sam’s mouth contorting, grasping the back of your head lightly, riding your face. “Show me something, Y/N, something I don’t know.”

You hold him in the back of your warm throat, flicking your tongue at the underside of his aching cock, rubbing your thumb, sicked with your saliva against his taint, through his hardened sack and against that special set of rings. Sam heaves, “F-f-fuck, what do they teach you in college these days?”

Breaching his special hole with your middle finger, sucking on him for all you’re worth, he tightens his grip on your hair, forcing you to stop. Pulling back, gasping for air, spit rolling down your chin, eyes opening and closing, he wills you up and flips you onto the desk. His size alone, you know he can control the situation anyway he wants.

Forcing your legs apart, one hand on the desk over your head, the other running over your tights, slowly making his way up your thigh, almost to the apex between your wanting legs. You buck up to him and he smirks. Pushing his thumb through the barrier at your pussy, thumb pressing through the cloth that separated you. Ripping your tights apart, pulling at them, so raw as you try to buck up again. 

Staring him down, eyes lidded, not trying to stop him as he rips the material away, allowing his thumb to loosely massage your aching clit. “So wet, sweet girl.”

You exhale, unable to keep your breath in line as he moves into your silken panties, massaging that sweet, swollen bundle of nerves. All you can manage is a whimper.

Tearing away any remaining clothing, your skirt already above your hips at the impact of the desk, rolling his fingers through your slick, watching as you willingly allow him to violate you. Huffing, watching his fingers disappear into your aching hole, twitching with every touch. Barely able to breathe, a coherent word unreasonable at this point as he rolls his fingers against your most special place inside.

Pulling his fingers out of your wanting hole, you gasp, pressing his middle and index finger into your most sacred rings, using your slick as lubricant while his thumb continues to roll over your clit. Looking down at you, “Lesson two, never go where you haven’t been invited.”

With that, he pushes heavily into your tight ass, your cry out, he covers your mouth with his free hand, “Shhhhhh…..”

Pushing into your twitching core with his large thumb, rubbing against every piece of you, you want to cry out. Sam smirking down at you, your eyes large and blown. Thinking you had the upper hand was the worst mistake. Rolling into his touch, humping his fingers. Slick rolling out around his hand.

“What do you want?”

Muffled scream. Removing his hand, “Hmmmm?”

Panting so heavily you are sure you might pass out, “Y-y-you.”

He sucks in his bottom lip, jamming his fingers into you, “Lesson three, always ask for exactly what you want.”

You swallow heavily, not sure how to articulate anything as his fingers writhe inside of you, hitting every spot that causes you to spasm. “W-W-Waaaaant.”

Removing his hand, you whimper, tilting his head over you, hazel eyes gone with the blackening of his blown pupils, “Want what?”

Pressing yourself into him, trying to find his cock, “Y-y-you.”

Holding your hands above your head, splayed across the desk, “What part of me, tell me what you want.”

Your brain melting, “Oooooooh God, please, c-c-c-cock, fuck me, pll-ll-lleaeeeassseeeee.”

Rolling his engorged head across your dripping slit, “Good girl.”

Tapping your swollen clit with each rub. Groaning into the next sentence, “Lesson three?”

Chest heaving, unable to control much else, “Fuck me, please Sir, fuck my aching cunt, fuuuuuccckkk, PLEASE!”

With that, still holding you down, Sam allows his engorged head to breach your soaking hole. Inch by inch, excruciating for both of you; but he doesn’t want to let you know that. He grabs your throat with one hand, placing his thumb, scented with your juices over your mouth, stretching you, rubbing up against every part of you, sure you will be ruined for all other men. 

Trying to lick anything, he holds your mouth shut with that massive thumb as he beings to slam into you. The coil building within you, not wanting to let him know that he has won; but your body betraying you. Undulating under him as he further spreads your legs, tight balls slapping against your previously stimulated rings. 

Gasping for air, you will yourself into the unraveling, as does he. Sam grinning at you in the most lidded and seductive way, drawing in and out, you use a free hand to grasp his torso, leg wrapping around his hip, drawing him in.

“Lesson three….” He gasps as his pumping becomes erratic.

Holding onto him with all you have, “In-in-inside, fuck, cum for me.”

And he does, filling you with his seed, continuing to fuck you through your orgasms. Part of him feels apologetic, the other satiated.

A knock on the door. Sam annoyedly glances at the door. His cell phone starts ringing as he drains into your convulsive core. Heaving over you, looking down at it, fucking Dean.

Text chiming through, “Bro, got the bastard.” is all it said.

Dean had eradicated the nasty poltergeist haunting the halls. 

Breathing heavy, grabbing your wrists allowing you to sit up. You roll off the desk, removing the torn tights and tossing them in the trash. Trying to breathe, never having felt that good or that full in your life. Trying to meet Sam’s eyes, he pulls his clothing back together, pushing his long locks back, tucking in his shirt, belt buckled.

Willing yourself off the desk, soaked with him and you. Body not quite ready to move but willing it so. Trying to adjust your outfit, wig included, you head for the door, flipping the lock. 

Dean pushes his way in, almost knocking you over. Your eyes wide as you try to pass him. Seeing the tights in the trash immediately, he tilts his head at you, “Hey Daphne, your wig is…uhhhh.”

Trying to manage the wig, you adjust and walk out of the room, sore and almost inaudibly limping from the event with Sam. You don’t look back. Dean, eyes questioning, looking from you to Sam. Sam still huffing lightly, looking at the paperwork on the desk. 

Dean’s eyes blow wide, almost chiding Sam, smacking him on the arm as he approaches. “Seriously??”

Sam brushes him off.

Dean giggles, groans and looks as your ass rolls out the door, “Awwww fuck, Sammy.”

Sam puts his hands in the air, saying nothing.

“Yeah, Mister professional.”

Side look at Dean, “She asked for specific tutelage.”’

“Whatever you selfish prick, that was one hot piece of ass.”

Sam smacks at Dean, “Don’t…let’s not.”

Dean grins, chuckling lightly, “What, let’s don’t talk about how you just fucked my fantasy dream girl while I handled all the work??”

Dean grabs Sam’s shoulder, “Sure, let’s not talk about that.”


	13. What We Do In the Dark (Dean/Reader/Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Use your imagination - What happens when there are two men and one woman...in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Brother's Winchester...Do I need to say more??

Rolling your head to the side in the dark, blinking your eyes, noticing the sound of heavy breathing, not Sam’s regular sleep induced inhaling and exhaling, this was more like, and then you see it. In the bed across from you and Sam, through the darkened room, lit only by the cascade of streetlights making their way through the closed curtains, Dean, splayed out in all his glory. 

Eyes adjusting, unsure of what you were exactly seeing. Just the lump of his body, fist caressing his hardness; but apparently you awoke just in time for the finale. Dean groaning through his tightly closed lips, trying to be quiet as possible, through the glint of light, you see the shine as the white-hot liquid spouts out around him coating his stomach. 

You, knowing you should shut your eyes but curious nonetheless, breathing shallow, not wanting to indicate that you were awake and especially that you just witnessed him come undone on his own hand. Swallowing shallowly as you watch his breathing calm, using his calloused palm to rub the cooling liquid into his belly. You allow your eyes to flutter shut, nuzzling up to Sam, very aware of the wetness building on your pajama pants, trying to ignore it until you could get a few minutes alone.

What you didn’t know is that Dean had been fully aware of the moment you woke up. He knew Sam’s heavy night breathing and knew your special little, almost inaudible wheeze. You had been hunting together for quite a while, definitely shared more than a few rooms and only recently started thinking of molesting Sam in his sleep. 

9 times out of 10, you shared a bed with him when you couldn’t afford your own room. In general, Dean was a bed hog and a snorer. Sam was a gentle sleeper and could keep a bed warm on a cold night. A few times, you had awoken to Sam’s ‘morning wood’ rubbing into you. The first couple of times, he apologized profusely. Once or twice, you allowed him to rub himself out against your ass in a half-sleep daze. You were about at your wit’s end with masturbating and seeing Dean’s performance plucked at the last strings holding your resolve together.

Drifting off to sleep was an impossibility at this point. Would be time to get out of bed soon anyway. After 15 minutes of trying to pretend to sleep, you pull back the covers and head to the bathroom. Deciding you may as well get a shower in before the guys get up. 

The warm water felt good, allowing your imagination to drift, thoughts of Dean pleasuring himself. Moving your fingers between your folds, massaging your clit, rolling your fingers into your drenched core, pumping until your legs almost couldn’t hold you, coming undone around yourself, huffing against your arm. 

Finishing your shower, getting out, drying off, jeans and tank top on, running your fingers through your damp hair. You hear a knock. “Come in.”

Dean saunters in, eyes still slightly filled with sleep. Voice grumbly, “Gotta piss.”

You roll your eyes, all seductive thoughts about him gone, “Have at it.”

He unloads into the toilet, even less turned on now, until he pulls up his boxer briefs and comes up behind you. Reaching around your body to wash his hands. Not completely unusual; but then, eyes flitting up to yours in the mirror, “Enjoy the show?”

Your eyes widen. The gravel in his voice rolls through your body. Nipples hardening out of fear and embarrassment, core clenching out of lust.

Dean pulls back, wiping his hands on the towel you had recently dried off with, still eyeing you in the mirror, “Hope it helped you out this morning.”

Fuck, he knew. He knew you saw him and he knew you used it for masturbation material. No way, he was messing with you. You swallow, “You’re an idiot.”

He makes his way out of the bathroom, glancing back, smirking, “Am I?”

Your knees almost collapse. Holding yourself on the sink with your arms, you hear Sam’s voice, “Hey, we got a lead.”

Shaking your head, trying to forget whatever just happened.

Dean had long thought you and Sam were a burgeoning ‘thing’; so, he kept his distance. No doubt in his mind that he would like to lay you out and hear you scream as he fully unraveled you; but it was a brother thing that kept him from making any kind of moves.

The evening goes as planned, using the lead, the three of you put down an incredibly angry ghost. 

Returning to the hotel, everyone getting cleaned up, few beers, toasting your victory, back into your usual sleep positions. Sam almost immediately falling into a deep sleep. The adrenaline of the day not allowing you to immediately fall asleep, Dean neither. He had purposely left the drapes open enough to allow some additional light to shine in. Laying his head across the pillow, facing you. Your eyes meet.

Dean palms himself through his boxer briefs, you inhale slightly. He smirks, pushing his shorts down, baring his hardened cock, using his precum to lubricate his hand as he moves over his member. Your breath stutters. Dean strokes himself, daring you to do the same. Running your fingers to your wet pussy, breaching your slit, petting yourself lightly. 

Trying not to wake Sam as Dean continues to tease you. His fist rolling over his slicked head, continuing to pump himself, eyes lidded as he stares at you. You bite your lip, driving your middle finger over your enlarged clit. Dean pulls his hand back, licking at it for lubricant, your core flutters, moving two fingers into your core, humping your hand as he drives back to his rock-hard cock. 

Staring each other down, trying not to rock your hips too hard, afraid Sam might wake up. Your breathing heavy with the coiling. Dean huffing in his own bed. Both of you so close and then Sam clears his throat causing each hand to still. Still staring at Dean, eyes half lidded but widening at Sam’s interruption.

Sam’s erection obvious against your back. You huff out, grabbing his hand, pulling it toward you, willing it into your pajama pants, backing up against him. Sam breathes out and you exhale heavily as his fingers roll between your slick folds. 

Still staring at Dean, for a moment, stunned and then, using Sam’s ministrations on you to continue his own. 

Sam whispers in your ear, “So fucking wet.”

Pressing your hand against his, “Deeper, fuck Sam, deeper.”

Sam pulls you into him, drilling his finger into your aching core. “AH!”

Your breath barely viable, just wanting to be filled. “FUUUUCK, I can’t, I don’t!!”

Sam’s eyes widen, looking over your shoulder at Dean, cock engorged, fully encompassed in his hand. Dean tilts his head, not sure what the Hell is going on; but also not giving a fuck. Sam curls his fingers within you, you back into him. He gasps.

So close to orgasm, you just want a cock inside you, “Oh God, Sam…Dean, I don’t give a…FUUUCK, one or both of you are going to fuck me!”

With that, Dean’s eyes ask Sam permission. Sam’s eyebrow up, not sure that Dean needs it. With that, you pull Sam’s fingers from you, slick flying against your pajama pants. Maneuvering over his large body, straddling his girth, rubbing on it through your clothing. Your sanity lost in a lusty haze. Looking at Dean, “What the fuck, help me!”

Dean releases his cock, not sure what you want of him. Moving towards the bed, eyes asking Sam ‘what the hell is happening?’, Sam rolling his girth into you, shaking his head, he doesn’t know. Dean behind you, you trying to pull at your pants and it clicks, Dean pushing the clothing over your ass, hips, pulling them from your body while you freed Sam’s dripping member. 

Sam groans at the loss of friction, as Dean lifts your hips and ass up, “Wanna take him, baby girl?”

Lolling your head back against Dean’s shoulder, Sam taking the hint, lining his cock up, Dean drops you on it. Sam grasping your hips, bucking up slowly, your slick rushing out around his hardness and you groan, a noise that neither of them had ever heard, not from any monster and definitely not from any human woman. 

Sinking onto Sam’s girth, inch by inch until you bottom out. Stilling for a moment at the fullness, you tilt your head towards Dean, wrapping his head in one hand and pressing against his mouth. Dean, rock hard cock sliding through your ass cheeks, opens his mouth and tongue fucks your mouth like you never imagined possible. 

Sam’s head thrown back, still holding your hips, bucking up slightly, needing the friction. Dean grabbing around your waist, willing you to move, laying you forward across Sam, continuing to massage his hardness. 

Your slick running down over Sam’s balls and Dean’s own leakage give him exactly the lubricant he needs. Gathering it in his fingers, slicking his cock, he begins to press at that sweet back hole. You gasp, Sam holding your body.

Dean enters slowly, pressing at your rings, pumping, pumping, pumping, low groan falling from your mouth as Sam holds you still. You pant across Sam’s chest. Dean sheaths himself fully, all you can mutter is, “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck.”

Filled from both sides, not sure how to move or if you even can; but the guys take care of that, beginning to thrust lightly within you. Feeling their girths roll against each other through your thin muscle, your core aching for release. Holding on to Sam, letting Dean ride your ass. Sam groans as Dean’s cock rolls against his. They begin moving in time, filling you in a way you never thought possible. Your mind blown, lost completely in the coil that was trying to unfold in your core. Panting across Sam’s sculpted chest as he holds your head. 

Breathing erratic for all three of you, “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, fuck, gonna, fuck!!”

Those were your last words before the spring burst. Clenching around both of them. Dean’s eyes tear at your tightness as you constrict around him, no control now as he loads into your tight ass. At that, Sam feels your palpitations as well as Dean’s and falls apart within you. The both of them holding you as tightly as possible. Panting, heaving, trying to suck in air, raising your head slightly to look at Sam. His head focused downwards towards you, chest heaving between them. No one wanting to move, unsure of what just happened, not sure how this will carry forward.

Once the breathing starts to normalize, Dean falls out behind you, leaving a stream of cum to drip out of you. You grab his arm, pulling him to the side as you roll off of Sam, more cum drizzling its way out. Laying between them, Sam’s arm across your waist, Dean’s along your hip, you smile weakly, “Maybe we should move to the other bed??”

Everyone laying in a wet spot, eagerly agreeable to your plan. 

The next morning, you wake up, held firmly in the arms of the Brother’s Winchester. Unsure of what might happen next, if the events of the night before will ever occur again. Eyes fluttering open, Dean lidded, looking at you, he squeezes your thigh. Sam pressing into your neck, kissing lightly. Dean half smirk, “Thinking we have a few hours left on this room rental, who’s up for a shower?”

Rolling your leg over Dean’s hips, dropping your arm around and against Sam’s face, “Not sure if we are dirty enough to need a shower??”

Dean grins, “Oh, we’ll take care of that baby girl.”

Sun seeping through the blinds, pressing into Sam, huffing lightly, “Doesn’t just have to be what we do in the dark?”

With that, Dean’s lips are on yours, Sam’s fingers meeting your awaiting clit, you hash out a “Ahhhhhhhh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts...as always...:)


	14. The Hunters and the Huntress (Dean/Reader/Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finish up a hunt, headed your way; you are the most wanted huntress by both man and monster...Do you or don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, not everyone loves the Brother's Winchester; but that seems to be THEIR problem!

Pulling up outside of a customary hunter bar, putting Baby in park, the sleek, black Impala shutting down. The Brother’s Winchester had just finished up a case, stopping off to celebrate on their way back to the Bunker. Sam rolling his head back, stretching out his neck. Dean pulling the keys from the ignition, feeling Sam had something on his mind as Sam exhaled heavily.

Dean tilting his head, “What’s up?”

Sam continuing to stretch out his neck, hands on his thighs, “Nothing.”

Dean scoffs, “Bullshit, what’s on your mind?”

Sam adjusts his head, looking at Dean, “Do you ever think, about, you know, more than this?”

Dean, lip up in a confused manner, “Huh?”

Sam clears his throat, “Like, relationships, maybe not what Mom and Dad had; but just something…more?”

Dean chuckles, “Sure Sam, like we didn’t both try that?”

Sam squints his eyes, “Yeah…I guess, I just wish that every encounter didn’t end in us rolling out of town and no one wanting to…you know, take my number.”

Dean, full on throaty laugh, “Fuck dude, you HAVE met us, right? We are about one step ahead of Lucifer and Michael making us their meat puppets at any moment and you want to try to explain that to some chick?”

Sam drops his palms over his face, “Ugh, yeah, I guess, even for a hunter who understands the lifestyle, that’d probably be too much.”

Dean slaps Sam’s arm, “Yeah, come on. Let’s go get a drink.”

The boys exit the car, walking towards the bar entrance. There you are, a woman who has both hunted with them and put them both down on the ground when their demonic or soulless bullshit emerged. You smile big, “Sam and Dean Winchester, what the Hell brings you here?!”

Several patrons look at the boys as they stroll up to the bar. Everyone knows them, everyone reveres them, a few hate them just on ridiculous principle alone. 99.9% of every man and at least half the women who roll through your bar has wanted a shot at you; but you have always been ALL business. No time for foo-foo crap.

Dropping two sudsy drinks on the bar, you look at them apprehensively. Unsure if they are starting or just finished a case. “What brings you boys through here?”

Dean grinning, “Boys, fuck please, we’ve both probably got quite a few years on you sweetheart.”

Dropping your head to the side, eyebrow raised. He didn’t answer your question. Sam clears his throat, “Just finished something up. On our way home.”

Although you don’t admit it, the look of relief on your face is enough for them to understand why you had asked the question. You pull out a glass, pouring a jigger of whiskey, raising it up. The three of you clink your drinks. “Always like to hear that.”

Downing your shot, the Winchesters sucking back a gulp.

Dean, looking around the semi-crowded room, not recognizing a single face, “So, Y/N, anyone we know been through here?”

“Nah honey, just a bunch of newbies.”

Sam lost in his thoughts as he sucks on his beer, Dean nodding an affirmative as a large man makes his way to the bar, definitely not a Winchester lover. Dropping his empty bottle on the bar, “Hey darlin’, wanna fill me up?”

“Sure Stan,” you reply as you pop a cap off of his favorite beverage. Pushing it towards him, he grabs your hand, pushing his half-inebriated self into Dean. You chuckle lightly, trying to pull your hand back. Stan holding on tightly. You drop your head to the side, “Now Stan, are we going to have to have this conversation again?”

Stan gurgles out a, “Not if you give me what we both want.”

Your eyes are laughing; but your face is stern. Dean trying not to make a scene. Trying to wrestle your arm back, Stan with a death grip on you, your jaw grits, Dean grabs Stan’s arm, “Hey, why don’t you leave the lady alone.”

Stan scoffs, “The fuck you gonna do about it?”

Dean goes to stand up, Sam grabbing at his shoulder. Stan eyeing Dean maliciously. You yank Stan forward, pulling his gut into the bar. He heaves, breath pushes straight out of his sternum. Pulling him close, looking deep into his eyes, “You need to get a fucking grip. Pulling some shit in my bar.”

The growl in your voice enough for Stan to realize he was barking up the wrong tree at this particular moment. Releasing you, he grabs his beer and retreats to his buddies. Feeding Sam and Dean whatever drinks they like, noticing how Stan and his buddies are projecting nothing but ugly at you and the brothers. Rolling your eyes, “Those assholes are gonna be trouble.”

Dean glancing back at them subtly, exhaling, “Yeah…likely.”

Sam scratches behind his ear, definitely more sober than Dean. Hazel eyes meeting yours, asking what the next play is. You crook your neck, back and forth, allowing the cracking in your spine to happen. Humming to yourself, eyes squinting as you call, “Last Call!”

Most of the patrons, slapping their glasses on the bar, done for the night, tipping and thanking you profusely. Stan’s group hovering over the billiard table, not ready for the night to end. Stan staggering to the bar, “One more round for the guys.”

Your lip turns up, “Thinking you’re done for tonight, Stan.”

He scoffs, “Why? Because these two dickheads are in town?”

Dean, rolling his tongue through his cheek, Sam using his knee to slap Dean’s under the bar. Sam pulling air in, preparing for the possibility of a fight. Sam’s eyes meet yours, your face completely non-expressive. “These two…dickheads…have done more for any of us than your loser ass can even comprehend.”

With that, you hop over the bar, Dean leaning away, eyes huge, completely unexpecting as you lunge at Stan, dropping him onto the barroom floor, eyes wild, you stare him down, “You really wanna go there??”

Stan, drunkenly giggles, grabbing onto your ass, “Sure honey.”

Placing your elbow into his throat, the rest of the gang begin raining down. Sam and Dean have no choice, no matter what anyone says, monsters suck but humans are the worst.

Clearing out the guys, tossing them three ways from sideways out of the bar, dropping your boot on Stan’s neck, “You are going to wake up tomorrow and realize you need to apologize.”

Grabbing at your ankle, your press more firmly, “F—fu-ffuck, yeah, got it.”

Allowing him to roll over and get his bearings, you exhale, pursing your lips, “NOW, you bunch of dumbasses, go home and sleep it off!”

Wiping at your pants and shirt, dusting off, holding the bar door open for the two brothers, motioning that they should come back inside. Sam shaking out his hands, Dean rolling his shoulders back. “Sorry about that.”

They return to the empty bar, you shut and lock the door, turning out the lights that say you are ‘open’. Dropping three glasses on the bar, pouring a shot of whiskey for each. Sam taken aback, Dean a bit annoyed, both of them would be lying if they said they weren’t turned on by your prowess.

You rub at your eyes and forehead. Dean, “Little tense? Those guys give you shit often?”

You scoff, “HAH, not really, Stan has a crush, whatever; but I guess they felt emasculated by the two of your rolling in here.”

Dean giggles, smirking, “Yeah, well…”

Sam glances at him, trying to say ‘don’t be that guy’. Dean returning the look, ‘what guy’? You raise your glass, the three of you toast and swallow the warm liquid. You pour another jigger for each. 

Sam unsure if he really needs to take another swig, Dean more than ready to have at least 3 more, trying to toast you, his shoulder tight from the fight. Rubbing his hand over his arm, shoulder and neck, trying to sort it out. You shoot down the dark liquid and make your way around the bar, grabbing at Dean from behind, rolling your fingers into his swollen muscles. Trying to give him the most professional of massages, he snickers.

You smack him lightly, “What?”

Staring at the floor, “Nothing, just all these assholes want to fuck you and here you are giving me a massage.”

You roll your eyes, clenching your jaw, pulling Dean closer to you, massaging at his back, “Shut up.”

Dean being pretty close to drunk, “You shut up.”

“Fuck you, Winchester.”

“Tsk, yeah, wouldn’t that make your fan club nuts?”

Tilting your head to the side, pressing your mouth to his ear, “Wouldn’t it though?”

”Sweetheart, you keep this up and your going to have to kick ME out of your bar.”

As your hand drifts to Dean’s thigh, Sam gulps, your eyes trained on him as you breathe into Dean’s neck, rubbing him in just the right way. Sam’s eyes huge, you smirk at him seductively. Sam’s eyes questioning as you rub your palm against Dean’s hardened length through his jeans. 

Dean tries to look at Sam, is this really happening. Sam grits his jaw, pretty sure it is. Dean inhales deeply, not wanting to be the jerk who takes advantage of anything, placing his hand over yours as you caress his growing erection. “Baby girl, don’t start something you can’t finish.”

With that, you reach your other hand around, clawing at his belt, nuzzling into his neck, eyes still on Sam “Have you ever known me to leave any business unfinished?”

Freeing his buckle, belt shed to the side, popping a button, licking at his neck, rolling his zipper down. “Fuck, baby girl.”

“Mmmmmmm,” you retort as you drop a hand into his boxer briefs. Sam rolling back, eyes huge, as you begin to massage Dean, “Don’t go anywhere big guy, got plans for you.”

Sucking your bottom lip into your teeth, smirking, eyes blinking as you catch Sam’s. He gulps audibly, eyebrow raised. Dean’s thighs spread as you massage every piece of his length. Pressing your breasts against Dean’s back, nipples hardened, rubbing on him, licking and biting into his neck and shoulder, his eyes blow wide, exhaling deeply, should he stay or should he, fuck that, he grabs your wrist, turning towards you, precum dripping all over his engorged cock, “Really?”

Muffled affirmative. Dean had been trying to fuck you since the moment he saw you, slightly sobering moment as he put his palm under your chin. Making sure in your eyes that this was not one of your bullshit jokes. Allowing your head to roll through his hand, your (e/c) eyes trained on his, so wonderfully green but more than half blown, caressing his length.

Swiveling him around on the stool, sandwiched between the Brother’s Winchester, backing your ass up into Sam, willing Dean to the edge of the stool. Grabbing Sam’s big paw, you unbutton your pants, allowing his hand to drop into your most sacred place. Pulling at your jeans and panties, rolling them over your ass and hips, using your hand to show Sam exactly where you want him.

Giant finger rolling through your folds, you are now staring Dean down, no longer questioning, just letting you take the lead as you bend forward, taking Dean’s engorged head into your hot mouth. Swirling your tongue around everything he holds precious, his one hand on the bar, the other on the stool. 

Your fingers showing Sam’s hand exactly how you want them, wanting to have your clit teased, rubbing your fingers against his as you suck at Dean. Rolling him through your throat, saliva dripping out onto the floor.

Sure, Sam had dreams of making a life with someone here and there; but he was not about to let an opportunity pass at the most wanted fuck in the hunter universe. Further yanking at the clothing separating you, standing, stooping, willing his fingers into your aching cunt. You growl around Dean and he pumps upward, now standing, fingers in your hair. You gag slightly as he breaches the back of your throat.

Dean’s gravel laden voice, “Oh fuck, baby girl, been wanting this a long time, not gonna waste it on the back of your throat.”

He grabs at your bared thighs, causing Sam’s fingers to release a string of your juices. Unable to get your jeans around your boots, not giving a fuck, he lifts you up onto the wooden ledge of the bar. Stepping up on the metal railing, he joins you, splaying you out under him, rubbing his engorged cock along your dripping slit. As his head teases along your enlarged clit, you buck up, drawing your lip into your teeth, lolling your head at Sam.

Dean spreads his body over you, abdomen bare and warm, “Tell me what you want baby girl.”

Two things happen. Your one hand grabs at Dean’s cock, the other at Sam’s hand which had previously been sheathed inside you. Willing yourself into Dean’s length, fingers sucking on your taste from Sam’s fingers, you moan as Dean penetrates you. Sucking Sam’s fingers into your throat, tongue rolling around them, reveling in your own taste.

Dean, grabbing your ass, knowing he can’t get much deeper because of the clothing limitation, pressing into you with his girth, your slick rolling out along the bar. Almost gagging on Sam’s fingers, pulling them out, deep inhale, “GAH, fuck, Dean…Mmmmmmmmmm.”

Rolling your head at Sam, eyes lidded, “Please…Sam.”

Sam not sure what to do as his brother pounds you into the bar. Dean understanding exactly what you want, rolling you over, lining up to take you from behind, inviting Sam to the bar. Dean holding back for a moment to pull you up towards him, rolling your shirt and bra over your head and arms in one movement. Allowing his hands to roll over your form, then crossing your body with one arm, getting a full grasp of your breast before bending you over. Sam unsure of next steps but definitely sure his hard on needs some affection. He bares himself to you, you panting, eyes beckoning him, he hoists himself onto the bar and you begin massaging his cock with your mouth. 

Dean running his fingers over your back, causing you to arch, filling your aching cunt from behind. The new position allowing Dean to tap that special place. You moan around Sam and he bucks up. You smirk around him, drilling your tongue into the hard vein underneath. Sam, trying to brace himself by holding onto the bar, you grasp one of Sam’s hands as Dean thoroughly drills your core. Willing Sam’s big palm to you’re head, he cards at your hair before fulling engulfing your throat with his slick cock.

That familiar feeling rising within you. Pushing back into Dean enough to let him know that you wanted a good pounding while not relinquishing Sam’s girth from your salivating mouth. Dean, getting the hint, grasping at your hip, fucking you relentlessly until you couldn’t continue doing anything but lay on Sam’s thigh and pant, moan, scream. Eyes watery, Sam stroking your nape as you try to use your hand on his dripping appendage. Dean groans, “Oh fuck, baby girl, I can feel you.”

Dean drops a hand to your clit, pressing firmly in circles to assist in your unraveling; and once it came, so did Dean. Huffing against Sam’s balls, Dean riding through your orgasms as you milk him clean. “DAMN baby girl! Fuck!!”

His forehead coated in sweat. Pulling back. Moving kisses along your back, ass and thighs, his brain blown. Pushing himself back on the bar, willing himself down to a stool and stumbling to the bathroom. Kissing your way back up Sam’s excruciatingly purple appendage, you try to take him in again, your breath still ragged. He cups your chin, allowing your eyes to meet. You lick the tip of his cock. His head falls back for a minute before he starts to sit up. Grabbing his inner thigh, confused. “Want you, Sam.”

His jaw clenches and he smiles as he tries to push you back. Your eyes blown, questioning. “Want you too. Want to be inside you.”

You force yourself to sit up, pointing to the stool below him. He swivels around, cock dripping pre-cum across the bar as he makes his way onto the seat. Grabbing your hand, he helps you off the bar. Both of you, pants around your ankles, too much work to get the damned boots off. Trying to get a foot up on the stool, back to Sam, he grips your waist, hoisting you onto his lap. Rubbing lightly at your sensitive clit, “Fuck, Y/N, you are soaked.”

Trying to grab at his hand, still lightly huffing, too sensitive. Rubbing his length against your back, between your ass cheeks until you are ready. Doing your best to straddle his legs, you push back into him. Moving your hair to the side, he begins biting at your neck, lifting you over his cock, allowing you to line it up, pressing down against his thickened head, it takes a moment. Dean’s girth had did its best to prepare you; but Sam was a whole different level of stretch. 

Driving your head back against his shoulder, asking for assistance in silence. Sam puts one large arm around your waist, the other holding your chest, rubbing lightly against your hardened nipple as you use your thighs to push you up and down over his length. The mix of yours and Dean’s slick roll down around Sam and he gasps as you finally bottom out. Trying to push your legs further apart. 

Hard to manage much with both of you encumbered at the ankles; but his size fills you in a way you never thought imaginable. Rubbing your body against him as you ride his cock, you can feel that tell-tale sign nipping at your core, subtle but it’s there. Lolling your head to the side, catching Sam’s lidded eyes, “S-s-sam.”

He can see in your blown pupils and feel in your fluttering core that you are building. Allowing you to raise and drop over him, allowing the hand on your breast to hold your torso as he moves the one from your waist to your engorged clit. He has been close since the moment you laid your tongue on him. Dropping your head slightly, watching him disappear inside of you. Dropping your head back to him, “Mmmmmm, Sam, fuck.”

Your body rises and falls over him, the coil in your abdomen growing, Sam groaning as your muscles squeeze against him. “Fuck, fuck, so tight.”

The massaging coming from inside and out pops the cork and the spring unravels, you try to keep moving up and down; but he doesn’t need it, your squeezing sets him off. You scream, tears dropping from your eyes. Sam growls out too, “GAH!!” as you contract around him. 

Holding you close, nudging his head into yours, kissing at your cheek and neck, allowing you to milk him. As your orgasm passes, your body leans forward; but his strong arms still hold you. You breathe out heavily, putting a hand on one of his arms, letting him know it is ok to let you go. He doesn’t trust it, still holding you with one arm as your wobbly, jeans encompassed legs find their way to the floor, falling against the stool in front of you. Sam relinquishing your body once he knows you are stable. Pulling on your pants, trying to get them up, drowsily looking around for your shirt, not seeing it. Sam takes off his flannel overshirt and gives it to you. You turn to him, knowing he is probably the sweetest guy a hunter could ever meet. Too sweet to do what he does on a daily. 

Tapping his hand, you retire to the ladies’ room as Dean brushes past you. No words. Sam just getting his bearings, pulling his jeans up, buckling his belt. Dean grinning. Noticing the wet spots on the bar and floor, chuckling lightly, wanting a shot of hot, dark whiskey; but knowing better than to touch your shit.

Once you reemerge, Sam’s flannel knotted at your waist, making your way behind the bar, wiping down the countertop, placing three glasses up and dropping a double shot for each of you. You tap the glass on the wood beneath it, they boys do the same, swallowing in one gulp, double tap on the bar. A language only few understood.

Grabbing three beers, popping the tops, situating yourself between them, clinking the tops of each lightly. Dean takes a swing, Sam staring into the void ahead.

You nudge him, “Hey.”

His body relaxed but his eyes trained. Dean guzzling his drink. Dropping your head towards Sam, “I know you want more.”

Sam inhales deeply. Dean in his own world. “We all do,” you follow-up.

Sam gulps, allowing his eyes to meet yours. Tapping your bottle. You both drink.

Dean, guzzling the last of his brew, “Damn, Sammy, thinking I need a good night’s rest. Wanna head back to the hotel?”

Sam sucking in a breath, dropping his eyes to Dean, tipping his bottle, taking a swing. Dean stands and moves towards the door, you stand back, Sam sitting, bottle in his hand. Rubbing against his shoulder, “Some girl is going to be insanely lucky to meet you two.”

Sam rolls his eyes to yours, “Look, none of us are meant for kids and marriage and all that bullshit, Sam; but I would not have any problem with a regular visit from,” allowing your eyes to meet Dean, moving back to Sam, “you two.”

With that, Sam gulps down the last of his beverage, standing, beautiful hazel eyes trained on your (e/c) eyes, palming your chin, pulling you towards him, allowing his mouth to fall on yours. His tongue slowly rubbing over yours, meeting him with your own. 

You fall backwards, lost in breathlessness, Sam exhales heavily. No words, just knowing that the Brother’s Winchester would blow through town again and…well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, where do we go from here??


	15. Domestic Bliss - Winchester Style (Dean/Reader/Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a girl with the same sex drive as the guys moves into the bunker? What happens when she wants to start a family? Will the brothers relent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am humbled by the Bookmarks, Kudos and Comments!! Writing domestic bliss for the Winchesters, not an everyday thing. Plot with a lot of porn. That's the Winchester way. This chapter is a grower and a shower. Let me know if this was worth the wait?

Laying on the couch, feet being massaged by Sam, head being petted by Dean, several months pregnant, this is not where you thought things would end up when you first met the Brother’s Winchester.

They had rescued you from a nest of vampires. The vamps had drained your entire family but kept you for the slow feeding. Keeping you chained in a ratty old barn, every time they came at you, no matter how weak you were, you fought them. The adrenaline making your blood so much more savory.

All of a sudden, your saviors came, wiping out the nest, rescuing you from your bondage. Realizing you were not a vampire but a prolonged meal, they brought you back to their bunker to recover. Both of the brothers watching over you carefully as you regained your health. Once an emaciated thing, your curves coming back, eyes less darkened, with each day, they men realized they didn’t want to let you go.

Once you recovered fully, you began to complete small things around the bunker. Replacing books, dusting, eventually cooking. Whatever they brought back that wasn’t take out, you would prepare. 

Initially, you felt like you were still being held prisoner; but after a while, you did not feel like you were being kept against your will. The brothers would leave and return and be gracious at how you took care of things in their absence, thankful for the fresh meals. Eventually, sharing with you their exact favorites. Always grateful to see them return, understanding that they saved you; and in fact, put their lives on the line to save many just like you.

You, having no family left after the vamps wiped them out, Sam and Dean became everything. You rarely left the bunker; but they always brought you gifts upon their return. You would giggle and revel in whatever they brought; but eventually, you became lonely, not for company; but for something more. Tired of spending your evenings pleasuring yourself, you wanted something real.

After a few failed attempts at them allowing you to accompany them to the bar, you became frustrated. One evening when they were out, you took it upon yourself to go try to find some company. Dressing in a way that you hoped would attract attention, you walked up the road from the bunker and called a cab. Even though you were annoyed at their reluctance to take you out for the 5th time, you certainly didn’t want to accidentally give up the location of the bunker as a place someone might live.

Arriving at the nearest saloon, you tip the driver and head inside. Music streaming from the jukebox, the smell of alcohol heavy in the air, crowded, men and women’s boisterous voices, some of them eyeing you as you approach the bar. You definitely had quite a few drinks with the guys; so, you were no novice; but wanted to start the night slow ordering a beer.

Sipping on it lightly, a man approaches, not quite your type; but who would you be to dismiss any attention when it had been quite a while for you. After three drinks, between beer goggles and the want to be filled by someone, you turned on the charm. The fellow responded in kind, moving closer to your stool as you swivel towards him. His eyes slightly lidded, yours completely seductive until, “Dave, bro, how the Hell are you?!”

Dave looks up from you, motioning to where the voice came from, “Damn boy, it’s been a while!”

The body moving just over you to shake Dave’s hand, eyes dropping over your form, unable to see your face, “Well buddy, looks like you are doing good for yourself, who’s this little slice of pie?”

With that, you know that voice, looking up and meeting those big, green eyes, Dean’s face drops. You try to etch out a smile; but it falls somewhere short of a kid caught out past curfew and lust. Dean’s eyes, huge, “Y/N?”

Sucking in a breath, “Dean.”

Dave moves back on his stool, “Oh shit, you two know each other?”

“Could say that, she lives with me.”

With that, Dave puts his hands up, “Sorry dude, I didn’t know.”

Dean grabbing your arm, just enough force for you to understand that he wanted a word with you, “Let’s go.”

You pout, so close and yet so far from getting what your heated body wanted most. Knowing now that no one in this bar would look at you sideways, let alone try to touch you. You reluctantly stand as Dean moves you outside. Pushing you behind the building and into the wall, “What the Hell are you thinking, Y/N?”

Folding your arms, “What?”

“Seriously? What are you doing out at a place like this by yourself?”

“I’m not a child, Dean!”

“You’re acting like one. Sneaking out of the house.”

“I shouldn’t have to SNEAK! If you and Sam would have just let me come out with you…”

Dean moving closer, searching your (e/c) eyes, “Why do you need to come out with us? I mean, I get wanting to leave the house; but a fucking dive bar?”

You drop your head, almost a whisper, “You wouldn’t understand.”

Pulling at your chin to meet your eyes, “We aren’t holding you hostage, just don’t want anything to happen to you. What is it that you want that we aren’t giving you?”

You lightly grasp his hand, breathing increasing, trying to make your way around him, he pushes you back lightly with his body, eyes questioning. You swallow, too embarrassed to say it out loud. His closeness making your insides flutter, skin heating up, pupils dilating. Dean crooks his head, wondering if he is reading the situation correctly. “Fuck baby girl, if that is what you want.”

Nodding your head almost indiscernibly, tucking your chin into his palm. Dean pushes in further, his warmth, his smell, you feel the slick building below, the look of want in your eyes almost too painful for him to observe. Dropping his mouth onto yours, wrapping his hand around the back of your neck, pulling you in, teasing to be let in. Your mouth opens, welcoming his soft tongue, guiding it over your own. A light moan rolls out of your throat. Dean had wanted to take it THERE with you for a while now; but didn’t want to betray any trust you might have.

Your hands move over his torso, pulling at the hem of his shirt, rubbing against his toned abs, small circles. He pulls back, eyes blown, asking for permission to continue. You drop your hands to his belt, trying to free his most precious bundle of goods. Dean’s hands already caressing your hips, “Baby girl, you sure?”

Rolling your head back into the wall as you get the belt undone, toying at the button on his jeans, “Ah, please.”

Helping you release his aching cock, gripping one of your thighs, throwing it over his waist as you help him roll any piece of clothing separating you down past his plump ass. Dean, using his finger to grasp at your panties under your skirt, pulling them to the side, running his finger through your slick, “Ohhh fuck, baby girl, you are soaked.”

You can feel your slick coating your standing thigh, trying to buck into his hand, his mouth on your throat, coating it in light sucking, taking a breath, “Can’t give you what I want here. N-n-n-not what you deserve.”

Pulling him closer with the leg he has in his hand, allowing his engorged cock to rub through your folds, “Don’t care,” you huff out.

Dean’s chest heaving as he lines himself up, pressing his darkened head into your slit, pumping just slightly. Your breath becoming ragged, just want to be filled. He pushes into your dripping core, and you cry out, the moan, long and loud. “De-de-deeeper!”

With that, he lifts your other leg, fully wrapping you around him, pounding you into the outside wall of the bar. Dropping his mouth to yours, licking at your tongue, then your neck, ears, cleavage, “Oh fuck, baby girl, fuck!”

Wrapping your arms around his neck to hold yourself up, his palms under your thighs, knowing you are not going to last long, he hits that special place, and you scream, driving into you, his pelvic bone slapping your enlarged clit with each push. He can feel the tension in your core about to unravel for him. His pace speeding up, tears falling from your eyes, so full, so good. 

Almost hyperventilating at the release, clenching your muscles around him, Dean feeling your slick roll out around his cock, his strokes, quickening, sloppy, slowing as you milk him. Laying his head over your shoulder, allowing your legs to slowly drop to the ground. Placing a hand on the wall, dropping back, chest heaving, he looks at you. You are a mess, the mix of you rolling down your thighs, head down, trying to catch your breath. 

After a moment, you catch his eyes. Throwing your body into his, allowing him to cuddle you as he walks you to the pretty, black Impala. No words need to be spoken. You want to go home. So, does he. Your core still palpitating as he assists you into the front seat.

Thankfully, Sam was already tucked into his room when you arrived at the bunker. Finally calming down, figuring you need a shower, willing yourself towards the bathroom. Dean looking at you, should he join, you feeling satiated, eyes telling him no.

The next morning, slightly awkward as you prepared breakfast. Sam flipping through articles on his computer. Bringing him a cup of coffee, moving back to the stove, Dean enters the room, freshly showered. Moving behind you to grab a mug, reaching his arm around you to get a cup of piping hot java, you inhale deeply. Allowing your head to drift to Dean’s, he smiles lightly, questioningly, you smile back, no regrets. The awkwardness gone for you; but still remaining for Dean who isn’t sure if or how to broach the subject with Sam, wondering if he should, will it happen again?

After a few weeks of you and Dean getting your rocks off outside of the bunker, Sam begins to wonder why you two go out so often? When Dean became so keen on taking you with him? On a return from picking up supplies, Sam sitting in the War Room, eyeing your two. Noticing the pink in your cheeks, Dean being very giddy, smacking you softly on the ass as you put away groceries, he isn’t an idiot, it all clicks.

He drops his head back to the computer, clearing his throat. For Sam, this was a defeat. He had been beyond respectful throughout the time he realized he was falling in love with you. Realizing that his brother had gotten there first. Jaw clenching, hammering his fingers into the laptop keys. Tinge of regret at having not made a move.

Yelling from the kitchen, “Sam, we got your favorite!!”

Looking around the corner, seeing him trained on the computer, “Sam!!??”

He clears his throat again, “Yeah, Y/N, heard you!”

You pout at Dean, he shrugs his shoulders, heading off to shower. 

Making your way to the War Room, rounding the corner, approaching Sam. His knuckles white from drilling into the computer. Grabbing at his shoulders, “So tense, Sam.”

He tries to shrug you off. Rolling his neck forward. You are a bit taken aback at his reaction. “What’s going on Sammy?”

He grabs one of your hands, huffing out, “Sam.”

You whimper slightly, pushing your body around to him, trying to find his eyes. Sam trying not to give away his disappointment at having realized what he did. You palm his jaw. He tries to grab at you. You move over his legs. “Sam?”

His hazel eyes meet yours, slightly reddened by both anger and sadness. Allowing your other palm to cup the back of his head, rubbing at his hair. Pursing his lips, jaw clenching, wanting to push the chair back and get away; but unable to deny how he relishes your closeness. 

Placing yourself over his lap, leg on each side, holding him firmly, locking his hips between your thighs as you rub onto his obvious hardness. Sam reeling, not sure if he should push you away or pull you closer. Grabbing at one hand, you move it behind you, Sam’s eyes questioning. Dropping your forehead to his, rubbing your clothed clit against him. You can see the guilt in his eyes, continuing to dry hump him, moving his other hand behind you, grinding down hard.

Sam can’t help the need to grasp your ass, willing himself up into you. “S-s-sam.”

Sam sucking in air, “Y/N.”

Pulling at the buttons on his jeans, jamming your hand through the waistline, grabbing at his hardened cock, pre-cum spreading over your palm. You gasp as you stare him down. He tries to grab at your wrist, “Ahhh, fuck, what about…Dean?”

You shake your head, Dean doesn’t matter, not right now. In fact, you and Dean had discussed it. He was pretty sure Sam had a crush on you and teased you about it here and there. Midnight trips to the Impala for a quickie was getting old. One night, sneaking into Dean’s room, riling him up to the point he couldn’t deny you, trying to keep your voices down, Dean not wanting Sam to hear, you broached the subject more seriously and Dean was completely ok with you taking it there with Sam. 

And so, when the opportunity presented itself, “Want you, Sam.”

Pupils blown, he allows you to roll his clothing over his hips as he stands and drops you onto the table. Laptop moved to the side. Reaching towards him, trying to pull him closer, he stands back, grabbing at your pants, rolling them off of your legs, no panties, he can barely control his breathing. Allowing his mouth to drop over your leg, his breath hot against your core, you whimper as he gives the other leg the same attention. Absolutely making love to every inch of you with each kiss, lick and nip as he makes his way to your dripping core.

Your chest heaving, just wanting to be full; but he uses his velvety tongue to breach your slit. Slowly at first, just teasing, pushing your thighs as far apart as he can get them before he really dives in. You grab at him; he restrains your wrists with one big hand over your abdomen while he uses the other to spread your sopping lips. Slowly licking up and down, savoring your taste. “Saaaaammmm, please.”

He had waited for so long; he was not about to waste any moment on a quick shot. Rolling your swollen clit into his lips, nipping lightly, sucking you in, tongue pressing roughly. You try to buck up; but he has you held down. Your feet on the table, trying to move, as his mouth covers your mound, his eyes meet yours as if to say, ‘don’t move’.

The look alone sets your off, your orgasm rips through you like a freight train, “Fuuuuuuuuuuck, Saaaammmmmm, Fu-fu-fufuck!”

Eyes just watching as you came undone, waiting for the palpitations to subside before moving up your stomach, removing your little tank top, baring your hardened nipples, giving them the same attention he gave every other part of you. Your body slightly overstimulated, ripping at his t-shirt, he allows you to remove it, licking up your neck until his face is directly eye to eye with you. 

Your mouth open, lightly panting as he rubs his length against you, your voice comes in almost a whisper, “Sam.”

He pulls you forward, sitting up against him, you swallow deeply, allowing your hand to meet his cock slicked with your juices. Pumping slowly, trying to line it up with your aching core. He pulls you back. Landing back in the chair, straddling him. “Use me any way you want,” he says as you grind over him.

You exhale heavily as you allow your dripping hole to absorb him. The stretch beautiful, rolling yourself over him. Sam holding your hips, holding back his orgasm, waiting for that coil to build; and once it does, he can feel the slight squeeze. He pulls your head to his, staring you in the eyes, “Cum for me, Y/N.” His length and girth hitting every part of your insides, you stutter, Sam helping you through it, pushing up into you as you unfold. Allowing himself to fall apart with each contraction.

Still heaving over him, neither of you realize Dean, freshly showered was watching the end game. Smirking as he palmed himself and retreated to his room.

It took a while of meeting with them separately, everyone knowing what was what before the first threesome evolved; but when it did, it changed everything. It had been like having Brother Husbands, certain nights you’d spend with Dean and the others Sam. 

After a while, not that you became bored; but given all of your equivalent sex drives, splitting up the nights became cumbersome to all involved. 

One morning, over breakfast, Dean decided to test the waters. Pulling you over his lap, your body facing Sam, pushing your hair away from your neck, growling lightly against your neck and ear. You huff as he uses his thighs to spread your legs. Your eyes on Sam. Wearing nothing more than the robe you slung over yourself after the shower. Worried more about getting food on the table than dressing.

Dean rolls his hand over your thigh, sucking gently on your neck, allowing his fingers to meet your clit, the wet giving you away. You exhale heavily. Dean’s eyes drift from you to Sam, smirking. You try to breathe as Dean’s fingers breach your hole. Rubbing up and down, from it to your clit. Dean making his way to your ear, eyeing Sam. Sam allows a long breath to release from his flaring nostrils. 

Allowing his middle finger to rub against your growing clit. Pulling at the sash holding your robe, breasts falling out. You convulse forward, wouldn’t stop him even if you could. Trying to roll your thighs against him, Dean holding you tight with his own. 

Sam, not completely sure if he should move or join. His cock growing in his sweats. He moves uncomfortably at first, then adjusting with his hand. Dean drops two fingers into your wanting hole, “AHH!” Removing them slowly, eyes still on his brother, he sucks at his fingers, “Want some, Sammy?”

Sam’s pupils blown, looking at you for permission as he reaches into his pants, using his precum to coat his cock. Trying to use all your muscles to push back into Dean, “Baby girl, tell us what you want.”

You grind out, “Fuck, both, need you both!”

With that, Dean stands, splaying you out on the table in front of you, dropping his jeans, willing your wet cunt towards Sam. Dean cradling your head, willing it back towards his waiting dick, precum dripping, you lick at it. 

Dean motioning to Sam with his eyes, ‘take her’, and Sam grabs your thighs, pulling you across the table. Dropping Dean’s heavy cock for a moment. Dean pulling you back, Sam huffing out, allowing his pants to drop, pressing against your thighs, wanting to put his mouth on you, you cry out, “Jussss, jusss, fuck Sam, just fuck me!!”

Allowing your head to fall back towards Dean, taking him in, upside down, better angle as he holds your neck and starts to fuck your throat. Your eyes close, tears streaking at the lids as Dean deep throats you, feeling Sam’s length roll into you. You moan around Dean’s length which causes him to push in further. Saliva rolling out around your lips, dripping onto the floor. 

You want to breathe; but nothing comes out around Dean’s girth, seeing your chest heave, Dean pulls back enough to leave his engorged head on your tongue. You try to eye him, eyes rolling into the back of your head, grabbing at his hips, tasting the salty dribble of his cum drip against your tongue.

Sam holding your legs around him, rolling in and out of you, up and over your enlarged clit, then back into your aching hole, letting the slick roll out around him. Dean huffing heavily as he watches Sam disappear inside you. Your mouth still sucking at his length. 

Sam drops a finger to your clit, your back arches, perfect timing as Dean pushes into your throat. Sam hits that special place inside you and you try to gasp, your throat contracting around Dean. Dean cries out, “FUCK, baby girl, what the fuuuuck!”

Your insides pulsating around Sam, the coil boiling as you flutter around him. Sam drops a hand to the table hard, the noise setting you off, you cum around his girth. Sam, unable to hold back, spilling inside you. Trying to ride it out as Dean spills into the back of your throat. Dean’s hot, white cum dribbling out around your mouth as he fucks himself dry.

Dean removing himself, followed by Sam, you huff heavily, licking at your lips. Looking lidded at both brothers. This is what lead to the three of you creating a king-sized bedroom just for the three of you. Sure, you met with each of them separately here and there; but eventually, the other bedrooms were discarded.

The discussion about you stopping birth control was definitely a major one. You wanted a baby. The Winchester’s apprehensive. Why bring something into the world that anyone, or anything, could hold against you or them. Knowing they couldn’t deny you anything, both of them completely enamored with you, they agreed. 

You found yourself in the present day, Sam rubbing at your feet, Dean rubbing lightly at your scalp. Seven month’s pregnant and barely showing. Pushing one foot against Sam’s neck. He rolls his head back. Dropping your head heavily into Dean’s half-hardened length. Both of them, admittedly horny but nervous. Sure, there had been some hot sex over the first few months; but recently, as you came closer to term, the boys had been standoffish. Not in terms of affection or pleasuring you, just in terms of actual self-indulgent penetration which you sorely missed. 

Little nighty, nothing on underneath, using your foot and leg to grasp at Sam’s neck, his hand rolling up your thigh. Your head rolls back, eyes lidded, looking at Dean. He breathes in heavily. “Baby girl.”

You grin at him, eyes lidded, pupils blown, sucking your bottom lip into your teeth, “Mmmmm, soooo horny.” 

Sam pulls you towards him, dropping his mouth along your slit. You groan, chest heaving. Dean loving the view of your enlarged tits. Rubbing at your hair as Sam pushes his tongue through your folds. One hand grabbing Sam’s hair, the other wrapping around Dean’s waist, “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!”

The sick rolling out around you, Sam allowing two fingers to breach your soaked hole as he teases your engorged clit with his mouth. Unable to control much, you buck into his mouth, Dean holding your head as it rolls against him. One hand pulling at Sam’s hair, Sam bringing you to an earth-shattering release.

You try to look at Dean, then Sam, eyes mostly shut, heavy breathing. They smile down at you, moving back to their massaging of your feet and head. Sam, keeping his enlarged cock in check, letting it dwindle as much as he can. Dean completely hard, as the back of your head ghosts across his length, he can’t help but jump. Trying to situate himself, unable to do so. You eye him, smirking as you will yourself up and over him. Grinding down on him, he instinctively grabs your thighs, you pull at his jeans, allowing your hand to fall onto his painfully erect appendage. Dropping his head back momentarily, you push on the clothing separating you, trying to roll your soaked cunt over his girth. He lifts his head, “You aren’t going to take no for an answer, are you?”

Bringing your forehead to his, staring him down, pupils blown, shaking your head lightly, allowing your mouth to cover his. Rolling your tongue over his, pulling back, “I am all yours, baby girl; but…”

You cut him off, “You can’t break me, Dean.”

With that, he allows you to bare his dripping cock. To the side, Sam palming himself through his sweats. You catch a glimpse, “Don’t you dare cum, I have plans for you.”

The seduction in your voice making Dean’s length pulse against you. Dropping your lips to his again, sucking at his tongue as if you were starved, lining him up, driving down on him slowly, reveling in each inch of stretch. It had been too long. Of course, 2 days was too long, but this had been over a month. You throw your head back, “Ohhhhhhhh, Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, Deeeeannnnnn!”

Dean pulling at your nighty, removing it entirely as you began a slow pace. Dean, mesmerized by your breasts, they were at least 2 cup sizes larger and 100% more sensitive. Rubbing his hands over them lightly, you aren’t sure if it is pain or pleasure; but once his tongue meets your nipple, you don’t give a shit.

At this point, Sam has his pants discarded, one leg up on the couch, spitting into his hand, rolling the precum over the head of his cock, pumping slowly as he witnesses the exchange before him.

Dean hitting every inch of you with each rise and fall. Wanting to pump up into you, still apprehensive, he lets you drive. You feel the coil building quickly. Dean wanted to cum the moment you bottomed out on him; but was doing his best to hold back. It had been just as long for him. The fluttering in your core, a tell-tale sign. He holds back the urge to straight up pound you, “Fuck, baby girl, I’m close.”

You whimper, looking at Sam, cock dark and engorged as he rolls his big hand around it. That is all it took, and you unravel, falling apart over Dean, “Ohhhh, mother-mother-mother-fuuuuuuuuuuckkkkk!”

That was all Dean needed to offload deep within you. Huffing as you ride out your orgasms, looking at Sam who you can tell is doing his best to hold back per your request. Crawling off of Dean, dropping your mouth over Sam’s length. Another thing they wouldn’t allow you to do. Sam, not one to argue at this point as you suck him back into your throat, teasing along the underside with your tongue. Sam isn’t sure he ever felt anything this good in his life, long overdue.

Holding the base with you hand, hollowing out your cheeks, pumping. As you quicken your pace, “Y/N, I’m gonna.”

Threading your thumb across his hardened sack, drilling your mouth down around him, that was all he needed, exploding down your throat. Licking up his length, cum and spit dripping down your chin as your eyes meet. Pretty sure it is the sexiest thing he will ever see; he pulls you to him, engulfing your sweet mouth, sucking at the taste of himself on your tongue.

A few months later, giving birth to twins, didn’t need a doctor to tell you that one was Sam’s and one was Dean’s, spitting images of their father’s. Must have inseminated you on one of those double-penetration nights. The next generation of the Brother’s Winchester born into the world. Hoping they wouldn’t inherit their father’s legacy; but knowing they would be more than prepared for whatever wayward adventures awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's next, well, I love when you all give me ideas as was done in this chapter. Although the guys are easy to write about, having a suggestion, a muse, points me in the right direction. :)


	16. Anyway I Want It, That's the Way I Need It (Dean/Reader/Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Reader has a specific fetish, how do the Brother's Winchester take care of that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me?? haha Hope you like this one. It almost comes off as one thing; but becomes something else.

The guys were away on a hunting trip. After a couple of days, you succumb to boredom. Tipping back a few drinks, feeling the buzz wash over you, the scales tipping closer to the side of being drunk. Along with drunk always came horny. Leg draped over a chair in the War Room, you figure why not. The first few strokes always felt a little naughty, especially when you spent most nights sharing a bed with Dean Winchester; but he wasn’t around and you needed relief.

Dipping your hand into your shorts, slow strokes, paying special attention to your swelling clit. Rolling it lightly before dipping into your core. Allowing your mind to drift to thoughts of Dean ravaging you. Slow build in your abdomen. Then you hear movement in the outer hall. Halting immediately about three-quarters of the way to climaxing. 

The bunker being the most warded place on the planet; but one can never be too careful. You grab a gun and knife, slinking back into the wall, nudging yourself towards the footsteps. As the sound approached, you prepared yourself. The figure moved into the room and you pushed it forward, foot jamming into their back. “Gah, fuck!”

The figure turns around and eyes you, “Dean??!!”

He tilts his head at you, rubbing at his back, staring down the gun you hold, all he can mutter is, “Uh??”

Your eyes light up, smiling, discarding the weapons carefully and jump into him, almost knocking him over, “I didn’t expect you back so soon!!”

Arms thrown around him, chaste kisses on his mouth, he wraps his arms around you, pushing your hair behind your ear, his eyes meeting yours, he can smell the sex on you from your fondling just moments ago. You pull back slightly, “Where’s Sam?”

“He’ll be along in a bit. Tidying up some things.”

“I didn’t hear Baby. She ok?”

“Hm?”

“The Impala??”

He chuckles, “I know; but aren’t you my baby too?”

Wrapping your arms around his neck, “Of course I am; but I usually hear her grumble in.”

“Thought this place was soundproof, you must have a very sensitive body,” Dean says as he smirks down at you, eyes slightly lidded. Rubbing his hands across your back, ass and thighs. Having been working towards an orgasm before he arrived, his warm touch brings the heat back to your body.

Your eyes almost closed as your push into his body, “Sam?”

Pulling you into him harshly, causing the air to push out of your lungs, “What about him?”

He begins nipping at your neck, allowing his hands to caress your body. Half drunk and half climaxed, you just want to be filled. Dean grabs the back of your head, allowing your eyes to meet his, “Wouldn’t you like a little bit of Sammy in you?”

You try to pull your head back, searching his eyes as he drops a hand to your clothed core, rubbing little circles, you huff out, “You said…ahhh…you don’t…ahhhh…want to share.”

He grins at you, almost maliciously as he drops his hands into your shorts, rubbing at your slicked and engorged clit, “Maybe I was…being selfish.”

Pushing his fingers into your dripping cunt. You can’t stand the stimulation, legs wobbling beneath you. You grab his hand and head towards his bedroom, “Shut the fuck up, just want to be filled.”

Willing him onto the bed, hovering over him, pulling at his pants. He grabs onto your hips, kneading harshly as you free his engorged member. Pulling his pants around his hips, just enough to allow for your desires. Rubbing his thickened cock through your fingers, he bucks up, using his fingers to tear at the seams of your pajama shorts. Ripping them from your body. The pain of the initial shock nothing compared to the deep need within your core. 

Slowly dragging your slick laden lips up the underside of his girth, he grits his teeth, “Fuck. Soaked for this cock.”

Not a typical thing Dean would say; but then again, neither of you having any patience left, holding his length as you slide onto it. Agonizingly slow, the first stroke, loving the feel of the stretch until he bottoms out. Then, the race is on. Rising and falling, feeling his tightened balls smack against you with each downward motion. Not going to take long, you think as his head tickles that special spot deep inside you. “Fuck, Dean, so close.”

He groans an affirmative, slamming up into you, your insides quake, spasming around him. He pulls your hips down, seating himself deep. Allowing you to fall apart around him. Your clenching close to setting him off, “Yeah, fuck, yeah!!”

You can feel his girth move inside you, grabbing at his hands, using your thighs to elevate you off of him, taking him quickly into your mouth to finish him off, allowing his hot, white seed to roll down the back of your throat. Dean grasping the back of your head, riding out his climax. Smoothing your tongue over his large vein as he finishes off, gagging on his forcefulness. You push down on his thighs, trying to force your head up for air, he pushes you back down, “Fucking swallow it all!”

You do your best, you core still clenching from your orgasm, not typical Dean; but it has been a few days, you let him roll back into your throat, the last bits of cum flowing onto your tongue as he allows you to pull back and look at him. Lips swollen, traces of his creamy mark on your mouth and chin. He grabs you, pulling you to him, “Damn, you are the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Rolling you to the side, holding onto you, breathing heavily. You have been satiated and though things seem a bit strange to your drunk and horny mind, you fall into a deep slumber next to him.

Next morning, you make breakfast as always. Sam, no where to be seen, though Dean said he wasn’t far behind. Dean comes out, sitting at the table, not saying much! Bacon, toast, pancakes. You put a cup of coffee in front of him. He grunts. “Hey babe, no sign of Sam?”

He doesn’t look at you initially, “Worried about him?”

You begin washing dishes, “No, just, you said he was not far behind. You two are rarely 10 feet apart.”

He chuckles. “Don’t worry, he’s around.”

Maybe he is on a run, you think to yourself. Wouldn’t be odd for Sam to get up early and take on a good workout. Dean doesn’t bother with most of the food. Just kind of peruses it. As you continue washing the pans, you look over your shoulder, “Not hungry?”

“Ha! Just waiting for Sammy. Would be rude to start without him.”

While rinsing the pan, you realize that this cannot possibly be Dean, the man you love would not let bacon or pancakes sit for anyone, even his brother. You rinse the pan, drop it in the strainer and prepare to leave the room. Something is off. As you back up from the sink, Dean is behind you. Ensuring you don’t turn completely, pressing you up against the sink. Your back to him as he rolls his fingers up your thighs. “Where you going?”

You try to push back lightly; he presses against you harder. You can feel his rising arousal at your back. “I was just going to go shower.”

He nuzzles against your ear, “But you’re not even dirty yet.”

It’d be a lie to say you were slightly aroused, you couldn’t help it. Even though, everything told you this wasn’t Dean, the smell of him, the feel of him, his gravel laden voice in your ear was all him. Trying to push back with a little more force, he forces you back with the same amount of added pressure. “Dean, stop.”

Dropping one hand into the apex between your legs, he begins rubbing, “Why? You were so eager to get on me last night.”

Rubbing hard, through your shorts, against your most precious bundle of nerves and your legs quake. Trying to hold your resolve. Grabbing at his wrist, trying to pull it away. He has you pinned to the counter, moving your hair away with his free hand as he begins to nibble your neck. “Ahh, Dean, stop…Sam might.”

“Sam…might…what?” he asks through bites and licks.

Forcing his other hand up and over your waistline, moving down against your bare lips. Rolling his finger through your slick, using it to lubricate his finger as he moved back to teasing your clit. Still trying to push back and hold his hand at bay with no luck. With every bit of pressure you project, he pushes back twice as hard. “Dean, please, stop. Sam might come in.”

He smirks against your neck, “So?”

He drops a finger into your waiting hole, then a second, pumping slowly before going back to teasing your bud. The stimulation driving you wild. Holding onto sanity by a fiber. “Ah! You..are…not Dean.”

“No, then why are you so wet?”

He has you on the edge of climax, you drop your head forward, tears streaking lightly at your eyes, “Dean, ah, Dean wouldn’t do…ah…this.”

His fingers rubbing hard circles against your clit, “No? He must be selfish.”

You try once more to push back, the words angering you, “No! Ah! Where the fuck is, is, ah, Dean?”

Pushing your shorts down until they fall across your feet, rutting against you, taking his time as he pulls his own jeans down just enough. “Fuck, where is Dean?!”

He turns you towards him, slamming you back into the countertop. Smiling mischievously, “Don’t worry, he’s in here…somewhere.”

You push hard at him, slapping his face and chest as he grabs your thighs, willing you onto the counter where he can line himself up. “Don’t worry, it’s not like you are cheating on him, he gets to be witness to every bit of pleasure I give you.”

You put one hand against his throat, the other trying to will yourself back, away from him. So close to orgasm, you body sees Dean while your mind knows better. 

“I like to play rough.” He says as he moves his hand around your throat, willing your thighs open as his cock bushes against your heated lips. 

You push back again, dropping into the sink. Momentary escape. Trying to kick at him. He chuckles. “Well, looks like you like to play rough too.”

With that, he fists a chunk of hair behind your head, pulling you forward, other hand dropping around your ass, prying you from the sink. He spins you around, bending you forward over the sink. Pulling your head back, “You know, I think I’ll like this even more.”

Pushing his girth through your thighs, breaching your core easily. Your body betraying you as your slick gushes out around him. He begins a slow motion, “Fuck, you have got to be the hottest pussy I’ve ever had.”

His words, making your muscles clench. Dropping one hand around your waist, the other moving over the top of your shirt, grasping onto your bare breast. Pounding slightly harder. “Oh, you like manhandling and dirty talk. May just need to keep you.”

Choking back a moan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction as his length presses against that sweet little trigger spot inside you. He can feel it as your core pulses. Speeding up, slamming into you, “Come on, scream like the little slut you are.”

“N..n..nooo…”, you huff out.

He pinches your nipple between his fingers as he continues to pound against that spot. You cry out. “Yeah, like that, let me hear you.”

“Fuck…You!”

He grasps both of your hips, driving into you with a force that seemed inhuman, “Always give the lady what she wants.”

By no will of your own, your body falls apart, the climax intense. Biting against your lips, trying to hold back a sound; but the crash is overwhelming and you cry out, barely able to breathe as you feel him cum inside you. He bends over you, pumping through his release. Smoothing back your hair, cooing in your ear, “What a dirty little whore you are. Get this wet for all the guys?”

You say nothing. He pulls back on your hair, “I asked you a question.”

“You got what you wanted.”

“Think so?” he asks as he pulls you back from the counter, “I’m not done with you by a long shot. And since you don’t want to answer my question, guess we’ll just have to test my theory.”

Securing your hands behind your back with his, he walks you towards the War Room. To your surprise, Sam is sitting there perusing a book. He didn’t hear any of that? ‘What the fuck is happening’, you think.

“Hey Sammy, need you to help me answer a question.”

Sam looks up, eyes widening at your disheveled and half-naked state. Raising an eyebrow, “What’s that?”

Dean pushes you towards the table. Still holding your arms as you stumble towards Sam. Looking at him with questioning eyes. Lightly shaking your head as if in a prayer to be saved. “I don’t think this meatsuit is the only one this bitch will get wet for. So, you up for helping to prove me right?”

Sam smirks, eyes darkened, this isn’t the Sam you know. He eyes you, licking his lips, “Sure, anything for you, bro.”

Dean moves you directly in front of Sam. You begin to struggle, “Sam, no…Sam.”

He stands, wrapping his palm around the back of your head, pulling you closer, “Awwww, I’m not that undesirable, am I?”

Dean relinquishes your arms as Sam presses you back against the table. You push against him; but he easily overpowers you, pushing your body onto the wooden surface. Sam’s kind eyes nowhere to be found as you search. He places a hand on the hem of your shirt, willing it upwards, you push at his wrist, trying to lift your legs to kick at him. He is already between them, using one hand to hold one of your thighs in place. He looks up at Dean who has positioned himself on the other side of the table, a perfect viewing position. “Hey, wanna help me with this?”

“I didn’t need any help.”

Sam pushes his body weight over you, grabbing your hands in one of his large palms, holding your arms above your head. Your legs are useless as his size holds you in place. He pushes your shirt up, over your breasts and places it behind your neck. The tightness of the shirt in this position makes it even harder for you to try to move your arms. Using that same hand, he moves slowly down your body, palming one breast, already sensitive from Dean’s teasing.

You roll your head to side, not wanting to look at either of them. Sam continues massaging your breast, licking up your neck and across your jawline. Using his bicep to push your face back towards him. Your eyes are closed, you can’t make sense of the reality you are in and you certainly don’t want to see it unravel. Sam places his mouth over yours and you try to move away. He licks at your lips; you press them together tightly. He tweaks your hardened nipple and you cry out. He uses that to push his tongue into your mouth. The velvety smoothness of it brushes along the inside of your mouth, warm and soft. Given the situation, that his kiss is so gentle seems contradictory.

You still try to move your face away; but he moves his hand from your breast to your jaw, holding you in place as he dominates your mouth. Eventually moving down to your breasts. Giving them the same tender laving. You groan, feeling the slick of you and ‘Dean’ rolling out of your core. Sam moves his free hand to your bud, rubbing his thumb over it in circles, slipping off in the slick. He smirks, looking up at Dean, “Yeah, so far, looks like you’re right.”

He pumps two fingers into you, your head rolls back towards Dean. He is pumping his cock, enjoying the show. Your eyes roll back in your head as you hear the unmistakable sound of Sam’s zipper coming down. “S-Saa..Sam, don’t.”

His jeans around his plump ass, riding just below his thighs, he hovers over you, “Don’t…what?”

He brushes his thick and dripping head against your swollen lips. Still holding your wrists with one hand, you have no strength left to fight, your insides pulsating. “Fuck, Sam, please.”

He smirks mischievously, “Please what?”

“You, just, fuck, please Sam.”

He pushes his bulbous head into your wanting core. “Tell Dean that you are a dirty whore that gets wet for me.”

You roll your head around. Sam pushes your face towards Dean as he slowly enters you, “Tell him!”

Your eyes meet Dean’s, his engorged cock, dripping precum around his fingers, “Ah, can’t, don’t.”

Sam withdraws, you whimper, “If you want this cock, tell him.”

Your fingers wrapping around Sam’s hand, “Sam…p..p..please.”

Pumping his head into you, “Tell him!”

You look at Dean, your eyes practically rolling back in your head, “I’m a dirty slut, I get wet for Sam.”

Sam chuckles. Dean grasps his cock more harshly. “Sam makes me so wet! Just want to be fucked!”

With that, Dean nods and Sam pushes into you fully. You groan around his entrance. He and Dean very similar in girth; but Sam, slightly longer, he immediately hits that sweet spot. “AHHH!”

Sam releases your hands, raining kisses along your neck and breasts as he fucks you mercilessly. Your eyes roll back, watching Dean on the verge of his own orgasm. Your eyes saying, ‘Wait for me.’

Dean stands up, standing behind your lengthened form, looking down at you as Sam buries himself inside you. He had already been harboring a massive hardon listening to you two in the kitchen. Sam pushes his palms around your neck, willing your head backwards, tears streaking at your eyes as he wills your mouth open for Dean’s length. You pulsate around Sam, Dean’s cock down your throat, your body heated to the point that you couldn’t control the coming orgasm. You spasm around Sam, choking on Dean as he rides your throat. Sam bucks backwards, “Mother Fucker!!”

Those words falling from Sam’s mouth spur your release and you fall apart around him. Your throat tightening, trying to draw in air. Dean holding your neck, completely taken aback by the tightening of your throat, “FUCK!!”

He cums in streams, allowing you to breathe; but the ribbons roll across your tongue, out of your mouth and down your cheeks and jaw. Sam can’t hold back, he plunges into you, allowing your orgasm to milk him as he spills inside you.

You breathe heavily. Breasts heaving. Legs weak. Murmuring in post orgasmic bliss. Sam pulls out, caressing the side of your face, “Y/N?”

You hum, completely satiated, not sure if you can even stand. Dean slumped back into the chair behind him. You allow your lidded eyes to meet Sam’s lovingly, hazel eyes. You exhale heavily. Wanting to sit up but unable to. Sam tightens up his pants. Pulling you up from the table, carrying you towards your shared bedroom. 

He kisses you on the forehead then retreats to find Dean still half hard cock out, too tired to try to dress himself. “Dean, what the fuck?”

He chuckles, “Fuck Sammy, that was the best role play we’ve done so far.”

Sam smiles, “Yeah, pretty good, she still can’t hold out the entire time.”

“It’s her fantasy, who are we to deny.”

“You need to put that thing away.”

Dean looks down at his cock, smiling, pulling up his zipper. “HAH! Nah, what I need is a drink.”

Sam wipes at his forehead, “Me too.”

They retire to the kitchen, each taking in a jigger or two of whiskey. Dean, caught up in post-orgasmic bliss. Sam rubbing at his eyes. Dean giggles lightly, “What the fuck did we sign up for with this chick?”

Sam holds his glass up, “If she’s gonna be the death of us, with all we’ve been though…”

Dean taps Sam’s glass, “Best fucking way to go.”

They clink glasses and head to the bedroom where you are. Each of them stripping and cuddling onto each side of you. They are both most sensitive lovers and your desire for trying something rougher spurred on this fantastical incident. You murmur, “I’ll do better next time.”

Dean and Sam both kiss you on the forehead and cheek, saying you are perfect, and a blissful sleep ensues.


	17. The Day that Changed it All (Sam/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They boys move to Lebanon. Dean does what Dean does; and Sam, well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping you like this one. :)

Truth is, growing up in Lebanon, Kansas was a boring existence, aside from the random weather shifts, tornados and ridiculous drunken fights, not much to think about until one night two men walk into the liquor store you work at part-time. Picking up a bottle of whiskey and two six packs of beer, knowing they are of age, you still want to card them based simply on their looks alone.

The shorter man, pulling out an ID, you size him up. The taller man not trying to purchase anything, no reason to card him. Both extremely well-built, unusual from what you’ve seen roll through, you look at the ID, “Mr. Campbell?”

He looks at you, “Yeah?”

“Haven’t seen you around here before?”

He grins, the other shuffles back and forth, you’d be an idiot not to notice how good looking they were, how white their teeth were, how amazingly built they were.

“Miss, we, uh, all good right?”

Looking into the biggest green eyes you have ever seen, relinquishing the ID, “Yeah.”

He winks at you, “Kinda flattered that you ID’d me.”

You roll your eyes from him to the taller man, making your usual friendly banter, “Not so much for you, doll.”

He audibly snorts, “HA!! Told you, lil bro, no one believes you are…”

The taller man smacks him. He grabs his arm, grinning at you, “All good sweetheart?”

You crook your neck, eyeing them both, raising an eyebrow, “Just doing my job.”

“Totally got that, darlin’.”

Your tongue rolls across your teeth, “See you again?”

The taller man gritting his jaw, the other responding, “Most certainly.”

“Cool, enjoy.”

The men leave with their purchase. Almost every night after, one or both of them rolled into the store, grabbing one or more things, usually a six pack. Sometimes, holding a bag of food from the diner up the street. You want to smack yourself, you must be in a dream loop, how the Hell do two guys like this exist in an area of about 200 people. Not realizing that Hell is exactly what brought them to town.

About two weeks into their arrival, you began noticing the taller man taking runs along a trail you typically walk. Sometimes by yourself, others, you take your neighbor’s dog out for her. In her early 80’s, as spry as can be, she welcomed the help from time to time. On this particular morning, you were walking Cornelius when the younger brother met your eyes. You smile, recognizing him, he stops momentarily, jogging in place. “Hey.”

You respond, “Hey.”

“Seen you here a few times.”

“Yeah, love to take a walk early before anyone comes out, gives me time to think alone.”

He throws his hands up, still moving in place, “Sorry, didn’t mean to disturb.”

Your cheeks slightly redden, “Oh no! I didn’t mean…”

“It’s ok, I’m pretty much doing the same.”

Watching the sweat roll down his neck, the way his chest inflates, everything about him is sexy and you swallow shallowly, “Don’t think we’ve ever actually met?”

He smiles, light and sincere, stopping his movement, reaching his hand out as Cornelius sniffs him, “Oh yeah, right!! Sam.”

You meet his hand, “Y/N.”

He looks down at Cornelius, “Yours?”

You chuckle, “No, haha, he is my neighbor’s, I take him out for her sometimes.”

He smirks, nodding his head, “Very kind of you. He seems to be friendly; can I pet him?”

You look down at Cornelius, currently sniffing up Sam’s leg, “If he’ll let you, guess that means I can trust you.”

Half-toothy smile, eyes slightly squinted, unsure of what Cornelius will do, as he holds his hand out towards the dog, Cornelius licks his hand, jumping up on his leg. Sam bends down and begins petting him firmly around the head and neck. Cornelius completely in love, wagging his tail like a madman. 

“Guess you are good,” you say as you enjoy Cornelius’ fervent behavior. “He isn’t even this excited around me.”

Sam looks up at you, hazel eyes sparkling in the morning sun. “I find that hard to believe.”

You feel a flutter in your core. Trying to elicit a smile that doesn’t look weird or creepy. You nod your head to the side, giggling slightly. Sam stands, “Well, guess I better get going, got a run to finish and you need your ‘alone time’.”

You pull back on Cornelius’ leash, “Yeah, well, guess I’ll be seeing you around??”

Sam smiles big, “Yeah, probably.”

As he heads off, you turn to look at him, his form unbelievable. Your core drops slightly, damn. Taking Cornelius the rest of the way and heading back to his owner. 

The next few times you manned the helm of the liquor store, the older brother came in. He was just as attractive and more seriously flirty. Dropping the word sweetheart, winking, everything a girl could easily find herself in bed with. Although Dean introduced himself to you properly, your mind kept drifting to Sam.

About a month into their arrival, having run into the brothers quite a few times, always exchanging awkward, flirty glances with Sam. It’d be a lie to say that you hadn’t pleasured yourself to thoughts of him on multiple occasions. On this night, you found yourself out at the local bar with a couple of friends. You didn’t typically go out for this type of frivolity; but it was your friend’s birthday. She begged, you relented. Enjoying the music, the buzz, swinging your hips to the beat. A few guys hit on you, not unusual, you brushed up against them in a mildly flirtatious way but would move on per the usual. Then, the Brother’s Winchester arrived. Moseying in, Dean with his usual swagger, Sam behind him. Every woman in the bar turned to see them. Most of the men, immediately emasculated. The guy you just pressed by, grabbing at you, pulling you back.

Being a little beyond buzzed, you allowed your body to sway against his as you eyed Sam wanting so much for it to be him. Imagining this guys hands on your hips were Sam’s. Pressing back into him. The guy, dropping his obvious erection into your back. Coming to your senses, you press away, he pulls you back, grinding into you. You force yourself away from him. He grabs your arm, pulling you into him, you turn around, eyes saying, not interested. He grabs your ass, pulling you into him. Using your arms to push him away, “Sorry if I gave you the wrong idea!! Just, let me go!”

He is unrelenting as you continue to try to push him away. Then a large arm grabs at you, pulling you into him, “Hey Y/N, someone giving you a hard time?”

Sam ducking his head against your ear, thankful for the rescue. Huffing out as the other guy relinquishes you slightly, “Hey dude, she is with me!”

Sam, “Is she now??”

As Sam pulls you against his body, your hands wrapping around his, trying to tilt your head towards his. Sam holding you close, staring the man down. Dean rolls up with a couple of beers, “Need some assistance?”

Sam surveys the room, no one seems to be moving in to help this guy. He slightly tilts his head, eyes questioning, “I don’t know…Do I?”

The guy puts his hands up, “Nah buddy, you can have the dick tease.”

Sam purses his lips, nodding, Dean takes a sip of his beer. “Good then.”

You accompany Sam and Dean to a table. Dean points to his beer, asking essentially if you would like a drink. “Dunno if I should, I’ve already had a few.”

“And?”

You hem and haw for a second, “Ok, sure, one more, then I’m out.”

Dean waives over a waitress who is immediately responsive, “Hey sweetheart, can we get another round and one for the lady?”

“Sure handsome, you can have anything you want,” she responds with a wink.

Dean’s eyes widen slightly, smirking. As she walks away, he grins, wobbling his head, very satisfied and flattered, obvious that his ego was inflated by the comment. You chuckle at his reaction. Grown man with the face of a teenage boy about to get laid for the first time is what you think. She returns quickly with the ordered beverages. You smile at her, you know her, she looks at you slightly sideways in a jealous manner. You look at her and Dean and give her the eyes that say, not after that guy. She grins and walks away, ensuring she accentuates her ass as she does. Dean groans slightly, nostrils flaring. You giggle.

Dean catches your eye as he toasts your bottle, “What?”

“Hmmmm, nothing.”

“Yeah, baby girl, bet I could get it out of you.”

Sam kicks Dean under the table. Dean chokes back on his sip. Looking at Sam like ‘What?’

Sam’s eyes widen, telling Dean you are off limits. Dean sits back and grimaces, no longer confused. 

Sam takes a swig and clears his throat, “So, what happened back there?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I think that was my fault.”

Sam’s eyes question yours. You take a sip, “I think I gave him the wrong idea.”

Sam taking a drink, “How so?”

“Just, got distracted.”

Dean gives a confused grimace. Sam tilting his head, confused. You take another, deeper gulp, “I..well, we were dancing…and…I got distracted.”

Both of them looking at you, eyebrows raised. You take a long swig of the bottle in front of you, looking from Dean, tilting your head at Sam, “I saw something and I lost control. I guess my body took over.”

Dean, knowing Sam wouldn’t take it there, “What exactly distracted you so badly that some random perv thought he had a chance?”

You take the final swig, motioning to the waitress that you want more. Clearing your throat, “It’s silly. I just, I just want to thank you both.”

The waitress responds immediately, eyeing Dean up like Halloween candy, you whisper to her that the drinks are on you. She smiles. She knows you and she knows exactly where your intentions lie. Not exactly on the one she is craving. 

“Nah, why don’t we talk about what got you so distracted,” Dean mumbles as the drinks arrive and he licks his plump lips at the waitress. She winks at him, dropping a napkin that says what time she gets off. He eyes her, knowing that the time she gets off work is NOT the time she will ‘get off’, if he has anything to do with it.

The waitress returns, three beers. You smack at your mouth which seems to be drying out by the second. Dean taps your beer bottle, “So?”

“So…what?” you respond, acting coy.

“What exactly distracted you?”

You giggle nervously, taking a sip of your beverage, the alcohol bringing you closer to drunk than buzzed at this point, “Oh, I just, saw something I was interested in.”

Dean smirks, “Something or someone?”

Your mouth drops wide and you laugh, “Did I say interested, I meant interesting.”

Dean tilts his head, giving you the look that says he knows you are bullshitting, “Uh huh. Sure sweetheart.”

You huff, looking from him to Sam, “You going to save me?”

Sam sits back, grinning, “Nah, want to hear what or who it was that got your so heated.”

Your eyes blow wide, fuck, trapped. Nothing to lose at this point. Just drunk enough to let your inhibitions go, dropping your eyes to Sam, “You.”

Sam almost spits his beer out on the table, not expecting your direct response. Eyes questioning, pointing at himself, “Did you say?”

Rolling your head into your hand, eyes lidded, anxious smile crossing your lips, “Yeah. I said you.”

Dean slams his hand on the table, “Fuckin’ knew it!”

Raising his beer for a toast, you aren’t sure what to do so you raise your beer, just hoping Sam will and then all three of your clink. 

A few hours later, you found yourself in the backseat of a sweet, black Impala. Sam next to you. Dean and Darla, the waitress, in the front seat. Her hand already riding up his thigh. Dean’s cock jumping. Sam adjusting himself in his seat, having wanted a go at you from day one. Dean chokes out, “Gonna have to blindfold you ladies if you want us to bring you home with us.”

You are not drunk enough to find this typical. “I, no.”

Dean looks in the mirror, “Sammy.”

“Y/N, what’s wrong?”

“You guys seem really cool; but…”

Sam wraps his hand around your jaw, pulling you to him, kissing you deeply, tongue rolling over yours. So delicious. Pulling back, “What if, I just hold my hand over your eyes for a minute?”

Your core is already leaking; but your alert sensors are going off, “Why?”

Darla laughs, “I don’t care, I get into that kinky shit.”

Dean meets your eyes in the mirror, “Sweetheart, just want to keep our location secure. You see how people are with new arrivals in a town like this. I promise nothing weird is going on. Just don’t want people knowing where we live.”

His big, green eyes, very earnest and you are not sure if it is alcohol, arousal, how great Sam’s tongue felt against yours or just knowing how to read people, you agree. Dean pulls the car to the side, placing a blindfold over Darla. She licks her lips. He groans. Knowing, with their size, they could do whatever they want and you’d have no recourse. Sam looks at you, “You can get out of the car anytime you want.”

Your heart beating in your chest, grabbing at the side of his face, looking him in the eyes, drawing him into a heated kiss. His cock bounces as he responds, devouring your mouth. Grabbing his big palm, willing it over your eyes. Dean moves the car forward, just a few moments and Sam removes his hand. You are in a garage. Brightly lit with fluorescence. Surrounded by motorcycles, classic cars, wondering if you are in the Batcave. Who are these guys?? Sam exits the car as Dean removes Darla’s blindfold. Sam opens your car door, escorting you out. Darla, staring Dean down, ready to take him right then and there.

They escort you inside. Not turning on all the lights, just enough to make it past the War Room into a more comfortable living space. Darla dropping Dean on the nearest couch, licking her lips. Sam clears his throat, “Drinks, Ladies?”

Darla straddling Dean, head perking up, “Mmmm, hell yes, I’m off duty!!”

You look from them to Sam, “Want some help?”

He grins uneasily at the scene unfolding, “Yeah, probably going to need it.”

He leads you towards the kitchen, grabbing a few beers. You look around. “What?”

“Whiskey?? That’s Darla’s thing.”

Sam rolls his eyes, trying not to let you see. Pulling a bottle from a cabinet and a glass, “What about you?”

“I think I’m almost done for the night, one more beer, maybe.”

Sam hands two bottles to you, grabbing another glass and moving back towards the room you were in. Placing the glasses on the table for Dean and Darla, he pours a generous amount. Darla’s eyes light up, Dean raising an eyebrow as she grinds on him. Sam grabs the bottle from you and taps yours. You sigh. 

Darla leaves Dean’s lap long enough to take a thorough swing, Dean appreciates the dark liquid rolling past her lips, sipping on his own. Their eyes meet, a conversation you are not involved in, as Dean grabs the bottle and both glasses and heads towards his room.

You look at Sam, eyebrow raised, unsure grin crossing your lips. Sam smiles, “Don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

You place your beer down, sucking in your bottom lip, taking a large inhale, then you are on him, no question what you want. Your mouth meeting his, lips entwining, tongues rolling over each other. Sam grabs your face, stopping for one split second to put his beer down before he pushes back in. Palming the back of your head, open mouths meeting, you huff before meeting his soft tongue again. His mouth devours yours in every way you imagined it might.

You grab onto his neck and shoulders harshly, he understands as you jump up and he catches your thighs, wrapping you around him. Pecking across your lips, chin, neck. You moan. He presses his forehead to yours, asking permission, and your eyes say, what is taking you so fucking long? He carries you down a hallway, turning a corner as you nuzzle into his neck, you hear Darla screaming Dean’s name and giggle. Sam’s face turns a light shade of crimson as he reaches his room.

Once the door is shut, he presses you against it, dominating your mouth again. His frame pressing into your body, the force of his girth rolling against you, setting off a mewl from your throat. Shocked at his strength, holding you up for so long, no hint of slipping. Knowing he can do whatever he wants regardless of your will sets your core ablaze. You pull back for air, breathing heavily, trying to free your legs, “Bed?”

He backs up to lay you down and your body language tells him that you want down. He lets you go, eyes blown but questioning, did he do something wrong? You push him back, your small frame, in comparison to his, is controlling the whole show and that sets your core off again. You are sure you have soaked through your clothing.

You press him into a seated position on the bed, your eyes lidded and seductive as you straddle his thighs. Staring him down as your arms brush against his neck, shoulders and biceps. He brushes both hands though your hair, bringing you to him, engulfing your hot mouth. Kissing him alone is a place you’d be ok with dying. Grinding your core against his length, dry humping like there is no tomorrow. He pulls at your shirt; you allow it to fall over your body as you grab at his. He allows the same.

Falling back into the kiss, grabbing at his belt, he grabs at yours, helping each other undress. Your mind shut off to anything that wasn’t Sam. Had you paid attention, Darla could be heard through the caverns of the hallway, you did not give one fuck. 

Sam cannot take much more and rolls you over, under him, grinding his hardness against your enlarged, clothed clit. You groan. He smiles against your mouth, dropping his tongue to your jaw, throat, making his way down, engulfing one breast, then the other. Your nipples so taught, with each lick and suck, you feel the undulation in your core. 

He makes his way along your stomach, your waist, pulling at your pants, pushing them below your thighs. You huff, grabbing at his hair, “S-S-Sam.”

He eyes you, saying nothing as he pulls your pants and underwear down and off your body. Moving slowly back up your legs, fingers plying at your legs as he splays them. His lips brush your artery on one side, then the other. Your muscles so tight, his ministrations making you nuts as you undulate beneath him. He chuckles lightly as he forces your thighs apart at the apex and kisses lightly at your soaked lips. You gasp as his tongue breaches, lightly connecting with your swollen bud. You grab loosely at his hair as he adds more pressure. Dipping into your core briefly for a full taste before resuming the teasing against your clit. 

Pulling lightly on his hair, he looks up at you, tongue still dragging along lazily. Your mind says ‘fuck’; but your mouth says, “S-Sam, wanna taste you too.”

You feel him grin against you before he pulls back, releasing his belt, zipper and then standing to remove the only piece of clothing left between you. His cock springs out, fully erect, oozing precum, your eyes widen at the sight as he moves back towards you. You grab at his hips and he holds your wrists, shifting himself onto the bed, laying back, bringing you with him. You begin shuffling down towards the object you most want; but again, he stops you.

You whimper, confused. He drops his hand to your cheek and pulls you up for another long kiss before pushing your dripping core over his face. You grab onto the headboard of his bed as he rolls through your folds again. “Ah, Sam, no fair.”

He nips at your bud, “Not stopping you.”

Now you understand as you reseat yourself facing his engorged member, moving slowly over his body until you reach it, licking at the drips of opal rolling out of the tip before taking the head into your mouth. Your legs splayed out on each side of his head; you feel him moan against you before he continues his ministrations on your overheated bundle of nerves. Sucking him in slowly, admiring his length and girth, unsure if you can take it all; but you are going to do your damnedest.

Using your hand to hold him fully upright, you begin a bobbing motion, his taste making your mouth water. He dips a finger into your pulsating hole as he continues to feed on your precious bundle of nerves. You hum around his cock and he bucks up. Creating a V with your hands, you cradle him while teasing his balls and taint, adding pressure as your movements increase. Now he is moving with you while still tongue fucking you to another level. You are close, you can feel the coil wanting to burst, speeding up your ministrations. He takes that as a sign and lays the flat of his tongue on your clit, rubbing in hard circular motions. Allowing a second finger to dip into you, pumping at the same pace as your mouth is.

Your moaning around him sets him off, shooting streams of hot liquid into your mouth and throat. He groans against you. You both continue the oral massage until your coil springs and then you rise up. Hands on his stomach, “Ahhhhhh, fuuuck, SAAAAMMMM!”

He holds you down by your hips until he feels your undulations slowing and you pant out, “S-s-stop, so sensitive.”

He relinquishes your body, allowing you to turn back towards him as he rolls you onto your back. Grasping your face and head, he kisses you deeply. The mingled taste of you both making you both moan softly. His velvety tongue moving over yours like a puzzle piece that fit perfectly. Wrapping one leg around him, you feel his length growing against you. He begins slowly massaging his cock against your slickened lips. Moving one hand to your breast, massaging lightly. 

So deep in the feeling of ecstasy, you don’t realize that you have begun grinding up against his girth. He grabs at your thigh that is wrapped around him, nudging against your waiting hole with the tip of his hardness. Pulling back to look at you, you fist his hair, “Sam, please…”

That is all he needed as he slides into you. The breach delicious, he takes it slow, allowing you to adjust to his size. The stretch, with each inch, delectable. Once he bottoms out, seated within you, not moving, feeling the pulsing in your core. So wet, so warm, “So, tight, Y/N.”

All you can manage is an “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ngh, ahhhh…,” as he stretches you out. 

He slowly begins to move, holding your thigh higher for better leverage. Rolling in and out of you at an excruciatingly slow pace, “Mmmm, mmmmmm, ahhhh, Sam.”

He quickens the pace slightly and you cry out as he brushes up against that special place inside. His forehead against yours, looking down to watch himself disappear inside of you. The sound of your slick and his hips snapping against you filling the room. You clench down around him wanting to feel each movement as he speeds up. As he thrusts harder against you, his pelvic bone slapping your engorged clit with each push, you can’t help but cry out with each hit. “Mother fucker, fuck, Sam, gonna, fuck!”

He can feel your core undulating and he isn’t to far away. His pumping becoming quick and messy, he looks you in the eyes. Both of you lidded. Your mouths open, huffing, groaning, moaning, crying out, “Stay with me, Y/N,”

“Ye,ye,ye,yes.”

He drives down one last time and you fall apart, every part of your body spasming as you try to keep your eyes on him. You moan long and loud and that sets him off. He tries to pull out but you hold him in place, “It’s ok, Sam…fuck, cum in me.”

He releases, growling, groaning, huffing as you milk him. Pulling your head between his arm and hand, he meets your eyes as your flutter in and out, kissing you chastely. Slowly removing himself, rolling to the side, pulling you to him. Your head resting in the crook of his neck, breathing heavy. He smooths back your hair, “You ok?”

You have never felt so relaxed or amazing in your life, you hum out, “Mmm,hmmmmm.”

He kisses the top of your head, “Good.”

“You?”

He smiles against you, whispering as you both are falling off to sleep, “Yeah.”

The next morning, you found yourself drinking a mug of coffee, helping Sam make breakfast, wearing one of his shirts which practically served as a dress. Sleeves rolled up as you flipped bacon in a pan, egg whites in another. Sam steps up behind you, moving your hair, kissing your neck. You smile. 

Pancakes are in the warming drawer, bacon is all but done and Dean stumbles in, freshly showered, slightly shocked to see you. “Hey!”

You and Sam turn around. You take the pancakes out of the warming drawer, throwing the slivers of perfectly cooked bacon on a plate, putting it on the table. Dean’s eyes smiling at the food. You nudge at Sam to go sit down. He sits across from Dean as you plate his egg white omelet. 

Sam already has his tea. You lean towards Dean, “Coffee?”

He is overwhelmed by the food alone, “Uh, well, fuck yeah, sweetheart.”

You look at Sam and giggle. Grabbing a mug from where Sam showed you and pouring Dean a piping hot cup. Placing it in front of him. Sam motions for you to sit down. You have one pancake and a slice of bacon. Dean shoving food in his mouth, grinning. 

Looking at Dean, “Need anything else?”

“Nah, best freaking breakfast ever. Damn, may need to keep you around.”

You blush, Sam smiles. Dean raises his eyebrows at Sam essentially saying he isn’t kidding. You finish a bite, “Where’s Darla? She coming out to eat or did you ruin her entirely?”

Dean chokes, your blunt words he can appreciate, “Shit girl, you sure Sammy’s your guy?”

You look at him confused, eyebrow raised. He chuckles, “Just you’re really straight forward. Like that.”

Sam clears his throat. Dean sensing the vibe, “Oh fuck, yeah, Darla, she left early.”

“Oh,” you respond.

Dean takes another fork full, “Nah, it’s just, I’m not looking for that kind of thing. Pretty sure she gets that.”

You giggle, “Better hope so, she tends to be the clingy type.”

Dean gulps heavily. You laugh, “Need more coffee?”

“Gah, yes, please.”

After cleaning up, you return to Sam’s room, putting back on your clothes, preparing to let him escort you out, ready to be blindfolded. 

Sam takes you to the car in the garage, opening the door of the Impala, letting you slide in. Once he is in the driver’s seat, you look at him, waiting. He smiles and kisses you. He sees the question in your eyes. “What, Y/N?”

“Blindfold?”

“Don’t think we’ll need that.”

Your eyes widen. He kisses you again, “It’s not the same for me, Y/N. I, well, I mean, if you are into it, maybe you might want to come by again?”

You grab the back of his head, pulling him into a deep kiss, “Fuck yes, Sam.”

That moment would change everything for both you and the Brother’s Winchester.


	18. One Helluva Parting Gift (Reader/Dean/Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets injured during a hunt. Doctor's Dean and Sam need to nurse her back to health. At the point she is preparing to strike out on her own, how do the boys react and how does she handle it.

You wake up, sun blinding you from the crevice in the hotel room curtains. Squinting, the rush of pain in your body almost unbearable. You groan. Sam enters from the kitchenette. “Y/N?”

You groan again, “Sam?”

You can barely make him out as he moves towards the bed. Addressing your bandages, putting a wet cloth on your head. You don’t remember much. You were on a hunt with the Brother’s Winchester and things went sideways. You had blacked out at some point and this was your first lucid thought since. 

Sam smiles down at you, “Your fever has gone down, your wounds are healing.” 

He wraps his hand around yours. You huff at the pain in your body. This was only the second time you were involved in a hunt with Sam and Dean and you turned out to be a liability, the one who was injured. 

Your eyes half open, looking at the green/blue/yellow of San’s orbs. A tear streaking at your cheek. Sam grinds his jaw. You cough, “Sam, I’m so sorry.”

His eyes wet, still looking at you in a protective manner, “Y/N, you saved us.”

His grip on your hand intensifies. You remember going into a den of werewolves, you remember being between Sam and Dean, you remember taking out a few of the younger breed, then…your mind goes blank and you pass out.

A few hours later, you wake up in the bunker. You aren’t sure where you are exactly; but you feel safe. Sam coming in to see you, then Dean, making rounds. You wake screaming a few times. Each time, one of them is there by your side. 

At one point, you become aware of what happened. The dominant wolf had taken Dean, chained him up. You and Sam trying to rescue Dean, the Alpha overtaking Sam. Enamored by you, the Alpha wanting to knot you. Using that to your advantage, you threw yourself over Sam, helping to free Dean; but the Alpha got his licks in before Dean could finish him off. Thankfully, not a bite, just a lot of bloody reparation.

Each day, the brothers visit. Each day, you become stronger. Each day, you begin realizing your needs as a woman. In those moments, you realize that, in patching you up, one or both of them saw you in all your naked glory. Part of you felt embarrassed by it and the other wondering if they may have liked what they saw.

One night, waking up yelling, sweating profusely, you had been fighting in your dreams and that caused you to tear open the wound that wrapped around your back and chest. You groan at the pain as Dean rushes into the room, “Y/N?”

Flipping on the light, he notices the blood leaking through your bandages, “What the Hell did you do to yourself?”

He moves towards the medical supplies on the nearby dresser, making his way to the bed, sitting as softly as possible as not to further hurt you. He motions for you to turn on your uninjured side. Thankfully, the majority of the damage was on your left. You roll over slowly, grinding out a small whimper. He lifts the back of your tank top, observing the stiches, nothing torn there. He clears his throat, “Sorry to do this to you sweetheart; but I’m gonna need you to roll back this way now.”

You do as you are asked. He begins lifting your tank from the front. Looking at the deepening blush growing up from your neck to your face. Only now realizing that the last time he did this, you were unconscious. “Sorry about this too.”

He raises the shirt above your breast, there is the culprit. Running along the underside of your breast, right along the rib line. Examining the wound, your nipples harden at his closeness, his focus. He pushes your breast up lightly, trying to be as professional as possible. His touch forces you to exhale deeply. Not the sound of a painful exhale and it doesn’t go unnoticed. “Looks like it is healing nicely. I don’t think we need to put more stiches in. Just need to wrap it good and have you calm the fuck down.”

You chuckle lightly. “Can’t help what I do in my dreams.”

He nods, figuring you are right. He grabs some fresh gauze to redress the wound. The loss of his warm hand pains you. You could feel your wet starting below. Wishing he would finish up so you could finish yourself off. Rolling back and forth again as he lays the white material against you. Gently lifting your breast to finish off the dressing. You gasp, almost inaudibly; but again, it doesn’t go unnoticed.

He rises, grabbing a fresh tank from the dresser, handing it to you. He knows you can’t do it all by yourself. Lifting your arms above your head in a motion that would be necessary to remove your own top would tear at the wound. He smiles, helping you out of one shirt and into the next. The sight of you, not lost on him. Your hardened nipples obvious through the cotton barrier. Your eyes lidded, partially in exhaustion from the pain and partially in wanting. You bite at your bottom lip as he helps you lay back down. He raises an eyebrow, “You gonna be a good girl now?”

You smirk, “Maybe.”

“Keep that shit up, wiseass, and when you’re better, you’re gonna have to deal with me.” His green eyes smiling as he jokes.

“That a promise or a threat?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“You wanna test those waters sweetheart?”

“Maybe.”

He laughs. Shaking his head. Smacking his lips, “Swear to God, a girl like you will probably be the death of me.”

You giggle, wincing from the pain as he flips the light off, exiting the room, “Good night, Y/N.”

“Night Dean.”

Once you are sure he is long gone, you give yourself the best orgasm by masturbation that you ever had. Thoughts of Dean’s hand on you enough to carry through a heady climax.

A few nights later, drowning in your own orgasmic thoughts, you don’t realize how loud you are being or that Sam is currently passing by your door. He hears you, thinking it is another nightmare, he opens the door, turning on the light. “Y/N…Oh fuck, sorry!!”

Catching you, hand in your shorts, face bright red, moaning out in orgasmic bliss. You couldn’t even stop immediately, your mind lost in the release. “Fuck, Sam!”

He is backing out of the door, preparing to flip the light switch. “I’m, wow, I’m really sorry.”

“Sam.”

His eyes wandering around the room, to anything but you. “Yeah?”

Still lightly panting, “It’s ok, we’re all human.”

He chuckles, flipping the light off, closing the door as he exits.

A few weeks later, you are completely healed. Still getting used to getting around by yourself after being laid out for so long. Taking a shower had become your most favorite luxury after having minimal sponge baths. Though, those had been enjoyable too for obvious reasons.

Being able to join the guys at the breakfast table was another thing you fully indulged in. Them not having to bring you food that you barely ate. Just being able to do things on your own was a magical thing. Sitting at the table one morning, Sam freshly showered after his morning run, Dean chowing down on a crisp piece of bacon, you enjoy the heat and aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Sam perusing some website, Dean not saying a word, mouth full. You realize that the last few mornings, neither of them really talk to you much and certainly don’t make eye contact. 

As the awkwardness engulfs the room, the strain in the room becomes too much to bear, “Guys?”

Dean continues eating, head down, Sam doesn’t look up but answers, “Yeah, Y/N?”

“What’s going on?

“What do you mean?”

“Neither of you will look at me.”

Sam inhales deeply, still scrolling through a site. Dean, stuffing a pancake into his mouth in an effort not to have to answer. You drop the coffee mug onto the table harshly causing them both to look at you. Dean’s eyes wide, still chewing. Sam gritting his jaw. You look from one to the other, “Seriously??”

They both look at you like, ‘What?’

Pointing at Dean, “So, you saw me naked.” Then pointing at Sam, “And you caught me masturbating.”

The brother’s exchange glances. Dean definitely did not know Sam caught that show. “Now, all of a sudden you are teenage boys? You can’t even look at me? We are all adults, right?”

Dean swallows, leaning his head to the side, poking fun at Sam, “Well, some of us are.”

Sam rolls his eyes. At this point, you are annoyed. Looking from one to the other, “So, Sam sponge bathed my naked pussy and Dean got introduced really well to my breasts. There might come a day where I need to do the same for one, or both, of you fucking idiots; so, how about we cool this awkwardness?”

Sam and Dean look at each other, eyes wide, faces turning just slightly pink. You are not done with your tirade, “In fact, if you are going to be such juvenile assholes, how about you strip right now? Let’s get this over with! We’ll all be even!”

Sam gulps. Dean chokes. Neither of them wanting you to see the fact that they are slightly, or more than slightly, aroused by the memories of taking care of you. “You serious? Gonna whimp out on me?”

Dean scoffs. Sam, puts his laptop lid down, grabbing it and retreating. You get up, “You two are fucking morons.”

You leave the room, retreating to the bedroom you had recovered in. Muttering to yourself. Putting the few items of clothes you have remaining in the drawers together to prepare for your imminent departure. As the evening rolls around, you finally emerge from the room, wanting nothing more than a jigger of whiskey. As you walk past the War Room into the kitchen, pouring yourself a glass, you hear Sam and Dean talking softly in a room off to the side. 

Eavesdropping as you suck down the brown liquid. Allowing it to burn the back of your throat as they continue discussing. “So, you sponged her…”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck, hottest set of tits I’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck, Sammy, if she wasn’t all fucked up, I’d have been all over her.”

Sam clinks Dean’s glass, “Same here. Does that make us fucked up?”

Dean chuckles, “Nah, just makes us human, right?”

“Think she thought about us like that?”

“Dunno; but I caught a vibe. I mean, maybe it’s not us, just maybe needing to get hers.”

You retreat to the kitchen, grabbing a triple jigger, slamming it down before entering the room and clearing your throat. Having not had a real drink in a while, you feel it go to your head. 

The brothers look at you. 

“You ready to grow up?”

Sam’s eyes slightly lidded in the alcohol buzz; Dean completely lost in the sauce. Dean stares you down, Sam lolls his head back towards you. Dean allows a heavy chuckle to roll out of his throat, “What exactly do you want, baby girl?”

Baby girl, that was definitely a term he never addressed you by. You grin, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder. He gulps. “Why don’t you figure it out? Pretty sure I spelled it out this morning.”

Dean leans back in his chair, smirking, “Want me to just whip it out here?”

Grinding your hand into Sam’s arm. Sam’s eyes blow wide, looking at Dean. A silent communication happening between them. Dean sucks his bottom lip in, beginning to loosen his belt, pushing his button open, rolling his zipper down, eyes lidded and on you. You squeeze at Sam. Sam grits his jaw.

Dean smirks, pushing his pants around him, “Were you a good girl?”

You scoff at him, dropping you hands around Sam’s shoulders. He groans. Eyes on Dean, tilting your head, “Threat?”

Dean palms his hardness. Eyes on you. He releases his bottom lip, exhaling as he begins stroking his length, “Promise.”

You whimper out a moan, dropping your head to Sam’s ear, whispering seductively, “And you?”

Sam, gritting his teeth. Grabbing at your hand. Rolling his head back towards yours. His lovely, hazel eyes meeting yours. You look down on him for a second before meeting Dean’s gaze again. Moving your hands over Sam, staring Dean down, “Bad girl.”

Dean smirks, brushing his palm over the tip of his length, using the precum oozing out of him to lubricate himself as he continues an agonizingly slow pace. Obvious, he is putting on a show. A show you are thoroughly enjoying. You move around, in front of Sam, sitting on his lap, back to him, eyes still on Dean. Leaning your head back into his chest, allowing your legs to be splayed out over Sam’s. Dean licks his palm and continues an even pace. Your breathing hitches momentarily. Sam can feel it. No secret that Sam’s all in for whatever you want of him as you feel his girth at your back. 

Eyes trained on Dean’s, having the mental fuck of your life, you grab Sam’s wrist. Willing his hand to the hem of your loose pants. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what you wanted; and Sam was more than willing to oblige as he slowly slides his big palm beneath your clothing. When his fingers meet your slicked lips, he murmurs in your ear, “Soaked.”

You manage a, “Mmmmhmm,” just before his middle finger breaches, rubbing slow figure eights along your enlarged clit. Dean grunts low, grabbing Sam’s attention. Moving his eyes in a way that lets Sam know he wants a better view; and knowing Dean, he knows exactly what he wants to see first. Sam uses his free hand to roll your tank top up, exposing one breast then the other. Using his fingers to lightly massage each one. Paying careful attention to your hardening nipples, letting them slip in and out of the V he makes with his index and middle finger. 

The sight of Dean strung out, eyes drilling into you, drops of opal glistening along the darkened head of his girth, a vision you will likely use for many years to come. Between your pants and your slick, Sam is having a hard time keeping his fingers exactly where he wants them. Removing his hand, you whimper, until you realize his intentions. He pushes on your sides, a motion for you to stand. You do. He makes quick work of discarding your pants, then grabs your waist, sitting back down in that same spread-eagle fashion. His voice deep, almost dark in your ear, “Now, let’s give him the show he deserves.”

Placing his hand back against your glistening mound, he uses his index and ring finger to splay your lips open. Sliding his big middle finger shallowly into your hole, pulling back, using the slick to continue his ministrations on your bud. Dean can’t help it, “Fuck!! God Damn, that’s so fucking hot!”

He rolls over his tip again, sliding back down. Sam dips his finger into your aching core. “AH! Fuck, Sam, more.”

He slides a second finger in, moving in and out at a deliberately slow pace. Stopping to curl his fingers inside you, searching for that spot. Once he’s found it, you can’t hold back your moans, feeling so good to have someone other than yourself inside you. You can feel Sam lightly griding against you as the slick rolls down your ass. You can feel the coil building, not quite there but building. The feeling, painfully delicious. Sam can feel you clenching slightly around his fingers, whispering in your ear, “Do you want to cum on my fingers or Dean’s cock?”

You groan. You don’t want to hold back your orgasm any longer than necessary; but the idea of being filled by Dean Winchester sets off a spasm deep within you. Sam grins against your ear. Pulling his fingers back, “Want a taste?”

He runs his fingers over your lips which you gladly open to taste yourself. Rolling your tongue over each finger before Sam removes them to continue sucking the rest of you off of himself. Pressing on your back, willing you up, he stands with you. Your legs wanting to give out. He pulls the remainder of your shirt off before nudging you towards Dean who now has pulled his pants down and off in anticipation. “Sam?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right behind you.”

Dean sitting, cock back in his fist, pupils blown as you approach. You hear the unmistakable sound of a belt buckle, a zipper, pants dropping to the floor behind you. Your mind is swimming as you reach Dean. Placing your hand on his shoulder to seat yourself; but he stops you, turning your back to him, before pulling you down towards him. You look down to see his girth sliding up your wetness, dragging across your swollen bud. Using your hands to balance yourself over him, glancing up, Sam in his full glory sauntering towards you.

He reaches you, grasping your cheek, holding your eyes to his as Dean maneuvers your slicked core over his engorged length. Pressing against your hole, waiting for you to make the decisions. Sam smiling down at you as the initial breach causes your eyes to roll back. Your mouth hung open, Sam pressing his thumb against the side of your open lips. You lick at him as you slide down Dean’s hardness. The stretch, unbelievable. It had been a while for you and neither of these men lacked in size in any way. 

Dean bucks up into you. You know the hint as you begin to ride him. He grabs onto your breast with one arm and waist with the other, assisting with the rise and fall. “AHHHH, God, Fuck, De-De-Dean!”

Sam brushes against your jaw with his hand, offering you his most precious possession, and you take it into your hot mouth. Wanting to use your hand to steady him but needing them to control your rise and fall. Dean tweaking your nipple, you cry out. Sam understands as he places his free hand around the base of his engorged member. Dragging your tongue along the large vein at the underside of his hardness. He begins a pumping movement. Trying to keep in time with your movements over Dean. 

You had been halfway to climax when Sam released you to Dean; but it wasn’t taking long to feel that coil build again as Dean stretched you out. Feeling his girth drag against your sopping insides. You lean forward momentarily to keep yourself stable and Sam’s cock satiated, letting it roll in and out of your throat as you ride Dean. The forward motion tapped that special place Sam had found deep within you and you began riding Dean like a prized stallion. Using every bit of your strength to funnel him in and out of your pulsating core. Dean holding onto you for dear life, he gasps, then groans, “Fuck, baby girl! Fuck!”

You could feel him growing inside you and that set you off. Your breath hitching as you fall apart around him. Your tightness enough that you didn’t have to continue moving for your contractions to bring him to the edge. He throws his head back, releasing deep inside you, “God Damn, baby girl!!”

Still milking Dean, Sam isn’t quite done. He wants your mouth focused solely on him. Grabbing onto both sides of your face, willing you not to move your body, he pumps into your mouth. Your saliva building at his taste, streaming down the side of your mouth. Still fully seated on Dean, your core twitches as Sam’s cock breaches the back of your throat. 

Dean drops his fingers around your clit, so sensitive, you want to tell him to stop; but Sam has you gagged. Sam’s size, almost too much for you to take, eyes tearing as he rides your face. Dean drilling down onto your bud, you feel the coil building again. You grunt and gag around Sam, he pulls out partially, allowing your lungs to fill with air before drilling back in.

“Make her cum, Dean, want to feel her contract around me.”

Your eyes, mostly closed, trying to look at Sam, rolling back in your head. Using your hands to hold his hips now. Rubbing one hand back against his plump ass, willing him in deeper as Dean brings you closer to a second orgasm. His cock hardening at your tightness as your core clamps around him. Dean was the type that could gauge his own reactions, taking it long and slow or quick and easy. He could feel you ready to come apart again and he was ready to join you. Both of you just waiting on Sam.

As Dean’s fingers bring you closer, he begins pumping up, you hum, murmur, moan around Sam and then you fall apart again. Exactly what Sam wanted as he fucks your mouth, feeling your throat tighten. He unloads, streams of hot, white liquid pouring across your tongue and down your throat. “GAH! Fuck, Y/N!”

Sam rides out his orgasm as you tongue him, swallowing every bit you can as Dean uses all of the stimulation to come undone inside you a second time. When Sam is done, he pulls back, looking at your wrecked face, tears lining your cheeks, lips swollen, satiated look in your eyes, still huffing. Still caressing your jaw and cheek lightly, so lovingly for the ride he just gave you. Dean is spent. He wants to move but he can’t. You can feel him trying to move; but you can’t will yourself up. 

Sam steps back, pulling on his boxer briefs, then he grabs your hands, pulling you towards him. Your legs are jelly but he’s got you. Dean watching your ass as it moves away, thinking he might have another round in him. Maybe in the morning? Sam picks you up, carrying you to the room you were staying in. Laying you down, kissing your forehead. Pulling the covers up and over you. Licking at his own remnants streaking your jaw before engulfing your lips. No tongue, just a deep kiss. A few minutes later, Dean stops in, fully dressed. Eyes filled with post climactic sleep. 

You grin at both of them, “Thank you.”

Dean chuckles, “Thanking us??”

You giggle lightly, “Yeah, well, best parting gift ever.”

Sam and Dean exchange glances. Dean smirks, “Thinking maybe you need to stay a little longer. Thinking you need to stay until your fully recovered.”

Sam smirks, “And satiated.”

You feel your core twitch, this was an unexpected turn, not having the energy to be your typical wiseass self, eyes lidded, half smile on your face, “Yeah, maybe. I mean, gotta go by the doctor’s orders, right?”

Dean grunts, “Hah, yeah, and since that’s me…”

You smack at him. Knowing that you could leave whenever you wanted; but would you ever want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be a challenge. It is a request; but I do like a challenge. Let's see what happens when the French branch of the Men of Letters infiltrate.


	19. The Legacy, Give it a Shot - The One that Explodes Them All (Sam/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A specific request by "Whatsername31" What happens when a legacy trumps the Brother's Winchester? When one comes to see her as a sister, the other comes to see her as much more. Truth is, this sorted out as one of the best, yet long stories, and it almost unraveled me as I was writing it. Hoping I hit all the points. Don't care if you are a Sam/Reader, Dean/Reader, this may just be the one that explodes them all.

Tumbling down as some random guy pushes you back in the darkened forest of trees. “Merde!”

Rolling backwards, you stand and take the head off a nasty vampire. Battle over, two men looking at you, one looking menacing, approaching like he wants you to meet the end of his machete, “Hey! Back off! I’m not a fucking vamp!”

Gruff voice huffs out, chill of the air apparent in his breath, “Then who the fuck are you?”

Still catching your breath, making eyes with both of them, “Guess I’m a lot like you?”

Dean’s eyebrow raised, “Don’t know about that sweetheart.”

“You just knocked me down a hill, I just saved your ass and you want to have this conversation?”

Dean’s mouth turns up, “Been tricked before.”

You brush yourself off, “Let’s just go our separate ways, yeah?”

Dean looks at Sam. Sam tilts his head like, ‘Guess so?’

Dean not sure what to make of you; but by the time they have their silent discussion, you are gone. 

A few hours later, the guys are putting their thoughts and notes together at the Bunker when they hear a door open. Dean immediately retreats to his gun. Sam grasping an angel blade. Sure Cas could get in; but he wouldn’t use the door. They look at each other, eyes wide and questioning as you walk through the kitchen, rounding the corner. Hearing your footsteps, Sam hides behind the wall on the one side of the War Room, Dean on the other. As you walk in, Sam’s arm around your waist, angel blade at your neck, Dean, gun trained on you.

Your eyes huge with the shock, ‘There are people here?’

Sam, gritting his jaw as he holds the blade to you. Dean, “Who the fuck are you?”

You cough against Sam, “Who the fuck are you?”

Dean shakes his head, “Seriously? You come into our house and that’s your response?”

Dean recognizes you from earlier. Coming closer with his gun, pointing it right in your face, “Been hunting any vamps lately?”

You raise an eyebrow, “Yeah, I thought your stink seemed familiar.”

Dean takes a sniff of his underarm, gun still trained on your face. Sam holding you tightly. “Look sweetheart, I don’t know who you are or how the fuck you got in here; but…”

You reach for your inside jacket pocket. Sam stiffens. You hold up your hand, “I have a key. In case of emergencies.”

Dean’s face contorts with question. Allowing you to reach into your jacket and show him exactly how you got in. An official door unlock for the bunker. Grabbing it from you, “Where did you get this?”

You know you are at a disadvantage, as good of a hunter as you are, “It was given to me.”

“By who?”

“Look, I don’t know you, you don’t know me, this key doesn’t just go to anyone, especially as heavily warded as this place is, can we try to have a civil conversation?”

Dean grunts, gun still trained on you, eyeing Sam to back off. “Sure, why don’t you tell me who you are?”

“Y/N, French Men of Letters.”

Dean’s reaction of disbelief as he backs you towards the kitchen. “Hah, sweetheart, no such thing.”

You back into the kitchen where Sam has the salt, holy water and a knife ready. As you comply with the dropping, drinking and cutting, “You obviously don’t know everything.”

During the dousing, Sam notices a tattoo on the back of your neck, the Aquarian Star, the sign of the Men of Letters. Dean, gun still on you as Sam joins his side, “Dean, Aquarian Star.”

Dean raising an eyebrow. You pull up your shirt and down the front of your pants slightly, showing a tattoo along your abdomen, anti-possession symbol. “Do you need me to strip or do you need me to kick the shit out of you to be sure you are not a piece of shit demon…or worse?”

That comment alone made Dean drop his gun, pulling his shirt to the side, showing his tattoo, “Yeah, you definitely are a hunter. Anyone who knows about this life knows there are worse than demons.”

You huff out in relief, “So, really, who are you?”

“This is Sam, I’m Dean.”

“Winchester?”

“Yeah, kind of at a loss, darlin’.”

“Y/N, French Men of Letters, legacy. Understand you two are legacies too?”

Sam gulps, Dean grins uneasily, “Drink?”

“Hell yes!”

Even the British Men of Letters didn’t know about you, about the French Men of Letters. It was part of a ‘witness protection program’ for retirees long ago. You happened to be the daughter of one such retiree. Even though he was retired, he wanted you to be trained, to be protected and that is how the French Men of Letters was born. As you sipped a particularly heady brand of whiskey, you relate to them the story. How you grew up without a mother, your father’s mission to protect and how your grandmother was the only one left alive of your family. She was in France and suffering from cancer. For so many reasons, you had left your native tongue behind, except ‘Merde’ which came out automatically in a difficult situation.

The first few tattoos were forced on you, though not necessarily unwanted, they were warding and necessary. You had long ago sworn off going back to Europe. You wanted to be a hunter in America. Once your father passed, you took the key and headed to the US. Having been trying to find the Bunker for quite a while, you related to them everything. You never thought you’d meet the infamous Winchesters; but here they were, sharing a drink with you.

Dean was exactly as you imagined, hardened, protective, gruff. Sam was different, protective, yes; but more innocent, seemingly less hardened but just as alert. 

As the weeks went by, you found yourself hunting more with Dean, relying on Sam for information. Proving you were more than adequate at your ‘job’. After every mission, Dean would make sure you were good to go and you would do the same. The older brother you never had, the first real friend you could be yourself with. At the same time, you found yourself more and more attracted to Sam in a completely different fashion. To the point that each interaction set an undulation in your core off. You were two different people with them. With Dean, honest, forthright, straight-up. With Sam, you had become more demure. Each interaction causing your breath to hitch, your face to pinken. 

Each time you and Dean were alone, you would giggle, hug, have a great time discussing the last hunt. Each time you and Sam were alone, you would find yourself submissive. The first time he brushed your hand as you were perusing a book, you inhaled deeply, sure a panic attack would set in. Swallowing deeply as you moved your hand, shaking slightly.

Sam was more than apologetic; but you weren’t sure how to tell him that it wasn’t him, it was you. Your attraction to him becoming deeper with each week. The awkwardness deepening each time you saw him; you want to touch yourself just at the sound of his voice. You were not exactly the shy type; but when it came to Sam, different story. You spent many a night riding your own hand to thoughts of him. Remembering the first time you met, how he held you tightly with the angel blade. Wanting so much for him to hold you just as tightly in a different way. Sam not sure what to make of your reactions to him. Until one day, you get a call that would ultimately change everything. Your grandmother, unfortunately, losing her battle. You had to go back; you were all she had. It had been quite a while since your last trip back to Versailles. The most beautiful place you could remember before you saw the mountains and rivers of America. The home of Monet, the home of your family, the home of all the things you tried to leave behind, until this moment.

When you announce to the guys that you need to go back to France, they are at a loss but understanding. Neither of them wants to lose a good hunter. Dean not wanting to lose his best friend and Sam, not wanting to admit it out loud, not wanting to lose you.

They saw you off at the airport, big hug to Dean, Sam grasps you, willing you into his embrace, your heart rate increasing, the blush creeping up your neck and face. You turn to him, the look on your face telling him something deep, more caring than you have acted in months. He grits his jaw, releasing you. His eyes, the most caring you could imagine. Your heart sinks at leaving them as you walk into the airport.

Once at the Hospital Center Jean-Martin Charcot, you meet with the most important person in your life. The woman who supported you through everything. When you left for America, you left behind speaking French; but when you meet your grandmother, it all comes back. “Grand-mere.”

She grabs your hand, unable to speak. Her eyes listed; but her grip telling you that she is glad you are with her. You spend the evening by her side. Retreating to an apartment close by for the night. Jet lag hitting you like a ton of bricks. You pick up your phone, three texts, one from Dean, one from the hospital, one from Sam.

The text from Sam, making your core ignite. All it says is, “Y/N, how is it going over there?”

You cuddle the phone into yourself, falling asleep without answering anyone. The next morning, you roll over, going to the shower, returning, seeing more texts. You grind at your eye with the back of your hand. One from Dean, two from the hospital, 2 from Sam.

The two from the hospital take precedence. Reading through them, you barely have time to collect your thoughts, your grandmother had taken another turn for the worse in the night. They were keeping her “comfortable”; but were giving you the head’s up that you should come right away. Setting your phone to silent while spending the day by your grandmother’s bedside, telling her stories, fond memories of years living with her. She floats in and out of consciousness. In her lucid moments, her struggles with the pain broke your heart. 

Taking a break to get something warm to drink, you check your phone. Voicemails and texts. Dean and Sam. Dean downright reading you the riot act for not responding. Sam more concerned, were you alive, did your plane make it safely, are you emotionally ok. Your eyes glistened as you listened to and read each message. Wiping at your cheek, you type out a message to Dean. Giving him the what for and how to about being an ass while you are dealing with shit; but following it up with how you know it is just his way of being concerned. Sam’s message, more real, more honest, thanking him for his concern, telling him the truth of the past two days, how hard it is. Wishing that they were with you or you with them, so hard to handle alone. Reminding that they need to take care of themselves until you return.

Placing the phone back on silent, you return to your grandmother’s side. At the end of visiting hours, you are reluctant to leave. They allow you to stay. You haven’t eaten or really slept well since you arrived. You drift off momentarily in a chair. You hear your grandmother groan and you shoot straight up. Time for more meds. While the nurses come in to take her vitals and give her something for the pain, you step out. Finding a vending machine, you buy a bottle of water. As you sip at it, you check your phone. Dean’s response, telling you that you are brat with a winking face and to take care of yourself, hurry back.

You snicker for the first time in days. Opening Sam’s message. Him telling you that he is so sorry; but even though they aren’t there, you are not alone. Mentioning how much they miss having you around the bunker. This makes your heart flutter. Remembering the smell of him as he hugged you goodbye.

The guys were in the middle of a case, a virus had broken out. The British Men of Letters and the American branch had been investigating when you got the call to return to France. They were almost sure it was the work of something dark and unnatural. You hated leaving them high and dry; but you knew they were capable. When you left, there were only a few cases spread out around the world. Within the almost four days you were away, the cases had multiplied and word at the hospital is that it was bordering on the edge of being called a pandemic. 

By day five, it was a pandemic and travel had started to become restricted. Texting Sam and Dean, hoping for some details. They said they thought they were getting close to a possible source but not much more than that. Repeating that you should take care of yourself and use precautions. That evening, your grandmother passed. She had suffered so long and you knew she was at peace; but it didn’t make it any easier to say goodbye.

Realizing you won’t even be able to bury her properly due to the restrictions from the virus, lucky that you had never left the hospital the one evening or they wouldn’t have let you back in. At least you were there for the final moments. You make your way back to the hotel. Having barely eaten more than some chips and cookies, sleep had been less than sparse, your head was swimming with emotion and you collapse on the bed. In as much as you didn’t want to go to sleep, your body had different ideas. You didn’t wake up until late afternoon of the next day. After getting cleaned up, you call the airlines to book a flight back to the States; but you were told you would not be able to travel for at least 14 days in which you must fully quarantine. 

Ugh, you feel defeated. 14 days, alone with your thoughts. Will be worth it once you can finally see Sam and Dean again. Perusing the room service menu, you find nothing appealing. Searching the minibar, you do find some small bottles of whiskey that looked like they would go down smoothly. Cracking one open, taking a sip, hitting your empty stomach like a rock. You push through it, second sip as you open up your phone, turning the ringer back on. Dean sent you a goofy face, no message. Sam asked how you were hanging in there.

You finish off the small bottle and open a second as you respond to Sam, eyes tearing a bit at the reality of the situation coming back to you. You let him know that your grandmother passed, how there will be no funeral and how you can’t leave France for at least two weeks. Taking a swig, the alcohol going straight to your head, light buzz starting to form. Your phone rings.

It’s Sam, your stomach rolls over on itself with butterflies. Talking to him on text had been so much easier than an actual conversation. You feel your face heat up just at the sight of his name, “Hello?”

“Y/N.”

“Sam.”

“I am so sorry to hear about your grandmother. I know that doesn’t make it any easier. I wish we could be there with you. Are you going to be ok until you can come back?”

You chuckle, taking another swig, “Do I have a choice?”

You can practically hear his jaw clench, knowing him so well, having studied all of his expressions, “Y/N. Have you eaten, gotten any rest?”

“No and finally.”

“You need to eat; you need to keep yourself well.”

A tear falls down your cheek, “It’s so fucked up, Sam. This whole thing is so fucked up.”

He can hear you sniffle. He is silent. It would be easier if you were there and he could just hold you, no words necessary. “Y/N, I’d give anything to be able to comfort you right now. I just, am at a loss.”

“I wish you were here; but you know, just knowing that you would if you could does so much.” The heat in your cheeks exacerbated by the alcohol. That Sam called you immediately, was offering you comfort, that was enough to get you through the night. 

After a few more minutes of awkward discussion, Sam hangs up to help Dean out; but promises he will call you the next day and that you better have eaten or else.

The ‘or else’ sat in your mind. Or else what, you thought. Your mind going to a naughty place as you drifted off to sleep spurring on a heated dream. When you woke in the morning, you heard yourself moan, realizing your shorts were damp and your core was clenching. You could only remember snippets of your dream. Sam’s mouth wrapped around your mound, tongue gliding along your clit, then holding you up against the wall, mouth on your neck, pounding into you. Although you never saw him naked, your imagination filled out the plumpness of his round ass, the muscles in his legs, his fingers bruising your thighs as you fell apart around him.

You close your eyes, trying to go back to the dream; but the ache below won’t allow it. Settling into pleasuring yourself, rolling over your clit, thoughts of Sam, doesn’t take long, you explode. Trying to hold your voice, huffing as you come down from the high. You feel slightly guilty given your current situation; but fuck it felt good.

You clean yourself up. Picking up the room service menu again, trying to work up an appetite. Thinking about Sam’s ‘or else’ comment. You feel a tingle below. Fuck, the next time you see him is going to be quite awkward. You choose a Dean favorite from the menu, pancakes and bacon. You order a small stack though. Dean would have ordered a double stack of extra large if they were available. You also request a restock of your whiskey stash.

Reading your texts, Dean is excited to announce that they are hot on the trail of where / how the virus was released. This gave you hope. The food arrives along with the booze. You know you should eat; it smells good but rancid at the same time. You open a bottle of whiskey, click, click as the cap pops, allowing the warm liquid to roll down your throat. Imagining momentarily what the burn of taking Sam down your throat might feel like. You open a second small bottle, taking a sip, your phone chimes. Facetime call from Sam. You are bright red instantly, after your dream, what you were just imagining, his ‘threat’ and the thought of his beautiful hazel eyes, you choke on the alcohol.

Answering the call, his face pops up, “Hey Y/N.”

Your insides threaten to fall out from under you at the sight of him. Your e/c eyes meet his across the screen. You are sure you look tired, haggard, awful; but Sam, “It’s good to hear your voice; but it’s great to see your face, Y/N.”

Your face fully flush. Sam chuckles, “You ok over there, your face is awfully red.”

You gasp inaudibly, “Alcohol.”

“You eaten yet?”

“I ordered food.”

“Not what I asked. Did you eat it?”

“Not yet.”

“Hence why I am Facetiming you, going to make sure you do as you’re told.”

His voice, the naughty thought of that being a command settles right in the center of your abdomen. You can’t help but giggle nervously, finishing off the second bottle. Not exactly buzzed; but just slightly less inhibited. “Is this the ‘or else’ you were talking about?”

He chuckles, “Well, it’s not like I’m there to force feed you; so, have to improvise. What did you get?”

“A Dean Winchester special.”

His face takes on the expression of deep thinking, “Hmmm, lemme guess, pancakes and bacon?”

“With a side of whiskey.”

He shakes his head but smiles, nonetheless. “How about you take a few bites for me before dipping into that booze again?”

“Sure Dad.”

“Ouch!”

You are giggling uncontrollably now, every cell in your body on fire. “Oh, come on, Sam. You know I don’t think of you like that.”

“Do I?”

You suck in a breath. Putting the phone down so he can’t see you trying to catch your breath. Where is this conversation going? You should not overthink it. Just don’t say anything stupid. You hear Sam, “Where did you go?”

You pull the pancakes in front of you, slicing off a small bite, figuring it is the best way to keep your mouth proverbially shut. Showing him the fork. “Want to see you put it in your mouth.”

Now, your shorts are dampening. Everything he says you turn into a completely dirty comment. Not exactly comfortable having someone, especially Sam, watch you eat; but you relent. He has better things to do you are sure. You take a second bite, by the third, you are feeling slightly full given the heft of the pancake batter and your shrunken stomach. “Feeling full.”

“Alright, one piece of bacon.”

You grab a slice, putting it into your mouth. Taking a bite, it doesn’t break off right away, slipping back out partially over your lips. Sam is slightly pink now. You don’t notice it; but he can feel the flush as he watches the bacon disappear into your mouth again. “Lucky piece of bacon.”

You muffle out a, “Hmm?”

Sam clears his throat. “Just sayin’,”

You swallow deeply. “Why Sam Winchester, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were flirting with me.”

You start laughing. “I mean, those would almost be Deanisms.”

He chuckles, “Yeah, guess so. Well, now that I made sure you are taking care of yourself, need to go look in on Dean. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Sure Sam, thanks for calling.”

He smiles, “Goodnight.”

The phone cuts out. You are not sure what to make of that call. Trying not to think too hard on it. You relax into another baby bottle of whiskey. Allowing your mind to drift. Between the jet lag and several days without sleep, with the help of a dose or two of alcohol, you spend the next few days and nights making up for it. Every night, you talk to Sam, every time you fall asleep, explicit dreams. This particular evening, you wake up straight to a call from Sam.

Facetiming you again. How can you even look at him after the dream he just interrupted? You were deep throating Sam, choking for air, saliva dripping all around your face as he pumped up into you, hands tangled in your hair, moaning your name. As you begin humming around his length, he explodes down your throat and ring, ring, ring.

Your core clenching, you answer the phone, slightly breathless. “Hey.”

“Sam, what time is it?”

“I’d say probably 9 pm where you are. Were you sleeping?”

Breath still trying to regulate. “Or am I interrupting something?”

The look of shock on your face tells him more than you want to give away. “If you have someone there, I can call back.”

“No! I mean, Sam, no, no one is here.”

“If I’m interrupting a personal moment…”

“Stop it, Sam.” Your face is bright read. He knows he is hitting pretty close.

“I wasn’t…geez.”

“It’s important, you know, stress relief and all.”

Your embarrassment and wanting to change the subject cause you to blurt out, “I was dreaming!”

His eyes widen, “Really? Damned good dream.”

You huff, “Sam.”

“Y/N.”

“Sam!”

“Tell me about it.”

“What?”

“The dream.”

“Nooooo, no way.”

“Come on, humor me. Was it about Dean?”

“Hell no! What’s wrong with you?!”

“Cas?”

“Sam, you are literally killing me.” Your pulse rate is through the roof.

“Going to keep asking until you answer or hang up on me.”

No way to lie to him, he knows all of your ‘tells’. “Wow, your face is bright red. Now I NEED to hear about this dream. Who’s the lucky star of the show?”

You move to the minifridge, slinging back a small bottle of whiskey, opening a second, needing to be buzzed for this conversation. “Y/N? Gonna make me beg?”

You giggle, taking the next shot in one gulp, reaching for a third. “You are, aren’t you?”

Although it had been becoming easier to talk to Sam with each day, this conversation had your blood boiling. He begins the, “Please, please, pleaaaassse, please, please, please…”

“You keep that up, Sam, you’re gonna pass out.”

“Your fault”, he takes a triple swig of beer before continuing his pleading.

“Fuck, Sam, you, ok, it was you!”

He coughs. Although, deep down he hoped it was him, you admitting it was a completely different story. He finishes of the bottle of beer in one drink. Needless to say, he was tipping the scales between buzzed and drunk. You could tell by the pink of his skin, by the liddedness of his eyes and by his response, “Was I good to you?”

“Sam??”

“In your dream, was I any good?”

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Answer the question.”

He sucks in his bottom lip. What you don’t know is that he is lightly palming his growing erection under the desk. “Yes, Master????” You say this sarcastically; but he smirks at your retort.

“Kinda like that.”

Your entire body is on fire. The dampness between your legs growing. Unsure if you should continue the conversation considering his level of inebriation. He says your name, dragging out each syllable. 

“Couldn’t tell ya, Sam.”

He tilts his head, questioning. “You weren’t doing anything to me.”

You can see his brain working through his eyes, trying to put the pieces together. So many things could be possible. He unbuttons his jeans, sliding the zipper down, grabbing at his hardness. “Tell me.”

“What?”

“What you were doing to me.”

Your core undulates. Is this happening?? Every minute of everyday since you met Sam Winchester, you have wanted to have sex with him. After time, you knew you wanted more than just sex; but never did you imagine this moment happening. “Sam, I…I can’t.”

His eyes level out, lidded and staring you down as his hand slips over his precum, dipping around his girth, “Sure you can.”

“Sam.”

“Don’t make me beg.”

“Or what?”

“Really want to find out?” His eyebrow raised, licking at his top lip. 

“I don’t remember the entire dream, just parts.”

“Give me parts.”

You slug down another small bottle of whiskey, the buzz coming on quick. “I was, you know.”

“I don’t.”

“Going down on you.”

You hear his breath hitch slightly. “And.”

“I had you deep in my throat. You were…”

“Were what?”

“Holding my head and fucking my mouth.”

He tilts his head back as his cock jumps in his palm. “Hold on.”

You now want to hang up, completely embarrassed. Not knowing that he was spitting into his hand to add some lubrication. “Did I cum?”

At this point, you are pulling on your shorts, hitching them up into your clit. The pressure exquisite as you watch his eyes watching you. This can’t be real, has to still be a dream. Just go with it. His eyes darken slightly, pupils enlarging. “Did…I…cum?”

You moan just loud enough for him to catch it, “Yes.”

“Any other dreams you want to tell me about?”

You whisper, breathily, “Sam…”

“There are. You can’t lie to me.”

Pulling your shorts up tighter, riding against the hem. You groan lightly, he hears it, “Tell me.”

“Sam…”

“Tell me, Y/N” He says as he quickens his pace on his cock.

In the background, you hear a knock on Sam’s door, Dean’s voice booming, “Sammy! Need you out here!”

Sam’s head drops, he was really enjoying this, “Fuck. Yeah Dean! Five minutes!”

“Yep!”

Sam trains his eyes back on yours, still rubbing his swollen girth, “Guess we’re going to have to table this discussion for tomorrow.”

You think he’ll forget everything by then but hanging up would be good because you had to take care of the ache screaming from below. “Sure Sam.”

He can hear something in your voice, not sure if it is disappointment or something else, “No one is more disappointed than me, believe me. Sweet dreams, baby.”

He clicks off. Your eyes huge at the blank screen. Did he just call me baby?? No, you misheard or he is really drunk. Something tells you the pink in his face and hitching in his breath, maybe he was, no, no way. The thought of the possibility of Sam Winchester rubbing one out at thoughts of you sucking his cock, pushes your core into overdrive. You can’t help but drop your fingers into your dampness. Rubbing against your swollen clit, dipping your fingers into your hole, you can feel the pulsating. You imagine it is Sam as you close your eyes and ride out a crashing orgasm.

At the same time, Sam finishes himself off, too far gone not to. Thinking of what you told him. Imagining he is that piece of bacon sliding between your lips, imagining your e/c eyes looking up at him. Doesn’t take long for his climax to wash over him. Wiping himself down, tucking back in, he heads out to the War Room, finding Dean. “What took you so long?”

“Was talking to Y/N.”

Dean gives him the once over, still pink in the cheeks, slight bit of sweat glistening along his brow line, “Really? Cause it looks like you were jerking off.”

Sam’s eyes widen, being called out like that, “Dean!”

“Hey man, we all gotta, right? Don’t need to tell me you were on the phone.”

“I was.”

Dean can see in Sam’s eyes, he isn’t lying. “Hold on. You can’t be serious.”

“What?”

“She is like our little sister, dude! You should NOT be doing THAT while talking to her!” 

Sam dips his head back, confused. He never looked at you like that. He knew you and Dean were tight but didn’t realize Dean had taken a big brother role on. 

“What Sam?”

Sam shakes his head. Dean gives him a stern look, “Dude, just don’t, ok!”

“I don’t see her that way, Dean.”

“Well, you should!”

“Why?”

“Because, fuck, just stop speaking, it’s fucking weird!”

“Dean.”

“NO! You’re drunk, you don’t know what the fuck you’re doing.”

“Dean.”

“Shut up, Sam!”

With that, Dean leaves the room. His mind spinning. Sam does what he usually does, sits down with his laptop and starts doing some research. Definitely not how he saw this night going when the day started.

The next day rolls into evening, no call from Sam. You sure as hell are not going to call him. As the hours tick by, you now feel a sickening in your stomach. He probably realizes what happened and regrets it. Why would he seriously want you. Women throw themselves at him all the time. You are more curvy than most, no stick figure, not even athletic exactly. Several tattoos, half of which Sam has seen. After hearing stories of Jess, you know you look nothing like the woman he once wanted to marry. A week before you are supposed to return to the US and your mind spins out. How can you look him in the face?

You settle into a whiskey laden binge, trying not to lose it. The evening before had given you such a high that coming down from that is a harsh crash. 2 am and you are going for your sixth mini bottle. You aren’t sure if you want to cry, puke or just maybe never go back to the bunker. That’s silly, you would not abandon the job or Dean…or Sam. Dropping your face into your hands, rubbing firmly at your temples and the phone chimes.

Sam. You breathe in heavily. Part of you is relieved and part of you is nervous as hell. You are deeply buzzed, bordering on drunk. Clicking the answer button.

Sam smiles, “Hey, were you sleeping?”

“No.”

“It’s pretty late where you are.”

“Then why are you calling?”

“Couldn’t go a day without talking to you.”

Your heart jumps. “Teasing me, Sam.”

“Never, we have a discussion to finish.”

There was that word again. Your breath hitches. “What, Y/N?”

“I figured you forgot about that.”

“Nope, I remember it all. Just sorry we were interrupted.”

It never occurred to you that maybe Sam didn’t call earlier because he might be working a case or involved in some bullshit with Dean. You feel quite foolish at the moment. “Just figured when you didn’t call.”

“Had to wait for Dean to pass out.”

“Why’s that?”

“He doesn’t exactly like me talking to you.”

“What?? That’s silly. We all live together!”

He chuckles, “No, Y/N, he doesn’t like me talking to you the way we were talking the other night.”

“How would he even know.”

“It was apparent.”

The alcohol in you doesn’t allow for holding back, “Why, were you jerking off or something.”

You laugh heartily. He raises an eyebrow, not laughing. “Sam? No way.”

“Couldn’t help it. You gonna tell me that you didn’t feel the need yourself during that conversation? If you say no, then maybe we should stop talking.”

“Sam.”

“Y/N.”

You relent, “Obviously, you already know I did.”

He smirks, “Good, tell me about it.”

The tingling in your core, delicious. The look on his face, the sound of his voice, you could fall apart without touching yourself you think.

“Don’t make me beg. If you do, I’m gonna make you show instead of tell.”

“How are you going to make me?”

“You’re gonna come home at some point.”

Your face, a deep shade of red. “Sam, I…I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Me neither. So, let’s learn together.”

You gulp. You can feel your clit twitch. “Will it be easier if I give you orders?”

“Yes.”

The idea of being submissive to Sam’s dominance turns you on even more. 

“Good. Now tell me, in detail how you pleasured yourself. I want to hear what you were imagining too.”

You can feel your bud practically pulsating. Sam prepared for this, laying on his bed, bare from the waist down, tube of lube at his side. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

An undulation rolls through your core, “Ah, fuck, ok.”

“While we were talking, I couldn’t help but run the hem of my shorts against myself. So, damp. The pressure was incredible. After we hung up, I used my fingers to play with myself, imagining it was you.”

“Baby, I need you to use your words, be specific.”

He was already palming himself. Dominating you in this manner was a turn on for him too. There was that word again, ‘baby’. “Ah fuck, Sam. I’m just not good at this.”

“Would you rather show me?”

“Sam!”

“Ladies’ choice.”

He drops a bit of lube along the long vein of his shaft. “I, Sam, I can’t do that.”

“Sure you can. Want me to show you?”

You giggle nervously, he is kidding, right? You respond almost as a dare, “Sure Sam, show me.”

You should have known by how darkened his eyes were that he wasn’t messing around. He tilts the phone down so you can follow his ministrations. Your mouth hung wide, glad he can’t see you. His girth slipping through his hand, precum breaching the tip. You are now soaked. “Want to know what I’m thinking about?”

You manage a meek, “Yes.”

“You. Your mouth running over my length. Your lips swollen and dripping in spit and cum. Taking your hot pussy, feeling you squeeze around me.”

His breath hitches. Moving the phone back to his face, pupils completely blown. “Now baby, your turn.”

“Sam, I can’t…”

“You can, take your pants off.”

You place the phone down, doing as you are told. Picking the phone back up. “Spread your legs and let me see how wet I make you.”

Thankfully you had enough booze in you not to have a heart attack from the increasing pulse rate vibrating through your body. You move the phone down. So embarrassed. “Open up baby, want to see it all.”

Ugh, you think, running your hand down between your legs, using your fingers to open your mound to his scrutiny. He can see the white cream already dripping out of your hole. “Fuck baby, is all that for me?”

Too late to go back now, “Yes.”

“Can’t wait to taste you.”

At that, your core pulsates, causing more slick to leak out. “Fuck baby, you are sensitive.”

He tightens his grip on his cock, teasing himself more firmly. “Close your eyes.”

You do. “Now, touch your clit. Imagine it is my tongue.”

Apprehensive, but too far gone to care, you begin rubbing your middle finger over your enlarged clit. “You want my tongue on you, don’t you, baby?”

“Oh God, Sam, yes.”

“Mmmmmmmm, warm and velvety, I’m licking you, nipping at that sweet little bud, you taste good, baby. Use your finger, pick up some of that slick. Imagine it is my tongue dipping into you.”

You do as you’re told and your hips buck. Slick rolling through your ass cheeks. “Fuck baby, so wet.”

He speeds up his own ministrations. You are already huffing. The coil building in your core. “Not gonna last long riding my face are you, baby?”

“N..n…no.”

“Good, want you to hold it until I say so.”

“Mmmm, can, can, can’t.”

“You will do as you are told. We cum together or not at all.”

He watches as your finger dips into your dripping core, moving back to tease you glistening clit. He speeds up along his length. “Fuck baby, you are so hot. Can’t wait to have that pussy.”

“Ugh, Ahhh, Sa-sa-sammm, can’t hold…it.”

“It’s ok, baby, I’m almost there.”

“Ahhh, ahhhh, Sam!”

That is what he needed, “Now, baby, fucking cum for me!”

You both unravel at the same time. You moan, completely lost in the moment, “Ahhh, fuck, Sam.”

His breathing heavy, “Y/N, so good for me, baby.”

Your hand and phone laying along your thigh, Sam’s above his head. After a few moments, “Y/N?”

“Hm?”

“Pick up your phone. Wanna see your face.”

Covering part of your face with your arm, you meet Sam’s gaze. Your nerves shot. “You look beautiful, can’t wait to see it in person. Let me see the rest of your face.”

You slowly remove your hand, not wanting to look him directly in the eye. “Look at me, Y/N.”

“So embarrassed.”

“Why? Didn’t you enjoy yourself? I did.”

You face turning a shade of red closer resembling a sunburn. “So shy, baby. Going to have to train that out of you.”

You swallow heavily. “By the way, like that tattoo. Guessing not many get to see that one.”

You know exactly which one he is talking about and it certainly wasn’t one many besides a lover, gynecologist or the tattoo artist who made it would ever see. You exhale deeply. “Can’t wait to explore every inch of your body.”

“Stop teasing.”

“Not teasing. You know better than that.”

“Sam, I, we, this.”

“Baby, this is something I’ve wanted for quite a while. If you don’t, you should say so now.”

“Keep calling me baby and I’ll have to come up with a pet name for you.”

“Go for it.”

“Ok, lover.”

“Mmmm, like it.”

You giggle. “My beautiful, shy girl. Can’t wait to see you.”

“Me too, Sam.”

“What was that?”

“Me too, lover?”

“Better. Now go to sleep. Have sweet dreams, baby.”

“You too.”

A few days pass, no calls from Sam, but frequent texts. He and Dean were getting closer, they think, to the source of the virus. He reminds you that he is looking forward to your return, that the last call is all he can think about, the things he wants to do to you. All the things you always wanted to hear but never thought you would.

Dean noticing all the dings on Sam’s phone over the course of the trip. Reluctant to ask who it is until one night in a hotel on the way back to the bunker, Sam thinks Dean is asleep; but Dean can hear the dinging coming from the bathroom. Nothing naughty going on, just not wanting to disturb Dean.

When Sam emerges from the bathroom, Dean is sitting up, “So, who is it?”

“Huh?”

“All the fucking dinging on your phone. It’s not Y/N, is it?”

“Not gonna lie to you Dean.”

“Sam! I told you!”

“Told me what, Dean? Not to talk to her? Last time I checked, she is a grown ass woman and I am a grown ass man.”

Dean stands up, getting in Sam’s face, “Don’t make me kick your ass.”

“What is the problem, Dean? I mean, do you like her?”

“No, fuck no, not like that. I just don’t want you fucking what we have up over some sex shit.”

“It’s not just sex shit, Dean.”

“What are you saying, Sam?”

“I like her, Dean.”

“Like won’t get you to what I am talking about.”

“What the fuck do you need to hear, Dean?”

“She is too important. I mean, unless you are looking at the long haul, you need to let this go.”

“Maybe I am.”

“Yeah, sure, Sam. The whole wife, kids, family, forever thing, unless you are talking about that…”

Sam cuts him off, “If you are asking if that’s how I see me and Y/N, yeah Dean, that is exactly it.”

Dean sits down on the bed. Eyes confused. Not sure how to react. “You love her?”

Sam sits down, looking Dean straight in the eyes, “Yeah Dean, I didn’t think it was possible for me ever again; but yeah, I love her.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Honestly, I mean, I knew I felt something for a while now; but until she left, it didn’t occur to me how empty I would feel if she wasn’t around anymore. Then, a few conversations in, it clicked and I realized I didn’t want to waste another minute.”

Dean drops his face into his hands, rubbing at his eyes. He saw the sincerity in Sam’s glare. “Well fuck, Sammy. I mean, this is going to be weird for me; but who am I to stand in the way of that. She feel the same?”

Sam drops his head, “I sure fucking hope so.”

“You don’t know?”

“We haven’t exactly had a conversation about it.”

“Then what the fuck have you been talking about? Oh fuck, you know what, I don’t want to know.”

A few days later, you were finally on a flight home. Knowing you would need to then quarantine for an additional 14 days was fine because you would be back with the guys in the bunker. You were tested before leaving France, clear. You would be tested upon arriving in the states, quick scan before you could leave the airport. Putting on a mask, you relax into the flight. Arriving at the nearest airport to Lebanon, you get your luggage and your scan. Within a half an hour, you are cleared to leave.

So tired but so glad to be back. Then you hear it, “Y/N!” and Dean is on you, hugging you until you can’t breathe. You gasp, wind knocked out of you. “Glad to see you too!”

Behind him, Sam. You heat up immediately, barely able to meet his eyes, breathing even more difficult. Dean reluctant to let you go. Sam taps him on the shoulder, “My turn.”

Sam embraces you, the warmth of him, the smell of him, he whispers in your ear, “Hi baby.”

Your core clenches immediately. Fuck this IS real. You can’t meet his eyes. You can’t even talk. If you didn’t have masks on, he knows he would kiss you. You make it to the beautiful black Impala. Sam opens the door for you. The creak of each door closing and you are on your way to the bunker. Chatting about everything on the ride back, their theories on the virus, how you are feeling since your grandmother passed, how Cas was waiting at the bunker and was waiting to see you too. Though, Cas’ excitement wasn’t as apparent as Sam and Dean’s as you walked through the door. Just his way.

You run up to him, giving him a hug. He pats his hands on your back, not completely sure how to react. “Um, I am glad to see you too, Y/N.”

“Missed you Cas!”

“I did look in on you a few times while you were away, just didn’t want to interrupt.”

The look on your face, mortification. You glance at Sam. Sam grits his jaw and swallows. Cas isn’t sure why you are tense all of a sudden. “When you were with your grandmother.”

You breathe a sigh of relief. Sam moves to the kitchen grabbing beers for all. You spend the next few hours in the War Room, everyone discussing the virus, the leads, next steps. What everyone has been up to in your absence. Every time Sam speaks, you glance at him, face pinkening, looking back at anything or anyone else. You can’t help it. Knowing everything you shared, what he has seen, things you have said, it is everything you want; but being embarrassed is just in your nature.

As the evening dwindles down, everyone nice and buzzed except Cas. Dean pardoning himself for the night. Cas following to discuss a few final things with Dean. You smile at Sam, “Guess I should go unpack my stuff.”

“Not tired?”

“Don’t know if it is reverse jetlag or I’m just excited to be home.”

“Want some help?”

“Sure.”

You both get up from the table. Sam grabbing your suitcase and heading down the hall. You follow him; but he doesn’t stop at your room. He goes to his. “Sam?”

He says nothing, putting your suitcase down inside his room. You walk in apprehensively. He closes the door behind you. Standing over your form, pulling your face up to meet his gaze. “Sam?”

“Not answering to that.”

Dropping his forehead to yours. You body is heated, legs slightly shakey. His touch is like fire on your skin. Wrapping his big palm around your jaw and nape. “I don’t…”

His lips so close to yours. You feel like your heart will beat right out of your chest. “You can address me as Lover or Master; but I won’t respond to anything else.”

Your breath catches. “Do you want to kiss me?”

You nod. His eyes questioning, waiting, “Yes….Lover.”

He moves his lips over yours, light at first, sucking in your top lip, pulling back just slightly, your mouth open just enough as you try to breath. Allow his tongue to slide over your lip, the tease excruciating before he pushes into your mouth. Holding your face, rolling his velvety tongue over yours, waiting for your response. You exhale, not realizing you had been holding your breath. Placing your hands against the door, trying to hold yourself up, afraid your legs will betray you. If this is your reaction to a kiss, your mind swimming as your tongue meets his. The kiss, deep, slow, seductive. He drops his other hand along the side of your body, settling his thumb on your waist, lifting the hem of your shirt, making small circles on your skin.

You are already dripping across your yoga pants. Most comfortable thing to wear for a long flight. He starts pushing your shirt up, continuing the circles as he moves up, just under your breast. The moan coming up through your throat, unauthorized. Small grin you can feel form on his lips before he continues massaging your mouth. Pushing his thumb up, rolling over your clothed nipple. Your response to him better than he could have imagined. Nipples excruciatingly tight and sensitive. He releases your face, using his other hand to run up your back, under your shirt. Making sure he touches every piece of skin possible before he reaches the claps of your bra. Popping it open. He pulls back, eyeing you. You open your eyes, lidded just how he wants them.

“Not gonna stop unless you tell me to.”

Your mouth hung open; he can feel your heartbeat on your back. Moving his hand back around, raising your bra, rubbing at your bare nipple. “Ahhhhh,” you breathe out.

He smirks as his lips meet your neck, licking, sucking, nibbling as he begins to remove your shirt. Pulling it upwards, grabbing your bra in the process. “Lift your arms, baby,” he whispers. His voice causing your core to clench hard.

Holding yourself up with all the strength you have, you obey. The flush of your skin trailing from your face, down your neck and to your breasts. He moves one palm to your breast, tweaking your bared nipple. This causes you to spasm. He loves the response. “Good girl, are you wet for me?”

Your huffing, almost hyperventilative, nodding. “Need to hear your voice.”

“Y, y, yes, Master.”

“Mmmmm, let’s see.”

He moves his free hand down your body. Passing through the hem of your pants. The moment his finger meets the mound of your lips, your legs shake, you grab onto him. The muscles under his shirt contract, causing your core to pulse. “Look at me, baby.”

You force yourself to hold his glance, his pupils blown but eyes still beautiful. “Want to see your face when I do this.”

He pushes his finger between your mound meeting your hardened clit. You huff out at him. He begins an agonizingly slow stroking. You are whimpering now as he stares you down. Sliding his middle finger into your quivering core, using his thumb to continue rubbing your nub. “Ah, ah, ah, Sam, fuck.”

He stops. You groan. Panting heavily, looking at him with begging in your eyes. The spring on the verge of bursting. “Sam? Ah fuck, Master, Lover, fuck.”

He begins adding his ring finger to your aching center, only a few pumps and you fall apart all over his hand. Legs going limp as you press your thighs together.

“Oh baby, so, so, so sensitive.”

All you can do is huff and pant and your body falls into his. He picks you up, moving you to the bed. Laying you down, pulling at your last piece of clothing, rolling them down around your legs. Your entire body flushes red, you attempt to cover yourself out of instinct. He removes his shirt and no fantasy you ever had did him justice. He tilts his head, looking at your closed legs, hands over your breasts, “Aren’t we passed this?”

You still trying to catch your breath, you can’t answer. “If you don’t cooperate, I’m going to have to tie you down.”

You try; but the limits of your shyness just won’t allow it. He unbuckles his belt, popping the button on his jeans, lowering the zipper. Allowing his pants to fall around his ankles. You gasp. His erection obvious through his boxer briefs, pressing against the fabric, edging against the waistline. “Want to see me, baby?”

“Y, y, yes, Master.”

“Don’t you think it’s fair if I see you too.”

You remove one hand; but just can’t force anything additional. He moves over your body, pulling a length of silken rope from the drawer beside you head. “Have it your way.”

Your eyes widen, somewhere between embarrassment and arousal at the sight of the rope. The smell of Sam’s bared body hovering over you, almost too much to bear. He grabs one wrist, then the other, slipping the soft rope over each, tethering them to the headboard. You look at your bindings, it turns you on more than you’d like to admit. Sam dips down, encasing your mouth in a deep kiss before moving down your chin, across your neck, each arm, licking, kissing. Paying close attention to each tattoo he comes across. Moving down your breast plate, taking your nipple into his mouth, laving over it, feeling your body tense. He smiles before treating its twin the same. You pant lightly as he kisses down each of your sides before starting with each breast again. Dragging his mouth and tongue down your body, over your waist, kissing around your belly button, when he gets to your abdomen, you squeeze your legs together tighter. He sits up, spreading your knees. “Don’t make me tie these down too.”

You roll your head back, unable to watch as he makes his way down your thigh, then up the other. Pressing your thighs apart, loving the sight of your creamy, white slick before diving in. Running his tongue through your ass cheeks and up your bared lips. You quake, immediately wanting to close your legs, his strength forcing them apart. Watching your breasts move with each small twitch and struggle. He could almost die happy in this moment without ever having actually fucked you. Unable to hold you down without his hands, he decides he doesn’t need them, allowing his hot tongue to graze your clit. You buck. Beginning a teasing motion, slow licks. A grumbled moan rolls through your throat. Pulling your bud in between his lips, sucking at it. You groan again. Dipping his tongue into your core before continuing a flat tongued motion on your sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Your legs begin shaking. Figuring he might not be looking, you glance down, wanting to see just for a moment; but his eyes meet yours. “Ah, fuck.”

You throw your head back again. Bringing you to the edge, he stops. Sitting up again, licking at the slick around his lips. “Is that how you imagined it, baby?”

Your breathing completely erratic. “Better, Master.”

He pulls his underwear down, the sight of his length, dripping, engorged, darkened. Your core clenches. So close to the edge, making it almost painful. He scans your body, heaving, soaked, “Y/N, you are so beautiful.”

You turn crimson again at the compliment. He releases your hands, “Now that I’ve seen you, don’t you ever cover up on me again.”

You can’t help but want to; but you nod. “Yes, Lover.”

Pumping his cock slowly, “Now, I want you to show me what you did to me in your dream.”

Your legs still weak, the ache of him edging you finally starting to subside. You sit up and point to the headboard. “Your words, baby.”

Sit back. The size of him is much more than you even garnered from your Facetime session. You were pretty sure you’ll choke on it; but what a way to die, you think.

He settles in against the headboard as you move towards him, hesitantly pulling his boxer briefs from his body. Tentative in your movements. As much as you wanted this, your nerves were taking over. “Come here, baby.”

You crawl towards him. He holds your face, “You know, I’m yours, there is nothing you can do to me that will be wrong, baby.”

Him saying that he is yours rocks your head. You smile as you lower your head to his length. Still holding your face as your tongue grazes his slit, reveling in the taste of him. Rolling over his head, he gasps. Using your hand to lift his girth, licking the underside before taking him into your mouth. Moving over him, he groans. Each noise spurring you on. Living for his reactions as you pump him. Carding his fingers through your hair, using his encouragement to take him deeper. When his length hits the back of your throat, you do gag mildly causing saliva to fill and flow from your lips. 

He can feel the wetness roll down around his balls and he bucks up slightly. Knowing your limitations now, you use your hand on the bottom portion of his cock, using your saliva to lubricate each movement as you bob up and down over him. His hands tighten on your hair. “Fuck, baby, fuck!”

You murmur and it sets him off, waiting for so long for this moment and he couldn’t hold back. Shooting against the back of your throat, warm ribbons filling your mouth. You can’t swallow it all. Some mixes with spit as it slips down your chin. He pulls you up, pushing his tongue into your mouth. The mix of both of your tastes has you humming. His breathing more controlled than yours. He moves his head back, brushing at your hair. “Your mouth is amazing. Not sure I’ll ever get enough of it…on any part of me.”

Your eyes, drowsy-looking, lust blown as he pushes you down and onto your stomach. “Sam?”

He says nothing, “Master?”

“Haven’t gotten to taste this side of your body yet.”

Moving your hair, starting at your neck. Licking and kissing his way around your body. Leaving no inch untouched. When he reaches your ass, he pulls you up by the waist. You yip at the sudden movement. Drawing his cock through your cheeks before letting it slip through your legs to rub against your mound. Pulling your legs further apart until he can feel his length graze your clit. “Gonna fuck you now, baby. Tell Master you want it.”

The feel of his tip teasing at your hardened nub, no apprehension, no embarrassment left, “Yes, Master, God, please fuck me.”

Pulling back just enough to line himself up, he pushes at your dripping opening. The breach, painfully sweet, you can’t hold back a screech. He knows he’s going to have to take it slow, let you mold to him. With each inch, the stretch almost unbearable. He reaches his hand around, rolling across your engorged bundle of nerves as he bottoms out. Letting you adjust as he continues teasing you until you start to move on your own. He lets you man the helm until he can feel the gush of your slick and your groans turn to moans. 

Taking your hips. He begins his own movements. Beginning to move in time, your ass slamming into him with each thrust. “Ah, ah, fuck.”

He feels your core clench against him. He pulls out. You want to cry. “Not yet, baby.” He turns you around, driving himself back into you. Splaying your thighs as far as he can, driving his pelvic bone into your clit. Holding onto one breast as he bottoms out again and again. You are tearing at the eyes. The pleasure insurmountable. Your insides undulating around him. His balls spanking your asshole. 

Holding himself over you, driving like a starving man, “Y/N, wait for me. Look at me.”

He groans. You can feel the rise and fall of his cock as it begins to pulsate. “Ah, fuck, Master, I, I, I can’t hold it.”

“You can, when you come, call me Sam. It is the only time during sex you can call me Sam.”

Your breathing hitches, you are coming undone and you can’t stop it, “S-S-Sam…please, Sam!”

He holds your gaze, “Stay with me, Y/N.”

His thrusts become quick and sloppy, “Stay with me, stay…with…me.”

“Ahhh, fuck, cum with me, baby, fuck, cum!”

And you do, you unravel like a ball of yarn thrown off the side of a skyscraper, “Ahhh, oh God, Sam, ahhhhhhh, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuck!”

He unloads inside you, feeling you undulate around him as he pumps through your orgasms. 

You are spent. He lays his body next to yours, draping your leg over his. Kissing your forehead. “Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“The way you talk to me, you make it seem like forever. I just want you to know that if all this was is sex, I’m not going to hold you to it.”

He grasps your chin, pulling your eyes to his, “Silly girl. I’m in love with you. I didn’t want to freak you out before I could tell you face-to-face by dropping that out of nowhere.”

Water hedges against your eyes. Sam moves his thumb under one, wiping at the wetness. “Y/N?”

“I’m sorry, Sam.”

His heart falls out for a moment until you say, “I think I’ve been in love with you since the moment we met, even though you tried to kill me.”

He huffs out a laugh, brushing your hair back. Nestled in his arm, you fall in and out of sleep. Waking every once in a while, to see him breathing shallowly as he sleeps, making sure this wasn’t just a dream. At times, he pulls you closer. 

The next morning, you wake. Sam is not there. His scent is but he isn’t. You drop your head to the pillow, ‘Fuck, that was a dream’, you think. Best dream ever; but heartbreaking, nonetheless. Until you look around and realize you are, in fact, in Sam’s room. You sit up. Your suitcase is open. Confused, you get up and notice a note on top of your clothes with an arrow pointing to the dresser, it says, ‘This is yours.”

You open each drawer, empty. Sam had hoped things would go this way and had moved all of his stuff to an adjacent hutch. You suck in a breath, putting on a slightly oversized shirt and a pair of pants. Forgetting, until just now, how cold the bunker could be. Grabbing your slippers out of the suitcase, slipping them on and heading towards the bathroom. Brushing your teeth and washing the sleep from your face before heading towards the voices coming from the kitchen.

Unmistakable and so welcomed after all those days alone. Sam, Dean and Cas. You enter the room. Two good mornings and a Sam meeting you at the coffee maker. Snaking his arm around you as you pour a cup, placing a kiss on your cheek. “Didn’t want to wake you.”

You smile, still turning a light shade of crimson. Something that won’t change overnight. He whispers in your ear, “I love you.”

You turn and look at him and mouth, “I love you, too.”

He pecks you on the forehead. 

Dean clears his throat, “Gonna puke!”

You giggle. Sam smiles. Cas leans into Dean, “So, am I to understand that Sam is the Pizza Man in this situation?”

Dean looks at him, horrified. Throwing his hand up in his face. “Cas, seriously, don’t.”

“Why? Isn’t that supposed to be a good thing.”

Dean now looks like he is going to actually vomit. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

“Cas, I swear to that absentee father of yours.”

“God?”

Sam chuckles, “Shouldn’t swear, Dean.”

He stands up, “Shut up, you all shut up.”

He leaves the room and leave you all laughing hysterically.


	20. Sex Ed - How to Train Your Nephilim (Reader/Sam/Dean/Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack starts asking questions about sex. Cas has an idea. Will Reader offer to educate him? If so, how will the Brother's Winchester react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to hold you over as I start working on requests.

“Dean, you need to tell me everything about sex,” Jack says over lunch.

Dean’s eyebrow raises. Choking lightly on his sandwich. “Jack, seriously? I mean, who the fuck are you going to have sex with?”

Jack’s face so innocent, “The girls, at the bar you take me to. Many of them have seemed interested.”

Sam giggles under his breath. Cas, rolling it around in his head. Dean chuckles audibly, “Jack, you don’t want to go there.”

Jack is confused, “Why not?”

Dean, laughing hysterically, moving towards a cabinet, tossing out condoms towards Jack. “Look, if you are even thinking about that, use these.”

Jack picks up a package, “What are these?”

Sam purses his lips in an attempt not to laugh. Cas sort of understands. Dean, “If you want to go there with one of those girls, you are going to need one of these.”

“Why?”

“Look, Jack, I am totally for you getting laid. And you definitely won’t catch anything; but pregnancy.”

“Catch something?

Cas steps up, “Like a venereal disease.”

“What is that?”

Cas, being Cas, “A thing that human men and women might get from unprotected sex. It makes them very sick…and itchy.”

Sam looks at Dean, still trying to stifle his laughter. 

Jack ponders this, “Is this typical for humans?”

Dean grins, “More than you know, kid.”

Jack tilts his head, “Not sure I’m really a kid?? So, this thing, it helps to keeps me from itching and impregnating a woman?”

Sam dips his head towards his laptop, not wanting to be involved. Dean rolls his eyes, “Jack, look, yeah, sure it does that; but…”

Jack, eyes confused, “How do I use this?”

Sam snorts, grabbing his laptop and leaving the room. 

Dean presses his hand over his forehead. How to explain this. He looks at Cas, no help there. 

You walk into the room, grabbing for a bottle of water. Cas looks at you, “Talk to Y/N. She taught me how to…”

Dean coughs, “No!”

You open the bottle, slinging back a swing, “What’s going on?”

You see the condoms on the table. Having been in a relationship with Sam and Dean for quite a while now, having welcomed Cas into the bedroom for a tutorial, you smile lightly, “Jack? Thinking about getting some?”

Jack cocks his head, “Some what?”

You snort, “Some, sex?”

“Yes, Y/N. I told Dean that the girls at the bar seem very interested in having sex with me.”

You giggle, grabbing one of the unopened condoms, “Well, yeah, honey, you are going to need one of these.”

“What do they do? I heard they keep you from itching and also don’t make children?”

You put your hand on Jack’s shoulder. Looking at Dean. Trying not to laugh hysterically. You grab a banana, sitting next to Jack. He looks at you as you unwrap a condom. “If someone you like wants to have sex, you need to use one of these to protect both of you.”

“From the itchiness?”

You smile, “From everything. Never have sex without one.”

“Do you?”

You huff out a laugh, “We are talking about you.”

His eyes say he understands. “When you feel that you want to have sex, Jack. You need to put this on. You do it like this.”

You show him how on the banana. “How do I know when I want to?”

You look at Dean, holding back a laugh. “How do you know, Dean?”

“Fuck, maybe this is a question for, Cas?”

Cas tilts his head. “I didn’t know I wanted to until it occurred.”

Sitting next to Jack, Dean’s hands covering his eyes, you smile, “Jack, have you ever looked at someone and a special part of you feels pressure?”

Jack looks down, “Yes, this.”

You inhale, “Ok, so when you have felt that pressure, what do you do about it?”

He considers for a second, “Nothing really. It goes away after a while.”

How you ended up here, trying to tell a Nephilim about sex, you had no idea. “So, this sheath I am showing you makes sure that any fluids leaving your body don’t go into anyone.”

“And that is what makes the itch or the pregnancy?”

You suck in your lip, trying to be professional, “The pregnancy.”

“Where do the fluids come from?”

You squint your eyes, “Um, well, that place where you feel the pressure.”

He nods his head, showing that he kind of understands. Cas clears his throat, “You are a Nephilim, you do not want to impregnate anyone.”

Jack examines the banana, rolling the unopened condom in his fingers. “This will help?”

You kiss him on the cheek, “Most definitely.”

Dean allows his eyes to meet yours, thank fucking God for you. You smile at him. He gruffs out, “So, we are good?”

Jack rolls his head to the side, “I think so?”

Dean downs the rest of his beer, “Thank God.”

Cas looks at him, “Well, God would…”

Dean puts his hand up, “Shut up, Cas.”

Cas’ face shows he is slightly confused but understands. You stand up, preparing to leave the room, “You’ll be ok, Jack.”

He looks at you, his eyes so innocent and thankful, still rolling the unopened condom in his hand, “Thank you.”

About an hour later, you, Sam and Dean wrapped up in a special evening. Jack knocks on the door. None of you hear him. He appears in the room. Witnessing all three of you naked. Dean chin deep in your pussy, Sam tweaking your nipples as you loll your head against his shoulder. Your back arched, arm behind your back, hand teasing Sam’s length. Sam’s precum rolling up your back, so close to falling apart. The slurp of Dean on your aching cunt, you can’t help it, you unravel.

Jack clears his throat, “Is this sex?”

Dean allows his head to fall to your thigh, Sam’s eyes huge, your eyes lidded in the release. Dean, slightly annoyed, “Knock, fuck, knock!”

Jack confused, “I did, no one answered.”

Sam trying to cover the top half of you as his erection presses on your back in your hand. Dean, covering your bared cunt, “If no one answers! Fuck!” 

Dean’s cock hard and dripping. You grin, eyes lidded, looking at Dean between your legs. Rolling your head across Sam’s chest, landing on Jack. 

Your core still pulsing from Dean’s ministrations. Your arm, not in the most comfortable position to sit still, you pull it off of Sam. He groans, his girth laying across your back, still covering your body. Jack tilts his head, very confused. Dean, naked, legs off the end of the bed, “Jack! Seriously!”

“What?”

“Get out!”

“I thought sex was a natural thing, why is this wrong?”

Sam barks, “Jack!”

You giggle softly. Dean looks up your body, meeting your eyes, “No!”

You pout, “No?”

He looks at Sam, eyes rolling, knowing they are prey to whatever you want. Sam swallows deeply and his eyes say exactly what Dean is thinking.

Dean moves up your body slowly, kissing you softly, big, green, half-blown eyes meeting yours, “This what you want, Princess?”

You shrug your shoulders in an affirmative. Breath starting to even out, “Can’t send him out into the world the way he is, especially if you two idiots insist on taking him to bars.”

You hum and look at Jack, “Sit down, Jack.”

He pulls up a chair and sits. Eyes very curious. You push Dean’s shoulders, he rises, you turn over, facing Sam, ass presented to Dean. As your warm tongue brushes Sam and you back up into Dean, neither of them gave a shit anymore; both having been edged by you too many times to resist. You dive down, tongue brushing through Sam’s slit, lips kissing against his swollen head. He throws his head back. Far more than engorged, as you hold his wrists down and use your head and mouth to maneuver him where you want. Beginning your descent over his length, you feel Dean rubbing your thighs as he lines up at your soaked entrance.

You push back, begging to be entered as you begin a bobbing motion over Sam. Dean lays a hand across your back, pushing into you and you moan around Sam. This causes Sam to buck up into your throat. You love this. Having been with the two of them for quite some time. You each know the other’s weaknesses, tells, everything; but it never gets boring.

Dean begins riding you from behind as you engulf Sam to the point where you gag, saliva rolling out around him. The feel of Dean stretching you, the taste of Sam, so delicious. No one aware that Jack is still sitting there as Dean moves his hand to your clit, rubbing aggressively. You raise your head for a moment, sucking in air, “AHHH!”

Dean drives into you, the sound of your ass smacking against his hips dulled only by the slurping of your mouth on Sam’s cock. All of you, so close. Your core clenches around Dean, he groans as you squeeze him. Sam knows the noise, forcing one hand out of yours and onto the back of your head. Pushing up with each stroke. The two of them riding your body like the Pony Express. Dean’s teasing at your nub, too much to bear and you peak. Dean pulls out, laying hot streams of cum across your back. Moving his hand through his wetness until he reaches the back of your neck. Pressing you against Sam. Sam loads into your throat and you swallow as much as you can before some slides down your chin.

The three of you huff, trying to catch your breath, almost forgetting Jack is there until, “So, that is sex?”

You giggle slightly. Face on Sam’s abdomen, Dean laying across your back. You try to meet Jack’s eyes. So inquisitive, “Yes and no. This was sex between people who have agreed to certain things.”

Jack’s eyes, completely confused. Dean rolls off of you. You move slightly over Sam, “This isn’t how all sex is. You can’t expect this from someone you just met.”

His erection obvious. Though he doesn’t address it. Just moves in the chair uneasily. You smile. “Honey, you need to take care of that.”

“What?”

You stare directly at his growing hardness. He looks down. “This means I am turned on?”

You smile, “Yes, Jack.”

“What do I do?”

Dean rolls his eyes, pulling on a pair of boxer briefs. Sam does the same after helping you sit up. Jack’s eyes on your breasts. Nipples still hardened. Body flushed. They guys move off of the bed. Dean taking flank, near your thighs. Sam standing behind Jack, pushing at his back, willing him to stand. Jack, not sure what to do, he moves with Sam’s guidance towards the bed. 

Sam taking Jack’s seat. You reach your hand to Jack, “Come here, honey.”

He sits on the bed. “When you are with someone.”

He pulls out a condom from earlier, question on his face. You chuckle, grabbing his hand. “Yes, always bring that.”

He smiles, proud of himself. “You have to understand that it is equivalent exchange. Don’t ask a woman to do something she isn’t comfortable with and you don’t do anything you don’t want to either.”

He nods his head, understood. You move back, drawing him into the bed. “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

“I think I have kissed Sam, Dean and Cas?”

Dean clears his throat. You smile gently, “I mean, as more than a friend or father?”

You can see the question roll through his eyes, “I don’t think so.”

Pressing him downward, hovering over him from the side. “Do you want to kiss me?”

“I think so?”

“Show me, Jack, show me how you want to kiss me.”

He smiles, so innocent, as he pecks your cheek. “Is that how you want to kiss me, Jack?”

“Not sure?”

You pull Dean up, closer to you, opening your mouth, grazing his tongue with yours. Dean grunts as his mouth moves against yours. The heat of it, enough to make his cock pulsate. Sam, same situation from the chair. 

You can see, from the corner of your eye, Jack’s cock jump against his pants. Eyeing Dean, pulling back, moving to Jack, “Do you want to kiss me like that?”

His eyes huge as you move closer to him. You grab his hand, placing it on your cheek. His breathing just slightly erratic as you lower your mouth to his. Light as you meet his lips. His eyes staring you down, “Close your eyes, Jack.”

He does. “What feels natural to you?”

His tongue pokes out against your lips. You open, letting him in, sliding your tongue against his. As the muscles move against each other, he whines. Pulling back, his lidded eyes meet yours, “What are you feeling, Jack?”

His hand grasps your cheek, pulling you back down, driving his tongue into your mouth. You moan, almost inaudibly at his taking control. Sam’s raised eyebrows meet Dean’s. Rolling your tongue over his, moving your hand to his, pulling on it, he releases you. 

Hovering over him, “Tell me what you want to touch, Jack.”

He immediately eyes your breasts. Not sure why; but it seems to be the way his mind is going. You roll over on your back, pulling him with you. He is laying flat on your body. You push him back lightly to where he is hovering over your form. “Hold yourself up.”

He complies. You grab one of his hands and moves it to your breast, nipple excruciatingly tight as his hand molds over it. You gasp and smile, “Use your fingers.”

He presses his fingers over you. You hum, taking his hand, showing him how to lightly graze the body, just enough to tease. You toss your head back once he has it. Taking your bottom lip between your teeth. The massaging feels wonderful. Raising your head, “Put it in your mouth.”

He does as you ask. The sucking, so childish, too rough. You huff at the feel. “J, J, Jack. Stop.”

His mouth still trained on your nipple, looking at you. “Remember how we kissed?”

He nods, allowing his tongue to lave over you. You grasp the back of his head. “Ah, yes, like that.”

Sam can’t help the fact that his length has awakened to the sight. Dean would be a liar to say his wasn’t doing the same. Pressing lightly on his face, encouraging him to move to the other side. He understands, moving his mouth over your neglected breast. Your back arches slightly. Lolling your head towards Sam, lightly palming himself. Your eyes roll back as you card your fingers through Jack’s hair, pressing softly downward. He isn’t sure but follows the lead. Moving his tongue down your body.

Stopping at your stomach, pulling back, eyes on you. “Doing so good, Jack.”

He wipes at his mouth, “What happens now?”

You huff lightly, “Always make sure the woman feels good. If you do, she will make you feel the same.”

You lay your head to the side, looking at Dean. He grunts. His turn to be the instructor. This is exactly how it went with Cas. Although he was told he was a great lover by the one woman he had sex with, the tutelage did not go to waste when he learned what a woman might really want. He had been a quick and grateful study. 

Dean runs his hand up your leg, eyeing Jack, telling him to do the same. Jack does. Dean begins kissing and licking up your thigh. Same maneuvers as kissing. Jack understands, doing the same. Your fingers grasp at the sheets beneath you. Sam’s pupils blown as he adds pressure to his growing erection. Dean meeting Jack at the apex of your legs. Dean pulls back, moving his thumb against your clit, you cry out. Removing his hand, Jack does the same. You yell out, “Fuck!”

Dean presses over Jack’s thumb, showing him how to roll it over your aching bud. Your hips buck. “GAH!”

Dean takes a finger, rolling it through your slick, moving into your pulsating hole. Jack observes as you buck again. Dean removes his finger and you whine, Jack replaces it with his and you groan. Dean palming himself, “Now, kiss her.”

Jack prepares to sit up and Dean holds him in place. “Kiss her, here.”

Jack begins licking at your engorged clit, kissing it like he did your mouth and breasts. You pull at his hair lightly. “Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm.”

Jack can feel your hum through your body. Dean groans, “Put another finger in there, move it, in and out.”

Jack takes direction well and you cry out. Eyeing Sam through drowsy eyes. Cock out and massaging gently. Fuck you want him right now. Dean holding your leg, rubbing light circles against it with his thumb. You can’t help but get lost in the moment. The feeling below, eying Sam, you fall apart under Jack’s ministrations. Jack keeps going until you beg him to stop and Dean taps him. 

He pulls back, face covered in your slick. “Now what?”

So innocent in the way he asks. You huff as your body undulates. Resting for a moment before trying to move your legs. Dean knows exactly what you are thinking as he continues rubbing at his girth. He pulls Jack back. You grab ahold of the condom Jack had laid on the bed. You smile as your quaking legs drive you towards Sam. You never feel fully satisfied until you’ve had both of the Brother’s Winchester. Dean’s girth and Sam’s length hit every pressure point within you. Right now, all those extra Pilates sessions will certainly pay in dividends. 

Sam’s boxer briefs completely discarded; he knows that look in your eyes scooting forward in the chair. The look of his long legs, strong thighs, thickened length beckoning to you, one of your favorite visions. Dean kicked back on the bed, back resting on the wall. Jack looking on with curiosity. He can feel his own hardness thumping against his pants but isn’t sure what to do about it. He looks at Dean as he lightly teases his own girth. “Am I supposed to do that too?”

“Have at it, kid.”

Jack opens his pants, pulling them down, taking his cues from watching Dean. Allowing his hand to stroke at his heat. The feeling exquisite, “Wow.”

Dean smirks, raising an eyebrow, “Right?!”

Squeezing a bit of lube into his palm, Dean slicks his girth. Motioning for Jack to give him his hand, dropping some of the fluid into his palm. Jack looks at it for a moment before he begins to mimic Dean again. 

As you open the condom, handing it to Sam, Dean grunts, “Get ready for a show.”

Although, you had long ago given up condoms in your relationship, Sam hasn’t forgotten. Pinching the tip, rolling it slowly over his aching cock. Just wants to be inside you already; but he understands this is a tutorial. Jack taking mental notes but really more interested in your nudeness.

Moving yourself over Sam, facing away from him. A rarely used but highly coveted position. Dean finds himself just slightly jealous; but the look of your legs splayed, breasts moving as you breath deeply at the stretch of Sam entering you has him back in the moment as he continues stroking himself. Sam wraps one arm around your waist, the other around your shoulders, helping to steady you as you begin to ride him. “GAH, fuck Y/N.”

You roll your head back against his shoulder allowing him to nip and suck at your neck. A hushed, “Saaammmmm,” rolls from your lips. Watching the creamy, whiteness of your slick roll out around Sam has Dean speeding up. Jack taking his cues, staring down the show in front of him.

Sam knows he won’t last long having been teasing himself through the first 20 minutes of your show. Driving up into you, meeting each of your thrusts. You grab the sides of the chair to keep yourself in place as Sam dips his fingers to your enlarged clit. Still holding your waist with one arm as you speed up. You eye Dean, lidded. His pupils blown. Sam knows your body too well, playing it like a pro as you feel the spring about to burst. You drop your head forward. “Ahh, gah, ahhh, S-S-Sam.”

“Me too baby,” he huffs out.

Dean grinds out, “Yeah, fuck her good, Sammy!!” You can feel the swell of him inside your aching core and you come undone. Squeezing at his cock until he groans with release. Still pumping up into you as your slick drips across his leg. The sight of it too much to bear and Dean falls out around his hand. “FUCK!”

Jack doesn’t even realize it, his brain so focused, until the tremors rise up through his legs and the cum starts to leak and spurt around him. He gasps, trying to catch his breath. The feeling, so delicious. He looks down at the mess, confused about what to do now.

Dean tosses him a towel, grabbing one to clean himself up. Jack mimics Dean, yet again. Dean rolls off the bed, pulling on a pair of boxer shorts. Moving towards you as you pant over Sam. Helping you to stand. As Sam’s length falls out of you, a gush of your own juices rolls down your thigh. Dean looks at Jack, motioning for him to get up. He stands. Dean lays you on the bed, using a towel to wipe at your slick laden legs. 

You giggle softly. Unable to manage much. Sam removes the condom, tying it in a knot and discarding it. Jack is overwhelmed in what he is supposed to be paying attention to. The condom, the pampering of you by Dean. Sam stands and puts back on his boxer briefs. Walking over to kiss you on the forehead. Dean drops a chaste kiss on your mouth before getting up to notice Jack’s pants are still around his ankles.

“Dude, get dressed!”

Jack’s eyes widen, “Oh, yes, of course.”

Sam pulls the covers up over your body. Jack still sorting everything out in his head, “So, was that sex?”

“Nah kid, that is how you get sex.”

Jack’s eyes, confused. Dean leading him to the door. “Look, sex should be all about pleasing the woman first. If you please the woman, you have a better shot at her wanting to do some good for you. Know what I mean?”

“So, because of what we did, she was more willing to do what she did to Sam?”

Dean pats Jack on the back, opening the door, “That’s part of it, kid.”

Jacks rolls the thoughts around in his head, “I think I understand.”

Pushing him out the door, “Let’s hope so, ‘cause this shit isn’t happening again. Got me?”

Jack nods his head, heading down the hall towards his room. Dean closes the door turning to see you nuzzled up against Sam’s chest, breathing softly as the sleep takes you over. He gives Sam a look that says, ‘What the fuck just happened?’ Sam returns the look with, ‘She’s gonna be the death of us’ as he pulls you closer and you murmur. Dean nods, crawling in on the other side of you loving the post-sex smell of you.

The next couple of weeks, Jack is scarce to be found. Having found a new past time with his new ‘toy’. Every once in a while, a stray condom is found in the bathroom garbage. 

One morning over breakfast, Dean clears his throat. Jack looks up. “So, what have you been up to, kid?”

“Nothing much.”

“Uh huh. Been sneaking girls into the bunker?”

Jack looks confused. “No, that would be a breach of security.”

Dean raises an eyebrow, “So, what’s with the used condoms?”

Jack as innocent as he is, “Oh, well, I’ve been practicing.”

Dean wishes he hadn’t taken that sip of coffee because holding back the choke at Jack’s comment is impossible. He doesn’t need nor especially want any additional details.

Coughing through the choke, clearing his throat, “Good on ya, kid.”

Jack agrees, smiling widely and nodding his head. Dean pours a swig of whiskey into his coffee mug. He never imagined he’d have kids; but having a full-on Nephilim teenager was bound to be an interesting experience in the months and years ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to start working on some of the requests I've received. Have a feeling the next few will see sides of Dean I've yet not explored. Let the good times roll!


	21. It's Just Infatuation, Right? (Dean/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds himself face-to-face with a daughter Bobby only recently found out he had. Try as he might, none of his usual tricks seem to get her attention, though they do get Bobby's. Will Dean's infatuation drive him to the brink? Will Reader give him the time of day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Sweet_Potato. Hope I was able to do your vision justice.

Not entirely sure how to make the video on the phone work, Dean hopes Sam’s prior instructions work. Clicking the record button, Dean leaves a video:

“When I go to Hell, and shit, I don’t want to; but when it happens, I want Y/N to know that I’ve fallen in love exactly three times, saw a future exactly three times. Never thought I’d, fuck, never thought I’d get there again; but…I know Y/N is Bobby’s niece and I did try my damndest not to. Don’t worry Bobby, we didn’t. Thinking you want to kick my ass just for saying it. I’m sure, being in the cage is enough torture. Fuck, I hope so. Anyway, pretty sure Y/N had no idea no matter how hard I tried to convey it. Not sure she’d have been interested if she did know. Just, if…and when I go to Hell, just tell Y/N, I wish we could have…had more time.”

The video scratches out as Sam, Bobby and you review it. You are confused, did you miss some signals? Your eyes tear slightly. Not sure if it is feelings for Dean or just hearing the sincerity in his voice…missing his snarky, silly quips, the goofy looks on his face when someone would turn his words against him or he would come to an incredulous realization, and now imagining the torture he must be enduring in the cage.

Bobby sits back, head in his hands, scratching at his eyes. “Son of a bitch, I’m gonna bring that idjit back from Hell just so I can kick the shit out of ‘im.”

Sam grits his jaw. Everything is so fresh and raw. Having watched Dean driven down by a Hellhound. He places his hand on Bobby’s shoulder. He knows this is his way of coping. “We’re gonna get him back. I don’t care what it takes.”

Bobby eyes Sam, “Now don’t YOU go doing some dumb shit.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about Bobby.”

“I can see the look of stupid on your face.”

Sam feigns a smile, leaving the room. In fact, leaving and not turning back.

The next few months, you and Bobby take care of each other while researching any possible way to bring Dean back. Every once in a while, you think about Dean’s words, about all the signals you missed. Your upbringing didn’t exactly come with a ‘Flirters Guide to the Universe’ instruction manual. Wondering if you would have been interested if given the chance. You consider, maybe; but your goal in life had been to find your father; and once that happened, nothing else occurred to you but getting to know him.

Thinking back, in the beginning, you had only been looking for your father. Your Mother had been a waitress at some sideways diner. She raised you to be respectful, kind, gentle. Never giving an inch about who your Father was. It was one night, probably the closest she ever felt to another human. Bobby had no idea there was a progeny out there. Once your Mother passed, you searched through all the history trapped in her bedroom. All the things she never wanted you to be privy to. Amongst those things, you found a picture of her and Bobby standing outside the diner. This is where your journey began.

Although you weren’t exactly an internet hacker, you had learned a few things over the years about research. Even though you were raised to be a gentle, law abiding citizen, you also weren’t the girl at school who was the most popular nor in any clubs, except the clubs you chose to partake in which happened to be outside of school. You were the curious type, definitely into computers and also into the supernatural. Enjoying “stories” you would find on the internet about the unbelievable. Eventually, you came across an article depicting a man that looked an awful lot like the man in the picture with your mother outside the diner, just older. It was just the side of his face walking towards a truck; but with nothing else to go on, you decided any lead is better than none. The journey took you to a salvage yard outside of Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

A place you never thought you’d be, you walk into the salvage yard, Bobby comes out, wondering what a young woman like you is doing in his neck of town.

“Can I help you?”

You look at all the wreckage around you. “Not sure, looking for someone.”

“Well, darlin’, not quite sure I can help you with that.”

You pull out the picture, placing it in his hand. Pretty sure you have found what you are looking for, just based on his kind eyes. Bobby takes the photo. His heart falls as he looks at it. He swallows, head nudging to the side. “This?”

“My mother and father.”

He grinds out a cough. “Your, what now?”

Bobby remembers the one-night affair. He remembers your mother fondly. The only woman besides his wife that he felt that connected to. They had been there for each other in a moment that neither of them was prepared for. She had kept him safe on a hunt, though she didn’t know what a hunt was. Both of them wanting shelter from the world. They found shelter in each other.

Your eyes meet his, your eyes, perhaps a slightly different color, same eyes. He doesn’t even have to question it. “So, maybe we should go inside,” he says.

You grit your lips, nodding an affirmative. Letting him know that your mother had passed, after several hours of talking, Bobby had no question that you were his. You had no doubt either. He was hurt that he never knew. He tried to explain; but you didn’t need it. You understood. 

The next few weeks, Bobby tried to keep you out of the hunter universe; but you weren’t an ‘idjit’, as he would say. Your skills on a keyboard, much better than most he had come across. Shuffling information to him to help other hunters. Not entirely sure what you were doing; but glad to be making a relationship with your father. 

One night, sitting across from him, he swigs on a beer, you look at it, wanting one, he looks at you sideways. “Don’t worry, Dad, I’ve had one before.”

He coughs, handing you a freshly opened bottle, “Still getting used to that…title.”

“Disappointed?” You ask as you take a drink.

He eyes you sincerely, “Hell no, girl! Just hope you aren’t.”

You smile, “Not in the least.”

You hear a knock on the door. Bobby places his bottle down, pulling up his rifle, moving towards the noise. He motions for you to sit still. A few weeks into living with Bobby, he showed you how to use a pistol and you had it cocked and ready.

The Brother’s Winchester stumble through the door, hemming and hawing about things and Bobby tries to tell them to shut up; but both of their eyes train on you as your gun trains on them. 

Dean chokes as Sam gulps, “Bobby, wanna tell us something??”

You move behind your father, flanking. Eyes serious. Bobby taps your wrist, “It’s ok.”

Dropping his head back to meet your eyes, you understand. Allowing the gun to drop but still holding it in a position that it could be useful if you need it.

You eye the two men. Still researching all the things that they could possibly be. Sam meeting your e/c eyes, telling you he is a safe bet. Moving over them, Dean’s green eyes meet yours. You are not sure what to make of him. He seems sincere.

“Y/N, I want you to meet Sam and Dean. Been like sons to me. Knuckleheads, for sure; but damned good people.”

Sam raises an eyebrow, half smile, “Nice to meet you.”

Dean has a look of ‘knucklehead, who me’ on his face, “Same here.”

You purse your lips, nodding. Dean clears his throat, motioning to you, “And…”

“I’m Y/N.”

Dean walks in, grabbing a beer for him and Sam. You are a bit taken aback by his brazen actions. Bustling into the house, taking what he wants without asking. Bobby did say they were like sons; but this is all new to you.

You take your seat, Dean hands Sam a drink and sits adjacent to you. “So, sweetheart, what brings you to this neck of the woods? Can’t say there are many hunters out there that look like you look.”

Bobby places his beer down with a little more effort than necessary. Dean and Sam both cock their heads in question, “Now get this straight, boy. She ain’t a hunter, she’s my daughter; so, any of those cockamamie thoughts you got going through that idjit head, get ’em out now.”

It takes a few seconds to compute. Sam’s eyes wide with shock. Dean mulling it over like he must have misheard. Dean takes a swig of his beer, looking Bobby straight in the eye, “So, wait, you, this, no, no way, how?”

Sam, being a wiseass, “Well, you know Dean, when a Mommy and Daddy really like each other…”

Dean passes an incredulous look, “Shut up, Sam! I’m perfectly aware of where babies come from. I mean…”

Sam snickers and so do you under your breath.

Bobby cuts him off, “Just found out myself recently. Didn’t want to call you boys out on the road. Figured you’d stop in at some point and it’d be easier to do this in person.”

The rest of the first night was spent with the four of you discussing how you ended up on Bobby’s doorstep, what they had been up to for the last few weeks and Dean doing a serious job of trying to nonchalantly size you up.

At one point, he finally gets a few minutes alone with you, sitting forward in his chair, big green eyes meeting yours, “So, how long you staying?”

“For a while, I guess as long as Bobby, Dad, will let me stay.”

“Bet your boyfriend ain’t too happy about that.”

“Don’t have one. Don’t have anything to go back to really.”

Dean got exactly the answer he was fishing for. “Hard to believe you don’t have a guy.”

You look at him, confused, “Why’s that?”

“Come on, Y/N, look at you. In any other circumstance, I’d be all over you.”

You smile, lightly touching his hand, “Awwww, you’re so sweet.”

Your reaction rocked him because it was, in fact, no reaction. Before he could get another word in, Bobby and Sam return to the room.

That night, Dean went to bed with thoughts of you on his mind. Trying to figure out his next play. He knows he shouldn’t even be considering it; but he knew he was Hell bound anyway. So, why not.

The next couple of weeks found you helping the Brother’s Winchester with research as they went on hunts and would call in to Bobby. Never too far away. They’d always return within 24 hours or less. In the back of Sam’s mind, he wasn’t quite sure why Dean refused to take jobs further away. So atypical of him. Didn’t take him too long to figure it out though as he began noticing Dean’s demeanor change the minute they walked through Bobby’s door and he eyed you.

The most clear-cut sign came one afternoon when they pulled up in their precious black Impala and you were talking to another hunter. Didn’t even bother waving to them. Not because you were enrapt in the conversation you were having, just because it didn’t occur to you. This was enough to set Dean’s mood into an unusually angry place for seemingly no reason. Putting the car in park, eyeing you, closing Baby’s door hard enough that if it were anyone else, he’d have ripped them a new asshole.

Sam looks at him, face questioning until he sees exactly where Dean’s eyes are trained. “Let’s go inside.”

Dean says nothing, fist slightly clenched. “Dean!”

He looks at Sam, everything about his expression says jealousy. “You know, you’re going to have to let that go, dude.”

Dean begins walking towards the house, “Let what go, Sam?”

“Her.”

“Huh? Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, I’ve known you my whole life, I know that look. She’s Bobby’s daughter. You need to forget about it.”

Dean sighs heavily, “That obvious, huh?”

Sam smiles softly, “Yeah.”

“Then why the fuck doesn’t she see it?”

“Maybe she just isn’t interested, ever think of that?”

“It’s not that. I mean, doesn’t happen often; but I know when a girl is giving me the ‘not interested’ rigamarole.”

“Maybe she doesn’t like guys?”

“I know that vibe too.”

Sam rolls his eyes in a way to say that Dean is full of himself. Walking into Bobby’s house. Dean grabs a beer, offering one to Sam, “So, Bobby, who’s the guy out there?”

“Oh, just a hunter passing through, looking for some things we might have in the salvage yard. Told him to take a look around.”

“And Y/N, she is running point on stuff like that these days?”

Bobby raises his eyebrow, he isn’t sure if the gravel in Dean’s voice is just exhaustion or something more, “Believe it or not, while you knuckleheads have been out doing God knows what, she’s been a quick study.”

Dean grinds his jaw, nodding, “Hmmmm, cool.”

“What’d I tell you, boy.”

“A lot of things over the years.”

Bobby looks at Sam like ‘is he serious’, “Whatever those thoughts are in your head, get ‘em out.”

“Oh, come on Bobby, you could have a worse son-in-law.”

“Yeah, and I could also send you to Hell a might early.”

Dean’s mouth drops open. He chuckles and nods.

As the days went on, Dean found it harder and harder not to try to get closer to you. Putting his hand on your back to pass you on purpose. Making every comment he could think of to see if he could pique your interest. No reaction.

Most nights, he would go back to the nearby hotel, lock himself up in the bathroom, using the shower as a guise as he latched onto his length. Sometimes taking it slow, sometimes going for the quickie; but in every instance, his hand was you. He imagined your delicate mouth on his cock, lips swollen, eyes lidded, staring up at him as he rolled down the back of your throat. Other times, he would imagine you in the shower with him, his hands rolling over your water-slicked breasts, nipples taught as he nibbled on your neck and felt you squeeze around his girth while he maneuvered inside you. One of his favorites was simply laying between your spread legs and hearing you cry out as he licked you to orgasm. Didn’t matter, every fantasy brought him to the brink.

His infatuation was slowly turning into an obsession. He was finding any excuse to be near you. Washing dishes so he could try to splash water up on your shirt, just to get a glimpse. Helping you in the salvage yard, just so he could see you bend over. Even tending the garden with you so he could sneak a peek down your shirt.

One evening, you went on a supply run with him, just to the local store; but a pack of vamps saw you two as a perfect meal. Unfortunately, for them, they didn’t know who they were dealing with and they weren’t with their full forces. Four of them, one Dean Winchester. Not a fair fight, for them. Although, one did come within an arm’s reach of you. Dean pulling you towards him, holding you tight as his blade made quick work of the nasty predator.

The feeling of his arm around your waist, hand just below your breast. It took a moment for him to even consider letting you go. Immediately, his cock was pulsing. “Damn, sweetheart, that kind of situation makes a man think he’d be lucky if he were in a room alone with you right now.”

That should have been plain as day; but you were so overwhelmed and covered in muck, you didn’t say much except, thank you and that you needed a shower.

The ride back to Bobby’s had his mind spinning. Maybe he said the wrong thing at the wrong time? This was your first run in with something actually supernatural. Maybe the setting was just completely inappropriate. 

Arriving at Bobby’s, he and Sam were still out. You and Dean enter the house. He cracks open a beer, asking if you want one. You hastily agree, sucking almost the entire thing back in one guzzle. “Slow down there, sweetheart.”

You look at him, “This might be normal for you; but certainly isn’t for me.”

You shed your jacket, goop soaked into it, the front of your shirt and your jeans. You can feel it caked onto your neck and slivers of your hair. Slamming down the rest of the liquid, asking for another. He questions if he should or not; so, you grab your own, taking half of it down before it wants to foam up in the back of your throat. You cough lightly. Putting the beer down, you head for a shower.

Dean sips at his drink. Thinking about holding you earlier, how warm you felt, how good you smelt, even in the midst of that entire tussle, this is what he came away with. Now, imagining you in the shower, running your hands over your own body. His cock was at full mast as he palmed it through his jeans. No sign of Bobby or Sam yet. He was grateful to be left alone with his mind. He heard the bathroom door click open, stopping his half-assed ministrations; but you didn’t come out. Figuring he might be able to get a moment alone in the bathroom to take care of business, he saunters down the hall.

Not being a big drinker, the slight buzz hitting your head kept you from realizing that you didn’t fully shut your bedroom door. As Dean passes, he stops immediately, he can’t move. You, fully naked and in perfect view through the slit in the door. He muffles a groan as you begin applying lotion to your freshly cleaned skin. Starting with your arms, neck, breasts, waist. He knows he should walk away; but his legs won’t move. Instead, his hand moves to release his aching cock. Moving over it slowly as he watches you slather yourself. The precum practically drizzling out around his fist as he uses it to lubricate himself. This is so wrong, he knows it; but that just adds to the excitement. 

You place one leg up on the side of the bed, back to him, as you apply the cream. Rubbing it into your foot, ankle, thigh. In this position, your cunt is open and in full view to him. Just as perfect as he thought it might be as he increases the speed of his massage. Switching legs gives him an even better view and he catches a whimper that wants to escape his throat. As your hand moves up your thigh, grazing against your ass cheek, he wants nothing more than for you to allow him to be that hand. 

You turn to grab a pair of underwear and a bra. The front of you bared to him now as you pull on the fabric and he is at full steam, grinding against his palm, lips firmly held together, trying not to make any audible noises. If you had been a little less buzzed and not humming a tune, you might have heard the sound of his ministrations; but luckily for him, you are completely unaware as you put on your bra. Your nipples hardened and still visible through the fabric. He loses his mind and falls apart around his hand.

As you pull on a shirt, he moves quietly but swiftly to the bathroom. Panting, still unable to believe he just witnessed that. Not sure that he can go another moment without touching you. Trying to keep himself in line. If you said yes and Bobby then killed him, he’d be fine with his last memory being of you unraveling beneath him. Cleaning up the best he can, washing his hands, feeling more fully spent than he has in a while.

He meets you back at the kitchen, his pupils just finally settling down as Bobby and Sam push through the door. Bobby’s eyes questioning momentarily why you are freshly showered and Dean looks like he went three rounds with a “pro”. Sam gulps as Bobby’s eyes widen. Dean immediately puts his hands up, “Hey! Got into a scrape with some vamps. We’re fine, thanks for asking.”

Although it shouldn’t have made him, Bobby breathed a sigh of relief. Dean grunts, “Wow, would be better what really happened than what you thought??”

Although he was half joking, Bobby responded with a, “Hell yes.”

You smile, “What could be worse that what happened?”

“Think your Dad over there has it in his mind that I might just try to take advantage of you.”

Bobby’s mouth contorts, “Dean! You need to learn when to keep that trap shut.”

You laugh heartily, “Oh my God, seriously?? “

Sam doesn’t say a word but Bobby and Dean both say, “What are you laughing at?”

“That would NEVER happen, this big teddy bear over here. He wouldn’t. You guys are too silly.” You leave the room with a cup of tea.

Dean feels defeated momentarily as he heads to the hotel with Sam. Well, she didn’t say ‘never, because she wouldn’t be into it’. She said ‘never because I’m not the type’. Thinking he may need to stop messing around and be a bit more aggressive. Sam sees his mind working, “Dean, seriously.”

“What! Sam!”

“Never mind, your funeral.”

Dean rolls his eyes.

The incidents of the night spun him out. He realized that what started out as a totally carnal urge had turned to something more with each minute he spent with you. So much so that he felt the need to have a heart-to-heart with Bobby, come what may.

“Bobby, what do you have against me?”

“Nothin’ son, where’s this coming from? Oh, let me guess, your little crush?”

“Thinking it’s more than a crush, Bobby.”

“Don’t go sayin’ things like that now.”

“I’m just saying, would it be so bad?”

“Hell yes! Look, don’t get me wrong. I love you like a son. You are one of the best men I know; but you are a hunter and that ain’t no life for her.”

“Seems to me like she’s doing good with it.”

Bobby looks at him sternly but with devotion in his eyes, “Look, let’s say it worked out. Then what? You get married, settle down, white picket fence? That ain’t you, son. And before you say something stupid like, ‘it could be’, you currently have a one-way ticket straight to Hell. If we can’t get you out of this mess, then what? You want her to have to deal with that nonsense?”

“Fuck Bobby, you’re right,” he says as he drops his face into his hands.

“Didn’t think about it that way, eh?”

“Ugh. Ok so let’s say we get me out of this, what then?”

“What then is just another thing. Being involved with a Winchester is like putting a bullseye on your back. Think you’d learned that by now.”

About a week later, Dean punched in his one-way ticket which is what you found you all viewing his attempt at giving you the truth.

You think that maybe, if he could find his way back, just maybe; but that was a big maybe. You didn’t know much about the hunter lifestyle and it was very apparent you knew nothing about the resolve of a Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be from a request as well. Likely to be a lot more heated than this one was and conceivably much darker.


	22. The Thin Line Between Love and Obsession (Dean/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts as a fun little lesson in human behavior between Dean and an Angel (Reader) morphs into something unexpected. What happens when Dean's feelings of burgeoning love are funneled through the dark, demon he becomes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was formed from another request from Sweet_Potato. The second half is a bit darker than I've gone with any of my chapters thus far, I think? Could have definitely went darker; but just saying, this one is not all just fluffy plot and porn. Hope you enjoy!!

Dean clutching the wound in his lower abdomen as you approach to assess the situation. Lower-level demons eradicated; but as usual, Abaddon escaped. However, not before she got her licks in on Dean, driving her paw into his gut. What she had been aiming for, one could only guess as she missed his most prized possession by inches.

You are an angel tasked with stepping in for Castiel in moments when he couldn’t harken the call of the Brother’s Winchester, this was one of those times. You try to grab at his hand as he rocks back and forth, groaning, “That fucking bitch is gonna pay! Agh, mother fucker, this hurts!”

Blood pouring out over his clutched fingers. You transport him back to his room in the bunker, “Let me see.”

“Oh honey, seriously, I’m dying and now you want to see?”

You pull on his hand, “Didn’t take you for the shy type. You can either show me; or I guess, you can bleed to death.”

“Agh, fuck, fine.” He pulls back the fly of his jeans. You place your hand over the wound, your thumb lightly brushing up against his cock. As you begin to heal him, he can’t help but feel aroused. By the time you are done, his semi-hard length is twitching against you. As an angel, you are aware of the urges of humans but have never actually encountered an opportunity to understand them for yourself.

As you pull back, he clutches your wrist. “Cas always heals us by tapping on our head’s, what’s with the up close and personal?”

“I didn’t have enough power to transport us and heal you in the traditional manner. I needed to be closer to the wound.”

“Hm, thought maybe you were trying to catch a glimpse.”

You ask sincerely, “Of?”

He raises his eyebrow, looking from you to his growing erection. “Why would I want to see the thing you use to procreate? I have no such desires.”

“It can be used for more than just making kids.”

That his voice deepened isn’t completely lost on you. You just aren’t able to comprehend why. Looking into his eyes, you can see them darkening. Almost as if he were a demon, but without the malice. “I cannot imagine what other reason there could be for having it.”

Sitting up, moving closer to you, leaning on his elbow, “Have you ever even been kissed?”

“There is no need for that where I come from.”

“You are missing out, darlin’.”

You contemplate for a moment, “You humans are very preoccupied with this particular type of interaction, kissing with procreation. You can have one without the other. What is the significance?”

He’s had enough, leaning in, grasping your face, kissing you softly. Plump lips moving over yours. He pulls back, only slightly, eyes searching yours. You didn’t find it undesirable, “Again.”

He complies. This time, taking it a step further. Pulling you closer by the back of your neck, letting his tongue run along your top lip. You open your mouth to ask a question and he takes that as an opportunity to begin an assertive exploration of your cavern. Trying to take it easy as not to scare you off. Again, you don’t find it unpleasant and try to mimic his actions. You are a quick study; and before you know it, he has you laying on the bed making out like two teenagers.

Dean bides his time, stroking your cheek, your neck, little circles with his thumb as he makes his way to your clothed breast. The human body you inhabit is very sensitive and he plans to take full advantage. Your nipple hardens under his touch and you gasp. He smiles against your lips. Sitting back, eyeing you, your breath uneven, eyes questioning.

“I want to show you what the good part of being human feels like.”

You don’t protest as he begins unbuttoning your blouse. Laying it open, running his fingers down your breast plate. Your back arches slightly. Goosebumps erupt across your frame. Gliding across your abdomen, he meets the zipper at the side of your skirt. Rolling it down slowly, checking in with a glimpse to make sure you are still on the same page.

Kneeling, he pulls the skirt from your body. Taking you in, he is almost at a loss for words as he maneuvers his hands up your ankles, calves and thighs. Your body has already begun to ignite. You can feel a tightening in your abdomen, just slight and altogether not unpleasant. Making his way back up your body, light touches as he wills you into a sitting position. Kissing you again while discarding your blouse, freeing your breasts entirely, he groans.

Leaning you back down, you reach for him, not knowing why. He takes your arm, kissing your wrist, making his way down as he lays it flat above your head. Licking and nipping across your collarbone before beginning his descent. Licking across one breast, pulling your nipple gently through his teeth, you cry out as your core undulates. Using the V of his fingers to continue massaging one side, he moves his mouth to the other, laving over each inch of the exposed flesh. You grab at his hair, caressing, it seems like the natural thing to do for some reason.

Traveling down your abdomen with the same affection, looping your panties into his fingers, rolling them out from under you, discarding them, then making his way back up your leg. His lips so plump, mouth so warm as he lavishes kisses up the thick muscle of your inner thigh. “Oh, baby girl, you are soaked.”

You are quietly panting, “Is that a good thing?”

“Oh fuck, yes.”

With that, he is on your heated mound. Gentle licks at your lips, savoring the taste before breaching and laying his tongue across your swollen clit. Your back arches of its own accord, you moan. Giving him everything he needs to continue pleasuring you. Using his fingers to expose your bud fully, nipping at your clit before continuing to massage you with his velvety tongue. You are bucking mildly at this point unsure what to make of the sensations in your body. Using one palm to hold your abdomen in place, he continues his caresses. Your breathing heavy as he pushes one finger inside your dripping core. Your head thrown back, gasping as he enters a second. Manipulating your insides, figuring out where the switches are; and when he finds them, that pressure, the coiling, in your abdomen explodes.

Your eyes go dark, not realizing your eyes are closed, you think you may have gone blind. Screaming at the top of your lungs, sucking in air as your body heaves. He licks you through it until your legs start shaking. He is no fool, that’s the sign. If it’s too sensitive, it can get uncomfortable he has been told and he certainly didn’t want to ruin this moment.

You finally focus your vision. Dean’s face, chin glistening, pupils blown but eyes shining. Still trying to regulate your breath, “So…”

His voice low and gravely, “So, that was…kissing. In all its glorious forms.”

He moves over you, tugging on his shirt hem, “Want to see me too?”

You are beyond curious. If kissing alone could cause that, what additional pleasures could he show you. 

“Gotta hear you say it, sweetheart.”

Not even realizing you were being manipulated into a submissive role, you nod, “Yes.”

He begins disrobing, He is no fool, as he initiates a slow reveal. He wants you panting for him, begging for him. The human form wasn’t completely lost on you; but it wasn’t something that “turned you on” perse. It was more the thought of having that delicious feeling again that caused you to rub your legs together. Knowing that he could deliver that pleasure, and possibly a higher form of it, had you huffing with impatience by the time he was fully naked.

What was lost on you, as you took him in, is how impressed you should have been at his size. Precum leaking around the tip of his girth, balls tight, stroking himself casually. Though, in his mind, he wanted nothing more than to fuck you senseless, he took his time making his way to your overheated body. Hovering over you as he grabbed a condom out of the bedside drawer, kissing you softly as he pulled back to apply it. 

Loosely rubbing his shaft along your little bundle of nerves as he kisses you again, more deeply. The taste of his mouth different than before, quick came the realization that this is what you taste like. Nipples taught, clit pulsating, waiting for the next move. He pushes the tip of his length against your entrance, just enough that it makes you want for the whole experience. Continuing to tease you, “You ready for this?”

You nod. “Need to hear your words, baby girl. Tell me you want me.”

“Want you.”

“What does a good girl say when she wants something?”

Pushing just slightly harder against you, you choke out, “Please.”

“Mmmmm, that’s my good girl.”

Even with that, he takes it slow. Settling inside you, stretching you out inch by inch. The feeling, so foreign, almost painful but not entirely. Once he begins moving, the slight tinge of pain is replaced with something else, something excruciatingly good. You can feel that coil building again as he finds that special spot inside you. Once he hits it, you groan. Knowing he won’t last long after all of the teasing and foreplay, he goes to work on that spot. Slipping his hand between you, rolling his thumb against your tight bud, he can feel you clamp down on him. He groans, “Fuck, baby girl.”

Too lost in your impending release to care what he was muttering about. He continues driving into you, his strokes becoming sloppier as he nears orgasm; but you beat him to it. He wouldn’t have it any other way as you unravel beneath him. Your walls fluttering around him, squeezing until he can’t hold back. He unloads like a man starved. Your moans mixing with his groans and your insides milk him. He falls over you, pulling out carefully to ensure the security of the condom. Laying there for a moment, neither of you say a word. Waiting for breathing to somewhat regulate before he sits up, tying off the condom for disposal. 

He lays next to you, allowing your head to rest in the dip of his elbow as he traces circles on your belly. You smile at him, “I understand now.”

He brushes your hair behind your ear, kissing your forehead gently. 

The next few months, you find yourself stepping in for Castiel, even at times when he doesn’t ask you to, while Dean chases down Abaddon. Finding that falling into bed with Dean was your new favorite past time. Dean realizing that his affinity for you was growing past anything he imagined ever feeling for an angel. So much so that when Cas would drop in, Dean would be disappointed. Wondering where you were and what you were up to. Why weren’t you with him? Had you decided to test out your newfound love of sex with someone else? Was he jealous or in love? 

The Mark of Cain’s effect on Dean becoming more apparent with each passing week. The mission of the moment was figuring out how to remove the thing without killing Dean while still allowing him to eradicate Abaddon. In the following days, a battle between Dean and Metatron erupted, ending Dean’s life. Though it should have been a time for mourning, another problem emerged, the Mark resurrected Dean as a Knight of Hell. Not quite a demon, not quite NOT a demon. You had been sent on a mission behind Metatron’s back as he tried to take over Heaven. Angel radio was shut off to you. Even Castiel was unable to find you. This was all done so that no one could interfere with your purpose. The issue with all of this being that you didn’t know what transpired with Dean or what you’d be walking into if he found you before Cas did.

Having completed your mission somewhat successfully, you know you cannot return to Heaven in the case that Cas’ plan didn’t work. You wanted to drop in on the bunker; but needed to be careful in case Metatron was watching. Was he as omniscient as God? You didn’t know. What was the safe play? 

Although Dean had taken on the task of soldier boy for Crowley, he hadn’t quite forgotten about you. The darkness and bloodlust in him, in fact, directed him toward you. You were almost impossible to find for anyone, except, of course, The King of Hell. It took some doing and quite a bit of threatening from Dean; but Crowley eventually relented, mostly because Dean’s obsession with you made him practically useless for anything else. When he zeroed in on your location, for Dean, the hunt was on.

Once he found you, “Hey sweetheart.”

“Dean!”

He smirked at you, there was something off, you could feel it almost instantaneously. “You’re not…” Before you could get the words out, you were unconscious. Crowley knew how to sneak up, even on an angel. The next time you had a moment of clarity, you were in a room. You tried to transport out; but something was blocking your escape. There was a bed, a table, what appeared to be shackles on the wall, no windows, stone floor, small lamp illuminating the room. The last thing you remember is seeing Dean or something in Dean’s skin. 

You hear footsteps outside the door. It opens, you make out the figure to be the body of the man you once shared your very first intimate moments with; but his aura wasn’t the same. It was him but it wasn’t. He shuts the door behind him, approaching with a swagger. He smiles, “How’ve you been, sweetheart?”

You swallow shallowly. “Gonna answer me?”

“I…Who are you?”

He makes his way closer, reaching towards your face, you pull back. He tilts his head, grabbing the back of your neck hard, pulling you in, “Been gone so long, you don’t recognize me?”

“Ow!”

He smells around your hair, neck and face, “You don’t smell like a dirty slut; but maybe you’ve been trying to replace me?”

Your eyes fearful and questioning, “No, what? Dean, this isn’t, you’re not.”

Pulling your hair through his fist, “Oh, but I am.”

He pushes you roughly onto the bed, forcing the air out of your lungs at the impact. Removing his shirt, “Thinking a good fuck might convince you.”

You try to scoot backwards as he begins removing his pants. “Where you going, sweetheart? I’ve missed you. You haven’t missed me?”

Crawling towards you as you cower in the corner, pulling on your legs savagely, maneuvering over you. You try to summon any power you might have to knock him back; but none of your angelic grace seems to work in this room. Your human body easily overtaken by him as he begins sucking on your neck. You try to move away and he holds your head in place. Staring you down, the darkness in his eyes, not blown pupils, the darkness was that of a demon.

Sucking harshly at your pulse points, marking you as his own. Pulling up the hem of your shirt, you try to grab his wrist. He stops, murmuring into your collarbone, “You can cooperate or I can remove these for you. Don’t really care if you spend all of your time naked.” Looking you in the eyes, “In fact, I’d prefer it.”

His words, causing you to still yourself. Allowing him to remove your shirt, pulling your bra over your head with it as he continues marking your body with his mouth. As he reaches one nipple, giving it the same harsh treatment, he tweaks the other between his thumb and forefinger. You cry out. The pain unwanted but your core betrays you. You can feel the slick building. 

Moving his hand up your skirt, rubbing against your dampened panties. “Mmmmm, there you go, looks like you did miss me.”

Curling his fingers under your panty line, rubbing his knuckles against your clit. “You want it, don’t you, sweetheart?”

The syrup of his voice oozing out like lava. Pressing harder, you contract. Pinching your nipple hard, “Use…your…words.”

“Please,” you cry out at the pain. You don’t mean it the way he wants. You are pleading for him to stop; but he doesn’t care. He just wanted to hear the word for now. Eventually, he’d break you down. He tears at your panties, ripping them in his urgency to remove them, tossing them to the side, “Won’t be needing these anymore.”

You can feel the welts forming from where the fabric was torn from your body. He pushes the skirt up to your waist. He isn’t worried about getting you completely naked yet. There will be plenty of time for that later. He just wants to be inside you, to dominate you. You open your mouth, “C-c-condom?”

He chuckles as he pushes inside you. “Don’t need those anymore, sweetheart.”

Holding you tightly as he rides your core. “Your mine, this body is mine and anything we create is mine, Y/N.”

Your insides throbbing against your will. He still knows the exact right place to hit. None of this was about pleasuring you; but he wants to see you unravel. He wants to control each and every part of you. He can feel you clenching around his girth, reveling in it as he slams into you. Most certainly bruising your pelvic bone with each thrust until you come apart. Moaning and screaming as your body reacts against your will. 

“Oh, fuck yes, baby!!” He groans out as he rides out his orgasm within you.

Rolling over and pulling you to him, cooing into your ear. Saying a bunch of sweet nothings as if he hadn’t just brutalized you.

As days turned into weeks, you found that if you didn’t cooperate, he would shackle you, sometimes leaving you to hang for a day or two until you submitted. If you were a good girl, he would give you sponge baths and lick you until you came, pampering your body. He would stay with you on those nights, cuddle you, talk to you, just like the Dean you remembered. You asked him, once, what had happened to your grace, why were you so powerless. He proudly told you that the room was heavily warded against Enochian ‘magic’. 

One night when he was feeling especially cordial, you pleaded with him, asking if Dean was in there somewhere. He admitted that Dean was in there somewhere; and that he did, in fact, love you. That any version of him loved you. No version of him could or would live without you. Reminding you that he would see you dead before ever letting you go.

Whenever you were a good girl and he was away, you were left to your own devices which usually found you scratching at the walls, hoping to breach whatever hidden warding might exist. Small enough scratches that would break the sigil but not big enough for him to notice. When the day came that you actually figured it out, that you were able to transport, as much as you wanted to flee, a large chunk of you didn’t want to leave Dean. He wasn’t Dean anymore, you reminded yourself; and you made your escape.

The only place you felt might be remotely safe was the bunker. You had to give it a try, come what may. Transporting there, finding everything in order. Greeted by Cas and Sam, immediately they were concerned by the look of you. Relating to them the events of the last weeks, they were certain Dean would come for you and they would be ready for him. It was easy to heal the wounds of the body once you had your powers back; but the wounds of the mind were another story. Even though you were an angel and human feelings were beyond your full understanding, you were still filled with a void, a loss, a fear and a pain you never felt before.

They were right, Demon Dean did come for you. Leading himself right into a trap. A trap which eventually allowed Sam to perform a purification ritual driving the demon out. What you felt for him didn’t necessarily change, you were never really sure of what your feelings were to begin with; but you couldn’t look at him. You didn’t know much; but you were fairly certain you’d never look at him the same again. 

Castiel thought it best to send you up to take care of things in the newly ‘renovated’ Heaven. He would take back charge of the Brother’s Winchester. Before your departure, Dean did attempt an apology, that it wasn’t him. Your response, quite simply, was that it was him, even if it wasn’t. You were unable to see past it, to differentiate. Somewhere Dean’s love had turned into Demon Dean’s obsession and he wasn’t completely sure he could differentiate either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one up, not sure yet, mulling it around. Have a feeling Sam might make an appearance, he's been awfully neglected over the last couple.


	23. The Joy of Toys (Sam/Reader/Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has been keeping Sam and Dean tethered to humanity and home with video-chat sex. Neither of the brothers are aware of the many months of chatting the other has been doing. Sam, a traditional dominant, Dean a toy lover. Having never physically touched them. Will that change once they find out what you have been up to? If so, Will Sam cave to Dean's cravings and will Dean allow Sam to call the plays?

“Mmmm, Y/N, why don’t you finish undressing for me. Want to see those perky nipples,” Sam grinds out as he strokes his cock with one hand, watching you through his computer.

You comply, removing your bra, “Mmmm, yeah, use those hands, wanna touch you.”

You close your eyes, webcam catching every movement perfectly as you massage your breasts and tweak your nipples. You moan, “Your hands are so warm, Sam. I love the way you touch me.” Sam’s girth jumps in his hand. Precum rolling out with the spasm. “Fuck, so hot.”

“Why don’t you get those panties off. They look uncomfortably damp.”

Eyeing him through the camera, you roll off the last remaining piece of clothing, spreading your legs, using your hand to skirt your thigh. Knowing exactly what he likes. Been at this web sex thing with him for a while. As your hand closes in on your mound, you stop, awaiting instruction. Sam pulls his bottom lip through his teeth, palming his balls for a moment before, “Wanna edge you, open up for me, beautiful.”

Using one set of fingers to open up your already dripping cunt to him, he groans, rolling his hand up around his engorged head before continuing down his shaft. “Want to taste you, so wet.”

You know this means to lick your finger before applying pressure to your hard bud. “Uhhh, ahhh, Sam.”

“Fuck. Yeah, there your go.”

Rolling your finger through your slick, from your pulsating hole to your engorged clit, “Ah, Sam, so good.”

“Oh fuck, so good, beautiful.”

As his own ministrations speed up slightly, his lidded eyes meet yours. Applying more pressure, your abdomen twitches causing that sweet cream to spill out for him. All he can offer is a groan before, “How close are you?”

“So close for you, Sam. So, close.”

He closes his hand hard on the base of his shaft to dull the orgasm, “Y/N, wanna fuck you now.”

This meant, get out the dildo. “Mmmm, yeah, wanna get fucked.”

Pulling it out, licking your lips. “Mmmm, beautiful, suck me. Get me nice and slick.”

Making oral love to the imitation Sam, eyeing him with every stroke of your tongue, he grunts as his hand mimics your movements. “Fuck, your mouth is so hot.”

You hum before pulling it out, saliva spilling down the sides of it and lingering in a string from your mouth. “Want to tease you.”

You move the head across your clit a few times, hips bucking, “Fuck, Sam, want you.”

“Have me, beautiful, want you so bad.”

Moving the toy into your core, slick rolling out around it. Sam gasps as he begins pumping his length harshly. “Fuck, Y/N, so tight for me.”

“Yeah, always…ahhhh.”

“So..fucking...beautiful…fuck!”

Sam is so close he can barely hold it. “Fuck, Y/N, fuck, please...fuck…”

You cry out as he watches exactly how you use that thing on yourself, hitting all the right spots, eyes rolling back, breasts heaving. He can’t stand it, “Fuck, cum for me, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Adding a finger to your clit, thinking it is what Sam would do, you grind on the only version of him you have, eyes tearing as you moan, “Fuck, Sam, ohhh, fuuuuck, S-S-S-Saaammmmmm.”

On the other end of the webcam, Sam comes undone. White hot cum rolling up his abdomen. Pumping through it as he watches you ride the dildo through your own orgasm.

As you both come down from your high, you smile, completely satiated, “Coming back soon?”

He hums, “Yeah, we should be back tomorrow. Thanks for…”

Sam groans, clearing his throat. You laugh, “Ever gonna model for me, Sam Winchester? Give me the ‘pseudo-real’ deal?”

He smiles, “You want that?”

“You know what I’m saying.”

“Hmmmm, keep teasing me like that and I might just have to come see you one night…in your sleep. Why settle for an imitation?”

“Keep teasing me like that…and I might take you up on it,” you say as you blow a kiss to him. Signing off.

This was a thing you had been doing with both Sam and Dean, though neither of them knew about it. You weren’t hiding anything, just figured if they wanted to talk about it, they would; and you never brought it up. In person, none of you talked about it. Although your function was primarily research, the extracurricular kept them grounded. Kept them tethered to their own humanity, to the bunker, to home. Neither of them had ever actually physically touched you. 

You had one dildo for Sam and one for Dean. Dean’s had actually been cast of his own prized possession. Sam had refused trying to drop his cock into some goopy concoction. Dean was more adventurous when it came to kinky things. Loved the idea of you actually feeling ‘him’ inside you. On a few return trips, he had brought you toys to use, leaving them in your room with just a note that said “D”. He would never hand them directly to you. Just like not talking about it, it was a way to keep home life separate from road life. His favorite toy was a set of electrode-fitted nipple clamps. With your level of sensitivity, he reveled in making you turn it up to the highest setting and watching you writhe under the electric currents. 

Dean also reveled in letting you watch what you were doing to him. Talking you through how it felt as he focused in on his girth. Allowing you to see every inch of his body. Telling you what your hands or mouth were doing as he pleasured himself. Enjoying coming undone as you looked on. 

Sam was an altogether different animal. He was a bit more traditional in terms of toys. The only one he allowed you to have was the Sam dildo. He liked the idea of watching you pleasure yourself at his direction. He thoroughly enjoyed edging you, making you whine and beg for him. The one time you had asked to see him, he told you that you would see what he wanted when he wanted you to see it. Everything with him was about control. Driving you to the precipice, forcing you back, giving you detailed instructions and reveling in your submission.

Upon their return, Dean left you another little gift on your dresser. You were always equally excited, curious and scared about what he might bring back. That was part of the thrill of dealing with Dean though. You open the bag, pulling out a flicking tongue masturbator. A little shocked, Dean had never hinted at oral in your sessions with him, every other type of manual pleasure but that. You couldn’t help but examine it, pressing the switch, watching the tongue move in a way that made you reluctant to wait; but you knew the rules. Dean brought you presents so that he could watch your reaction the very first time you used them.

You felt yourself moisten as you imagined what this new piece of equipment would feel like and how Dean planned to incorporate it. Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t hear Sam walk into the room.

“Hey, Y/N.”

You jump, trying to hide the device, “SAM! Shit, you scared me.”

“What you got there?”

“Nothing.”

Your face reddening, your eyes unable to lie. “Come on, you know we don’t hide things around here.”

“Sam, it’s really nothing.”

“If it’s really nothing, why don’t you show me? I mean, we have to make sure everything brought into this bunker is safe. Could be a cursed item for all you know.”

“Sam, I know better than that.”

“I’m sure you do; but the fact that you are hiding it makes me suspicious.”

“You shouldn’t be.”

“Why’s that?”

“Dean gave it to me; so, it’s safe.”

In your attempt to hide it and your nervous energy, you didn’t realize you clicked it back on. Sam could hear the noise of the make-believe tongue moving around. His eyes extremely inquisitive. Moving towards you, “What the hell did he give you that makes a noise like that?”

“Sam, it’s no big deal.” You respond as you try to find the button to turn it off with it held behind your back. The tongue was licking your hand and you couldn’t help but giggle. It tickled.

The ruby red of your face, the sound, your giggling and the fact that you would not relent was too much for him. He reaches out and begins tickling you, trying to reach behind your back. You are not the most ticklish person; but having Sam touch along your waist and ribs, having him this close for the first time since you’ve known him is too much to bear. In an attempt to move away, you bump into the bed and the gadget falls out of your hand onto the mattress.

He looks down at it, watching the fake membrane move around. Looking back at you as he hovers over your form, eyes wide, he picks it up. “Seriously??”

“What?”

“I’m not sure if I should ask just how insatiable you are or why Dean would give you something like this?”

“Just give it back.”

He puts it behind his back, shaking his head, “Answer?”

“I thought we made a deal not to talk about this around the bunker.”

“I have ways of making you talk.”

You chuckle. “I’m sure you do, Sam; but can you just give it back and forget about it?”

His eyes slightly darkening. “Nah, don’t think I can do that.”

Kicking your door closed. “You can share with the class or I can teach you how persuasive I can be.”

Moving towards you again, your knees give out against the mattress, falling backwards. Sam has been like this with you many times but never in person. You’d be lying if you said it wasn’t extremely hot. Maneuvering himself over you, using the moving sex toy, he runs it along your mouth and neck. As he reaches the crevice between your breasts, you inhale deeply, “Sam, don’t.”

“This is all you, beautiful. Should have just gave me a straight answer.”

“Ok, I will, just…ahhh,” you huff out as he runs the machine against your tightened nipple. Even through your clothing, the feel of it mixed with Sam’s physical presence sets your skin on fire. “You really are sensitive. Wasn’t sure if it was just a show.”

“S-Sam, s-stop.”

“Since when do you give me orders?” He responds as he pulls up your shirt and down the cup of your bra. Staring into your e/c eyes, he moves the licking object to your nipple directly. A rush runs through your abdomen and you buck up. 

“Nnnnnggghhhh, Sam, y-you can’t use that on me.”

“Why not?”

“It, it, it’s Dean’s. We have an understanding.”

Holding the machine with one hand, he uses his other to unbutton and unzip your pants. “Hmmm, what’s that?”

His face so close to you, his eyes blown but beautiful, the smell of his musk, his warmth of his body as he does as he pleases, this must be a dream, right? You are powerless in the face of the situation. Your core boiling. Placing the gadget down so that he can hook into your jeans and push them down your thighs. Surveying you for a moment, chest heaving, panties soaked. Laying back beside you, using his foot to push your jeans down to your ankles. Pulling your thigh to the side with the knee of the same leg. He picks up the flicking massager and moves it down your abdomen.

“Answer!”

The little tongue moves down the front of your clothed mound. He presses it against you until he knows he’s found your clit. Your leg shakes, you buck and cry out. “Fuck, ahhh, fuck Sam. You can’t.”

“Answer!”

“Always, Dean always wants to see my first reaction with a new toy.”

Pulling your other breast free, “Mmmmm, and what other toys has he given you?”

You don’t answer immediately, lost in the sensation. He presses it into you harder, “GAH! Fuck! Many, there are many.”

“And how long have you two been at it?”

You heave, “At what?”

“You know what. Don’t play dumb.”

“The video sex? I, uuuuuhhhhh, gah, a while.”

“Just video sex?”

“Y-y-yesssss, just like with you.”

“I really want to see you come undone with this thing. Would hate for you to break your promises to Dean though.”

You grab at his hand, “Fuck Sam, I’m, ahhhhhh.”

“Gonna cum already? You know better than that.”

He pulls the source of stimulation away. Slapping against your mound. “Hold it.”

He gets up, heading towards the door. You whimper. Confused until he opens the portal and yells for Dean. You move to cover up and Sam turns, “Don’t you dare cover up.”

Your eyes huge as Dean rounds the corner and enters the room, “Yeah Sam, what?”

“Seems I need your permission to finish this off.”

He nods in your direction and Dean’s pupils blow immediately. Still panting, breasts showing just enough that the hardness of your nipples looks painful. Panties obviously drenched along with the tips of the insides of your thighs. The little machine laying next to you. Dean smirks at you, “Well now, you’ve made quite a mess, haven’t you?”

You nod. 

“Not that I’m complaining, just curious how all this came about?”

“Apparently, she’s been giving us both a bit of relief.”

Dean moves towards the bed, a feigned look of disappointment on his face, “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Someone’s been a bad girl.”

Sam closes the door and head’s in the same direction. Both of them standing over you, observing the look of both uncertainty and complete arousal on your face. “So, what do you want to do with her?”

Dean mulls it over. “Baby girl, where are the rest of my toys?”

Your abdomen still pulsating from Sam’s edging, you huff and point to the bedside table. Dean opens the drawer, smiling at what he now realizes are your Dean…and Sam dildos. He pulls them out, showing Sam. “Don’t think we’ll be needing these.”

Sam looks at you, “Very bad girl.”

You can’t help but moan when Dean pulls out your nipple clamps. Sam tilts his head, impressed. Dean hands them to Sam. He places them on the bed. Dean moves to the foot of the bed, “Need to get rid of these,” as he pulls your pants fully off.

He eyes Sam, motioning towards your shirt, “Wanna get that?”

Sam grins, as he rolls your shirt up over your head. Eyes trained on yours, reminding you who is in control. Why isn’t he looking at your body, he is so in command of himself…and you. “Want to help me with this, beautiful?”

You comply, unsnapping your bra, allowing him to remove it from your arms. Finally starting to come down from the pain of the edging. Dean grunts as he surveys your body. “Any ideas, Sammy?”

Sam smirks, “All you, bro. Just don’t let her cum until I say so.”

“Oh, baby girl, what have you gotten yourself into?” Dean says as he picks up the clamps. “Gonna get those nipples harder for me?”

Eyes focusing on Dean, you tweak your aching protrusions until your body is flushed, trying to rub your thighs together. Dean in between them, no way are they letting you off that easy. Dean admires your ministrations but still feels the need to suck and nip the pert buds until you cry out. Just the feeling of his actual human mouth on you, so warm and soft is driving you closer to the edge. Applying each clamp expertly, he hands the controller to Sam. “Wanna give it a go?”

Sam smiles mischievously as he switches the device on. Lowest level, he watches as you squirm. He had never really been into toys; but seeing your reaction as he put it on the next level, he was starting to have an appreciation for them.

Dean busied himself removing your panties. “Oh, baby girl, you are absolutely soaked.”

“Gah, fuck,” is your response as Sam turns the clamps up another notch. “Mmmmmm, ah, fuck!”

Dean picks up his most recent gift, turning it on. You hear the mechanical noise. As he moves the licking tongue along your mound, you push your hips up, trying to make contact. “Feisty, I like it.” Dean grins.

Dean opens your lips with one hand as he maneuvers the mechanism towards your overly swollen and sensitive clit. The slick running down through your ass cheeks. Sam turning up the clamps another notch. You pant heavily between the ministrations of the two. Your thighs begin to shake, trying to hold back the coil about to burst, “GAH!!!!!”

Sam chuckles, “Dean.”

Dean wrapped up in his own devices, coming to at the sound of Sam’s voice, “Oh, fuck, right.”

Sam looks in the open bedside drawer. Oh, his favorite, he finds an ice pack, tossing it to Dean. Dean tweaks an eyebrow, “Shit.”

Breaking the gel bubble that makes the pack cold, once he feels it has reached freezing temps, he applies it to your aching bud. You arch your back. Painful. So close again. You roll your eyes from one brother to another as your orgasm beings to subside. You groan and huff, tears piquing at your eyes.

Dean can see your insides pulsate by the way your creamy, white slick rolls out. He looks at Sam, asking if he can take it there. Sam smirks, nodding his head. Dean could have done anything he wanted and Sam wouldn’t have stopped him. However, Dean was into the game. Dean disrobes, his cock heavy and hard, precum dripping. You look at him. You know that cock but seeing it in the flesh makes your body flush. His girth and tight balls as he rolls his hand around it. You just want to taste it. Sam won’t have that.

“Get on the bed and turn her towards you.”

Dean understands without words where Sam is coming from. Sam looks in the drawer again, finding a bottle of lube. “Get that leg up, Dean.”

Dean pulls your thigh over him. Grinding his girth against your slickened cunt. The cold of the prior ice pack keeps you from noticing the ministrations immediately. Sam gets up and shuts off the light. You are lost in darkness, starting to feel Dean’s warmth against your clit as he holds you. 

You wouldn’t know it; but Sam disrobes. His cock completely hardened. You can’t make out a thing; but you feel another body drop onto the bed. “Do me a favor, open that up.”

Dean grabs your ass cheek, allowing Sam access to your tight little rings. Sam squirts the lube on his fingers, rubbing along your hole. You whimper, this is something new. You are both scared and turned on as his finger breaches. You duck your head into Dean’s shoulder, reveling in his scent. Sam inserts a second finger, moving in and out of your asshole, making room for what he wants to put in there.

You can barely breathe. The breach bittersweet. You can’t move. Sam continues preparing you. “Do you like that, beautiful?”

Your nonresponse causes him to apply more pressure, curling his fingers inside you, “GAH! Fuck, it, it, it hurts.”

“Bad, beautiful?”

The more he moves inside you, the better it starts to feel, “Fuck, nnngh, fuck, jus, jus, just want.”

Sam removes his fingers as Dean increases the friction on your engorged bud, “What do you want, beautiful?”

“So heated, so edged, you cry out, “Fuck, you, fuck, both of you. Please, fuck, please!!”

Sam taps Dean’s hand, “As you wish.”

Dean slowly rolls his cock into your fiery core, you murmur, almost crying. The stretch, the warmth, he feels so good inside you. You buck towards him; but Sam pulls you back. A groan can be heard from both you and Dean. “Gotta wait for it, beautiful.”

Sam lubes his length and presses it against your stretched rings. Even though he prepared you, his actual size felt like it was tearing you apart as he enters slowly. Dean completely stills himself as Sam bottoms out. Sam holds your abdomen, rolling his finger across your clit. It takes a few minutes, but you start bucking back into him. “Good girl.”

As he rides your ass, Dean catches up in your core, being grinded on in such a manner driving your senses into overdrive. Your core clenching and retracting. Neither Sam or Dean would last much longer given all the ‘foreplay’ and you scream, tears falling from your eyes as Sam massages your clit, “Please, ahhh, please!”

“Please what, beautiful.”

“P-p-p-please let me cum!!”

Sam grunts, “Dean?”

“Fuck yes,” he replies as your insides massage him.

Sam groans into your ear, “Show us what you got, beautiful.”

With that, you unravel, having been edged more than once, the heat of their actual bodies, the movements within you, you fall apart, screaming and crying. The clamping down of your insides drives Dean first, he starts yelling obscenities. Almost painful for Sam in your tight rear hole, as he spills inside you, he grinds out, “Fuck!!!!! S-S-Sooo good, beautiful.”

The three of you lay there for quite a while before they remove themselves. You aren’t sure if this is real or the best dream ever. Holding onto Dean, he sure feels real as his breath evens out across your skin. Same with Sam, as he lightly pants into your neck. Eventually, the three of you lay out on your back, Dean halfway to snoring as you reach towards Sam. He grabs your hand.

“Sam?”

“Mmm?”

“Are you ever going to let me see you, touch you?”

He drops his mouth to your forehead with a light kiss. “If you wake me up properly, you might just get what you want.”

Knowing he wants your mouth on him, you smile lightly, falling into a slumber, hoping you will wake up before him, willing yourself to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will likely be a request. I have a few in the queue.


	24. Can a Demon, Can an Angel - The Sin That Breaches Both (Dean / Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel sends you to observe the demon that has become Dean. What happens when the demon in him decides to go another way. How will Crowley retaliate? Will Cas lose faith? How will Angel (Reader) react when Demon Dean wants to make her his own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is formulated from a request from Sweet_Potato. Hope it is worth the wait. Truth be told, I have always been a bit of a Sam girl; but I would not be able to deny how things go down here. ;)

Meeting with Castiel, delivering him your most recent report on “Demon” Dean. 

“Thank you, Y/N. You have been very diligent in your duties.”

“Of course, Cas, whatever you ask, my brother.”

Once Dean went demon, Castiel had assigned you the duty of looking in on him until they could find a cure. It wasn’t the easiest of jobs considering Dean could feel you around every corner. Although, for some reason, he began to see it as a fun little game. 

There were moments, especially in the beginning, that you were disgusted by Dean’s wanton use of violence. Then there was trying to evade Crowley’s constant watch over his new protégé. The most disturbing was Dean’s use of alcohol and bringing back random women to his hotel room to entirely wreck. They usually loved it, initially, his good looks, great body, willingness to bring them back with such sweet talk; but by the end of it, most of them were just glad to escape with their lives, usually towing a sheet to cover themselves.

Castiel had given you a specific purpose; and as reluctant as you were to carry it out in the beginning, you found yourself drawn towards Dean, demon and all. He knew you were watching, in fact, he took a bit of pleasure in it. Sometimes, he would put on a show for you. Gagging out the women he brought back with his girth. Never allowing you to ‘know’ he was aware. Other times, he would just jerk off, knowing you were watching somewhere gave him that edge.

He would pump himself unabashedly, letting the precum roll around his fist, pretending not to know you were there. Even though you were an angel, there were questions you had. Things you weren’t sure you could or should relate to Castiel. You felt heated at his ministrations and that was not a thing you were used to as an angel; but the human body you inhabited had a mind of its own.

You did not ‘feel’ anything for this demon, just doing the duty Castiel had set forth upon you. He started to become a bit of an enigma. Even in his current demonic state, you could see the humanity within him and found it quite beautiful. You began to understand why Castiel had such affection for the human that was Dean.

After a while, you found yourself pulling his hotel room back together. Thinking the women he would bring back, might appreciate it. Dean would always notice. The first few times, he was annoyed. You moved his things and he would grind out a curse against you. Once he figured out that you didn’t actually take anything, he reveled in it. Reveled in the thought that an angel was allowing themselves to be a servant to him, to a demon. You would make sure his fridge was stocked with things he might like…anything but things a demon would want. Things the human side of him would relish.

It took a while for you to realize you were actually taking care of him. Reporting back to Castiel less and less; but him giving you the go ahead, you figured you were doing right. Until one night, Dean, cock in his hand, bent over the bed, “Gonna just stand there or you think you want to make yourself useful?”

You knew you weren’t completely hidden from the demon he was; but the gasp from your throat clued him in. “I know you’re watching, aahhh, fuck, want to touch it?”

With that, you transported yourself. Willing yourself back to Castiel. Relating to him everything you saw and heard. Castiel wasn’t fully opposed if you could keep Dean close to the fold; but at the same time was adamant that you should not engage. Human ‘flirtation’ was a thing that he tried to explain to you; but neither of you actually understood it. The entire human condition when it came to sexuality, let alone when in the embrace of a demon’s possession, was unpredictable to say the least.

The next few days, you observed Dean from afar. Not only did you want to keep your distance given your last encounter with him, you also didn’t have the luxury of following him into some of the places Crowley would take him to conduct ‘business’. Crowley certainly wanted to capitalize on Dean’s bloodlust. Sending him on missions to kill in his name. 

Watching Dean carry out his duties was the most difficult part of your assignment; although, you found that he had a code of ethics he followed. Much to Crowley’s dislike, he reveled in dispatching other demons the most, next on the list were dark-sided humans, the kind who made their way through life on the pain of others, the last on the list were the innocents and they were few and far between.

After a couple of weeks, you felt comfortable getting close again. Dropping into his hotel room while he was out. The first time was a shock, the place was a wreck. Busying yourself in tidying up, lost in thought, you should have felt it, noticed it, realized the moment he appeared in the room. He surveyed you just for a moment before the shiver up your spine alerted you. You wanted to kick yourself for allowing your guard to drop. He had just been across town when you transported to his hotel. In this moment, you realize that you had been looking at him as the man he was not the demon he is. Your fixation on his seemingly better qualities had gotten the best of you.

“Well, Angel, after all this stalking, it’s nice to actually see your...” He sizes you up, taking in your entire form before settling back on your, “face.”

Every fiber in your being called out to transport; but for some reason, being face-to-face with him in this moment, something in you was overriding the urge to run. He didn’t approach you directly. Instead, he moved towards the kitchenette, opening a bottle of whiskey and dropping down two glasses. Filling each with three jiggers and placing them on the small table. Turning back for the bottle, setting it down in the center. He sits, comfortable, in control, legs slightly spread, tilting his glass, silently asking you to the table.

You inhale deeply, uncertain but unable to walk away. Taking a seat, you meet his eyes. He picks up the glass motioning it towards you. You pick up the glass in front of you. Not a stranger to alcohol but never really indulging. He clinks your glass, both of you taking a swig. The burn in your throat causes you to cough, he chuckles.

“You find this funny?”

“I find it amusing.”

“We don’t typically imbibe.”

“Not what I find amusing.”

“What’s that, then?”

“An angel and demon sharing a drink. Wondering if this is the first?”

“Perhaps.”

“So, you got a name? Or do I just call you Angel?”

“Y/N.”

He nods, taking another swig and refilling his glass. Pointing the bottle towards you, you agree to another pour. “So, Y/N, what are you doing following me around?”

“Just…orders.”

“From?”

You take a gulp of the drink he refreshed. Saying nothing. He chuckles, “Lemme guess, that pain in the ass, Castiel?”

You tilt your head, thinking you are giving nothing away. Taking a swig, “Yeah, I figured.”

You eye him, part of you quizzical, the other still thinking escape would be best. Placing his glass down, pouring another two jiggers, pointing the bottle towards you. You don’t say no as he fills your glass. “So, Y/N, what is it exactly that you are supposed to be doing?”

He throws back a shot. You eye him with the glass rolling in your hand. “Y/N, can you speak?? Pretty sure you can. Or should I MAKE you?”

You swallow heavily. You could easily remove yourself from the room, call to Cas, so many possibilities; but you are enthralled with hearing Demon Dean. You take a deep gulp and place the empty glass down. You smirk, not realizing that you do it; but placing the glass down tilted towards the bottle. Dean is intrigued, filling your cup. Your e/c eyes meeting his greenish black orbs, you grin, more than buzzed in your current state, you relent, “Hmmmmmm…don’t need to treat me like you do those silly human women.”

He smirks back, “Oh…those??”

“You seem to enjoy them.”

He scoffs followed by a laugh, tilting his head in agreement, “A boy and his toys, you know?”

You say nothing, placing the glass to your lips. Dean watches as your mouth parts open, just the glint of your tongue as the liquid enters. Clearing his throat, “So, why’s that goody, goody so interested in what I’m doing?”

“I think you know.”

“That Dean he wants to save is gone. Ain’t comin’ back; so, as much as I enjoy having an angel play servant girl to me, especially one as sweet looking as you are, you can go back and tell him your services are no longer required.”

You don’t take the bait of the cruel servant comment, “Hmmmmm, well, I don’t take orders from you; so, if you want to have that discussion, you’re going to have to do it yourself.”

He shakes his head, grinning, “What is it with you angels? You think everything, everyone is redeemable.”

The buzz rolling through your body makes you feel warm and giddy. Smiling lightly, “There’s good in you, I’ve seen it.”

“You’re crazy sweetheart. Even if there was, which there ain’t, doesn’t mean shit.”

You laugh lightly. He gets up and moves around the table, hovering over you. “What’s so funny?”

You tilt your head slightly, eyes mildly drowsy as you meet his, “You.”

Placing his palm on the table, using his other hand to grab your chin, leaning down, “Don’t think you’d be laughing if you knew what I was thinking about doing to you right now.”

You should be scared, you should be running for your life, he could easily outmaneuver you; but you have faith in the observations you’ve made and the silly human body you are in seems to enjoy the touch of his warm hand. You smile, allowing your head to tilt back further, “What’s that? For some reason, I don’t think you intend to try to kill me.”

“Worse sweetheart,” he says as his eyes turn black and he captures your mouth with his own. The moment his tongue breaches your lips, moving harshly over yours, sucking you in, you realize two things, you need to heed Castiel’s warning not to engage and that you didn’t want this to stop. A momentary lucid moment in the haze of imbibement and something more feral, you push back, standing, eyes wide.

Holding your hand up, “This cannot happen.”

Moving slowly towards you, “Who says?”

“Every law ever written.”

“Fuck the laws, baby.”

“Me! I say!”

As he backs you into a wall, eyes returning to normal, “Don’t see you trying to leave.”

“I won’t be one of those women who leave here crying with a sheet wrapped around them.”

A low chuckle rolls up through his throat, moving his mouth over yours again, hand riding up your midriff, the feel of him too much to take, your senses in overdrive as your tongues move against each other. When his hand meets your breast, you gasp, he smiles into the kiss, and your brain ignites, transporting out to a safer place.

Dean falls into the wall, slamming his hand against it, severely annoyed. Dropping his head, “Fucking cock tease.”

You weren’t sure if you should immediately go to Castiel or just hide out in some safe corner. You needed to get your wits back about you. Choosing to move to safety and get your thoughts together. Castiel was adamant about not engaging; but every fiber in your being wanted to do just that. The feel of him against you, like a drug, you wanted more. If you related this to Cas, he might remove you from your duty and being separated from Dean, demon or otherwise, you didn’t, you couldn’t imagine.

Two days later, you gathered yourself together and visited Castiel, relating to him the occurrences of the night, leaving out the part about how you found yourself wanting to engage in human relations with the demon that is Dean. Cas looked upon you admirably. Many a time he had been drunk in the presence of the Brother’s Winchester, many a time he had fought against his own urges and given in when sex was thrust upon him. Because of this, he admired your resilience but also doubted your purity in the face of such a thing.

“You are sure nothing more occurred?”

“Castiel, I have never lied to you, I am not sure I even know how to lie.”

“Do you feel you have been compromised?”

“I feel that, even if I were, he is not going to respond to any other doing as I have done.”

“But have you?”

“No, I have not.”

You didn’t lie, you were not compromised, per se, at least not physically. Although your mind was swimming; Cas did not need to know that.

The next few days were tenuous, popping in on Dean here and there, trying not to get to close. Trying to stay out of range. 

In the meantime, Crowley felt the torment in Dean’s demon visage. He felt like he was losing Dean to something, losing his control. 

“Oi, you, what have you been up to?”

Dean throws back a drink, “Same shit.”

“Yeah, thinking I might need you to take care of a few additional things, any complaints?”

Dean grins, “Nah, what’s the job?”

“Oh well, at least you remember who you work for.”

Dean takes another shot, standing, toothy smirk at Crowley, “I don’t work for anyone.”

Crowley stands, exerting his influence, “You DO! And it is for ME!”

Dean cackles as he motions for another drink. Crowley nods an ok to the bartender. “This weird shit you have going on with Castiel’s little spy needs to stop.”

Dean looks at him, confused, “What the fuck do you care?”

“I care because those assholes are trying to…”

“Yeah, they want him back, so what?”

Crowley exhales deeply, “You are going outside the plan.”

Dean takes a swig, “Your plan, not mine.”

Crowley, obviously riled, “What exactly is your…plan?”

“Gonna bag me an angle,” Dean says as he laughs.

“Really?? So, you think you can just take it there with some meatsuit with an angel inside and you are going to walk away from that?”

Dean rolls the thought around, “Maybe, what’s it to you?”

Crowley gets in Dean’s face, “You have too much of HIM in you still, I fucking forbid it!”

Dean giggles, “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

Crowley grimaces, standing and walking towards the exit, “Get your shit together, you belong to me!”

Dean smirks, saying nothing, taking one more swig before transporting to yet another hotel room which you easily found.

Laying in the bed, letting the crazy bed massage machine shake him about, “Hey, Angel, you there?”

You don’t answer. Dean revels in the massage of the shaking bed, “Y/N, I know you are there, come on, don’t be shy.”

You appear, standing at the end of the bed, looking at him inquisitively. He chuckles as the bed bounces him around. Letting his eyes drop to yours. He eyes the bottle of whiskey on the counter. You ignore his intent. The bed finally stops vibrating. He sits up. “These magic fingers are something else, you should give it a try.”

“Anything to make getting into a bed with you seem like a good idea, huh?”

Toothy smirk, “Well sweetheart, you said you knew there was some good in me somewhere.”

He stands, heading for a glass of that sweet, brown liquid, “I can tell you, for sure, if you want to prove those words, that bed is the place to do it.”

He pours two glasses, you place your hand up, eyes contemplative. You shouldn’t, you know you shouldn’t. You know you should transport, get the Hell outta Dodge; but you were kind of hoping, wanting for him to kiss you again, to feel him against you, to let go of the rules just for a moment. You mentally began kicking yourself for even letting the thought pass through; but it didn’t stop you from reaching for that glass he was rubbing his finger against. Oh, to be that glass, to be ok for you to be that glass. Angels weren’t supposed to be fallible, to fall prey to things such as lust. It wasn’t lust, you tell yourself, just a simple curiosity. Bullshit, it was wanton desire.

You swallow the first sip, letting the liquid burn down the back of your throat. Dean’s eyes on you, watching your throat move with the motion of swallowing. His thoughts were far less grounded than yours. He was imagining that sweet little mouth taking his cock and his own, warm fluid running down the back of your throat. He finishes off his glass and pours another, slamming that down too, another. This was not his typical way. He wanted something, he took it, plain and simple; but you were as much a puzzle to him as he was to you. He actually enjoyed your company and the thrill of the chase; and now he was the one kicking himself in the back of his mind.

Standing there, contemplating each other in silence, letting the buzz begin to wash over yourselves. Finally, he clears his throat, “What’s on your mind, sweetheart?”

“Your earlier comment.”

Smirking and with a wink, “The one about the bed, right?”

You smile mischievously, “Yes.”

“Whatcha thinkin’?”

You finish off the drink and motion for a refill. Holding it back, waiting for your answer. “Oh, it’s just that I’m not sure if your ego is so large that you believe your skills in that bed are something of legend or if you think so little of yourself that you believe it is your only viable asset.”

His eyes widen, followed by a heavy chuckle, pulling the bottle further away from you, “Ouch! Well, not sure I want to share my whiskey with such a smartass.”

“Smartass? No, just an observation. I mean, given the disheveled state of the women who have left your hotel rooms, it doesn’t seem they found it very pleasing; and the last one, although you kept calling her Angel during what I assume is the climax of intercourse, she still left and told you never to contact her again.”

He drops his head, eyes looking up to meet yours, “I wasn’t talking to her. I was talking to you.”

“I’m confused.”

“I knew you could hear me; and even though I was with her, all I could think about was you.”

Your mind putting the pieces together, you tilt the glass towards him again. Leaning against the counter, “You want this, you’re gonna have to come and pry it outta my hands.”

You saunter up to him, putting the glass down, “I suppose I don’t need it.”

Biting his lip, “Mmmm, but you want it.”

“Angels want for nothing.”

“Given how you’re lookin’ at me, I think you do want something, Y/N.”

Not even realizing how close you had moved toward him, practically touching as you stare each other down. He places the bottle down, grabbing you, spinning around and pinning you to the counter with his body. Your breathing increasing, pulse racing. Placing his hand under your chin, “Not gonna disappear on me again are ya, Angel?”

You say nothing, don’t need to, your lidded eyes tell him everything he wants to know as he lowers his plump lips to yours. Allowing him to explore you mouth, mimicking his movements as your tongues roll over each other. He picks you up, placing you on the counter, kissing you so deeply that you feel he might suck the life from you. Rubbing his hand under your shirt and up your back, softer strokes than you had imagined. Meeting with your bra, he pops the clasp, moving his hand forward, slowly as not to scare you off. Making his way over your ribcage until he finds your breast. Gently massaging it, feeling your nipple harden at his touch. Drawing circles over the hardened nub with his thumb, you gasp into his mouth.

Moving his head back slightly, searching your eyes, you’re still in the moment. He takes it as a sign and begins to remove your shirt. He gets it just below your breasts before you grab his hands. He groans, he’s been patient, he’s enjoyed the game; but he was going to have you one way or the other. He was hoping for the easy way. He applies a bit more force, coming back in to kiss you, needing you back in that exact zone. You pull back. Everything about you says you are still in that zone. He can’t read you.

“Take me to the bed.”

He grins, feeling his cock jump from below, “Anything you want, Angel.”

Wrapping your legs around his waist, he then hoists you up by your ass and carries you to the nearby mattress. Setting you down as he maneuvers over your form, stroking your cheek, kissing you again before trying again and succeeding to remove your shirt, taking the bra with it as he moves the fabric over your head and arms. His eyes dark as they meet yours, pupils blown but not black. Using his tongue to trace a line down your chin, neck and sternum before servicing one breast and then the other. Using his fingers to lightly tweak one nipple while softly licking and sucking the other. 

You body was heated and your mind was gone. This was completely forbidden, an angel and demon, and against the adamant advisement of the angel that sent you on this mission and that seemed to make it all the better. Dean rolls your nipple through his teeth, nipping slightly and your body reacts naturally, forcing your back to arch. The dampness in your core, a new sensation, you feel an undulation in your abdomen that is the sweetest bliss you can imagine as he makes his way down your body – licking, sucking and nipping. 

Once he reaches the top of your pants, he runs his fingers inside the hem before playing with the button. You look down at him willing him onward. Popping the button, zipper coming down, he sucks in his bottom lip as he begins pulling them down around your thighs, taking your panties with them. Watching your body as he moves between your thighs, heavy breathing, almost panting as he spreads your legs.

He licks at your glistening mound, you feel nothing at first until he breaches and finds your clit. In that moment you cry out as he sucks it between his lips, teasing it with his tongue, holding your thighs open with force as he makes a meal of your heated cunt. Licking through your hole, across your swollen nub, nipping at it before sucking it back in. Every nerve in your body felt like it was igniting at the same time. The tension in your core, the coiling, something new, something delicious. 

Shredding the comforter with your fingers as you writhe under his ministrations. “Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh…”

That just spurred him on, moving one finger at first, then two within you. The feeling so indescribable as his fingers curl inside you. “Gah, gah, ahh, what IS thiiisssss….”

You scream and fall apart as he pushes his fingers and mouth against every aching part of your engorged pussy. Legs shaking, slick rolling out around his face, him feeding on your climax while his aching cock pushes against his pants. He wants to rut against anything just to relieve some pressure; but he knows it is worth saving for the moment he can be inside you.

Your huffing filling the room as he makes his way back up your body. Kissing you deeply, allowing you to taste yourself on his tongue. You moan inside his mouth. Your eyes rolling back and forth, trying to focus, finally seeing him as he grins above you, removing his shirt, unbuckling his belt, button pop, zipper coming down. You hear it all, feel it all, enjoy it all as he disrobes before you.

Reaching your hands up, tentatively touching his arms, biceps, triceps, neck, back, abdomen, the human body is truly beautiful, you think. Perspiration making its way across both of your bodies as he settles between your legs, rolling his girth over your slick. Eying you, holding you close, kissing you deep, afraid you might disappear at any moment driving him to a state of madness. Using one hand to pull your thigh up over him, the plumpness of his ass, the thickness of his thighs, a sound filters up through your throat as he moves against you.

He tries to be patient, waiting for your body to react and it does. You start undulating under him, pushing up into him as his cock rides against your clit. He inhales deeply, “Ready for me, Angel?”

All you can manage is a hum as he lets his dripping head rub against your opening. As he pushes it in slowly, you whimper. This human body wasn’t foreign to sex; but you were, and his size was enough to push the stretch to an exquisite place. He moves into you slowly, watching your eyes roll back in your head. Pulling your thigh up tighter to him, he drives his length into you until your cry out. Not a cry of pain, a cry of letting him know he hit the mark. 

The demon in him wants to ravage you; but another part of him cries out against it. He is enjoying this more than he thought imaginable as he slow fucks into you, hitting that spot that makes you howl out with each thrust. Feeling your wetness roll out around him, he just wants this moment to last, afraid you will never allow it again. His balls, intensely hard as they slap against you with each movement, he is sure he won’t last much longer. Moving his thumb between you, he begins pressing into your precious bundle of nerves as he moves within you. 

He can’t help it, he needs to mark you and he bites down hard on your clavicle, you scream and that presses him closer to orgasm. “Fuck, Angel, please.”

The sound of him begging, the sin, the rule book out the window, his thumb on your clit, the bite on your shoulder, the coil building, you grind under him, wanting him, wanting him in you and your core clamps down around him. He yells out as he fills you, letting your core milk him as he moves slowly in your warm center. 

Resting his head next to your neck as he finishes pumping, kissing your jaw, deep voice in your ear, “Y/N, I am so glad you saved this body for me.”

Holding him to you, not sure what his words mean. He presses a kiss to your lips and you wonder about his comment. Still coming down from your high. Knowing you wanted this, maybe more than he did. Part of you feels guilty, for all the reasons you should. The other part of you understands, in this moment, the closeness, the beauty of human relations. A portion of you wonders why all the women you witnessed ran crying, screaming or disheveled from the room. What he gave you was the most pleasurable feeling any being could want.

After fully regaining your composure, he rolls to the side, heading towards the bathroom. You take the opportunity to dress yourself. When he reappears, still fully nude, you say nothing. He tilts his head, “Where you going, Y/N?”

You still say nothing as you compose yourself. Letting your e/c eyes graze across his. Tilting his head. A silent confusion between the two of you before you transport out. Dean grunts, laying on the bed. He wasn’t sure what just happened. You weren’t sure what happened either. Every part of you wanted to stay with him, be held by him, be fucked by him. Every part of him was lost, he should not give a shit, he should have treated you like every other body he came across; but…

A few days later, you were absent, Dean was out of his mind, having tried to drink you away, tried to fuck you away; but no mortal woman could give him what he needed. Then Castiel appears to him. Dean growls at the sight of him, “What the fuck do you want?”

In his gruff voice, “To let you know that you will not see Y/N again. I’ve felt you calling for her. Though demons don’t pray, she cannot hear you; but I can.”

Taking a long drink of his favorite golden-brown liquid, slamming the glass down, “You sent her to me, right? For what purpose, to try to bring me ‘back’?!”

“She and I both sense the good in you.”

Demon Dean stands, moving towards Cas, “Where is she?!”

Cas tilts his head in question, “Why do you care?”

Dean grits his teeth, saying nothing. Cas says, matter-of-factly, “According to her, Crowley said you got exactly what you wanted. Dominating an angel, ‘one and done’, his words.”

Dean slams his fist into the counter, “That is NOT what happened!”

Moving around the room, mind swimming, “Did she tell you, do you know, what do you know?!”

“Everything. She was compromised and asked to be reassigned.”

“HAH!! Compromised? You angels are so literal. Where is she?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does!”

“Why? You brought her down to the lowest possible place of sin. She needs to repent.”

“Repent?? For what? For actually feeling something?!”

“Are you saying you felt something?”

Dean grinds out, “I am not, fuck!”

Castiel looks at him, face judgmental, “I should have never sent her to you.”

Dean’s eyes meet Cas’, “Why did you?! Why do you give a fuck?!”

“Because you are Dean Winchester.”

“I am not who you think I am, he is gone!!”

“You are my family and I will never give up on you,” Cas says as he transports out.

Leaving Dean to break the room apart, throwing everything that can break, then tearing apart everything else before he transports himself to Crowley.

Seeing Dean, in his current state, Crowley chuckles, “What brings you here?”

Dean is on him in a split second, growling, “What did you do??”

Crowley laughs as a band of demons surround them, “Whatever do you mean?”

Dean easily slaughters the entire crew, bringing a blade to Crowley’s throat, “You know exactly what I’m talking about!”

Crowley laughs, “The angel?”

“Yeah, you smug bastard!”

“I told her the truth.”

Dean rolls the blade across his neck, “The truth?”

“You can’t kill me, SERVANT!”

Dean grunts, knowing Crowley is right, pulling the blade back, “Well, if I can’t kill you, I know someone who can!”

Dean transports out, mind reeling. 

Trying to come to terms with what he is and what he wants. Trying not to want you. Trying to understand what is happening in his head. As a Knight of Hell, as a demon, he shouldn’t; but he doesn’t care, he prays to you, calls out for you. You don’t answer, stuck in your penance. He sequesters himself until the day you do answer.

Appearing before him, “Dean.”

He is a mess, empty bottles of whiskey laying around, head hung in his hands, not sure he actually hears your voice until you touch the top of his head. “You’re not real.”

Your jaw clenches with a burgeoning half-smile, “It’s me.”

His eyes meet yours, grabbing your wrist, “Where have you been?”

“This was necessary. No matter what I may have thought I wanted or felt, you are what you are, you got what you wanted, I needed to figure out how to be impartial.”

“What you…felt? So, you did…”

You wring a smile from your mouth as your eyes tear, “I did.”

“Angel, Y/N, please, don’t look at me like that.”

Bowing your head, looking upon him with compassion. He lets your hand comfort him, “Like what?”

“With…with that…with…love.”

“I am an angel, I love all.”

He grabs your arms, pulling you to him, “No, I see it, it’s different.”

“It was; but it cannot be.”

His demon eyes flick back and forth, black to green, as the wetness rolls through them, “I am only so strong; but….”

“Dean Winchester, there you are.”

His big green eyes meet yours. Both he and the demon in him want you, need you, love you. Using equivalent powers, you are transported to Sam. The demon in him wants to fight it; but you leave him to Sam, to complete the purification ritual. Dean and Demon Dean cry for you, your heart breaks as you wait for the end. Cas tries to comfort you. This is the only way.

You turn to Cas, “You are using me, the same as Crowley tried to make me think…”

“Yes, but not for the same reason. He will come back to you.”

You touch his hand, “But they will not allow it.”

Cas tries to smile, “You will bring him back. We need him.”

“Will he remember?”

“I am not sure.”

Once the ritual was finished and Dean was free, his body laying in a bed, weakened state, unconscious but calling for you. Cas kept you away initially; but eventually, he let you go to him. Sitting on the side of his bed, lightly stroking his temple. His green eyes open to meet you, he grabs your hand softly, “Angel?”

Your eyes tearing, “I’m here. Do you…”

He reaches his hand up, rubbing your cheek, bringing you to him, just before his lips meet yours, “I remember everything.”

You fall into his embrace, the most pure kiss you could imagine as his mouth moves over yours. Your breath falls out from you as he pulls you down, ready to give you every part of himself.


	25. Good Girls Never Lie (Sam / Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has been in love with Sam practically since the moment they met. Even after one drunken evening, it seems he may never truly reciprocate. Will an interdimensional intervention by Sam and Dean's alternate twins change that? Will Reader find out why Sam has been holding back; and if she does, is it something she can accept?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a DOM Sam chapter. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> I know I've been doing one-shots; but I'm seriously considering a continuation chapter. If you think you might like to see that, let me know??

Dean places his hand on your shoulder, “Y/N, you really need to just give that up.”

You drop your head, “That obvious?”

“He is just not THAT guy, he cares about you too much. Same as me, Sweetheart.”

The look of you lost in thought, essentially staring at Sam as he peruses the internet on the other side of the room with a look of longing, was not lost on Dean. You had long been in love with Sam Winchester; but for just as long, you knew that it was less than likely that he would ever return the feelings. Sure, he cared about you; but in the same way Dean did, as a sister, a friend, a comrade. 

You had met them several years prior to the current situation in which you live with them at the bunker. The Brother’s Winchester had come across you in the midst of a hunt. You were working with a buddy who had found himself on the receiving end of the same machete he was going to use on a vampire as you were both trying to find the nest. You had fought your way out of that situation only to find yourself running through the countryside in the middle of the night stalked by the same monsters you had went to slay. Coming to a clearing, the edge of the road, running out in front of a big, black Impala, breaks screeching as one vamp jumped up and over you. 

Dean’s eyes, huge, and on you. Sam had braced himself but was already in battle mode as he saw three more coming out of the trees. “Dean!”

Dean saw them, plus two more. Throwing the car in park. “Fuck Sammy!” he yelled as he tried to make his way to the trunk. They were absolutely not prepared for this situation. Sam pushed the passenger door open, training his gun on the closest vamps, trying to buy Dean time to get to the weapons. You had been able to take the head of the monster that was initially on you. The sound of the gunshots rang through your ears, you had thought these guys were some idiots just driving by and being chivalrous. Making your way to Sam’s side, standing in front of him, “Get back!”

He grabbed you, pulling you back and behind him, “You get back.”

Struggling against his big arm, “You don’t know what you are dealing with!”

Dean came around with two equally impressive cutting tools, handing one to Sam, “If you two ladies would stop bickering, can we get rid of these fucking vamps!”

Sam rolled his eyes; you came to the quick realization that they weren’t just some good Samaritans and the three of you went to work dispatching every creature that tried to rain down on you.

It wasn’t long after that, you began hunting together; and just shortly after that, you realized that Sam’s big, warm arm on you that night sparked something in you that you would likely be unable to shake. With each hunt, each interaction, you found yourself more drawn to him. His beautiful, hazel eyes which changed color on a dime, his prowess, his intelligence, his sweetness and his physical conditioning, none of it was lost on you. You tried like hell to hide it, the feelings welling up inside you.

Though Dean thought something might be up, for the most part you were successful in keeping your secret in check. Until one night when the three of you got heavy into the drink. Reminiscing over old ‘war’ stories, the three of you cleared a bottle of whiskey. It was an insanely fun night that found Dean passing out in the War Room on a couch. It also found you with zero inhibitions and Sam not likely to refuse when you kissed him.

You two were joking, thinking about how you might fuck with Dean. Sam told you that you were the best thing that happened to them. Related how great it was to have you with them. Sitting next to him, dropping your eyes to his, he knew you were coming in and didn’t stop you. Meeting his lips, so soft, so warm as you licked across his top lip. He grabbed your head, drawing you in, letting his tongue roll over his. You were in heaven. Willing yourself over him, seated in his lap, grinding down on him as the kiss drove your pulse up. Initially, he grabbed your hips, thrusting into you; but that only lasted for a moment before Dean groaned in his sleep and Sam pulled back. Both of you scratching for air, you rub your hand against his cheek and jaw. He pulls at your wrist, moving you off of him. Neither your drunken mind nor your normal mind could comprehend what was happening.

He looks at you with the most sincere eyes, “Y/N, fuck, we can’t.”

“Sam?”

“It’s, it’s just, we can’t. I’m so sorry.”

He gets up and leaves the room. Leaving you strung out in so many ways. Heading to your room, laying down, letting the scene replay in your head. You were overwhelmed with feelings of both lust and disappointment. Luckily for you, the alcohol pumping through your body wouldn’t allow you much time to think before drifting off.

The next morning, as you brushed your teeth, clearing the fog from your head, popping some headache meds, you weren’t sure how to face Sam. Was it just a drunken lapse of judgement on his part? The feeling of doubt made your stomach turn. Nerves on edge as you enter the kitchen. No sign of Sam, just Dean rubbing his temples, trying to get his head on straight.

“Fuck, Y/N, what a night, huh?”

“Huh?” You respond in shock wondering if maybe Dean saw something or Sam said something.

“Can’t remember the last time we drank that fuckin’ much. Head’s still woozy.”

You pinken slightly, embarrassed that your thoughts even went to any other alternative. “Yeah, good night, tough morning.”

You both chuckle which set off sparks of residual pain in your heads. Scrounging for a cup to get some hot, liquid fuel in your body. Caffeine always seemed to help quell the morning after beast. Not realizing that Sam entered the room. When you turn around to reach for the coffee pot, there he was, scratching at his forehead, eyes heavy from his drunken slumber.

“Sammy!” Dean yells out on purpose. Sam grits his teeth, “Fuck Dean.”

You try to act normal and somehow pull it off, “Don’t worry, it hurt him as much as it hurt you.”

Dean nods in agreement as Sam makes his way to the fridge. Reveling in the fact that, about 5 shots into the night before, he had made himself a shake for the morning. Shaking it up before popping the top off. Taking a seat next to Dean, you sip your warm liquid. Watching Sam put the drink to his lips has your mind reeling; but things aren’t awkward and you don’t want them to become so.

Dean takes a gulp of coffee, “Ugh, fuck, I don’t even remember passing out last night. My whole body hurts. Woke up on that couch all twisted up. How the hell did you guys get to bed?”

Thinking the conversation might get a bit tense, you get up to refresh your drink. With your back to them, you can’t see Sam glance at you before he flat out lies, “Don’t know, bro. Guess my body was on autopilot.”

At his remark, you feel two things, pain in that he didn’t seem to even be aware of what happened and relief for the same reason. Taking a sip, “Yeah, I’m with Sam. Just glad I woke up in my own bed and not on the bathroom floor.”

Dean huffs, raising his cup, “Cheers to that.”

The next few days turned into weeks, then months. You had contemplated leaving the bunker. Some days, when there wasn’t a lot going on, you were so consumed with Sam and that kiss, the whole denying of it out loud, trying to tuck it and your feelings down deep, that sticking around seemed impossible. Shedding a tear or two over it every now and then just to let yourself have the release. Then a case would come up and you’d all be so busy that you didn’t have time to allow your mind to drift. 

Then, something completely unexpected happened. Coming back from a trip you had taken with Jody to investigate what appeared to be something supernatural but thankfully wasn’t, you return to a bunker with two Sam’s and two Dean’s. Albeit two completely different versions; but walking into the War Room, seeing the four of them, you had no words. Standing in shock until your Dean sees you, “Y/N, so something happened while you were away.”

Eyes jumping across each individual, “I gathered.”

Immediately, alternate Sam and Dean became intrigued by a woman’s presence. Other Sam stood, motioning for you to come sit, pulling out a chair at the end of the table. You aren’t sure what to make of the oddly gentlemanly gesture from Sam’s twin with the manbun. Once you sat, he returned to his seat and introductions were made.

Other Sam looks at the brother’s, “So, I gather this is how you treat a lady in your world?”

Dean looks at Sam, confused. Sam’s mouth scrunches up, he’s lost too. “I mean, gentlemen should always treat a lady with respect.”

The look on your Sam’s face, somewhere between insulted and infuriated. Your Dean chuckles, “She’s not a lady, she’s a hunter and we treat her with plenty of respect.”

Alternate Sam looks at them, then at you, “From where I am sitting, hunter or not, she seems to be a very striking woman.”

You blush slightly. It’s not Sam; but it is Sam giving you a compliment and definitely sizing you up with the same hazel eyes. Other Dean lifts a beer, tilting it towards his brother, “I’ll second that.”

Your Sam clenches his jaw and clears his throat, “Look, we just need to get you guys acclimated to how things are in this dimension, then you can be on your way as we discussed.”

Interdimensional Sam, still staring you down, “Would be a shame to leave too soon.”

Sam pinches the top of his nose, exasperated. He already wasn’t a fan of this other version of himself and his blatant flirtation stirred something up in him. He chalked it up to the protective brotherly instinct; but regardless, in his mind, the sooner these guys were gone, the better. He looks to Dean for backup; but he is too busy having fun with his other self. They were extremely different; but somehow found the same things comical, especially the reactions of their brothers. They were quietly betting on how long it would be before one of the Sam’s threw a punch and which one would toss the first.

You excuse yourself for the evening. Other Sam follows you with his eyes and your Sam gets up, sighing heavily, following you out of the room. Grabbing a glass of water before heading to bed, you turn to see Sam positively glaring at you. “What’s that look about?”

“Stay away from that guy, he’s a dick. The way he was looking at you, fuckin’ creepy.”

You push you way past Sam, looking him dead in the eyes, “I dunno, I kinda liked it.”

Sam huffs, “Y/N, seriously?”

“Hey, it’s nice to feel wanted, admired, you know…like a lady.”

With that, you exit the room. Sam stuck somewhere between wanting to smack some sense into you, beating the shit out of that other smug bastard and kicking himself for allowing it to rile him up so much.

The next few days were interesting. The two Dean’s were like peas in a pod, especially once your Dean introduced other Dean to Busty Asian Beauties. You joked that they probably got off on blowing each other while watching internet porn. Other Dean scoffed at your remark. Your Dean, on the other hand, thought, who better to suck your cock than yourself. The only time things came to a head with those two is when it came to Baby. No one touched his Baby, not even…himself.

In the meantime, interdimensional Sam was practically trying to court you. Making dinner with you, making imitation roses out of paper and leaving them on your bed, stealing a dance in the study one night when you had both had a couple glasses of wine. Your Sam wasn’t sure when wine became a thing in the bunker or when dinners became more extravagant. What he did know is that every time he turned around, the two of you were together; and every time he heard you giggle, a bristling would run up his back.

The straw that broke the camel’s back was the night Sam was heading to bed and saw other Sam coming out of your room, manbun gone, hair hanging and disheveled. Unable to control the feeling that came over him as he closed in on his alternate twin, “Hey!”

“Oh, yes?”

“What do you think you’re doing?”

He smiles which comes off as a smirk, “Spending time with a lovely woman. If you don’t mind, I’ll be needing to return to her momentarily.”

“No, you won’t,” your Sam says as he pins the alternate to the wall. “You try to go back in that room, and you won’t ever have to worry about leaving this bunker for the outside world.”

His response is a guffaw as he tries to push past the original Winchester. Sam slams him back into the wall, “Are you getting me?”

“Not really.”

“You dense mother fucker.” Sam says as his fist makes contact with his twin’s face. 

The other Sam lost in shock for a moment before he swings back. Unfortunately, for him, he was a good hunter in his dimension but not quite the pugilist that this Sam is. Punch avoided and landing another one of his own, the alternate staggers back, “What is your problem?”

“You!”

“Is this about, Y/N? I know she is like a sister to you; you care for her…”

He is cut off by Sam punching him again, “Don’t say another fucking word!”

Sitting on the floor, holding his jaw, Sam standing over him is how you, and the two Dean’s found them. Sam breathing heavy, shoulders shaking, “Just fucking stay down; and tomorrow, get the fuck out!”

At this point you were grabbing onto his arm, his fist still in a tight ball, “Sam! What the hell?!”

Sam’s jaw clenched, grinding out the words, “You, get to your room!”

“I’m not a child! Where do you get off…”?

His eyes meet yours from the side, a blaze in them you had never seen before, as he pulls you towards your room, pushing you in. “Fuck, Sam!”

He looks back at the three in the darkened hallway. No words before he enters your room and slams the door behind him.

The Dean’s, while in shock, still wanted to know who won the bet. Who threw the first punch? Although, it seemed obvious as they helped the injured alternate get up.

The look on Sam’s face, absolutely feral as he stares you down. Rubbing your arm, sore from where he grabbed you. “What happened?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play stupid, with him?!”

“Are you fucking possessed?!”

“You fuck?!”

“Sam!”

“Did you fuck him?!”

“It’s none of your business what I do!”

He closes in, backing you into the wall. You were filled with a bit of fear, confusion, and unexpectedly, arousal at Sam’s actions. “Don’t open your mouth again unless it is to answer my question.”

“I…”

He pushes into you, eyes warning. “No.”

“Did you suck his cock?”

“No.”

“Did he touch you?”

“Yes.”

Running his hand over your breast, “Here?”

Your nipple hardening immediately, “Yes.”

Firmly palming your flesh through your shirt, “Over or under?”

“O-over.”

Rubbing his hand along the apex of your legs, “Here?”

You gasp, “Sam.”

He pushes harder, “Ah, no.”

He brings his hand to your lips, “Here?”

“Yes.”

Slowly moving his finger along your bottom lip, pressing your mouth open lightly, allowing his thumb to meet your tongue, “Here?”

You nod, “Yesh.”

“Did you like it? Kissing him?”

“Yesh.”

Removing his thumb, holding your chin, dropping his forehead to yours, eyes intense, pupils blown, “Did you like it more than kissing me?”

Your eyes widen, the realization that he did remember, that he was fully aware this entire time, made you feel a bit angry; but at the same time, a heat was rising in your core. Holding your jaw more firmly, indicating he expected an answer.

You weren’t sure what was going on; but why lie now, “No.”

“Good girl. Good girls never lie, good girls are rewarded. Do you know what happens to bad girls?”

You feel more meek than you ever have in your life under his guise, “They are, punished?”

“Yes, but you are a very good girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Would you like to be punished?”

“No.”

“I want you to understand something, Y/N. When I kissed you that night, I wanted you. I wanted you in a way that I can’t explain; but…”

You begin to open your mouth to speak; but his eyes tell you not to. “While it is true that I care for you and I don’t have the best track record with women in my life, that is not why I stopped.”

Your eyes search his, “I just have certain proclivities, tastes; and you are a strong woman. You don’t take well to being told what to do. However, that is just one more reason why I want you, to dominate you. To break you down and build you up.”

One hand still holding your chin, the other using a finger to cover your mouth, reminding you not to speak. “That smug piece of shit doesn’t deserve you. I want you, I want you to be mine and only mine; but that comes with rules. It means obedience when it comes to being intimate. I will ask you to test your limits, I will push you to the edge; but I promise never to push you beyond them.”

Your breathing has been becoming increasingly rapid. Your core was leaking. Having your Sam this close, hearing his words, not sure how far he would try to push you or what you could take, what exactly he meant by his ‘proclivities’. Your mind spinning, completely under his control and it was turning you on. Was it the control part or the Sam part, you weren’t sure; but what you did know is that your heart was beating to the point you thought it might explode and all you could think about is having his cock inside you, whatever it took.

His pupils dilated; but his eyes were more kind, slightly lidded in his admission. “Do you want me, Y/N?”

“Yes.”

“Then, you will do what I tell you. If you disobey, you will be punished. If you call me by my name, you will be punished. In this state, I have no name. You say nothing unless asked. You only obey. You get one word to tell me it is too much, it will be ‘Red’. Red means stop. At that point, we will address your soft and hard limits.”

You are practically panting at this point. He steps back from you. “If this is what you want, take off your clothes and stand in the middle of the room so I can observe you.”

You swallow heavily. You were not the proudest of your body and the thought of THE Sam Winchester surveying your body made your nerves unravel. You move to the middle of the carpet, shaking as you remove your shirt and pants. Your eyes meeting his. “Continue.”

You free your breasts followed by dropping your panties. Standing still, head down in embarrassment. “Look at me, Y/N.”

You feel like you might pass out, slightly hyperventilating, letting your eyes meet his. “You are beautiful. Do you understand?”

Your eyes water slightly, wanting to cry, so humiliated by your own thoughts of yourself. “Y/N!”

Realizing the situation you are in, you want this, you are afraid of what punishment would look like, you need to play along. “Yes.”

He moves towards you, circling your body as you shake. Taking in your entire form. Moving your hair from your back, running his fingers over your shoulders, down your spine, settling just above your ass before he pulls back and spanks you. You huff out a cry, jolting forward slightly. Rubbing your ass cheek, “Don’t move unless I tell you to.”

You spread your legs slightly to hold yourself up as the slick coats the insides of your thighs. He pats your stinging cheek before moving in front of you. “Keep your eyes forward.”

You do as you are told. He moves his hands over your face, neck, clavicle, reaching your breasts, tweaking your hardened nipples. You huff. He pinches harder, you cry out. 

“Hmmmmmm.” He moves his hands down your body, feeling you out, testing your sensitivity. The moment his hand reaches your mound, you gasp. His fingers roll through your folds, slowly rubbing against your little bundle of nerves. Your legs shake. You grind out a whimper. “Want to hear you. Let me hear how much you like me touching you.”

Rubbing more roughly, slipping a finger into your dripping hole, trying to hold yourself up as your abdomen twitches, “Ah! Ahh, so good!”

He inserts another finger, pumping inside you as his thumb teases your clit. You want to reach out to steady yourself as your knees pull together to hold yourself up, “GAH! So good!”

“So responsive. You didn’t grab me, good girl. Though, having your legs closed…”

You pant, trying to spread them again, trying to be ‘good’. Your slick pouring out around his fingers, into his palm, he smiles, bringing his hand to his mouth. Taking a lick up his palm to his fingers. “Do you want to taste?”

“Yes.”

He pushes two fingers into your mouth, you lick and suck, pulling at every drop of yourself he will allow you to have. “You have a talented mouth. Would you like to show me how you appreciate me?”

“Yes.”

“Kneel.”

You do as he says as he unbuckles his belt, pulling at his button and zipper, letting his pants fall around his ankles. Meeting with his engorged cock, precum dripping out, you groan. The size, to be filled by that makes your core undulate as you lick your lips, wondering if you can take him without gagging. 

“Mmmm, getting ready for me, good girl.”

He places his hand on the top of your head. “Open, no hands.”

You let your mouth hang wide, tongue out, as he moves his cock between your lips. He begins fucking your mouth slowly, taking gauge of where you might gag, pushing past it until you do. Pushing your tongue up against the big vein on the underside of his length, he bucks, “Ah, good girl. Show me how you want me.”

He continues riding your face. Saliva pouring out around him each time he practically gags you. Eyes watering, trying to be the good girl he wants, sniffling as your nose starts to run. He takes pity on you, pulling back, still gauging your responses. Pulling back, looking down at you with admiration and malice. Petting your hair, “You did…well enough.”

You huff, dropping your head, unsure of what you did wrong. “Get up.”

You force yourself up without the use of your hands or arms. “Go to the bed.” You move towards it, as you are about to lay down, “Stop.”

You freeze. “On your knees. Bend over and place your arms out forward.”

Laying your head and arms across the mattress, ass up and displayed to him, breasts hanging, exactly how he wants you. Removing the rest of his clothing, he kicks at your feet, “Spread these.”

You open your legs, slight bit of rug burn on your knees. “In the future, I will ask you to undress me.”

You huff out, “Yes.”

He kneels behind you, rubbing his hands up your thighs before laying a harsh smack on your ass. You cry out. “For your first time, you did well sucking me; but we have some work to do.”

“Yes.”

Moving his hand through your slickened mound, middle and ring finger breaching your core, you moan as your core clenches around him. “So wet for me.”

You groan out, “Yes.”

“Do you want me inside you?”

“Hmmmm, yes, please.”

“Begging? I like that, good girl.”

He removes his hand and lets his length brush against your aching clit. Rubbing through your slick, he pushes at your entrance. You gasp. Having not been with anyone for quite a while and his size, you hum as he pushes in, the tears well at your eyes. The stretch unbelievable as your body tries to move away from him on instinct.

He tilts his head, running his hand down your spine before smacking you harshly on the ass, “Did I say you could move?”

“AHH, no, no!”

Driving himself into you slowly, feeling himself inside you as he breaches, he groans as he feels your tightness. “It’s been a long time for you, hasn’t it, Y/N?”

“Yes.”

“Were you waiting for me?”

Your core gushes as he bottoms out, “Yes!”

He grabs on to one of your hanging breasts as he works his way in and out of you, pumping deliberately. Pinching your nipple, you cry out, your insides clenching around him. “So tight, so wet, you are a naughty girl, you like to be dominated, don’t you?”

Pressing his cock inside you harshly, you cry out, “YES!”

Moving your hair away, he bites down just above your shoulder blade and you scream at the pain, “Mmmm, mine. You’re mine, aren’t you?”

“Ahh, ah, yes!”

He fucks into you, your own natural lubricant flowing around him and down your thighs. He can feel you fluttering around his girth, “Are you going to cum?”

“Ahh, y-y-yes.”

“Not without permission.”

He squeezes your clit between his thumb and forefinger, you scream. He speeds up, whispering in your ear, “Do you understand?”

Every part of your body coursing with arousal, eyes tearing, wanting to cry, you huff out, “YES!”

“I think we should cum together.”

“Yes.”

“Going to cum inside you, fill you up.”

“Yes.”

You didn’t care as long as he would allow you to cum. Driving himself to the edge, pressing on your clit, “When you cum, I want to hear you! I want everyone to hear you! When you do, say my name!”

Pressing his finger into your clit, pressing hard circles, you spasm, core clenching against him, he can’t help but fall apart inside you, he howls, and you scream, “Fuck, Sam, Sam, Sam…Fuck….ahhhh, S-S-S-Saaaammmm!”

He drops a kiss across your back. Both of you breathing heavily, “Oh, good girl.”

You don’t try to move as you milk him, until he pulls out and pulls your body up with his. Cum dripping out of you. “Stay like this.”

You don’t move until he returns with a warm washcloth, wiping at your legs and core, “Lay down.”

You do as you are told, breath still barely evening out. He lays next to you, rolling you into his arms, “You did so well.”

You didn’t know the rules, how were you supposed to respond. “Y/N, I release you.”

You look at his satiated face. “Yes?”

He pulls you in tighter, kissing your lips, “When I release you, I want you to be the Y/N you want to be.”

You grab his chin, pulling him into a kiss which he doesn’t stop. The rules are different after release and it was something you planned to take advantage of going forward.


	26. The Second Survey - What Do You Want??  (All About YOU, the READER)

Checking in. As a writer, I am curious and want to keep you coming back for more. ;)

Questions:  
1) What is your favorite chapter so far?  
2) Regardless of what your favorite chapter is, what variation is your favorite - Dean/Reader, Sam/Reader, Dean/Sam/Reader - Dom/Sub? Demon and Soulless? Etc?  
3) Do you want to see other characters with Reader? Cas, Jack, Lucifer, etc?

Just want to get an idea of where I am going to go from Chapter 25.

Luv your input!


	27. Interdimensional Lust Triangle (Dean/Reader/Alternate Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Dean gets too possessive of Reader and then his alternate self comes through the paradox forcing her hand? Dean loves his Baby; but does he love that pristine black Impala more than...Is he willing to share? If you want to see a double Dean and Baby x Reader...this might just be for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet_Potato asked for a yandere Dean. I think I was going for that and the story took on a life of its own. Hope no one is disappointed.

“It’s not like that, geez!” You yell at Dean as he pulls you away from yet another guy who may or may not be interested in you. 

What started out as three hunters hankering down in a bunker turned out to be you, Sam and a severely over-protective Dean. It was small things at first. Dean always flirted, that was his way. He couldn’t walk past a woman without flirting. He’d drop little hints about the possibilities between you. You would laugh them off. He and Sam were like the brothers you never had; and in time, Dean was like the brother you never wanted.

What began as comments about what you were wearing, great if you were staying in, outrageous if you were going out, evolved into him chasing off guys at the bar. Putting his arm around you at the most inopportune times, talking about when you both got ‘home’, or waiting for you to go to the bathroom so he could have a ‘word’ with whoever you were talking to. 

Admittedly, the biggest mistake you made was letting him have sex with you. At the time, it didn’t seem like the worst idea. He was attractive and interested, you were drunk as shit and horny as hell. Seemed like a win-win. It was a one-time thing; and though you tried to explain that you were just ‘getting yours’ like he had likely done so many times, you just didn’t see him ‘that way’. That went over like a lead balloon. He reacted like a kicked dog. Took him a while to even be able to talk to you again. Once he did, though, it became all about him trying and you reminding. The shame of it was that the sex was actually really good. If he’d acted like an adult about the whole thing, you’d probably would have taken him up on future offers.

It didn’t take long after that for him to start insisting on going with you everywhere. When you refused, he’d follow you anyway. Eventually, refusing wasn’t an option. The only way you could escape the bunker alone was to sneak out; but even then, 9 times out of 10, he would find you and cause some sort of ruckus. Sam didn’t help the situation by teasing that you two sounded like an old married couple which just spurred Dean on further.

Everything came to a head the night that you were getting ready to go on a date and Dean just wouldn’t have it. You were dressed to impress and he couldn’t take it. Chasing you through the bunker, telling you at first how amazing you looked, then, once he knew it was for some random ‘punk’, he lost his shit. “Seriously, Y/N, what are you thinking?!”

“Thinking I might get laid, Dean!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! With that douchebag?! May as well stay home and DIY it!”

“What do you know?!”

“I know he is a seething mass!”

“You don’t make any sense! Now, get out of my way!”

Blocking the door, refusing to budge. “Fuck, Dean, come on! Move!”

Grabbing your wrists, “No way! That dick doesn’t deserve you!”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the double entendre. This enrages him further, “What?? Seriously?! You are gonna go there with the ‘dick’ thing?! You need to take your life and yourself more seriously!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Dean! What am I doing that is so different form what you would do?!”

Still holding your wrists, pushing you back towards the stairs, “You’re not me! You are better than me!”

“Yeah?! If you feel that way, then why are you always trying to get in my pants?!”

The look on his face moves from, ‘she’s got me there’ to ‘why doesn’t she understand’ to ‘fuck this shit’ in a matter of seconds. Pushing you back, your leg falls out from under you as your foot misses the top stair. All that can be heard as you fall out of his grip and roll down the stairs, “DEAN!!” Then the sound of you colliding with the floor below, a huff as your breath falls out of your chest and Dean breathing heavily, “Y/N! Fuck, shit! Are you ok?!”

Sam runs into the room, “What happened?!”

Pulling yourself up against the wall, rubbing your ankle, “THIS motherfucker dropped me down the stairs!”

Dean huffing over you, “Fuck! I am so sorry!”

“Get away from me!”

Dean, trying to grab at you, to apologize, to help you. Sam seeing the look on your face, pushing Dean back. “Dean! Back off!”

“Sam!”

Sam gives him a look that says, ‘back off or I will make you’.

Through everything, Dean had never felt any threat from Sam and he started coming to the realization that maybe he went too far. Maybe, he had hurt you.

“Y/N, I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m…”

Sam helps you get up. Allowing you to rest on him as you limp towards a chair. You look at him with malice, “Save it.”

“What can I do?”

Sam seats you in a chair. “Go get an ice pack.”

Dean hurries to the kitchen and returns. “Is it broken?”

Sam surveys your injury, touching here and there, moving back and forth. You grimace but nothing is broken. Possible sprain which is worse than a break and you growl under your breath as Sam places the ice on your ankle.

Standing to face Dean, Sam stares him down, jaw clenching, “You are lucky this is the extent of her injuries. What the hell were you thinking?”

Dean rubs at his forehead, “I, I don’t know, just…”

Sam looks at him sincerely, “You should probably just make yourself scarce for now. Need to get her calmed and settled. Yeah?”

Sam taps Dean’s shoulder lightly. Dean looks at you, eyes filled with apology, “Yeah, yep, sounds good. Just call me if you need anything.”

Sam feigns a smile, “Of course.”

Sam looks down at you, pursing his lips, “Y/N, I don’t know what he was thinking.”

“Sam, you don’t need to…It, he, I think I might need to just get some distance from you guys.”

Sam hangs his head, eyes apologetic and sorrowful, “I’d hate to see you leave.”

You touch his hand, “Sam.”

“I know. Just, if you do leave, this will always be your home.”

You smile and grimace, “Yeah Sam. I know.”

Over the next six weeks as your ankle was healing, Dean tried to help, to apologize and you did your best to avoid him. While feeling extremely guilty, he also didn’t mind the fact that you weren’t able to leave the bunker.

During this time, Sam and Dean found an interdimensional set of themselves trapped in the in-between. Neither of them discussed it with you, just one day you woke up, hearing what sounded like Dean talking to Dean talking to Sam talking to Sam. Still on crutches, you made your way into the War Room and there were two Dean’s and two Sam’s. The look on your face was indescribable. 

Your Dean has his head hung, not looking at you. Your Sam grits his jaw, “Y/N.”

Carrying forward, perusing each face, “So, what’s happening here?”

Your Sam swallows, alternate Dean and Sam meet your eyes. Alternate Sam introduces himself while alternate Dean stands, offering his hand, completely taken with you. Your Sam swallows deep as alternate Dean says, “Why have you been hiding this visage from us? “

Your Dean heaves, shoulders working as he tries to control his breath, looking at his twin. The twin doesn’t acknowledge nor care. You smile lightly across the table. Other Dean pulls out a chair near him, “Come sit.”

You tilt your head, refusing, slamming your crutch into the back of his head.

Alternate Dean, mind reeling as you stand back, “Fuck, shifters, what the hell!”

Your Sam jumps up as alternate Sam pushes back away from you. “Y/N, no! It’s not, they aren’t.”

Huffing as your Sam tries to help you understand. You know it’s your Sam and Dean’s hung head lets you know that is your Dean. His eyes won’t meet you.

Your Sam pulls out a chair on his side of the table. “Shit, Y/N, I am so sorry.”

You settle into a chair. Manbun Sam almost makes you laugh. Alternate Dean, rubbing the back of his head, so uptight, you can’t help but scoff. Pulling your bottom lip in, “So?”

Your Sam clears his throat, relating the entire story to you. You purse your lips, trying to understand how all this happened while you were incapacitated in another room. Eyebrow raised as you look at each individual.

Alternate Sam coughs, “So, you have women fighting for you?”

Your Sam, “Not like THAT!”

He responds, “We don’t allow respectable women to do this kind of thing where we come from.”

You chuckle, “Then you are an idiot. And if I weren’t sitting down, you’d get twice the beating your brother did.”

Alternate Sam sneers and your Dean gives him a look that says ‘don’t open your fucking mouth’. Alternate Sam sits back, looking at his bludgeoned brother. You stand and hobble towards alternate Dean, “Gonna need some ice for that.”

Groaning out a, “Yes.”

You motion for him to follow you. Your Dean starts to stand and his brother grabs his arm, motioning that he should sit still. It is the first time you had all been in a room together in over a month and Sam didn’t want any additional tension. Dean kicks at the table but remains seated. The motions are not lost on other Sam; but he is smart enough to know that saying a word would not be in anyone’s best interest.

Making your way to the freezer, grabbing an ice pack, of which there are many given what you all do for a living, using one crutch to make your way to the kitchen table, applying the pack to alternate Dean’s head and neck. He tenses at the cold but then grabs the pack. “You need to take that jacket and vest off.”

He groans. You place your hand on the pack, allowing him to remove his outer layers. He takes the pack back and you pull up his undershirt. He jumps, “What are you doing?”

“Calm down. I’m trying to see how far the bruising has gone.”

He adjusts his shoulders, “Stop moving, you’re just going to aggravate your muscles.”

He grimaces as your hand meets with the skin discoloration that is forming between his shoulder blades. “Gonna need another pack. Gimme a second.”

You make your way back to the freezer, returning to the table. He is reluctant to admit out loud how impressed he is with your ability to manage pain. Your ankle being mostly healed, still reminding you the injury is there if you move around too much. You don’t sit, instead, you ask him to get up. Grabbing the nearby bottle of whiskey, pouring two glasses, slamming one down and offering it to him. He does the same, followed by a cough at the sting. Not used to straight whiskey, he and his brother are used to the finer things and sipping to enjoy; but the situation definitely called for a shot to the head. You hand him the bottle and glasses, taking away the cold compresses, “Let’s get you to a room, you need to relax.”

He stands and follows you until you reach an unoccupied room, flicking on the light, leaning your crutch against the wall. Motioning to the bed, “Take that shirt off and lay down on your stomach.”

You shut the door, watching as he undresses. Your core twitches. It’s been a while for you; and though your Dean had pushed you to an ugly edge, his form…or the form before you was not lost on your wants and needs. He lays down and you limp over, placing the packs on his head, neck and back. His skin erupts in goosebumps at the cold or was it having you touch him? He wasn’t sure. Sitting next to him as you make sure the chilled packs are applied adequately. “So, Y/N, right?”

“Yep.”

“I’m just curious. You seem to be extremely well-rounded.”

You look at him with confusion, though he cannot see, “What do you mean?”

“Just, where I come from, there are two types of women, the hardcore type who hunt and the proper ladies.”

Pushing harder on one of the packs, he groans, “Ow!”

“What exactly is a ‘proper’ lady where you come from?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you. I mean, there are women who aren’t really into men, they live for the hunt. Then, there are women who want to marry, have children and take care of a family.”

“Sounds boring.”

He chuckles lightly, “I am just trying to say that you seem to be both. Before you hit me, I mean that in a GOOD way.”

You laugh, “Good save.”

Oddly, you couldn’t even have a conversation with your Dean in recent weeks; but talking to this Dean was like a hot knife through butter. So smooth. So honest. 

“I bet there’s nothing you aren’t good at.”

Flipping one of the compresses, letting it lay lightly across him. You feel yourself blush, mind immediately going to an inappropriate place, “You have no idea, honey.”

He starts to roll over, ice packs falling off, “What are you doing?”

His eyes, slightly darkened, wanting as he looks at you, “Want to show me?”

You lick your lips, not in a seductive way, more that your throat was drying out. He takes that as a sign and finishes rolling over, pulling you across his lap. The motion makes your arms fall forward, hovering over him. You can feel his rising girth under you. It had been so long; you couldn’t help but grind against him. He growls as you dry hump his erection. Grabbing onto your hips to move with you. “We…shouldn’t.”

He pulls your face to his, pressing his plump lips to yours, licking lightly at your top lip, “Are you tethered to someone else?”

You take this as a challenge, you aren’t ‘tethered’ to anyone and you reciprocate. The feeling of his soft tongue against yours is unbelievable as you continue to grind on him. Moving one hand up your form, moving under your shirt, meeting the underside of your braless breast, massaging lightly until he meets your hardened nipple. Using his thumb to make circles around it before tweaking it gently, you huff into his mouth causing him to tongue fuck your mouth like you never imagined possible. Holding the back of your head as he makes love to your mouth, you want to cry as he pushes his hand up your back, taking your shirt with him. You allow him to remove it. He follows up by palming and massaging both breasts as you continue to rub your clothed clit against his length. So lost in the moment, you forget that he is Dean, NOT Dean, that this is…what is this?? Your mind falls out, who cares.

Driving your hand between you, trying to get into the top of his pants, so many things blocking you. Rolling your hand over his clothed cock, pulling back, “Ah, need…”

He’s ahead of you as he pulls at his belt and buttons, giving you access to his dripping girth. Your mouth waters as you see the precum rolling over the tip. Your breathing, heavy, uncontrolled, your pupils more blown than his as you lick your hand and move in across his hardness. His head falls back with a groan. Yanking hard at his pants, pulling them around his plump ass and down his thighs as you move back to meet his hot ache with your tongue. “Fuck!”

“Shhhhh,” You say as you fill your mouth with his most prized possession. He tries to pull back, the sensation too much for him. Holding his hips down, you engulf him. The sound of you slurping as your tongue rolls over the hard vein underneath, pulling him into the back of your throat, saliva pouring out at his taste, you can’t help but hum, causing him to buck up into you. You pull back, grabbing breath, “Ah!”

His breath coming in huffs as you pull your own pants and panties off, growling at him as your ankle clinches and you mentally tell it to shut up. Moving your soaked lips over his length, you can’t help but allow a muffled moan. Not wanting to alert anyone in the bunker to what’s going on, you press his thick cock against your clit and he rumbles at your ministrations. Riding the outside of him slowly, sucking in your bottom lip before rising up and pressing his engorged head against your slicked hole. 

He holds your hips lightly at first as you maneuver him inside you. Slowly dropping onto him, feeling each stretch as you bottom out, a muffled cry falls from your throat. Milling over him, moving in a way only you understand. His eyes are practically crossed at the pleasure as he moves one hand behind your head to kiss you and the other to massage your tightened breast. You continue pushing, finding that sweet spot and riding into it. Core clenching and he huffs heavily at the tightness. 

Pressing against his chest, willing yourself upright until you meet the exact position you need. His free hand works its way to your hard clit and begins teasing it as you speed up. So close. He flips you over, nuzzling into your neck, against your ear, whispering to you about how hot you are, how much you turn him on, how he can’t wait to fill you up. Slamming himself into you, you dig your nails into his back and fall apart. Trying to hold your noise, so hard, but it makes the unraveling even better. A shallow “Mmmm, mmm, mmmm” falls from your lips as he unloads. 

Holding his head to your neck, you muffle his sounds as best you can while he lets you milk him. 

Once your breaths regulate, you moved to dress yourself and he pulls you back, “Where are you going?”

You softly touch his cheek, “To my room.”

Grabbing your wrist, “Why?”

You smile, “This was…”

“A mistake?”

Your eyes widen and then soften, “No. Just, needs to be a one-time thing.”

The look of confusion in his eyes, almost painful, “Why?”

You push back, trying to finish dressing; but he pulls you back again, eyes questioning. You huff, fuck, you did it again. Pushing his hand back as you tenderly get off the bed, putting your shirt on, looking for your crutch. “Please, don’t make this a mistake.”

You hobble your way out of the room, heading towards a shower. He was not used to dealing with women like you. He was beyond smitten and unsure how to move forward.

The next week was interesting. You tried to make you way around the two Dean’s. One possessive as fuck and one like a lost puppy. Noticing how your Sam couldn’t stand other Sam. They had agreed to let them stay for a short time so they could acclimate to the new world they were living in; but every day was another awkward moment. Your ankle was finally almost healed. You were able to make your way through the bunker without a crutch.

Happening upon the two Dean’s in the garage, your Dean reminding other Dean never to touch Baby. No one touches Baby. Oddly, that almost made you jealous and you weren’t sure why. As possessive as he had become over you, nothing compared to his Baby. Why did you give a shit?

The next night, you found yourself walking through the darkened halls on your way towards your room and your Dean pulls you into his. You grind out a huff as he pushes you against the closed door. It had been a while since you were this close to him. The scent of him different than other Dean and you realized you missed it. Hovering over you, arm resting above your head, eyes measuring you up, “So, you’ve taken an interest in our guest?”

Your jaw clenches as you try to move; but he won’t let you. Your eyes trained on his, “So what if…”

His hand meets the apex of your legs and you huff. “Tell me one thing.”

You try to maneuver; but the feeling of him rubbing against your aching clit is delicious, “What’s that?”

Dropping his mouth to your neck, “You want me.”

You struggle slightly, trying to move your head away, “What makes you think that?”

Moving his hand inside your pants, letting his middle finger rub loosely against your hardened bud. Your slick giving you away, “Mmmm, you wouldn’t have fucked him if you didn’t want me.”

You moan around his ministrations. Humping into his hand as he presses a finger inside you. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Pressing your hands against him, trying to push him away, “F-f-fuck, Dean. I…It’s not that I don’t want you.”

He nibbles your ear as he adds another finger, curling inside you and your legs spasm, “What is it then?”

Tears streaking at your eyes from the pleasure, “Ahh, ah, I, ah, I don’t want to be a possession.”

He meets your eyes, “No?”

Pressing on that special place deep within your heated core, your eyes roll back, grabbing at his wrist, “No.”

Removing his fingers, licking at them, “So?”

His eyes lidded, you lost in ecstasy at his ministrations, huffing, “You, if…ahhhh, fuck, Dean!”

Pressing a kiss to your forehead, letting you go, “You know, this gave me everything I needed to know.”

You can’t control the whine that falls out of your throat. Core aching. Leaving you unfinished, he opens the door and shoves you out. Somehow the shoe is on the other foot. Your mind reeling as you make your way to your own room. What just happened? 

The next day, your mind confused, walking past the garage door which is open, you hear Dean and Dean arguing. “I told you not to even think about touching her!”

“I’ll do what I want!”

“Thinking you can take her?! Silly son of a bitch!” Your Dean drops a punch on other Dean and you can’t help but interrupt. Thinking, hoping, they are arguing about you. “Hey!”

Your Dean, fist cocked back, both of them looking at you. Both huffing. “What the hell are you two fighting about?!”

Your Dean moves back, “This asshole tried to get in Baby!”

Your eyes widen, “Seriously?!”

They both look at you, your Dean, “What!”

“Wow! You care so much about that car, you are willing to kill someone over it?”

Your Dean exhales, “Yeah.”

Other Dean just eyes you. 

“Wow, you know, I…I don’t know what I thought.”

Your Dean moves towards you, grabbing your wrist, “What…did…you think?”

Pulling you back, towards his ‘Baby’, pressing you against the grill, moving your arm behind your back, lips meeting your neck, “Did you want us to be fighting over you, Sweetheart?”

Trying not to scratch his Baby, pushing against him, “No, I…”

“Don’t lie,” he says as his teeth bite into your collarbone. You scream out, “Ah, fuck!”

Moving his hand to the top of your pants, unbuttoning, unzipping, pressing them down around your thighs. You should be trying to stop him; but your body is aching for his touch. Once he is finished discarding those, he makes quick work of your shirt, picking you up by your thighs and laying you across the cold hood of the pristine, black Impala. 

Making his way up your legs, splaying them wide, grinning as he eyes you, dipping a finger into your heated core, “Tell me again how you don’t want that fight to be about you.” Your insides clench, giving you away. “That’s what I thought.” 

“Dean, we should…”

The darkening of his pupils tells you that he isn’t going to hear you protest, even if you want to. He presses his palms against the tightened muscles of your inner thighs as he lowers his mouth to your slickened mound. “Gonna give you what you want, baby girl.”

With that, his soft tongue breaches your folds, finding your bud, licking over it slowly with just the right amount of pressure and you gasp. Dipping into your slit, moving back and forth between it and your clit. You moan and try to grab at his head. Sucking your little bundle of nerves between his lips, he pulls back with a pop, grabbing your wrists with one hand while teasing your hardened bud with his thumb. His eyes meet his twin’s. Other Dean knows that look; it is him after all. It said, simply, ‘Want some of this?’

He had been trying to respectfully not palm himself for the last few minutes and the hardening of his member would not allow him to say no even if he wanted to which he didn’t. You whimper as your Dean stops his fondling. Stepping back, he begins removing his clothes while welcoming his twin to the leaking prize between your legs. He doesn’t hesitate to take over and you huff as he begins to feast on you. His prowess not the same as your Dean’s but delicious, nonetheless. Pressing his thumb inside you, you buck up at the invasion, “Ahhhh.”

Your Dean, fully unclothed, admiring the look of you laid out on his ‘Baby’, naked, writhing, nipples erect. Palming his girth as he moves towards you. The tip glistening causing you to lick your lips. “Want this, baby girl?”

This causes your core to pulse. Other Dean feels you tighten around his thumb as he continues massaging you with his tongue. You whimper out an affirmative. “Show me.”

You do as he asks, turning your head to the side, opening your mouth. He tenderly rubs your flushed cheek as he maneuvers himself to a position where he can push inside. You take him without complaint. The taste of him causing you to salivate. Your tongue brushes along the underside of his length as he begins to ride into your throat. Trying to hold back your gag reflex as he pumps. Your eyes half shut and watery as you glance at him. The look on his face, nothing but love, “You take me so good, baby girl.”

You hum and he groans. Other Dean presses two fingers into you and you try to gasp as the coil in you threatens to burst. The gasp allows your Dean to easily deep throat you and you try to cough. He pulls back, petting your hair lightly, letting you lightly loll your tongue around him as your breath hitches and you cry out. The spasm in your core so violent, your leg kicks out against other Dean’s shoulder. He grabs your leg and continues to tongue fuck you to the finish.

Pulling back and wiping his face. His pupils blown as he peruses your body, breasts heaving, breathing uneven as you moan and reach a hand towards your Dean’s cock. He grabs your hand, locking his fingers in your own. “You’re beautiful, baby girl. Gonna fuck you now.”

Your head lolls back, eyeing the other Dean with a lidded gaze. He steps away as your Dean pulls your interlocked hands forward, moving between your legs. He tosses a backwards look at his twin, “Might want to get yourself some of that”, motioning towards your mouth. “Wanna suck him? Hmmm?”

Your head clouded as you try to nod. Your Dean pulls you up, turning you, splaying you out so your breasts rest against ‘Baby’, the hardness of your nipples against the metal excruciatingly good. Running his hands up your thighs, massaging your ass, “You’re soaked, baby girl.”

“Hey brother, why don’t you get those clothes off and take a seat.”

Other Dean looks at him, not quite understanding. Your Dean lightly taps the hood of his beauty. Other Dean begins disrobing as your Dean rubs his girth against your slick. You push backwards. “So impatient, baby girl.”

As one Dean takes his place in front of your face, leaning on the window, legs splayed across ‘Baby’s’ hood, the other Dean teases your hole with his engorged head. Lightly moving your hair away from your face, holding it as the other Dean rubs your chin. Dropping your mouth over his length, enamored by how similar and yet different they were.

Your Dean enters you slowly, both of you reveling in the stretch. Holding the other’s cock in your hand as you huff out at the fill. You let out a soft moan before continuing your way down the length in front of you. Your Dean pumping into you, agonizingly leisurely as you try to push back against him. He holds your hips tight, only allowing for the maximum amount of pleasure for all involved. “You gonna hold out for us, baby girl?”

You mewl around the cock in your throat. The feeling of your breasts rubbing along the black metal beneath you, you want to grind down on anything, you just want to cum again; but the man behind you has you at his mercy. Pulling out, your core spilling slick across the hood of the car, you whine at the loss. 

You feel the weight of the car dip as your Dean steps up on the bumper to join you. Rolling you towards him, filling his fingers with your slick, pushing back against the sacred rings of your other hole, “Ever been.”

You groan, “Yes.”

“Hmmmm, good.”

Lifting your leg over his form, grinding his grith along your mound, teasing your clit. “This is what you want, right, baby girl?”

“Ah.”

“You want me?”

“Y-y-yes.”

“Want two of me?”

You head rolls back to the form behind you, “Ahhhh, please.”

Your Dean pulls your ass cheek open, inviting his twin to indulge. The two of them grind against your holes, slipping in your slick. Your Dean motions for the other to take the first plunge, knowing it will be painful, knowing the two of them inside you at the same time might be rough. As the cock behind you begins its drive, you drop your head into your Dean’s shoulder. Trying to regulate your breathing. Your core still spasming at the loss of the girth that was inside you. Your Dean, moves your chin up, locking eyes with you, “Gonna take him, then you can have me.”

You sigh an affirmative as the girth behind you penetrates fully, causing you to groan. Trying to keep your eyes on the beautiful green trained on you, you huff. “Doing so good, baby girl.”

“Mmmpfff…”

The twin behind you rests inside you, waiting for you to move. Once you do, your Dean slides inside your heated core. “So beautiful, taking me like this.”

Your head jerks back and you cry out at the double penetration. Your Dean meeting your lips with his, kissing you softly as your mouth opens, tongues meeting. The taste of yourself on him making you moan as they continue to ride you. The Dean behind you grabs at your waist and the one in front palms your breast as they continue their ministrations. 

You core clenches, your muscles contracting, partially out of pain, the other out of pleasure. Your hand meets with your Dean’s cheek, rubbing lightly as your eyes meet. You kiss him softly as you groan at the uncoiling within you. As you clamp down around them, pulsing, one after the other release within you.

The three of you huffing on the hood of the most precious thing Dean owns and you want to giggle. How did he allow this to happen? One after the other remove themselves from you and your body leaks their essences across the hood of the sweet, black Impala. Alternate Dean moves off the hood while you and your Dean still hold lidded eyes. 

Kissing you on the forehead, “Baby girl, would it make you feel any better to know that we were fighting over you?”

Your eyes questioning as you try to regulate your breathing. “He’s gonna be gone tomorrow. Thought you might want to go with him. I can’t have that; you understand?’

You huff as he presses himself against you, eyes serious. “Dea…”

He kisses you softly. “I love my ‘Baby’; but you are my Baby Girl.”

You realize the sincerity behind his words, you did just fuck on the hood of his Impala. Your eyes tear. He rubs your face softly, “What?”

You say nothing as you suck back a sniffle, breath finally in line. 

“All you wanted was me?”

You nod lethargically. “I’d never deny you anything, Y/N.”

Realizing he orchestrated this whole thing so you could have both him, his twin and understand that ‘Baby’ was irreplaceable; but not as much as you are. You being to cry. He holds you tight before moving from the car to carry you to his bedroom. 

Laying you down, unsure what happened to his twin, your Dean moves over you, falling to the side, pulling the bed covers over you. “Y/N.”

You sniffle, he pulls your chin to face your eyes, “I don’t want to possess you. I want to give you everything you want. If that isn’t me…”

You grab his cheek, “It’s you. Always you.”

He kisses you softly, “I love you, baby girl.”

“I love you, too.”

You fall asleep, head laid into his arm as you are comforted by his breathing.

The next day, you bid farewell to alternate Dean and Sam. Allowing yourself to be held around the waist, smiling as you grasp his arms. Your Sam unsure of what happened while he was sleeping. Alternate Sam not giving a shit, just wanting out. Other Dean moves towards you and Dean, reaching his hand out. “Thank you, both. It’s been a real education.”

You blush and your Dean shakes his hand as the two move towards the stairs.

A couple of hours later, Sam finds Dean washing ‘Baby’. Wiping down her windows, waxing the hood. The fact that your pants were laying under the front end not completely lost on him. “So, guess you sorted it out?”

Dean finishes the polish on the hood, “Yeah Sammy.”

You enter the room in an interestingly small outfit, nudging against the door frame. He tosses the rag he’s holding to the side, “My Baby looks good, doesn’t she?” Sam clears his throat, “Yeah, car looks great.” Smiling sweetly as your eyes meet Dean’s, “Not Baby, MY Baby.”

Sam grits his jaw, looking back and forth. Realizing what might have happened, he puts his palms up not wanting to know the details. 

Making your way to Dean, you drop your palm over his hand. His head drops towards you and you kiss him lightly. He pulls something out of the glove box, motioning towards you. You open it, huffing, “Dean?”

“I don’t want to possess you; but maybe this will be an acceptable way of letting others know you’re mine?”

Allowing him to move the small, promise ring, matching the one he wears on his right hand, over your finger, your glassy eyes meet his, “Yes…always, yes.”

Sam gulps. He missed a lot the night before; but…sure, he’ll be the best man…Huh?


	28. What's for Dessert?  Thanksgiving with the Winchesters (Dean/ Sam / Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's first Thanksgiving in the bunker. Let's just say that everyone gets dessert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little send-off for the holiday weekend. Hope you enjoy! Happy Thanksgiving!

It’s Thanksgiving morning and you are still mulling over the proposal the drunken Brother’s Winchester posed to you a few days prior. You weren’t sure if they were serious when they suggested a three-way hook up. You hadn’t been with either of them in a sexual way. Sure, there was flirting; but that was normal between three people residing together, especially with your and Dean’s sarcastic, flirty natures. Sam always got dragged in just because he tried so hard not to that you and Dean would relentlessly team up on him. 

The question came about while the three of you were having a few drinks, glad to have just finished a job and not have another on the immediate horizon. It was more of a Dean trying to best one of your quips and tossing out a dare of sorts. Sam was just drunk enough to play ‘worse cop’ and team up against you this time. Your smart remark related to knowing they’d be ruined for all others if you ever got your mouth around their cocks. Although, it was hard for you take them seriously, they certainly shut you down, unable to respond when Dean dared you to put your money where your mouth was and Sam gave you a look that said, ‘Well, we’re waiting.’

The next few days went on as if nothing happened; but you couldn’t deny that you were curious and becoming moreso with each day as you began imagining their naked bodies under you. Watching Sam turn a page in a book, licking his thumb as he flipped each, which until now drove you bonkers with annoyance, became a tool to be used for late night self-pleasuring. Dean’s usual hovering over you to see what you were watching or reading, which you never could stand, became a device for morning shower fantasies. 

No time to get lost in thought. This being your first Thanksgiving with the brother’s, you wanted to do it properly. Turkey, ham, mashed and sweet potatoes, gravy, corn, greens, stuffing, cranberry, fresh rolls. Thankfully, this wasn’t your first rodeo and you had been used to cooking for more than three people before latching onto the hunter lifestyle and eventually settling into the bunker with the guys.

By the time dinner was ready, Dean had already been in the kitchen picking at things, getting swatted with a dish towel each time. Whining and giving you puppy dog eyes didn’t help his case. Sam had come through for a drink a couple of times, commenting on how everything smelled delicious and helping you wash a few pots and pans before making himself scarce.

Laying out the spread on one table and setting aside dishes for everyone to make their own plates. Ringing the proverbial dinner bell, Dean ran in so quickly, he tripped over himself. Sam, not far behind, getting a chuckle at his brother’s eagerness. You had pulled out all the stops, even garnering a special bottle of whiskey for the event. 

Dean was in heaven, stuffing his cheeks full, going back for seconds, then thirds. Sam and you, a bit more reserved, keeping the thought of leftovers in the back of your minds. Always so good the next day. You giggle at Dean’s chipmunk face, “Gonna save room for dessert?”

He swallows heavily, “Hell yeah, always! Pie??”

His eyes so huge, having come to really enjoy your homemade pies, “Yes, Dean, pie, ice cream, whipped cream.”

He lets out a guttural groan as a dreamy smile crosses his lips. Rubbing his belly in soft circles as his eyes roll back slightly at the thought of pie and whipped cream. Hoping it’s pecan and it just so happens to be. Like a kid at Christmas, he digs into the slice you bring him as if it is the greatest gift ever created. You place the whipped cream down on the table and he grins, mouth half full, pressing the canister until the cream starts coating the slice. Knowing Sam isn’t the biggest fan of dessert, you bring out some sliced fruit for him to pick at and he indulges.

Dean, finishing off his pie, looking at you perplexed, “No dessert for you, sweetheart?”

You look at him slyly, then train your eyes on Sam, picking up the whipped cream canister, “Oh, I plan to have dessert.”

You stand and move slowly towards Sam, placing the cylinder down, “Just happens to be something that isn’t on the typical Thanksgiving menu.”

Dropping your hand to his jeans, he swallows, eyes searching yours, are you fucking with him? Popping the button and pulling at the zipper, “Gonna help me out here, big guy?”

Pulling at the hem, he raises himself just enough for you to remove what’s necessary to get to what you want. Half-erect by the thought alone, sprung on him so quickly, his body hasn’t caught up yet. Eying his length, you wonder what you’ve gotten yourself into. If this is half mast, you have your work cut out for you; but you did make a comment that you plan to stand by. Spraying a stripe of cream along his growing hardness, putting the tin back down, dipping between his legs, you lick through the underside of his cock, sucking kiss with each lick at the thick vein until your reach the apex of his stiffness. 

He isn’t sure if he should watch you, touch you or just enjoy the ride; but once you seat him fully in your mouth and begin bobbing, his head rolls back and he moans. The heat of your mouth, softness of your tongue, knowing exactly when to apply pressure and when not to. You were reading his reactions with each stroke. Moving your thumb against the place where his balls meet his shaft, pressing just enough to make him gasp.

By now, Dean is standing on the other side of the table, trying to get a view. It’s not enough and he moves to the other side until he is standing over you as your head cascades up and down his brother’s girth. As much as you want to gag, you hold back the urge until Sam can’t help but buck up into the back of your throat. You cough, pulling back for air. He smiles gently, rubbing your chin, “Thinking Dean might want more dessert.”

The look of confusion on your face is quickly diminished as Dean plants himself on the floor behind you, removing your pants and panties, laying under you, pulling your slicked mound over his face, “Always room for pie.”

He digs in, opening your folds with his fingers, getting right to the point. Moving the flat of his tongue against your aching bud, you jump against him. Curling his velvety muscle up, using the tip to lick through your wetness, diving into your divine crevasse before moving back to your hardened bud. You were naïve to think you had anything on Dean Winchester, he could eat anything and it seems he is the pussy eating master. You grind down on him, riding his face as you start getting close. Juices leaking around his jaw. Your face in Sam’s lap, huffing and he clears his throat. 

Everything stops and your mind goes blank. You whine at the loss of Dean’s talented tongue, dropping your head to look at him. You can feel him smirk against you. Not sure what to make of it until Sam helps your stand. Dean rolls out, plucking at his pants and boxer briefs, sitting in the chair Sam was just in. Now Sam is smirking. What have you gotten yourself into? Dean pushes the chair back further, giving Sam plenty of room behind you. Raising his eyebrows, beckoning you to his dripping girth. You crawl to him, motioning for the whipped cream, Dean shakes his head, he has cream of his own he wants to share. You settle your hands on Dean’s thick thighs, looking back at Sam.

He runs his hands up your thighs, across your ass and settles on your hips, “You know me, Y/N, I always like a good workout after I eat a big meal.”

Your core spasms, having been denied a finish from Dean, and a gush of slick rolls out to meet Sam’s harness as he slowly rubs against your clit. “Ahh, fuck, Sam.”

He’s holding back, waiting for you to begin. Dropping your mouth over Dean’s thickness, giving him the same treatment you gave Sam, feeling each reaction as you hold him in the back of your throat and flit your tongue along the underside of his cock, fondling his tight balls as your saliva pours down on them. He groans, “Fuck sweetheart, you weren’t lying.”

Holding the back of your head gently, allowing you to continue your work, Sam rolls his length back and pushes against your dampened hole. Nudging slowly as you gasp around Dean. It had been quite a while for you and your core was absolutely crying to be filled. You try to push back against Sam; but he holds you in place, moving his arm up your back, resting on your neck as he encourages you to continue your ministrations on his brother. 

Sam slips inside you deliberately, feeling your tightness engulf him. You moan at the stretch, continuing your up and down motion on Dean. The hum in your throat causing him to rise up against you. Sam begins fucking you slowly. He could never deny that you brought him close with your mouth, trying to hold back his apex. He can feel how close you are, the spasming in your core almost choking his girth. Waiting for his brother to get there. 

Dean bites his plump bottom lip, “Fuck sweetheart, just like, fuck, like, yes, like that.”

Dean’s legs start to spasm as he tries to fuck your mouth. Sam knows its ok to make his move. He speeds up and you mewl around Dean’s cock. Sam reaches around, finding your hardened clit, rubbing over it mercilessly as he fucks you. It isn’t long before the three of you fall apart. Trying to swallow all of Dean’s dessert, a bit trickles down your chin. You clamp around Sam, insides exploding as you try to breathe and he unleashes inside you. You use your hand to finish pumping Dean and Sam rides you both through your releases until all three of you are too tender to continue.

It took a few minutes for any of you to even consider trying to move or redress. Once you did, Dean immediately went for another piece of pie. Sam helps your clear the dishes from the table. “We can finish cleaning this up in the morning, Y/N.”

You tilt your head, “It’s ok, Sam, I’ll get to it tonight.”

He grins mischievously as he grasps you from behind, moving your hair to the side, whispering in your ear, “No…you won’t.”

You core quakes, legs almost falling out from under you. You swallow deep and heavy. “Weeelllll, um, Happy Thanksgiving…”

Dean comes up behind the two of you, smirking as the deep gravel of his lowered voice echoes in your other ear, “Very, very Happy Thanksgiving.”


	29. Request Results - What You Can Look for in the Coming Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Survey - The following is what I am hearing in terms of requests; and thus, what you can all look forward to in the coming weeks.

1 MORE Sam of any kind

2 MORE Dean of any kind

3 Rough, sweet, kind Sam

4 Sam x Angel Reader

5 Benny x Reader

6 DOM / SUB of any type

7 Dean/Reader/DOM Sam

8 Cas x Reader and/or Cas/Reader/Dean

9 Yandere Michael (Dean's Possession)

10 Lots of Dirty Talk

If I missed any requests, please let me know.

In the meantime, I will embark on the road ahead.

Thanks, as always, for your support!


	30. Love, Lust and Trust (Benny Lafitte / Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a former hunter meets a reformed vampire who coincidentally both know the Brother's Winchester? Can Benny get past his vampiric urges during the heat of intimacy? Will he level with the reader about his past, if so, will she accept it? How does Dean find himself in a position of trying to provide advice to a being that is far older than him and in a relationship with a girl he once tried to make merry with himself? How will it all unfold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a request from Kaleehurley. Hope you all enjoy!

Licking over his girth, dripping at your core, just wanting to be filled and he stops you…AGAIN!

You kneel back and meet his crisp, blue eyes, filled with both desire and concern as he huffs. A tear of frustration streaks at your eyes. He buckles up his pants and leans forward, touching your face softly, “I’m sorry. I’m not tryin’ to hurt you.”

You lower your head, rubbing your cheek into his big palm. “I know.”

When he says he isn’t trying to hurt you, he means it in the most literal way. A vampire who has fought every urge in his being not to feed since he escaped Purgatory, he can sense your pulse rate increase each time you try to be intimate and fears he won’t be able to control his hunger.

You had met outside of a convenience store. Trying to load supplies into your truck, struggling as one of the bags tore open, canned goods rolling out and down an embankment. “Fuck!”

Pushing your hair out of your eyes, placing the secured bags in the truck bed before attempting to find your scattered goods. As you turn, you are met with the kindest eyes and sweetest smile. “Think you lost these?”

You were dwarfed by his husky frame; but the attraction was immediate. Smiling as you take the cans, “My hero.”

“I’m far from a hero, darlin’; but I’ll take the compliment from a woman who looks as sweet as you do.”

You weren’t exactly in your Sunday best. Wearing work boots, flannel, jacket, essentially your: ‘I just cleaned the house and realized I need supplies, so throw anything on’ outfit. His words had made you blush and giggle. It had been quite a while since you had an actual giggle. 

You had tried out the hunter lifestyle for a short time, hooking up with two brothers, Sam and Dean, when they rolled through town on a case. Dean had taken you under his wing. Once you decided that lifestyle wasn’t for you, you moved back to your small town but kept in touch with Dean. Never knowing when you might need a friend with ‘special skills’. You kept to yourself for the most part and that is how you preferred it after all you had seen on the hunter end of things. That changed the day you met Benny Lafitte.

You quickly fell into a routine of enjoying each other’s company; and within a few weeks, it was obvious that mutual romantic feelings had developed. The first time his lips touched yours, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, the flames in front of you were minimal in comparison to the burn you felt as your tongues moved slowly over each other. Seating yourself in his lap, you couldn’t help but grind down on his growing erection. He responded by laying you backwards and moving between your legs, dry humping into you as your breath hitched. Kissing along your throat, the vampire in him couldn’t ignore the pumping of the blood through your veins and he pulled back.

Confused and heavily aroused, you sat up, eyes asking for an explanation. He sighed. He could only say he was sorry before he made his way out the door. You didn’t know how to reconcile the event in your mind or how he could just leave without any type of justification. A few days passed and he hadn’t come by nor answered any of your calls. You had no choice but to try to move on or so you thought.

One evening as you were drowning yourself in a bottle of whiskey and woe, there was a knock on the door. Stumbling a bit as you made your way to open it, you were both relieved and angered to see Benny standing there. 

His crystalline eyes said more than any words could as he asked to be let in. Your eyes watery, your answer, a slap to his face. “I deserve that.”

Walking into the house, leaving the door open for him, “Damn right you do.”

“Y/N, I didn’t mean to just disappear like that. You deserve better.”

Sucking back your glass of whiskey, “Damn right I do.”

He makes his way towards you, “There are things about me that you don’t know. I’d love for you to be able to accept those things; but I’m just not sure anyone could.”

“Ever think of trying before deciding what someone else might do?”

You both take a seat, “The last few days have been some of the most difficult in my life and that says a lot. Being away from you, the one person who seems to be able to keep me grounded.”

“Yeah well, it wasn’t exactly easy for me, Ben. You do realize I’m in love with you, right?”

The buzz of the dark liquid not allowing your mind or mouth to hold back. If he was going to walk away again, may as well get it all out.

He seemed taken aback by your statement. His eyes becoming slightly glassy. “Never thought I’d hear those words again in my lifetime.”

“Think you don’t deserve it?”

“No, and especially not from someone like you.”

“Like me?”

“Someone as beautiful and caring and…”

“And?”

“And who I have come to love more than I thought possible.”

His answer blows your mind. Sitting silent for a moment, then meeting his eyes, “Then what’s the problem?”

“I’m a monster, Y/N. That’s the truth.”

“I’ve seen monsters, Ben. I used to be a hunter. You are not like them.”

“I’m aware and that’s what makes it harder to tell you. I am like them.”

You place your hand on his, “Hear me, Ben. No matter what you may be or what you may have done, the man I know is not like them.”

Over the next few hours, Benny relates to you the history of his life. How he became a vampire, the things he had done, his time in Purgatory and how coincidentally he also knew Dean Winchester. It was a difficult confession for him to say and you to hear; but apparently Dean had faith in Benny’s rehabilitation; and more importantly, so did you.

The next few months were great in every aspect except physical intimacy. Benny still didn’t trust himself not to lose control when riled up and that was becoming an old excuse for you. Sure, a few times a month he would get you off orally; but only when you were menstruating. It seemed gross to you at first until you realized the nature of his being could be quelled in that little bit of blood. Though the frustration of not being able to suck him through an orgasm and even more of just wanting to be filled plain and simple is what brought you to this point.

As he turns you down and apologizes again, you say you understand; but as you walk out of the room, the tears well up and you can’t hold them back. Between the physical frustration and the fear in your mind that this relationship may not be able to weather many more refusals, the dam broke and you couldn’t stop it even if you wanted to.

Benny knew this couldn’t go on much longer either. You both had needs, you more than he. You deserved the world. You accepted him for everything he is and was. He wanted more than anything to make love with you, to feel himself inside you, to have you cry out for him; but he had never been more scared in his life of one possible wrong move. As he stands to make his way towards the room you are in, a knock on the door startles you both.

You were in no condition to answer the door, eyes ragged, sniffling. Benny is closer anyway. Who could it possibly be? No one ever comes to your place. Your hunter reflexes and his vampire senses immediately alert. As he opens the door, you hear him say, “What brings you here, brother?”

Then you hear the familiar gravely, self-assured voice of Dean Winchester. “Got a case in the area. Sam’s in town getting the hotel set up. Figured I’d come see how you two are doing?” 

“Afraid I’d hurt your friend, eh?”

Dean smacks Benny’s arm, “Nah, afraid of just the opposite, brother.”

They lightly chuckle. You can hear their boots clap on the floor as they make their way into the front room. Trying to quickly dry your eyes before he most assuredly would enter the kitchen to scrounge for a beer. As he comes in, you already have a beer out, he grabs it, “Damn, it’s good to see you, sweetheart.”

He is smiling at the beer. You clear your throat and he throws his arms around you, “You too, baby girl.”

Pulling back, “What’s with the red eyes? Been cryin’?”

You blush slightly, “Nah, slammed my baby toe into the damned chair just before you got here. You know how bad that fuckin’ hurts.”

He looks at you like, ‘Sure, keep lyin’ to me’; but he says, “Yeah, that fuckin’ sucks.”

About a half hour later, you’re in the midst of pulling together some dinner. Dean and Benny are outside on the porch. Both staring off into the distance. Dean takes a sip of beer, “So, what’s goin’ on?”

“What do you mean?”

“I ain’t stupid. How often you make her cry?”

“Aw, brother, it ain’t like that.”

“Set me right then.”

It took a few minutes for Benny to open this particular can of worms; but he knew he had to give Dean something or he might just take his head off, literally. After providing an abbreviated version of the issue, Dean chuckles. Benny looks at him sideways.

“What’s so funny?”

“Just, you know, when you started talking, I thought maybe it was, you know, guy problems.”

“What? Nah, I don’t have those issues.”

“Well, it’s been over 50 years, at least, right?”

Benny shakes his head, “Yeah, somethin’ like that.”

“Ever think about letting her tie you down?”

“What?!”

“Doesn’t have to be kinky. I mean, restrain you, ‘til you know you can handle the situation?”

Benny sits back, thoughts mulling around. “I mean, Benny, come on. Don’t kill me for sayin’ it; but I tried to make merry with that girl on more than one occasion and she shot me down every damned time. Now, here she is beggin’ for ya. Gotta try somethin’, brother.”

Benny knocks Dean’s fist in an affirmative. You all joke and have a generally good time as Dean shovels food into his mouth and takes a to-go bag for Sam. Dean bids his farewell to both of you. Figuring he’ll be in town for a day or two and will stop back in at some point. You had a few drinks of your own at dinner. As you finish cleaning up, you shut off the lights as you head towards the living room. No sign of Benny. You look outside, he isn’t there either. You make your way to the bedroom to change and he is laid out in all his glory with a set of restraints that he thinks will hold him.

Never had you seen anything so intoxicating in your life. Under all that husk, lay a body of pure muscle. The gorgeous indents where his hips meet his thighs, his strong legs, arms, the way he is looking at you. You can’t help but gasp and drool just a little bit. You swallow heavily, looking at the restraints, then his eyes. Same loving, kind eyes; but with a hint of darkness. The type that makes your core twitch.

“Ben?”

In that soft, slightly accented voice of his, “Don’t ask questions. I want you with every fiber of my being. I want to please you in every way possible; but I need to know that I can do that without hurting you. So, thinkin’ we may as well give this a shot?”

You inhale deeply, making your way to your shared bed. Taking each of the restraints he had already tethered to himself and anchoring them as he instructs. The vision of him laid out, completely naked and vulnerable, cock engorged, eyes wanting. You suck in your bottom lip and begin to disrobe. You watch his cock jump as your remove the final pieces of clothing. Your core, already dripping, obvious as the light hits the glistening at the apex of your thighs.

Moving towards the bed, making your way over him. He is completely submitting himself to you, a former hunter, and your love for him could not be greater. Slowly moving your hands up his thick thighs until you meet his tight sack and hardened girth. Meeting his eyes for a moment before kitten licking the precum off the head of his length, then moving your mouth over him, taking him first in a slow bobbing motion. Rising up to let your tongue swirl around his swollen head, saliva dripping down around his shaft. Using your hand to massage what you can’t get in your mouth. Massaging his balls with your thumbs, he bucks up and hisses.

Your heart rate intensifies as dribbles of cum leak from his appendage. He pulls at the restraints, “Y/N.”

Kissing up the underside of his cock, you meet his eyes and say, simply, “Shhhhhh.”

He groans, “Don’t want…your mouth.”

You kiss the tip of his cock and tilt your head, questioning.

“Want to be in you, darlin’. Need to be in you.”

You move over his erection, rubbing your hardened clit against his engorged member, almost sure you could make yourself cum on this action alone. You moan as his head slips over and under your aching hole. Rolling your hips forward, using your hand to line him up, slowly moving yourself onto his length, you gasp and he groans. He pulls at the restraints again as you bottom out. Your slick rolling out around him.

Moving yourself, knowing exactly where you need to be hit, your core undulates around him. Breasts moving with your body and he wants to touch you. You let out a groan and he feels your heartrate increase. He throws his head back; a nasty sound leaves his throat. You look at him and his fangs are out. You purposely get close to his face. He nudges his head away from you.

“Come on, Ben. You really want to bite me?”

He grunts, teeth drawing back, meeting your eyes, “Just want to fuck you.”

You continue to ride him, seeking your release and he pulls free of the restraints. Flipping you over and pulling your legs around his waist, drilling his hardness into you relentlessly. For a split second, you fear what he might be capable of; but as he continues pumping, his girth pressing against your fluttering walls, pelvic bone slapping against your hardened bud with each stroke, that all fades to a pleasure unlike anything you ever imagined possible. 

The coil so wound up within you that you didn’t even care when Benny dropped his lips to your neck. You rolled your head to the side, allowing him full access. This much trust could have broken his heart if he weren’t moving towards his own release. Kissing and licking his way up your throat, using his hand to move your mouth to his, tongue asking for entrance. Your lips open to welcome him. The kiss sloppy as you both hover on the edge. 

Your spring pops, mouth hung open, eyes tearing as you cry out his name. Your insides squeezing against him in a way he hadn’t felt in ages and he used every bit of his power to ride you through your orgasm before allowing his own release to wash over him. “Ah fuck, Y/N, darlin’…fuck…Gaaahhhhhh!”

He collapses over you, both of you breathing in huffs as you rub your fingers through his hair and he kisses you lightly before rolling to the side and pulling you to him.

Tilting his head to meet your e/c eyes, “You are incredible.”

You giggle, “You aren’t too bad yourself.”

He smiles, “Well, that part, yes; but that isn’t what I meant.”

You lean on your elbow, “What then?”

“Your trust, your belief in me. Even when I broke out of the restraints, when I kissed your neck. When…”

You kiss him softly, “I love you, Ben. And I know you love me. Simple as that.”

“I sure do. Nothin’s ever been more true.”

You bop him on the nose with your finger and smirk, “That and I really, really, really wanted to cum on your cock.”

He responds in that lovely accent, “You’re a baaaad girl.”

“Yeah, what in the world are you going to do with me?”

He pulls your thigh across his waist, pulling you into a soft kiss, “More like what in the world would I do without you, Y/N?”

“You keep giving me that kind of lovin’ and you won’t ever have to worry about it.”

Rolling you over, heated kiss as he presses his growing length against you, “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next request....stay tuned!! :)


	31. Passionate and Comfortable Love (Sam / Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of mental abuse by an ex, reader is finally free of it; but it doesn't mean the scars aren't still there. Having been told that there were two types of love: Passionate and Comfortable but never both, will reader prove the theory wrong when the Brother's Winchester move to town?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a few requests. It's a soft DOM Sam and chubby reader; but it's also a story of overcoming doubts and fears in order to find something. Oddly enough, some of this came from personal experience; but the SMUT came from the artistic license to self-indulge. :)

Working at the local Lebanon diner since you were a teenager would seem to some as a mundane life, or as your ex said as he walked out the door two years ago, a waste. Of course, nothing you did ever garnered any respect from him. You had been together for a few years before he did you the favor of skipping town. In those years, the mental abuse he dished out had ground you down. What had started out as a fiery, young love situation for you, quickly turned to being beaten down on a daily basis. On days where he couldn’t dig hard enough to get under your skin by calling you stupid, useless or lazy, he would draw on the self-esteem problem he created within you by attacking your weight. 

You definitely were on the heavier side of chubby most of your life and he was the best-looking guy in the area; so, he had no problem reminding you how lucky you were. After a while, even sex felt like you were just a hole for him to use when he wanted. No foreplay and most of the time you couldn’t even get wet. Oddly enough, he did ask you to marry him and of course you said yes; but when he decided life couldn’t be in Lebanon anymore, things changed. You weren’t sure if it was that you felt strong enough to let the relationship go or if you just didn’t want to leave the town and the people that made you feel supported even when you had let him make you cut yourself off from most of them.

When he was finally gone, there was a weird emptiness. It had been so long since you were single, since you were allowed to have friends, since you could eat a burger without being called a fat, lazy pig, that you weren’t sure how to deal with your newly found liberation. It took a while to adjust; but once you did, everyone commented on how happy you looked, how healthy you seemed and how grateful they were that you were part of their lives. Things you hadn’t heard in quite some time and it felt like a whole new life in the same old, small town.

You hooked up with a few random guys who were just passing through. Although, you were reluctant to fuck any of them and you certainly didn’t want anything to do with a relationship. The kissing was always fun and feeling desired was always welcome; but anything more was just not in you to do. All that would change the day the Brother’s Winchester rolled into town.

It became clear that they weren’t just passing through. Dean often ordered food for pick-up and Sam tended to stop in after his morning runs for a smoothie. They both were friendly enough. Dean was especially friendly to a pretty face and a hot body, having made his way through half the waitressing staff at the diner within the first month of their arrival. He called you sweetheart and darlin’; but he never gave you ‘the look’ he gave the other girls. Of course, you weren’t surprised, given that you were more beach ball than beach bod, nor did you care. If you were looking for a companion, it certainly wouldn’t be one that had already bedded at least 3 people you knew.

Sam was more reserved. Not the flirtatious sort, he was equally nice and respectful to everyone. You weren’t sure if he was actually shy or just the quiet type. After a while, what were general conversations became a little more in-depth. Realizing that Sam wasn’t being coy, he was just guarded. You had opened up just slightly about your past with him, usually in a sarcastic manner. In general, talking to him was easy.

On this particular morning, Sam arrives as usual and you blend his smoothie. Shortly behind him, Dean rolls through the door, bow-legged swagger as he makes his way to a seat at the counter. 

“Hey sweetheart, wanna put an order of pancakes and bacon on that tab for me?”

You turn, smile and nod, Sam looks at him, slightly annoyed that he’ll be paying for breakfast. 

You place Sam’s smoothie down. Adding Dean’s order to the check.

“Hey Sammy, gonna go grab a table.”

You eye him. “Tables are Bunny’s. I’ll have her bring your food out.”

Dean’s eyes widen, raising his eyebrows, giving Sam the look, “Bunny, yeah, have her hop right on over. Thanks darlin’.”

You mildly roll your eyes not realizing Sam catches it. “Hey, Y/N. Sorry about…that.”

He motions towards Dean and you chuckle. “No worries. Looks like Bunny’s gonna have her hands, or something, full.”

Sam’s eyes widen at your comment, slightly blushing, coughing up his sip. You giggle, “Sorry.”

He clears his throat, chuckling, “Don’t be. He’ll make his way through this whole diner. He’ll be your way at some point.”

“Nah.”

He looks at you questioningly, eyebrow raised.

“I’m not even remotely his type and he’s not mine.”

“How do you figure?”

“I don’t go for guys who’ve been around the block with people I know.”

“Oh, I…I meant, why do you figure you aren’t his type?”

You smirk and huff, “You’ve seen me, right? You’re not blind.”

“Ok?”

“Sam, look at Bunny.” Sam glances at her, skinny, just enough hips, right amount of perky breasts. He looks back at you, eyes still asking for an answer. “Yeah, I see her.”

You give him a look that says, ‘are you shitting me’; but you say, “I’m fully aware of what I look like and I don’t look like that.”

“And?”

Placing your palm down on the counter, “What do you see when you look at me, Sam?”

His face blushes slightly again, “A woman. A hard-working, smart, funny woman.”

You roll your eyes. “My body, Sam, what do you see when you look at my body?”

“Does that matter?”

“Why wouldn’t it?”

“Guess I look at people for who they are. Besides, who wouldn’t want to get lost in those e/y eyes of yours? Have to be a damned fool.”

You blush now. His comment unexpected. Pulling yourself together, “Why, Sam, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were flirting with me.”

His hazel eyes meet yours, “And if I was?”

Your mouth opens and closes, unsure what to say. The bell rings, an order is up and you need to deliver it to the other end of the counter. You return with the check. Placing it in front of Sam. He grasps your hand lightly, “Didn’t answer my question.”

Goosebumps erupt across your body. You swallow deeply, eyes meeting his. He was the most beautiful specimen of a man you had ever seen. He worked out every day, he was smart with a great sense of humor. He was everything you could ever want if you could put a list together. This had to be a joke. Thinking about your ex and that wild, passionate ‘love’ your Mom warned you about, tilting your head, “I guess, I’d think you were fucking with me.”

He grins, “Life’s too short for that.”

You try to pull your hand back and he grasps it more firmly. Although, had you really wanted to, he would have relinquished your now shaking appendage; but you didn’t want to. The touch of his big paw, dwarfing yours, sent a shiver through your body that landed directly in the center of your core. “Sam?”

“Come on a date with me?”

“What?!”

“After your shift tonight, I’ll come pick you up.” His eyes were serious and commanding. 

While you had become more self-assured since your ex moved on and you definitely had turned down a few random guys, beyond a make out session, you felt your heart thump in your chest for the first time in a long time. You knew you deserved a good guy, a real love, the ‘passionate and comfortable’ love that people said didn’t exist, could you trust this wasn’t some sort of bullshit, fat girl hazing?

“I..I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Shouldn’t.”

He flips your hand over, drawing circles on your palm with his thumb, the palpitation in your core almost makes your legs go out from under you. He smiles, halfway between a smirk and a grin, as the blues, yellows and greens of his eyes dance across you, landing on your widened hues. “I think you should. Worst that happens is you decide you don’t like me and we go right back to you giving me my morning smoothie.”

Your mind immediately goes to a place where smoothie didn’t mean the same thing. ‘Get out of the gutter’, you scream in your head. “Don’t think that’s possible.”

“What?”

“That I wouldn’t like you.”

“Good then, it’s settled. See you at??”

Before you could stop yourself, you blurt out, “6:00.”

He settles the check, “Good.”

Something about the way he looked at you and the timber in his voice when he said, ‘good’ sets off a spark in you that you were sure you never felt before. As the day goes on, your nerves start getting the best of you. Thinking maybe you should just leave work early and avoid the whole awkwardness of 6 pm. Then the late afternoon rush starts and you don’t have time to think about it. 

Before you know it, it’s quarter to 6 and too late for escape. Sam is early, making his way to the counter. You were used to seeing him fresh after a run with his hair tucked under a cap. You weren’t prepared for the cleaned-up version. Hair long and fluffy framing his face and setting off his hazel eyes. All you can think is how you want to tangle that mane up in your fingers. He smiles and you fall apart inside, complete jello.

You swallow hard and make your way over to him, “Do you want anything before I clock out?”

His eyes smile, “I’m good.”

You nod and make your way to the back to punch your timecard. The swirling in your stomach, wondering if you might just hurl. Is this a good idea? Maybe he’s a serial killer, you saw Silence of the Lambs. Maybe he’s a sick fuck who gets off on banging chubby chicks and then using it as fodder to joke about with his buddies. Maybe he is actually a nice guy. Maybe he actually likes you. What are the odds? Every scenario running through your mind at once until you audibly whisper, “Shut the fuck up.”

Grabbing your jacket and purse, you meet Sam at the counter. “Ready.”

He stands and ushers you to the door, holding it for you in true gentleman style. Your legs feel like jelly. You are almost sure you might be hyperventilating slightly and all you can do is hope you don’t embarrass yourself by passing out. He heads towards a truck and you follow. He opens the door and you climb in. Wondering where that flashy, black Impala is. You’d have liked a ride in that; but Sam has a plan and the truck is a necessary prop.

He starts the engine. “Have you eaten?”

“Not really. Funny, spend the whole day slinging food and never get to eat any of it.”

You both chuckle. He drives for about 15 minutes, then heads down a dirt road that you don’t remember ever seeing. Eventually, coming to a clearing. Throwing the truck in park, he shuts off the engine. Your senses heighten, great, he is a serial killer. He gets out and climbs into the flat bed. You hear him moving around, a clunk, a scrape, too scared to look at what he might be preparing. You feel the truck sink and rise as he jumps out to open your door. The look on your face tells him that you are far from comfortable. “You look nervous, Y/N.”

“Little bit.”

He motions for you to get out. “Let’s see if we can fix that, yeah?”

You hesitate briefly. He takes your hand, soft but firm. His eyes show nothing but kindness as he helps you get out. Leading you to the back of the truck, he lowers the tailgate and motions for you to climb up. Your nerves twitch; but this time because you realize that in your attempt to get up there, he is going to have a full view of your large ass in his face. “Do you want me to help you?”

“I’m good. Maybe you should go first?”

“And miss the view?”

You can feel your face pinken. “Sam!”

“What?? Gonna give me a hard time for being honest?”

He laughs and climbs up, bending to help you get in. As you look around, you realize that he has set up a blanket and a makeshift picnic. Not what you expected and you want to kick yourself for thinking he was putting together some sort of horrific plan to bury you in the woods. You definitely watch too much tv. He sits down and offers for you to join him. As you do, he begins dishing out the food. Nothing heavy. Some baked chicken, a small bit of greens, French bread, a few fixings and a bottle of wine. 

He brought along a lantern which was barely necessary. The moon and stars provided more than enough light. Especially since you felt mildly uncomfortable eating in front of him. He pours the wine and by the time you are on your second glass, the buzz begins to settle some of your nervous energy. By the time you were done eating, going for your third glass of wine, conversation coming easy, you felt very warm and settled. Sam busied himself clearing up the remnants of dinner and you toss your head back to take measure of the beauty above.

Lost in your buzz and the wonder of nature, you don’t notice that Sam has moved closer to you. Until you feel his warmth and he says, “Beautiful.”

You quake momentarily at his closeness becoming very aware of his scent, musk and sandalwood. “Yeah, it is.”

He places his palm on your face, encouraging your eyes to meet his. “I’m talking about you, Y/N.”

Your stomach flips at his words; but before you can utter a response, his lips are on yours. Soft, yet firm and wanting. Open mouth kisses as he takes his time, suckling on your top lip, then your bottom before tracing along the corner of your mouth with his tongue. He doesn’t have to ask for entrance, you are already there, licking back at him in the same way. Wrapping his hand behind your head, thumb on your jaw, his velvety smooth muscle rolls against yours. Slow and purposeful with each stroke. Your core undulates. How a kiss could do this, you have no idea; but you can’t hold back humming into his ministrations.

His hand moves down your neck, drawing circles along your clavicle until he reaches your cleavage and you pull back. Eyes heavy as you look at him. His searching yours for an answer to a silent question. You grasp his wrist. “I…Sam. I can’t…”

“Or you won’t?”

“Shouldn’t.”

The look on his face, pupils mildly dilated, but otherwise sincere, “I just want to make you feel good; but if this isn’t what you want, I respect that.”

You sigh, “Sam, it’s just, been a long time for me and…”

“Do you trust me, Y/N?”

“I don’t trust me, Sam.”

He chuckles, “Well, that’s a first.”

He kisses you softly on the forehead, “I want to make you feel good; but I can’t do that if you aren’t comfortable. So, if it’s going to take a while for you to get there; I’m willing to wait. Besides, this isn’t the best place. I just couldn’t help myself.”

Although, the thought of him seeing you naked, touching all the spots on your body that you are self-conscious about, was driving you to push him away; somewhere between the buzz of glass number three, his words and the dampness beginning between your legs, you found your fingers carding through the ends of his hair. Your eyes telling him that it is safe to proceed as his mouth engulfs yours again. The kiss much more heated this time. A craving, a wanting in you pushing you to grab more tightly onto his silken strands. 

He rolls you both into a laying position, dropping his lips to your neck, sucking softly as one hand begins exploring. Going slowly, waiting for your reactions. His thumb ghosts over your breast, your nipple reacts immediately and he hums against your throat. Moving down your torso, meeting the hem of your uniform skirt, as he attempts to make his way under it, you grab his hand. Your breathing slightly elevated, eyes lidded, flushed as he hovers over you. Brushing your hair away from your face, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I just…”

“I’m going to need you to relax. And don’t stop me again unless you mean it.”

The look in his eyes, the dominance in his voice, the sheer fire burning in your body, left you with no choice but to obey. You suck in a breath and nod. He begins unbuttoning your uniform from the top, licking and sucking his way down with each unfastening, “Good girl.”

You cringe as he gets to your belly. One of your least favorite areas next to your thighs and ass. The buzz from the wine keeps you from completely freezing up; but as he makes his way along the lower half of your uniform, you instinctively clench your legs together. He chuckles softly at your reaction as he lays your clothing open. You don’t tell him to stop; so, he doesn’t.

Settling over you again, kissing you softly. Searching your eyes, making sure you are ok without actually asking the question. Seeing his pupils completely blown, almost no hazel left, causes a jolt of electricity to run through your abdomen and settle right between your thighs. Reaching out to touch his torso, he stops you. You whine almost inaudibly. He places your hands above your head. “We’ll get there.”

Running his finger down your sternum, he stops at your bra. Noticing that it has a front clasp, makes his cock jump. He gently unfastens the hook and immediately the material falls away. You know you don’t have the perkiest breasts; but you also know the one thing being chubby gets you is a larger set of tits. You hear a strangled groan rise up through his throat. 

“Fuck, Y/N.” 

His lips descend on you again, kissing between your breasts before moving to take each one into his hot mouth. Licking, sucking, nibbling, tweaking until the sensitivity causes you to buck up slightly. Your nipples are almost painfully hard. Brushing over one with his thumb, relinquishing the other with a pop causes you to cry out and grab his hair. He grasps your wrists, placing your hands above your head again, “These stay here. Understand?”

You whine again. He smirks, “You’ll get your turn if you want it.”

You suck in your bottom lip and clasp your hands together in an attempt to remind yourself not to move them.

“Such a good girl.”

Between being almost fully naked under the stars, his expert laving on your breasts and the little bit of praise, your core gushes slightly. Never had you been turned on like this. You know you’ve soaked through your panties at this point and that embarrasses you. Your body turning crimson as you feel his lips brush over your abdomen. Your thighs still locked together like a vice causes him to hum in disapproval. “Open.”

Your body cries yes; but your mind says no. He moves over your legs, drawing circles up your thighs, pressing closer and closer to your core. Even with your legs closed up tight, he is able to reach the hardening bud through your clothed mound with his thumb. Pressing firmly in a slow figure eight, you gasp and your thighs part naturally as your ass bucks up. 

Making his way between your legs, pressing them further apart, “See, now was that so hard?”

He rubs at the juncture where your legs meet your body, just along the panty line and you whimper. “Gonna need an answer if you want me to continue.”

“Ah, no!”

“Shouldn’t lie, Y/N. I know it was difficult for you; but I’m going to reward you for your bravery.”

Pulling at the hem of your panties, he rolls them down around your legs, careful not to allow you to close them again. Your body is both heated and freezing all of a sudden as your nerves wage an all-out war against the desire building and flooding your senses. When you feel something warm and wet running up against your engorged bud, looking down, realizing that Sam was chin deep in your sopping hole, your nerves lose the battle and you moan. 

Sam murmurs against your heat. The vibration causes your legs to spasm. Using the same figure eight motion with his tongue, he continues to tease your aching bundle. Nipping and sucking at it until he can feel your body tensing exactly the way he wants it to. Drawing back, maneuvering one and then a second digit inside you, using his thumb to continue teasing your clit. Looking at you as you pull for air, the coil in you tightly wound. “Look at me, Y/N.”

You try to meet his eyes; but yours roll back. “Need you to look at me. Want to see your face when you come undone.”

Practically convulsing, you finally meet his gaze; but you are so far gone, it all seems like a haze. Curling his fingers inside you, pressing down firmly on your precious bud, you cum hard and loud. Arching your back as you undulate your hips trying to get his fingers in further. This isn’t something you knew how to do; it is 100% your body reacting without your consent. Never in its life had it been treated so well and it let you, Sam and the whole damned wilderness know.

His girth straining uncomfortably at this point, just wanting to get out; but he craves to be asked, to be begged. “Do you want to touch me, Y/N?”

Your breathing still uneven. Your eyes widen as he removes his flannel, then his t-shirt. The deep V disappearing into his jeans, broad shoulders, sculpted abs. You don’t just want to touch him; you want to take a picture, frame it and hang it above your bed. He kneels over you, grasping your hands, which are completely white knuckled from the uncontrollable clenching they endured a few moments earlier. Little moons across the backs from where your nails dug in. 

He smiles and kisses each hand. Encouraging you to sit up. So lost in the moment, you forget everything about being chubby, the self-esteem plaguing bullshit and allow yourself to be pulled up by him until you are face to face and he can kiss you deeply. Tasting yourself on his lips is more of a turn on than you imagined it would be and you suck on his tongue. 

“Mmmmm, good girl.”

Sucking in your bottom lip, eyes questioning. “Do you want me to suck you?”

He moves back, eyes lidded. “I want you to take control for a little while. This body is yours to do with as you please.”

You take control? Thought had never occurred to you given your history of being controlled; but even in this moment, Sam is still the dominant. He is still the one in control even though he is seemingly giving you the reigns. You shake your head and he lays back, threading his fingers together behind his head. Swigging down the last of the wine that had been left in your glass, your senses coming back to you slightly as you maneuver over him. Pretty sure your breasts and tummy are hanging; you start to button up your uniform. He immediately grabs your wrists, “Don’t you dare.”

“In fact.” He sits up momentarily, pulling the item and your bra over your shoulders until you are fully bare. Laying back down in his former position, “Now that’s better.”

You have never felt more exposed; but at the same time, never more comfortable being exposed. You crawl over him, trying to give him the same treatment he gave to you. Kissing, licking, sucking starting at his ear and moving down his neck. When you reach his shoulder, he groans as you nip at the junction just above his clavicle. You lick and nip again. You feel his chest rise against you. You lick and bite a little harder and he gasps. “Gonna mark me up, baby?”

Looking him in the eye momentarily, biting your lip, essentially asking for permission. “I told you, this body is yours.”

Running your hands over his chest, you lick down his chin, kissing across his breast plate, traveling back to that area that made him groan and biting down followed by a heavy sucking and he moans. “Fuck, yeah, just like that. Tell everyone I’m yours.”

You aren’t sure if he is just saying something in the heat of the moment; but you don’t care. Hearing the sounds of the pleasure you can provide drives you on. Allowing your hands to roam ahead of your mouth, you brush your fingers across his nipples and he lets out a, “Gah.”

Moving your fingers over his nubs with a bit more force and he bucks up under you. You lick and suck each one as your hand moves slowly down his abdominals, garnering a few more noises of approval. Caressing across the top of his jeans, admiring that deep V, the protrusion sitting before you, so apparent, it almost scares you. 

Making quick work of his belt, you are more tentative in the unbuttoning, unzipping and revealing of all that hides beneath. He lifts his rear, giving you access to remove his clothing and when his length is finally free, he lets out a long groan. The moonlight glints across his leaking, darkened head and you gasp. Quite large and nearly perfect as it lay across his stomach. The only thing that would make it more perfect is if it was inside you and your core spasms. You giggle to yourself; but he hears it. “Hmm?”

Running your hands up his thighs, you tilt your head, “It’s just, wow, Sam. WOW!”

“Glad you approve.” He watches as you use your hand to stand his cock at attention. It twitches in your palm and you can’t help but let out a pleasured sigh before licking the precum from the tip and slowly licking and sucking just the head. Massaging him with your mouth, allowing the saliva to build to help lubricate the portions you are sure won’t fit down the back of your throat. You being to stroke him with one hand, following the ministrations of your lips and tongue. More precum spills against your larynx. You almost cough at the sting; but are able to control it. 

Swallowing heavily after each dip and plunge, your spit coating his cock, your hand and his balls as he bucks up against you. You can feel his girth grow and widen with his oncoming orgasm and you don’t care. You bare down on him, rubbing at the large vein running underneath until he can’t hold back and lets loose several white, hot streams into your throat. The sounds emanating from him are as delicious as the taste of him. You swallow but continue a few strokes to clean him off before sitting back on your haunches. 

A growl escapes his throat as he sits up. Bringing your face to his, allowing his tongue to taste himself, then pushing you back gently. 

Reaching into the ‘picnic basket’ he brought, pulling out a condom. Biting his lip, eyes heavily focused as his hand rubs against your sopping core. “So wet for me.”

Laying under him, “Yes.”

“If you want me, you need to say the words.”

Grasping at the base of his skull, hair pulled tight within your fingers, “Fuck, Sam, please.”

How he has so much control, you don’t know, but he stares you down. You can hear the crinkle of the condom wrapper moving in his fingers. You tilt your head to look at it. Your pulse elevated, breathing coming in torrents, “Sam, what??!!”

“Want to hear you say it.”

“What??!!”

Massaging your clit, “Gonna have to stop if you don’t.”

“Oh fuck, Sam, what am I supposed to say, fuck, ahhh, ahhh, fuck, want you. Please Sam, fuck, need you. Good Lord, please fuck me!”

He grins as he opens the wrapper with his teeth, rubbing his bare cock against your slick laden core before applying the protective layer. His hair drops around his face as he lines himself up, “As you wish.”

The initial breach, painful, bringing back memories of all the dry sex you had with your ex, and your eyes start to tear. “S, S, Sam..”

He stills himself, petting at your hair, “Shhhh, baby. Just give yourself time to adjust.”

Inch by inch, he makes his way in until the stretch starts to feel good. Until your hips start to move under him. Until you begin to move with him. Then he bottoms out and you both groan as he hits a spot no one ever has and your core gushes around him. “Fuck baby. Do that again.”

Holding onto him for dear life, you cry out, “Fuck Sam!”

He hits the spot again and you tighten around him. The coil building. He moves within you deliberately. Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow. Feeling your release build. Moving his hand between you, pressing on your slicked bud, you cry out. “So close, baby. I can feel you wanting to cum for me.”

“Yes! Sam, yes, fuck, yes!”

He pulls you close, wrapping your thigh around him, pushing in as deep as he can and you unravel. Your insides clamp down on him so hard that it is almost painful for him; but he rides you through your release as he approaches his own. He sputters on his last few thrusts and you can feel him pulsate inside you. Both of you making noises that would likely scare off any other creature.

Laying your head back, his nuzzled into your shoulder, both trying to catch your breath. It takes a while for you to realize exactly where you are, who you are with and what just happened. All of the buzz from the wine gone and all of a sudden you feel very awkward. As he pulls out, you roll over, immediately grabbing for your uniform, anything to cover up.

Sam sits back, “You ok?”

“Yep, fine.” You say as you quickly dress.

He reluctantly puts his clothes back on. The visage of him is not lost on you as you make your way out of the truck bed and rub at your eyes. He folds the blanket and puts everything away, hopping out and shutting the tailgate. You open the truck door and get in. He follows soon after. 

“Y/N?”

“Sam, look, this was, well, it was incredible; but…”

He starts the truck, hazel eyes staring you down, “But?”

You pull at your skirt with your fingertips, trying to avoid his gaze, “I know we had some wine, some things happened; but alcohol, you know.”

He grasps your face, “Are you saying you didn’t want to?”

Your eyes tear a bit at the embarrassment of it all but you meet his look, “No, geez, no Sam. I did, I do; but you.”

He shakes his head, confused, “I what?”

“Come on, Sam. This was a pity fuck or some kind of…”

He cuts you off, grasping your head on both sides, hazel eyes boring into you, “I know you have a fucked-up past; but THIS is what I wanted. Almost since the first day you waited on me, everything about you made me hope Dean wouldn’t get to you first.”

You try to shake your head; but his grasp is too firm. “Dean?”

“He has a way, you know?”

“Sam. So little faith.”

“Could say the same.”

He lets you go and puts the truck in drive. You roll his words around in your head as he makes his way back to your apartment. You point, showing him where to park and drop you off. He grabs you and presses a kiss to your forehead. 

You want to cry but you don’t. Instead, you grasp his wrist and lean into his gesture. 

“Do you…”

His eyes meet yours, “What?”

“Want to come in?”

“Do you want me to?”

There is a pain in your eyes that tells him this is a big step for you. “I do..but…”

“I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do.” He pulls back his t-shirt, showing you the large hickey on his shoulder. “By tomorrow, everyone will know I’m someone’s, you just need to claim me as yours.” 

You grab the keys, turning off the ignition and opening the truck door. He smiles as he follows you up the path to your apartment. Texting his brother to let him know he is ok but won’t be home. Dean sends him a ridiculous response considering he has Bunny at the bunker. 

Sam watches as you open the door and begin the assent to the second floor. He shuts the door behind him and lets out a whistle. You turn to look at him, eyes questioning. 

“What?? Hottest ass I’ve ever seen.”

He chases you up the stairs, both of you cracking up, as he makes you his just as much as you made him yours. Trying to explain these hickies in the morning was your first thought; until he gave you yet another reason not to care.


	32. A Christmas Quickie (Sam / Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Reader plans a Christmas celebration for all of the hunters at the bunker, everyone is all in except Sam. Christmas brings up memories he'd rather leave in the past. What can Reader do to help Sam out of his holiday funk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happiest holidays to All from me and the Brother's Winchester!

Having worked at the bunker with Sam for quite some time, when Dean returned after his possession by Michael, he was not exactly on board in the beginning. Sam was the boss, hunters throughout the bunker, he didn’t know what to make of it. You were one of the few who worked almost 24/7. 

When you weren’t researching or ensuring external hunters were calling in, you were cleaning up the bunker and making sure everything was in working order for the next day, the next influx. 

Currently, most of the hunters were hunkered down which provided some downtime, between searching for cases, to plan some Christmas festivities. Neither of the Winchester brothers were very keen on Christmas; but you figured, for one day, everyone could use a break. A little bit of beauty and frivolity in an otherwise year filled with dark and damaging would be great for morale. 

Finding a tree wasn’t difficult. Getting it into the bunker was a bit more complicated; but with a little help from one of your fellow hunters, it was manageable. Setting it up in the library, getting all those who were willing to assist in decorating it. Thinking an angel or a star wouldn’t quite cut it, you opted for a homemade anti-possession symbol. The other hunters got a kick out of it. 

The only one who didn’t really get involved was Sam. Surprisingly, Dean started getting into the spirit. It shouldn’t have been shocking given that anything having to do with food, drink and a party was an immediate sign-on for him. In Sam’s case, it wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate what you were putting together for everyone, Christmas just wasn’t his thing. It brought up a lot of memories that he’d prefer to leave in the past.

Everyone had agreed that gifts would not be exchanged. The gift would be a day off, cooking, the clean-up and each other. 

The day of, everyone busied themselves with either setting up the library or, for those who had a ‘specialty’ dish, preparing the meal. Dean gave everyone a surprise when the dinner bell rang. He appeared in a Santa hat with a crate full of whiskey and beer with a ribbon on it. He said it didn’t fall under the ‘gift rule’, it was just his contribution to the celebration.

Watching everyone dig in, relate funny stories and generally relax gave you a sense of satisfaction. Sam had come in and grabbed a plate, then retired to the war room to continue searching for cases. This was a bit disheartening; but there wasn’t much you could think to do about it. At least not until people started filtering out and heading off to their quarters, you were a few drinks down and Dean planted a seed in your mind.

As you pass Dean to clear down his plate, he gently grasps your wrist. Looking down to meet his gaze. “Hey there, Santa. What’s up?”

“You did a real good thing here tonight, Y/N.”

You give him a half-hearted smile, “Glad you think so.”

“Why don’t you take a seat on Santa’s lap and tell me what’s on your mind.”

He raises his eyebrows in a hopeful fashion. You roll your eyes and giggle. Buzzed enough to comply, you take a seat. He places a hand on your waist, “Mind your hands, Santa.”

He clears his throat. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have hopes for a merry night with you; but he decides it’s better to heed your words than wreck his chance at a future tryst. He puts his hand up in surrender, “So, what’s up, sweetheart?”

You look down before meeting is half-drunken green orbs, “It’s silly. I am really pleased with how things turned out, just wish there were something I could do to give Sam what we all got to have.”

“Why don’t you go give him head.”

You sit back, eyes wide, and slap his chest, “Get serious.”

He laughs, “Hey, I’m just sayin’, if it were me, the best possible thing you could give me is you wrapped up in a bow. Fun, relaxing…beautiful.”

You stand up. “You are one very bad Santa, Dean Winchester. Problem with your plan is Sam is not you.”

He snickers, “Maybe not, but he is a guy who’s a little too uptight for his own good.”

You huff and clear the dishes. “Thanks so much, good talk.”

He just laughs and takes a sip of whiskey. You take the dishes to the kitchen. Thankful that everyone else already took care of clearing down their own stuff and putting away the leftovers. As you wash the few remaining items, your more than heavily buzzed mind starts to drift. Thinking about what Dean said. Thinking about what might happen if you took his suggestion seriously. The angel on your shoulder warned of all the possible pratfalls of the plan. The devil on your shoulder made you imagine what it might be like to indulge. It had been quite a while since you treated yourself to anything sexual and Sam was a perfect specimen for getting your rocks off. Way too close to drunk to talk yourself out of it, the tingle in your core overrules every other sense you might have.

Making your way to the War Room with a glass of the good stuff, you clear your throat as you place the glass down for him. Sam looks up, smiling lightly, “Thanks. Guess the festivities are over?”

“Yeah, guess it’s safe for you to roam the bunker without having to worry about all of the frivolity.”

He drops his head, feeling slightly guilty, “Y/N, I really do appreciate what you did for everyone, they needed a reminder of what we are fighting for.”

You place your hand on his shoulder, “And you?”

He places his palm over your hand, mildly taken aback as it is the first time you have ever touched him outside of helping out in a fight. “Y/N, don’t worry about me.”

You put your other hand on his other shoulder and begin to rub. “What are you doing?”

“Indulge me, Sam. I feel like I did something good for everyone, except you. At least let me give you a massage. You are tense as Hell.”

He releases your hand, closes his laptop and takes a swig of the glass your brought him. Rolling his head around before allowing you to begin applying pressure. Digging into his shoulders, you hear him groan. Moving across his back, he lets out a “Mmmmhhmmmmm.” 

Rolling your hands up the back of his neck, behind his ears, drawing down across his shoulders, he feels his cock twitch. “Ah!”

You enjoy the sounds emanating from him. Completing the same cycle, he groans and grabs at you, “Ok, Y/N, stop. Definitely the best Christmas gift in a long time.”

Your buzzed mind can’t help but say, “Why stop, Sam. You are soooo tense.”

He drops his head, “Y/N.”

Pressing against him with your hands and body, he sighs. Feeling your breasts against his back, he is not lost on the fact that it has been a while for him too and you were exactly what he wanted right now. Moving your hands around his clavicle, massaging back along his ears and neck, he grabs your hands. “Please.”

You whisper into his ear, “Please what, Sam?”

Goosebumps erupt across his body and he swallows heavily. “This is, this is really nice; but…”

He exhales and adjusts in his seat. Trying to compose himself as he feels his appendage growing below. Clearing his throat, “Y/N, please stop before I can’t.”

Nuzzling into his neck, “Is there something else you’d like me to massage?”

He groans, “How drunk are you?”

“Just the right amount.”

Retrieving your hands from his and making your way in front of him. He tilts his head and grits his jaw as you close in on him. “It’s just…”

You smile. You understand his concerns. Placing your hands on his thighs, moving them slowly upward as you speak. “I know what I’m doing. I’m not asking for anything more than this, Sam. Now, why don’t you use that mouth for something better than second guessing what it appears your body has already made up its mind about.”

Rubbing over his clothed length, you bite your bottom lip and his gaze meets yours. As you relinquish your lip, he captures your mouth. No more holding back as he wraps his big palm around the back of your head, driving his tongue against yours with an aggressive hunger. Working his other hand through your hair as you pull at his belt. Moving his hands down your body, tugging at your shirt as you allow him to make quick work of removing it. Huffing for breath at the brief separation before diving back in to kissing and undressing.

Pressing against your back, driving your clothed cores together. His cock jumping as your insides twitch. Throwing your head back, he takes advantage of your exposed neck, licking, kissing, sucking as you grind over him. He grits his jaw, can’t hold back any longer and he pushes you up and off of him, making quick work of removing your pants. His pupils blown as he stares at your glistening mound. Reaching for the hem of his jeans, buckle, button and zipper already taken care of, he lifts himself up to assist in freeing his painfully hard erection.

You almost cry at the beauty of the purpling head dusted with precum, the extreme tightness of his balls. As you bend to take him in your mouth, he pulls you forward. “D, d, don’t need…that.”

His breath coming in pants. You exhale heavily in complete agreement as you maneuver yourself over his lap. Rubbing his engorged length between your slickened lips. Your eyes roll back as your clit meets his girth. Rubbing for all you are worth as the coil builds within you. His head is hung back, allowing you access to molest his throat with your mouth. He grabs your hips, moving you over him deliberately. Dropping your hand down to his waiting member, you roll it across your hot slit. He grabs the back of your head, eyes meeting yours as he bucks up. 

You let him rest against you for a moment before dropping down. Your nostrils flare as he enters you. “Fuuuuck, Saaaammmm.”

He encourages you to keep going. The stretch making you want to thank the universe for allowing a cock like this to exist. Feeling your insides pulse against him, cum erupting from your core. He holds onto your ass as you ride him. Rising and dropping. You hold onto him and the chair to steady yourself as you continue your pace. He groans as his girth massages you. He can feel the fluttering in your core and he tries to hold back the urge to yell.

One hand coddling your breast, rubbing your tight nipple firmly as you whine against him. The other pressing on your back, just above your tailbone. Feeling the oncoming orgasm, you let your mouth fall across his clavicle. Sucking harshly at the skin and muscle covering his bone, he lets out a holler. His cock pulses inside you and you cry out as you maneuver yourself over him in a way to hit the exact right place. 

Both of you sweaty and engulfed in driving towards the climax. Rolling your hips, ensuring his tip brushes your secret place, your legs begin to quake. He can feel you clamping down on him and he lets out a cry that rolls up his throat in a way you’ve never heard. 

“S-S-Sam, gonna.”

He grabs onto you harder, “Y/N, fuck, me too.”

You drop your head against his shoulder as the coil bursts within you. The force of your orgasm sets him off. The two of you continue pushing and pulling through the climax. Both of you exuding noises that should be kept quiet but neither of you care as you unravel around each other. You continue huffing over him as your breaths regulate. Kissing him on the forehead, you dismount and begin to dress. As you prepare to leave the room, he grabs your hand.

“Y/N. I may not really be into Christmas; but as far as gifts go, that’s the best one I’ve ever gotten.”

You exchange smiles. “Well, a good massage does wonders for the body.”

His face pinkens slightly as he lets out a soft laugh. He is still holding onto you. “You know Sam, if you ever get tense, I’d be glad to…”

He cuts you off with a clearing of his throat, “Got any New Year’s plans?”

You raise an eyebrow. The look in his eyes is serious and slightly seductive. “Why Sam Winchester, what exactly are you getting at?”

“Figured maybe we could bring the New Year in with a bang?”

You cough and giggle, “Double entendre…You DO speak my language.”

He beings rubbing your skin with his thumb, “Not really an answer.”

“Well, I’ll be around; so, if you’re still feeling an itch, I’ll be glad to scratch it for ya.”

He drops his head and chuckles, releasing your hand. “Good night, Y/N.”

As you exit the room, “Good night, Sam.”

Realizing that the little love bits you left on each other were going to be fun to try to explain the next morning, you head to bed.

The next few days were business as usual around the bunker. Everyone saw the hickies, giving you a line of questions which you dodged as best you could. The only one who said anything to Sam was Dean; and all he said was, ‘Lucky Bastard’.

Sure enough, New Year’s Eve rolled around and at midnight, when the ball dropped, everyone hugged, shook hands, did the customary. Sam was the last one to get to you and as you reached out to hug him, he grabbed your face, kissing you square on the lips. His eyes telling you he still had an itch as he grasped your hand and began walking towards his room. Everyone hooted and hollered except Dean who uttered, “Fuck! Go get ‘er, Sammy!”

What neither of your thought would become anything ended up becoming everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be a request I've been working on. Just wanted to get a shorty out there for the holidays! :)


	33. The Demon Within - Always Beats the Demon Without (Dean / Reader / Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a demon who chose a very specific body type. Between Crowley and Abaddon, what is she to do but hunker down with the Brother's Winchester? How will Reader become the thing that brings the brothers back together after a severe separation in attitudes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from HemlockGrover - Hope you enjoy!

You had answered the call of Sam and Dean at the crossroads. They tried to ensnare you in a demon trap; but you were too wise for that. They wanted information on an up-and-coming threat. Crowley wasn’t answering their calls; so, they figured they’d try another resource. Since crossroads demons always appear, they concocted a plan to call, trap and get any information they could out of you. 

First of all, you were not what they were expecting, physically. You had inhabited the body of a plus-sized woman. Something about that body had made you want to be in it. They were used to the skinny, femme fetal types who would try to use the charms of their meatsuit to lure men into a deal. Oddly enough, the way you carried yourself with confidence made you just as much of a threat. Secondly, they were not prepared for your cunning. You were not only witty; but extremely smart and prepared for anything. Never had you been trapped or cornered by anyone, not even the King of Hell. While you were good for business, Crowley figured you to be a nuisance, a future threat; and he already had plans to deal with you.

Of course, you knew Crowley was up to something. This encounter with the brothers could be fruitful for both parties and that is how the partnership started. It turned out that YOU were the up-and-coming threat and Crowley had put the word out himself. Flattered that he considered you such worthy competition that he’d sick the Brother’s Winchester on you. However, you had no aspirations for the throne and that became apparent once you allied yourself with Sam and Dean.

Crowley wasn’t sure which was worse, you as a threat to his throne or an ally to the Winchester’s; but he was smart enough to know that if you got out of line, one of them would take you out. If they didn’t, he’d be waiting to put you down himself. When Abaddon began her rise, you found yourself working with the brothers and Crowley which was unexpected. Although, you never let your guard down.

Although you weren’t permitted access to the bunker unless fully supervised, you had no problem staying at the inn a few miles away. However, you weren’t one to be on a leash or beckoned at will. Sometimes, you liked to fuck with the guys. Disappearing at a moment’s notice. Turning up at the local tavern usually turned into a fun evening for you. Either you would get yourself a deal, a lay or Dean would make his way in and end up in a scuffle trying to drag you out. 

Men were drawn to you. It didn’t matter that you were chubby. Your attitude pulled them in like a tractor beam. Dean would usually find you, try to drag you out and end up in a fight with some guy you had promised a good time. Sometimes you got a kick out of it, others, you were horny and didn’t appreciate it.

On this particular night, you had been cock blocked one too many times and when Dean came to retrieve you, you are pissed.

He grabs your arm, “Let’s go.”

Yanking against him, “How about YOU let go.”

His green eyes inflamed; the serious look makes your core clench. “Tired of having to come collect you.”

As he begins dragging you, you pull against him, “Then don’t!”

Pulling you out of the bar, shoving you against the wall, eyes drilling into you, “We don’t need you compromised by any bullshit.”

Your eyes meet his, just as direct, “What, like you don’t take care of YOUR needs, please!”

He starts dragging you towards the Impala. You could easily fight him off; but you find yourself enjoying his commanding attitude. He places you in the car, shutting the door, getting into the driver’s seat, engine roars as his eyes meet yours, “Our ‘needs’ are different!”

You smirk, moving your hand across his thigh, “Are they?”

Hi cock jumps; but he grabs your hand. “Not interested.”

“Don’t like big girls, Dean?”

He chuckles, “Hey, bigger the cushion, better the pushin’…Just not interested in a body that’s unwilling.”

You moan lightly, “Oh honey, this girl within me would much rather have you than some of the guys I’ve passed time with.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t really help your case.”

Before either of you can get out another word, a band of Abaddon’s demons rain down on the car. Dean is pissed at the fact that they are denting his Baby. You are pissed that Abaddon is trying this hard. You both get out of the car and make quick work of the silly underlings that want to impress their new boss. 

Getting back into the car with a huff, “Think I need a drink.”

Dean throws the car in drive, “Me too, sweetheart.”

He takes you to the bunker. Telling you it is the best option given the increase in demonic attacks. Once the car is parked, you follow him up the stairs. Sam hears you enter and meets you at the stairs. “Dean?”

Dean moves towards the kitchen, you in tow, Sam not far behind. Dean pulls out three glasses and a gut-wrenchingly large bottle of whiskey. Sam tilts his head, questioning. Dean pours the shots and you both take them down like they are nothing. Sam’s hand still on the glass. “Dean?”

Dean pours another set of jiggers, “Gotta be this way. Sammy. Abaddon has people in town.”

Sam squints his eyes, “People?”

You look at him with a bit of annoyed malice. Dean sucks back the warm liquid, “Just sayin’, Sam. Y/N is going to need to stay with us for a while. Way too heated in town.”

You suck back another shot and place the glass down asking for another. Dean obliges. Sam swallows his drink, places the glass down with purpose and leaves the room. You take a sip, “Guess he’s not a fan.”

“He’s been down some nasty roads with demons, especially the female variety.”

You smirk, “Oh, it’s not me, it’s him so to speak?”

“Maybe; but let’s be honest, we don’t like you, you don’t like us, just a means to an end.”

You run your foot up his leg, “Awww, Dean, I thought maybe we were coming to a mutual place of understanding?”

You flutter your eyes as he pushes his chair back and grabs your ankle, placing it down with slight force. Giving you the ‘don’t even start that shit’ look.

You feign a frown, “Mmmm, the way you handle my ankle might just get you in trouble, honey.”

Dean rolls his eyes, pours himself a drink and leaves the room. Thankfully, demons don’t need to sleep because he had no intention of showing you a room. 

The next few days turned into a couple of weeks as everyone busied themselves doing research and gathering up lone demons for interrogation. Torture was something you rather liked dealing out. It made no difference to you if it were a human, an angel or one of your own. It also didn’t matter if it was mental or physical torment as you were sure to make yourself a general nuisance busting Dean and Sam’s balls. 

Oddly enough, you found yourself enjoying the ‘domestic’ life with the Winchester’s; and though they wouldn’t admit it out loud, they found the same of having you around. You weren’t exactly the type to cook or clean up; but you were a wealth of knowledge with several contacts, great fighting skills, a quick wit and a wicked sense of humor. As well, your habit of walking around half naked in the middle of the night was not lost on either of the brothers, though it was another thing they’d be reluctant to confess.

You were well aware of the body you chose and how to use it. Perhaps it would be considered chubby by most; but you considered it to be curves in all the right places. Even with the added weight, the form was limber and strong. The woman you took the meatsuit from was not nearly as confident as you; but you had no issues with modesty and flaunting her goods for your own devices. What she would learn from you, if you ever gave her body back, is that men were drawn to her and all she had to do is be as comfortable in her skin as you were.

Having successfully cast Gadreel from Sam’s body had things around the bunker tense to say the least. Sam was pissed, Dean was somewhere between guilt-ridden and angry and you found yourself in a situation where they both seemed to like you more than each other. This was not going to work in the continued hunt for Abaddon. One thing everyone knew is that Sam and Dean’s power was in their dedication to each other and you, a demon, could not be the tie that binds if any plan were to be successful.

This is what found you sitting in the Library, playing with your glass of whiskey and watching Sam glaring at his laptop and Dean at a different table flipping through a book. The silence almost deafening. You take the fluid down in one gulp and slam the glass down on the table, not hard enough to shatter it but enough to get their attention.

A set of hazel eyes and another of green both staring at you. Sam clears his throat. Dean, “What’s up, Y/N?”

“This!”

Dean raises an eyebrow. Sam grits his jaw. Dean inhales deeply, “This, what?”

You stand, “Look, I’m not a babysitter and sure as Hell am not a marriage counselor; but you two need to get over this shit!”

Sam opens his mouth and you shut him down, “If you don’t get your shit together, you think you’re gonna be able to take on Abaddon?! Give me a break! You two are so tense and fucking hateful that you couldn’t take on a baby bird that just fell out of its nest!”

Dean clears his throat again and you shut him down again. “Look, I’m all for being resentful and pissy. I practically feed on that; but if you can’t get past this, we’re all done for. That includes me and I’m nothing if I’m not a survivalist!”

Sam and Dean both sit back in their chairs. You can tell by Sam’s eyes that he is heavily contemplating your words. Dean tilts his head, pursing his lips, “Fine then, what do you suggest we do about it?”

You don a wicked smile, eyes dancing, “Well, you know what they say – If you can’t get over something, get under something else.”

Sam swallows deep. Dean smirks, “Yeah, and you want to help us out of the kindness of your heart?”

You make your way towards Dean, running your finger up his arm, settling on his shoulder, “Nah, not my style.”

“What then?”

“Come on, silly, you know me. Purely self-preservation…and self-satisfaction.”

You bite your lip and look at Sam as you feel Dean’s Adam’s apple bob with a heavy gulp. He grabs your hand and meets your eyes, his pupils are slightly enlarged, he’s on the hook and you both know it. You use your free hand to rub down his chest. Lowering your head to his ear as you make your way to his growing girth. Rubbing over the bulge in his jeans lightly but with purpose. “Yeah, fuck it, we’ve been doing this dance long enough.”

You purr against him and his cock jumps. He grabs your free wrist. “Not gonna happen here.”

You whisper seductively as you nibble his lobe, “Why not?”

“Look, I’m gonna give you what you want, sweetheart; but Sammy doesn’t need to be part of this.”

Sam is partially turned on by watching you seduce his brother and yet slightly annoyed by Dean’s comment, “I can speak for myself, Dean. But you know, yeah, I’m gonna go ahead and excuse myself.”

As you lick up Dean’s ear, you use your power to keep Sam seated. Your eyes drill into his, “You’re not going anywhere, honey. No one is going anywhere until this is all sorted out.”

Thankful that they had to drop the warding in order for you to be in the bunker, you use your power to block any exits. Knowing where every sigil is in the library, you know exactly how to make your way around and they know it too. Dean has your wrist but hasn’t moved your hand and you squeeze at him causing a groan to roll through his throat. “This needs to stop, Y/N.”

Nipping at his neck, you relinquish your grip on him, pulling his chair out with force, you make your way to his front. Cocking your head to the side, running your hands up his thighs, “Are you going to make me hold you down too?”

Grabbing at his buckle, he huffs, “Sam.”

You look over your shoulder, Sam’s eyes huge, “He doesn’t HAVE to watch me pleasure you. He can’t leave; but he can look away whenever he wants.”

Opening his belt, button pops, zipper falls as you continue undressing him. “What’s the point of keeping him here?”

Pulling at his jeans and boxers, lidded eyes meet his, “You know what they say; ‘Brothers who play together, stay together’.”

Dean rolls his head to the side, meeting Sam’s glance. Sam doesn’t look freaked out, more interested if anything. Dean shrugs his shoulders, his face saying he is going to go for it. Sam returns a slightly uncomfortable grin that says, ‘When in Rome’.

Dean’s look becomes predatory as he focuses back on you, “Well, come on then, sweetheart. Show me what you got.”

“You get to play too, you know.”

He grins, “Oh darlin’, you got my full attention.”

You drop to your knees, eyeing his length, licking your lips, “I’d say so.”

As your tongue runs along his precum coated slit, he exhales deeply. When your lips engulf his darkened head, he curls his fingers around the arms of the chair. The taste of him already has your mouth watering. Using your own saliva to lubricate your ministrations as you begin to pump him. Gliding easily into the back of your throat. Unlike most human women, as a demon, you don’t fear the possibility of suffocation nor do you have a gag reflex which allows you to deep throat even his larger than average size. Either that or the body you possessed was a very talented girl in her own right.

Each time you suck him all the way back, he groans. The pleasure more intense than anything he had ever thought possible. “Fuck, that mouth of yours IS good for something besides breaking my balls.” 

You smirk around his girth. Sam watches the reaction of his brother, eyes closed, head laid back, Adam’s apple bobbing. He doesn’t even realize you aren’t holding him down with your powers anymore. What he does realize is how aroused he is becoming and how much he wants to trade places with Dean at the moment.

You pull your head back with a pop and Dean whines. Pushing yourself up, you eye Sam, “Want some of this, dontcha Sam?” His eyes widen and narrow, pupils slightly blown, you don’t need a verbal affirmative to know the answer is yes. Leaning into Dean, nibbling slightly before whispering in his ear, “Gonna need to get rid of the rest of these clothes if you want to take this any further.”

Leaning back against the table, taking in the sight of him stripping so fast he almost trips over himself. He approaches you, cock so hard it is standing up straight against his belly. The big vein underneath bulging as if it might burst. “Your turn, sweetheart.”

“Thought you might want to do the honors.”

With that, he begins tearing at your clothes. He isn’t gentle about it, completely feral at this point. You revel in the roughness of the disrobing and even more when his picks you up by your thighs and splays you out across the wooden surface. Although he wasn’t being purposely harsh in his actions, he could break this human body; but he couldn’t hurt you which was a turn on for both of you.

He isn’t sure where to start. While being completely enthralled with your large chest and extremely tight nipples, and the ache in his balls wanting to just get down to business, he decides to give you a taste of your own medicine. Pushing your legs up, one over his shoulder, the other out to the side, he gives you a shit eating grin before diving in. Already wet; but the moment his tongue breaches your mound, finding that sweet little bundle of nerves, your ass bucks up and you let out a huff. 

Licking up and down from slit to clit, he continues to tease. Sometimes allowing just the tip of his tongue to tickle your increasingly engorged nub, others using the flat of it to apply just the right amount of pressure. You just want to be fucked, to be filled; but he isn’t going to give you that yet. Not after the teasing you just gave him. Continuing to edge you as his own girth drips. While at the other table, Sam can’t help but palm himself as he watches your breasts rise and fall, back arch and hears the lewd moans escaping your lips.

Dean keeps up his attentions until he absolutely can’t stand it anymore. His erection painfully apparent as he pulls you up and flips you over. Pulling you back towards him, off the table, your feet on the floor. Moving your hair to one side as he trails his palms along your body, resting one hand on your tailbone and the other on your hip. You place your hands on the table to balance yourself as your feel his member rubbing through your slick. When it breaches you both exude carnal noises, no words, just animalistic grunts, growls and snarls. 

Pushing into you slowly enough to bask in the stretch; but quick enough that it knocks you forward. Lifting one of your legs onto the table for better access, you hold yourself up the best you can as he begins a steady pounding. “This what you wanted, sweetheart.”

As the tip of his cock slaps up against the special spot inside, you can’t help but scream, “Ah fuck, YES!”

Now that he knows he’s found it, he continues to drill into that soft, spongy area, making you cry out each time he hits the mark. Using his free hand to wrap around, he begins to massage your breast, tweaking your nipple, making you scream with pleasure. He feels your insides begin to flutter. He isn’t quite ready yet; but he has a plan.

In the meantime, Sam is lost in the sauce, pants off, leg up on the chair, stroking his growing length. Thoroughly enjoying the show, patiently awaiting his turn which he hopes he’ll get. 

Dean wraps his other hand around, reaching past your stomach, pushing against your clit, tight, hard circles. It only takes a moment before you completely unravel. Eyes closed, you can’t control the eruption, so good. Your fluid gushing out around him as your core spasms. “Oh, for the love of Lucifer, Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuckkkkkkk!”

He continues to ride you through your climax; still holding his own in check. You gasp for air. Maybe you couldn’t suffocate; but after a fucking like that, you think maybe you were wrong about that as you pant profusely.

Dean pulls out and you whine at the loss. As he moves away, he slaps you lightly on the ass. Pushing yourself up, you turn slowly to look at him as your breathing begins to even out. The look on your face saying, ‘How the Hell do you have so much control’? He sits back in the chair, inviting you to finish what you started. You tilt your head, knowing he not only has control over himself; but in this moment, he has it over you too.

As you resume your position between his legs, he rolls his head to the side, eyeing Sam and raising an eyebrow. Nodding towards him, saying, ‘Come get some’.

Sam swallows hard, precum leaking out around his hand as he massages his member. In the moment that Dean finally releases deep in the back of your throat, you feel a presence behind you. Having been patient as you finished off his brother, Sam pulls you up off the floor, spinning you around and laying you back across the same wooden surface. 

You gasp at his strength and the pure animal look in his usually hazel eyes, they are wild with want. Seeing the typically reserved brother completely blown out has your insides undulating. Spinning you lengthwise, he jumps up on the table. Settling in a kneeling position between your legs, tossing his shirt to the side, you can’t help but admire his form. 

He slowly passes his thumb across your lips before moving his hand across your throat and through the valley of your breasts. He examines your eyes, your body for reaction. As a demon, you wonder if this is what your prey feels like under your gaze as he continues to gauge your responses. He lays himself over you, using his thighs and one elbow to keep from fully engulfing your body. You breathe shallowly as you respect the strength it takes to position himself this way.

Using his free hand, he begins to tease your nipple. Such soft rubbing across the top of it has you feeling woozy. It is impossible to hide your reactions from him as his girth moves through your mound, playing against your sensitive and soaked clit. “So wet for my brother, Y/N. Let’s see what you can do for me.”

Pressing his head against your entrance, he takes his time. Definitely thicker than Dean; but not by much. The stretch as he teases you has your eyes tearing to be filled. You grab at his ass as you try to push up into him; but he knows exactly how to make you wait. Sure, you could force something with your demonic powers; but being subdued like this heightens the whole experience. Running his hand from your breast to your thigh, he lifts it, giving him more leeway to completely fill you. However, he still continues refusing to fully sheath himself.

Your mind goes blank as intense sensations fill your body. He begins to use that same hand to press his thumb against your clit. Doesn’t matter if you are a demon or not, the body you chose is making the decisions now. Sam begins shallow fucking you. Never allowing himself to bottom out. That is until you lose it and give him exactly what he wants, “Fuck, Sam, just…”

His breathing controlled, “Just what?”

“Oh Fuck, just, fuck me already!”

He tilts his head, sly smile, “When I’m ready.”

“Sam, fuck, PLEASE!!”

That is all he wants to hear, you beg, relinquishing all the control you thought you had. He immediately rewards you by fully filling you and a tear falls down your cheek as you cry out and your insides gush around his length. 

He increases his pace a bit at a time. Pulling both of your legs up and around him as he drills into you, finding that same spot Dean did and you let out a howl. The clamping down on him lets him know he’s found the right place. Pushing and pulling as he pokes that spot repeatedly. He is just as good at controlling himself as Dean was. It makes your blood boil in both good and bad ways. The way they ride you, you have no sway. The physical feelings so exquisite, you relinquish any want to lead.

Sam knows he is close. He’d been witnessing earlier events and preparing himself for at least a half hour before he got you on this table; but he was dead set on making you come apart for him. Using one arm to fit under your neck and hold himself up, he uses the other to rub your tender bundle of nerves between your bodies as he continues to fuck you mercilessly. 

You grab onto his back, just below his shoulder as you rise up to meet him. Both of you rolling into each other at the same pace. He feels you clamp down on him hard and he groans as you let out a long moan. Coming completely undone, your core spasms in a way you didn’t think possible. He continues pressing through your orgasm as you yell out words that make no sense. He slow fucks you until you are too sensitive to continue and you beg for him to stop.

He pulls out and lays back on the table on his elbows, eyeing you as his darkened girth leaks and jumps across the perfect V of his abdomen. His eyes challenge your more than, unexpectedly, spent body. You will yourself up into a doggy style position, dropping your mouth over his size. Tasting yourself, willing your tongue along that big vein, pulling him into the back of your throat, lightly tweaking his balls, moving with the undulation of his hips until he fills your mouth with his seed. 

You cough and huff as a bit dribbles down your chin. He revels in your disheveled look as he tilts his head back, fully satiated.

Dean was more than half-hard having witnessed the show. “Hey Y/N, wanna bring that hot body back over here?”

As you try to roll off the table and make your way to him, Sam lays on his side, head in his propped-up palm. Sure, you were a demon; sure, you were cubby; but neither of them cared. You provided the hottest sex either of them had in a while. The next few hours would find them ravaging you beyond anything your demon-mind could imagine. The woman inside you had no complaints. 

…And the Brother’s Winchester found a nice, sweet common ground. Bring on Abaddon, gonna kick this in the ass!


	34. Charlie and the Sweet Cream Factory (Dean/ Reader / Charlie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Brother's Winchester run into a computing issue, Charlie arrives to save the day again. Having introduced Dean and reader, would the crush she's been harboring on reader remain in check? If she can't hold it in, what will reader's reaction be? Where's Dean's place in all this business, right in the middle...of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Chxrrylove and any other who've been craving a F/M/F featuring the lucky Dean Winchester.

Fully unclothed, straddled across Dean, back against him as he pumps into you. Your hair tossed to the side, head laid back against his shoulder as your pant and moan. One of his hands, across your body, tweaking your nipple, the other dropped down across your midsection. Finger pressing rings around your swollen clit as you both reach your apex. 

At that moment, the bedroom door opens. Neither of you initially hear the intruder until she squeaks and says, “Hey, I need to talk, aw shit, sorry bitches!”

Both of you, aware but too far gone in your climax to stop as you fall apart around each other, huffing. Charlie should have shut the door immediately; but somewhere between shock, embarrassment and extreme curiosity, she stands there, eyes wide as Dean’s cock fills your gushing core. The sweat across your body, the pertness of your hardened nipples, the sounds exuding from you, the smell of sex, all too enticing for her to ignore as she watches your body heave and pulsate.

Once the cloudiness in your head begins to wane, you slowly pull your head up off of Dean’s shoulder, eyes lidded, post-coideal, focused on Charlie. You aren’t worried about covering up and neither is Dean, you just stare at her as your breath evens out. Aftershocks push through your heated core. Your body tremors each time as Dean slowly pulls out.

Your focus isn’t one of disdain or annoyance, just purely honest. Dean had just given you the best fucking, so far, of your relationship and you weren’t sure if Charlie’s interruption is something important or her just being overexcited about something minute which had always been her way.

You roll off the bed, throwing on one of Dean’s flannels, tossing him a pair of boxers. “Charlie, CLOSED door.”

She stutters, “Yeah, my bad, I just…”

Dean pulls his boxers up, “What’s up?”

“So, you guys aren’t freaked out that I just saw…?”

You brush past her, “Saw what?”

“I guess…nothing?”

Dean chuckles, “Hope you enjoyed the show.”

“Well, yeah, your girl’s hot.”

You spin around, “Charlie, don’t humor him, what the fuck is going on that couldn’t wait?”

Dean pulls on a pair of pants, “Well, she ain’t wrong.”

“DEAN!”

He smirks. Charlie turns a darker shade of pink and you toss on a pair of pajama shorts. Shaking your head, “CHARLIE??!!”

She startles back to reality, “Oh, yeah, so, I’m close to breaking the code on that ancient piece of crap ‘mainframe’ you have downstairs. Just figured you two might want to be there when it happens.”

You grab and hug her. Dean kisses her cheek. As you leave the room, “Fuck Charlie, you are a damned genius.”

She follows you through the hallway, “So, were your fucking with me when you mentioned my reward?”

You and Dean both stop, you raise an eyebrow in question.

Charlie blushes deeper, “You know, you said…”

Dean laughs audibly, “That was a figure of speech, sweetheart.”

You smile at her, “Would you really want that, Charlie? You know it’s a two-fer deal.”

Charlie, who’s hands were wrapped behind her back, slaps Dean on the shoulder, “I could think of worse things.”

Dean looks at you as if to say, ‘Are you serious?’ You shrug your shoulders, ‘Why not?’

When Charlie first arrived at the bunker to try to figure out how to bring the facility online. Everyone had gotten to drinking. It seemed so improbable that even she could figure out how to get the old mainframe up and running that you told her that if she could do it, you and Dean would have no choice but to give her the fucking of her adult life. 

Charlie had met you previously. She is the person who had led you to Dean Winchester. She had made no qualms about letting you know how attracted she was to you, flirting every chance she got in the hopes that you might take her up on it one day. Sure, you had dabbled with the fairer sex a few times in the past; it wasn’t that you were 100% about guys, you just were 100% about Dean from the minute you met. On the opposite end of things, it’s not like Charlie had never been with a guy before, she just realized early on that they just weren’t her cup of tea.

When you and Dean made the comment alluding to her ‘reward’, her response was both shock and excitement. She hadn’t been sure if you were kidding or not; but the thought rattled her straight down to her core. Her response had been simply that if she were going to take any cock ever again, she couldn’t think of anyone she’d rather it be than Dean; but ultimately, if she could have one shot at you, she would gladly lift her ‘no men allowed’ policy.

Dean truly thought it was all bullshit talk until he found himself stark naked, cock leaking entwined with the love of his life and the woman he once had to talk through how to flirt with a guy.

Little did any of you know that a few hours after Charlie’s abrupt intrusion of your extremely intimate moment, Dorothy would be freed, Charlie would be dead, Dean would beg Gadreel to bring her back; and within 24 hours, she’d be off to Oz which is what brought you three to this moment.

It had started with Charlie giving you her usual flirty innuendos, telling you that you shouldn’t make promises you couldn’t keep, not letting up. The last comment she would make of the sort occurred as she popped into your bedroom and started haranguing you.

Turning your eyes to her, completely predatory, could be confused with anger. Charlie, not sure what to make of it, slowly backs towards the door. You move towards her with purpose and she trips over her own feet as you grab the back of her neck, hard stare as you push the door closed and whisper into her ear, “I don’t recall promising anything; but if it came off that way, you should know that I never make one I don’t keep.”

Shivers run through her body at your touch, your words, your closeness, the heat of your breath against her skin. “Y/N, I…I didn’t mean to insinuate…”

Pressing your forehead to hers, eyes lidded but serious, “Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?”

She looks down, skin turning a tinge of pink, “Well, I guess, yeah, maybe.”

You raise an eyebrow, thumbing across her bottom lip, “Wanna use that mouth for something more entertaining?”

Charlie, having a hard time believing this is real, shyness kicking in, she tilts her head. “Wow, Charlie, all that talk, all that chiding, all that teasing and you’re not going to show up for the big game.”

You smirk and start to move away. Her nerves shot, she grabs you quickly, kissing you chastely on the mouth. You chuckle, “That all you got?”

“Well, I…”

You grab ahold of her head, lightly pressing your lips to hers, holding her top lip between yours before asking for entrance. She allows it as your tongues meet. She is over-eager, tripping over her own movements as the bedroom door opens. She tries to move back at the sound; but you hold her firmly in place as Dean’s jaw drops and he swiftly shuts the door.

You continue to massage her tongue as your eyes meet Dean’s. A language only you two speak as he closes in behind Charlie’s back. She can feel the heat of his body as he reaches one hand around to grasp your ass as a sign of affirmation that he is with the plan. His other hand moves lightly behind her ear, down her jaw as it opens and closes with yours, over her neck, shoulder, down her back, around her hip, pushing her shirt up gently as he caresses her midriff, before letting his fingers trace her abdomen until he meets the button on her jeans. She moans almost inaudibly; but you can feel it rise in her throat as you continue to fill her mouth with your own.

Using one hand, you meet Dean’s at the button of her pants, snapping it open, you pull her zipper down as he increases the pressure of his massage through the top of her panties. She squeaks; but you don’t relinquish her as Dean palms her mound and she adjusts her stance. Her eyes flutter open as his middle finger breaches her slit, meeting with a slick coating her minimal bush before finding that little bundle of nerves that causes her to whimper and her legs to wobble slightly.

Dean begins a slow and deliberate circling motion on her increasingly hardening clit. She presses on your shoulders lightly with her palms, needing to breathe, as she pulls back just a bit. Huffing as Dean increases the pressure on her tender bud, rubbing just under the hood, he finds another tender spot. He didn’t dare try to breach her yet. Just wanting to edge her, keep her in the moment, as he whispers in her ear, “Wanna make you cum, sweetheart.”

She groans as you meet her eyes, pushing at the hem of her pants, “Want to touch me, Charlie?”

Dean applies more pressure and she screeches out, “Y, yes!”

You take her hands, placing them on your waist. She is tentative in her movements. You try to be patient; but since meeting Dean, knowing the kind of pleasure he can provide, you have become beyond sexually aggressive. You huff. Dean knows that sound, he knows you are at your wits end. Both of you feel her legs shaking, knowing she is close. Dean withdraws his hand as you move backwards. She grumbles at the loss of warmth and stimulation. 

As you make your way to the bed, you begin to disrobe. Charlie’s eyes on you as you remove your top, no bra, her mouth waters at the sight of your bared breasts. As you being to remove your pants, Charlie’s breath regulating slightly, Dean pulls her jeans to her ankles. Helping her to remove her shoes and step out of them before grasping her bared leg and licking and nipping his way up it. She giggles at the feel as you toss away the last remaining piece of your clothing and lay out across your bed.

She tries to move forward; but Dean keeps her in place until he is finished undressing her. Shirt, then bra. He pulls her hair to the side, licking and sucking along her neck, his eyes on you as you begin to knead your own aching bloom. He growls into Charlie’s shoulder as he pushes their bodies towards yours. 

Her eyes blown, mind swimming as Dean releases her. Rolling your head around, “Gonna make me do this by myself, big mouth?”

She smiles pensively before crawling onto the bed. Dean’s cock already aching at the sight of you naked and playing with his favorite toy; the sight of Charlie dipping between your thighs has him in dire need of getting the clothing restricting his delicate member off post haste. For all her prior timidness, once she has her eye on the prize, she unleashes a tongue lashing across your bared mound that has you fisting the sheets and grinding out, “Mother fucker! Fuck! Agh, fuck, oooohhhhh, fuuuuck!”

It doesn’t take long for you to fall apart as she holds your lips open, licking and sucking your exposed bud like a woman starved. Dean standing over the bed, cock dripping as he slowly works it in his warm palm. He could cum on this alone; but he wants to wait, forcing himself to hold back as you try to close your legs and Charlie forces them open, licking you through your orgasm until you are too tender and your eyes start to water. 

Pulling on her hair, she stares up at you, your slick across her chin, beautiful and satisfied grin on her face as her red hair frames her face. You continue to pant, trying to regulate your breathing. You eye Dean’s engorged and purpling member, licking your lips, you reach for him. Once you have your bearings, you maneuver yourself off the bed. Charlie sits back, preparing to get up and leave the room, thinking this is over. Not a fucking chance.

Dean lays on his back. You motion for Charlie to move so you can get to your trophy. She stands and starts looking for her clothes. Both you and Dean grab her arm simultaneously, indicating that there is a place for her. She looks at you both, confused, as your drop your mouth over Dean’s aching appendage. You let go of her to concentrate on the task leaking in front of you while Dean pulls her forward until her knee hits the bed and she is kneeling.

Grasping her tiny legs in his strong hands, he pulls her up, thighs spread over his chest. Growling as you deep throat him, he presses on her ass, indicating that he wants her to move up. She makes her way over him until he grasps her bared thighs, bringing her slicked core over his mouth. She places her hands across the back of the bed as he presses his velvety tongue through her lips. Making his way from slit to clit, Charlie cries out. Your mouth on his cock, knowing exactly how to manipulate him, slow, fast, hard, soft, kitten licks, deep throat, big vein and ball massage. Keeping him on the edge as he sucks Charlie’s already stimulated bud into his lips before breaching her slit with his tongue. Charlie, moans as she begins to move her hips, riding his face, rubbing her clit across his nose for more friction as he uses his fingers to open her up further. 

She is close again, panting and moaning increasing as Dean now holds her in place, using his tongue to make a figure-eight along her aching bundle of nerves. You can see the pulsating rise in her as her asshole begins to expand and contract lightly. You grasp Dean’s thighs, letting him know you are not ready to let her off the hook yet. Increasing your ministrations on his cock, he tilts his head back, groaning as you push him over the edge, pumping him through his release, swallowing every drop deep in the back of your throat. 

“FUUUUCK Baby, fuck, your mouth, so, so good. Fuck!”

They can feel the bed rise and dip as you get up and kneel next to his head. Charlie still over him, panting, so close and denied again. She looks at you in a pleading manner. She had never been in a situation like this. Being edged, a completely new sensation; and she would give anything just to cum. You smile half kind, half wicked as you run your hand along her jaw, “Should be more careful what you ask for, honey.”

“So, how’s she taste?” Dean gently nudges one of her legs to the side. 

His eyes wild as he reaches to draw you in, “Come see for yourself.”

Immediately opening his lips, holding the back of your neck, kissing you deeply. You can taste her throughout his entire mouth. As you pull back, you smile at the gorgeous man below you, love, admiration…and lust being conveyed, before making eyes at Charlie, “Mmmmm, tastes like GINGER and spice and everything nice.”

Her skin flushed. Looking half drunk having been edged so many times. Dean tries to read what your next move will be. He knows you better than anyone; but he NEVER thought this particular type of situation would be in the cards. However, knowing you means knowing better than to make an unsolicited move. This is your show and he’d have been happy just to be allowed to watch. He truly had no want for anyone other than you; but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy every damned second of completely wrecking the cute, smartass, redhead who was currently strung out next to him.

Crawling across Dean, brushing lightly against his quickly regrowing length, he exhales. Moving Charlie in a way that you can position yourself between her legs, gently rubbing up her thighs as you press them open. Her breath increases at the realization that this is real. Her want of you had become almost an obsession and having her fantasy finally come to fruition is overwhelming. 

As you dip towards her glistening jewel, your e/c eyes meet Dean’s. His pupils blown as you grab your hair and jut your ass up. He takes the cue, maneuvering behind you, running his hands over your bared cheeks and back. Grasping your hair in one hand, the other on your hip, he waits until he sees Charlie’s eyes roll back, knowing you’ve begun, before he slides his cock between your lips, teasing your clit with his darkening head until he hears you moan into her pussy. Your moan comes off as a hum against her sensitive bundle of nerves as you suck it through your lips and she moans in response, bucking up slightly. 

Using your forearms to press her thighs flat, you flatten your tongue against her clit, rolling in a circle before teasing her with just the tip, hitting right in the center of her bud. “GAH!”

Dean uses that as a sign to press into your dripping entrance. The stretch always so good as he slowly bottoms out. You raise your head momentarily to catch your breath. “Fuck, baby, love your cock.”

You return to massaging Charlie. Pulling her lips apart, thumbing her engorged clit. Her breaths coming more and more quickly as you deliberately taunt her with an approaching orgasm. Dean can feel your tunnel fluttering, not quite there but wanting to be. Reaching around with his free hand, simultaneously rubbing your most susceptible areas inside and out with his movements. Charlie is getting too close. You aren’t ready to take pity on her, YET. Laying your head across her lap, you let Dean bust that coil within you. Squeezing hard on his girth, he continues to pump as you cry out, “So fucking good, fuck, Dean, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuckkkkk!”

As your climax begins to subside, you press back on his thigh, forcing him to pull out unfinished. In the meantime, Charlie is left being edged again and is about at her wits end. You rise up, your back against Dean, reaching for his face, kissing him deeply. He massages your breast, tweaking your nipple, causing both you and Charlie to groan and buck.

Brushing against his ear, you whisper, “Get a condom.”

He smirks. Charlie is a mess but she sees his expression. Unsure if she should be scared or not; but honestly not giving a shit as long as someone will let her cum.

You lay on one side of her, pulling one leg over your waist. Dean rejoins the bed, condom tucked in one palm which he rests under Charlie’s head. Using the other hand, he mirrors your position with her other leg. Charlie looks from one of you to the other as he runs his hand up her body, moving one of her nipples through the V of his fingers. Apply and releasing pressure to one as he begins to lick and suck the other. At the same time, using the V of your fingers, you massage around her clit, touching everything but the one place she wants it most. 

Her body is a whole new shade of crimson as Dean’s expert laving and your teasing has her head thrown back, huffing and humming. Grasping Dean’s condom-free hand, you move in tandem down her body. Using your fingers to spread her inner lips, Dean begins to massage just under the hood before dipping in fully. Charlie screams in pleasure as he pumps first one, then two fingers inside her tight cunt. If she is going to take his cock, he’s going to need to add a third finger in preparation. 

She is already moving with his motions, completely accepting of the penetration. Placing a third digit in, she stills for a moment until he curls his fingers within her. She groans and immediately tries to move away. You cup her face, “Are you ok, honey?”

Her lidded eyes roll towards yours, “Uhhhnnnggggg…”

You smile as you begin to massage her clit. Dean meets your glance, “Keep going, baby.”

Dean is completely on the same page as you now. You are the director and he is happy to be the producer. Once he feels the undulation beginning in her core, he withdraws his fingers. He offers his fingers to Charlie to lick clean, as she does, you continue to mildly massage her while moving to the end of the bed. “Soft little tongue, sorry I’m not going to get to feel it on my cock.”

Once you stop your ministrations, you hear Charlie’s muffled, “HMMMMMM!”

Dean removes his fingers and she sits straight up, huffing, “Ok, I’ve played along; but this is BULLSHIT!”

Both you and Dean sit back, eyes wide, you giggle, tilting your head to indicate he should get behind her. He tosses you the condom which she doesn’t even notice.

“WHAT! What the fuck is so funny? Oh, tease the girl with the crush! HAHA!”

Dean pushes her forward as you pull on her arms. “Do you trust me, Charlie?”

Her eyes are welling with tears at the frustration, “Not sure I trust either of you assholes at this point!”

Once Dean positions himself, you begin to press her across him, back to him, front to you. He pulls her thighs over his and spreads their legs. She can feel his length resting between her ass cheeks. Gently, you bring it forward and let it slap back against her engorged clit. She jumps. “You like that?”

“Fuck you!”

You do it again. Both of them jump. Dean’s been recently edged and is a bit sensitive too. He pulls her hair to the side, nipping at her ear, “You wanna cum, you’re gonna want to cooperate, sweetheart.”

Licking up the underside of Dean’s cock, he grunts when you pull the tip into your mouth. Clearing off the precum before applying the condom. You pump your fingers into her dripping hole and she gasps.

As you line him up, you murmur, “Mmmmmm, so wet for us, honey.”

You know Dean doesn’t need her to sit up. He’s got strength for days. He once fucked you for 20 straight minutes, through three orgasms, in this position without you moving an inch. Pressing his head against her entrance, she realizes what’s happening, she is about to get fucked, by a dude, no, not just a dude, Dean Fucking Winchester. She takes in a deep breath as he breaches. You rub at her inner thighs, “Relax honey, you’re never going to be able to take him if you’re all tense like this.”

She huffs, almost to the point of hyperventilation as he pumps shallowly. He isn’t going to dare try to bottom out until he feels her tunnel relent. Using one arm to hold her abdomen in place and the other to massage her breast, he finds a sweet spot at the side of her neck that makes her cry out. Abusing that mark helps her open up a bit as you watch only half of his length disappear and reappear. 

You begin to kiss and lick along her thighs and abdomen, soft and steady as her breathing begins to even out. Licking across her clit, lightly, as you massage Dean’s balls, results in two things, him drilling into her and her completely accepting it. He waits to move, letting her adjust as your flick your tongue intermittently along her hard bud.

“Fuck girl, you are tight as hell.”

She chuckles for the first time, “Nnnnghhh, like fucking a virgin, eh?”

Everyone gets a laugh out of that. Using the distraction, Dean starts to move and it’s all business again. She groans through the first handful of pumps; but he manages to find her sweet spot and her groans turn to moans. Increasing your oral stimulation on her clit, it doesn’t take long for her to begin building. Dean can feel the spasm coming on, you can feel her legs shaking.

“Fuck babe, I’m close,” Dean grinds out.

You hum across Charlie’s clit and she cries out, “Please, oh fuck, PLEASE!”

Using the pad of your thumb to continue your clitoral caress, you want to watch her come undone. Her body heaving as the coil ravels tighter than she thought possible. 

Dean grunts into her ear, “Fuck, fuck, cum for us, sweetheart, fucking fall apart.”

That is all she needed as the spring pops and the climax rips through her body. “Oh My Fucking, FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!”

Right behind her, the force of the clamping and pulsating around his girth causes Dean to follow suit, still pumping through their release as his eyes roll back in his head and a slew of obscenities flows from his open, panting mouth. 

He easily holds her weight as his growth softens and their breathing begins to calm. You help remove his precious package watching as her own creamy arousal drips out at the loss. Her pussy still partially pulsating. Once she has her bearings, she rolls to the side. Dean kisses her forehead softly. “You are something else.”

“Mmmm, hmmm, yeah, you too.”

Dean gets up, discarding the condom before reaching for your hands and pulling you off the bed. Kissing you chastely with an open mouth, capturing your top lip before diving in with his tongue. You are sure you will never tire of every inch of this man and he knows he will never get enough of you.

Resting your hands across his naked hips as he holds your face, “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, baby.”

Charlie chimes in from the bed as she finally wills herself to sit up on the edge of it, “I love both you, bitches.”

“We love you too, nerd.” You say as you blow her an air kiss.

Once everyone is dressed and composed, you all head towards the kitchen. Definite post-coideal munchies and hydration required. As you make your way to the library, Sam, resting his head on his hand, looks in your direction with a raised eyebrow. 

“Where the hell have you guys been? Dorothy is looking for Charlie.”

Your face says, ‘Don’t know what you mean, have we been gone long?’

Dean’s says, ‘Pretty sure you know where me and Y/N were.’

Charlie’s says it all, especially with the large, darkening bruising along her neck where Dean found a sweet spot to abuse. Her face, bright red, unable to meet Sam’s gaze, she begins to stutter out an explanation and you lightly slap her arm. She swallows deep and makes a ‘meep’ noise. 

Sam’s got it; but he isn’t sure he believes it. The look on his face saying, ‘Yeah?’ ‘No.’ ‘Yeeeaaahhhh??’

Dean just raises his eyebrows in a confirmation and Sam gulps, gritting his jaw. Unsure if he should be congratulatory or jealous of his older brother in this moment.

A few hours later, you were all bidding farewell to Charlie as she was off to Oz. 

Once she was gone, you all began making your way back towards the library. Dean palms your ass, caressing softly, as you walk. You look up at him, “Teasing me, Winchester?”

He shakes his head, “Never.”

“Mmmmm.”

“Just wondering when you are going to punch that ticket?”

“What ticket?”

“You know, the I owe you a threesome with a dude, ticket.”

You look at him and smirk, “You know, I hadn’t really thought of it as a tit for tat situation.”

You move your gaze towards Sam. Sam returns your glance questioningly. “I mean, now that you mention it…”

“Me and my big mouth.”

You tweak his chin, “Yeah baby, for now, why don’t we go put that mouth to use.”

He growls low in his throat as you book it to the bedroom. 

Falling asleep that night, you smile to yourself, you do have a ticket to punch, you do have two men at your disposal, hmmmmmmmmmmmm.


	35. Teachable Moments (Dean / Reader / Castiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The handsome men walk into the bar reader works at. What had started out as a night off, turns into a night of firsts for everyone involved. Reader has an itch that needs to be scratched which finds Dean stumbling into the possibility of a threesome with reader and Castiel. Will he go for it? If he does, will Sam let him live it down? How will the angel react given his one sexual experience and an overload of porn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one originated out of a request for a Cas / Reader with a bit of Dean from IcyPinkLemonade. While it is a Cas driven one-shot; Dean always get his slice of "pie".

Just another night slinging drinks at the local dive. Today should have been your day off; but someone called out and you can use the extra cash. It’s not like you had anything better to do. Your big plan for your day off had been, take out, movie rental, hot soaking bath and a date with your magic bullet. 

You’d had a couple of fuck buddies over the past year; but they always ended up wanting more and you were just fine with booty calls. Settling down wasn’t something that interested you. You enjoyed being free, enjoyed having your cake and eating it too, which found you having to resort to self-pleasuring over the last couple of months. That truly was the only downside of the lifestyle you preferred to live.

Little did you know that this evening will turn out to be anything but JUST another night. As three male strangers make their way to an empty table, you take note of their appearance. They don’t seem the type to frequent dive bars. Not to say the place you work in is a TOTAL dive, just not the kind of place three men in nice suits would stumble into. 

Sizing them up quickly as you approach for their order. They all appear to be around the same age. The more stern looking of them, possibly a bit older. They all seem to be in good physical shape. The tallest, lean but not exactly lanky, longish sandy brown hair, thin lips curving into a kind smile, narrow but sincere hazel eyes. The next a bit more stocky, torso fitting well into a well-toned set of thighs, short, cropped hair that somehow appears to be well-groomed but purposefully messy, plump lips sporting a set of straight pearly whites that set off like fireworks as you watch him laugh, and a pair of wicked green hues that tell you this guy could be just the type of trouble you are looking for. The third, you aren’t sure what to make of. You’d been doing this job for quite a while and you can read almost anyone; but this man was an enigma. Broadish shoulders, short, dark hair seemingly all in place, thick lips that neither seem to smile or frown, and a set of the most beautiful ocean blue eyes you’ve ever seen. His face seems stern; but his eyes tell a different story, kind, understanding, yet almost innocent like a child’s.

As you reach the table, the tall man doesn’t say a word; but gives you a nice smile. The second, immediately undressing you with his eyes, sexy smirk, raised eyebrow, “Hey sweetheart, three bottles of that home brew you’re advertisin’ on the sign.”

You smile at each of them and then turn your focus to the third briefly, his eyes meet yours and for a moment you are lost in them. “Oh, yes, Miss, this round will be on me.”

“Cas, come on.”

“Dean, please let me do this for you and Sam.”

The one named Sam pipes in, “Never knew you to turn down a free beer, Dean.”

The Dean character tilts his head from side to side, “Good point. You know, darlin’, on that note, why not just bring us two each of those.”

The man called Cas cocks his head to the side, questioning. Dean slaps his shoulder, “C’mon Cas, you offered.”

“I suppose you are correct.”

“Ok, six house brews coming up, fellas.”

You saunter away, stopping at another table to clear down drinks before heading back to the bar. The exchange between men, the oddest you’d seen a while. The one named Cas, what’s with the Joe Friday monotone voice? You hope they will stay a while. They’re all nice to look at; and if you play your cards right, you may be able to give the batteries in your bullet a rest for at least one night. The thought alone causes a tingle in your abdomen. Glancing up from the bar as you pop the caps off the bottles, seeing how the one named Dean is practically eye-fucking you sets off a set of electric jolts that settle right in the center of your core.

Time to play this up. You pretend not to see or care about his glances. Licking your lips subtly, nipping your bottom lip, bending over just enough, as you pull another three beers from the cooler, to give him a shot of your cleavage. 

In the meantime, Sam knows his brother, he is practically jumping out of his seat at the sight of you and is inevitably going to say or do something silly.

“Dean, don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“You know, do that thing where you make some sort of analogy between her body and the sun, a hot poker or whatever is swimming around in that mush you call a brain.”

Dean grins, “C’mon Sammy, never know if you don’t try; and damn if I don’t want to tongue bathe her from head to toe.”

Cas stares at Dean, eyebrows knitted as he tries to unravel the meaning of his words. “Do you believe she doesn’t have a shower? I don’t believe it is necessary to clean her with your tongue. That would likely be unpleasant.”

Dean laughs, loud. Sam can’t help but chuckle. Cas is even more confused as you approach the table with their drinks.

Standing between Dean and Cas at the high-top table. You can feel Dean’s eyes caressing the bared skin of your neck as if his mouth were already on you. “Here you go fellas; but by the looks of it, you don’t need these drinks to have a good time.”

Cas purses his lips and meets your eyes, “I’m not sure we are here for a good time.”

Dean kicks him under the table. Sam bows his head half in embarrassment and half in apology as he thanks you for the sudsy beverages. As is your way, you touch the blue-eyed man lightly on the shoulder, “Oh honey, you came to the wrong place then.”

He looks extremely confused. Dean dons a shit eating grin. You are the playful type; he can work with this. Cas looks down at his shin, “Why did you kick me?”

Sam peruses them both and puts his hands up in the air indicating it wasn’t him. “Dean? Explain.”

Dean’s expression says, ‘shut up’. Cas grimaces in contemplation. “I am confused. I thought we came here for food. Although I know you are a big fan of food, Dean, I’m not sure that rises to the definition of a ‘good time’?”

“Ok Cas, food is always a good time, especially when it’s pie; but I think she means something else.”

You place a hand on his shoulder now and smile wickedly. Acknowledging that what he is telling his friend could mean even more than what he thinks you meant. Dean’s eyes ask a direct question and yours give back a blunt answer. He takes a long swig of ale as he nods his head in affirmation. You are on the same page without a word.

Cas glances at your hand still on his shoulder, then takes a full survey of the bar, “Um, so if Dean is correct and you did mean something else, where exactly is this good time located?”

You giggle, “What?”

“You mentioned coming to a place. I assume this good time is located in the vicinity?”

You want to say, ‘is this guy fucking serious’; but you find his naivety endearing, so completely innocent and unexpectedly hot. “Well, handsome, for a guy like you, I’d say…” You lean towards him slightly, “Anywhere you want.”

Sam grits his jaw. Dean’s eyes practically pop out of his head. Did he just lose his sure thing to Cas? Didn’t you just make a silent agreement? What did he miss? 

You lightly move your hand down Dean’s arm, “I’m sure between me and your friend here, we can help guide you to that place.”

Dean gulps. Are you implying what he thinks? His expression, one of serious contemplation. Half horny, half stupefied. Cas smiles, “Thank you. I accept.”

Sam almost spits his beer out. Dean does, followed by, “Accept what?”

“She is obviously offering to show us the good time. It’s very nice. I accept.”

You squeeze his shoulder, “Well, that’s great!! I get off in an hour.”

Dean snickers, “So, an hour, fifteen then?” 

You start to walk away, glancing back with a wink, “All depends on you, honey.”

Dean looks at Sam begging for him to explain to Cas. Sam slams down a large gulp of his second beer. Pointing a finger at Dean, “It’s all you, man.”

Cas’ gruff voice pipes up, “What is the problem, Dean?”

“You know, she, we, you, ugh….fuck.”

Sam grinds out what almost sounds like a cackle, “Never really saw you speechless before.”

“Yes, interesting.” Cas agrees.

“Fuck you, Sam. You’re not helping.”

Sam chugs down the rest of his beer. “On that note, I think I’m going to order some food to go and head back to the hotel.”

Cas leans his head to the side, “You are not going to come with us?”

Sam stands, smiling, knowing that it is going to be an interesting night for his brother, “Nah, I don’t think I was invited, Cas.”

Cas grins, “Don’t be silly, I am sure that lovely young lady would be happy to show you the good time too.”

Sam can’t hold in the belly laugh that tumbles out of his throat, “Raincheck, Cas. You guys have a good night.”

Dean immediately gets up, brain squirming, “I gotta hit the head.”

Cas tilts his bottle as he has seen the brothers do many times, “Urination, got it.”

Dean meets Sam at the bar briefly, “You can’t leave me here with him and…you know.”

Sam orders a chicken sandwich to go. Sam nudges the elder’s arm, “Come on, Dean. How many people can say they have been in a threesome with an angel?”

Sam is having way too much fun with this. Dean can only retort, “Fuck you,” before heading towards the bathroom.

Dean takes his time in the bathroom, trying to figure out how to explain the situation to Cas; and by the time he returns, Sam has his food and is waving goodbye to Cas. He throws Dean a thumbs up. Dean flips him the bird. 

Dean takes a seat, rubbing his face in his hands. Cas takes a sip of his drink. “What’s wrong, Dean? You look stressed.”

He looks at the angel, a look that says he is both uncomfortable and dumbfounded. He puts up his hand in a gesture as if he is about to explain something; but you arrive to clear down the empty bottles. “How are my boys doing?”

Cas smiles and tilts the bottle towards you, “Can we have one more of these?”

You stroke his chin, “Anything for you, handsome.”

Dean watches as you walk away. His mind twisting through scenarios. ‘God, you have a hot ass,’ is what he arrives at. Then Cas interrupts, “Were you going to say something?”

“Huh?”

“Before we were interrupted?”

Dean prepares to formulate words and you waylay him again as you bring their next round. “Good news, guys, you’re the last customers; so, looks like I’ll be _getting off_ a little earlier than I thought.”

You nudge Dean with your hip. He groans silently. Cas pulls out some cash, “Will this cover our bill?”

“Sure thing, honey. We’ll get to it as soon as you’re done.”

Cas begins to chug his frothy drink. Dean’s eyes widen, “What are you doing?”

“Obviously, she is ready to go, Dean. Since she is being kind enough to help us out, I’d prefer not to keep her waiting.”

Dean takes a long drink before trying to open his mouth, yet again. You see Cas finishing off his bottle and saunter over to their table with your keys. Dean drops his head, stopped again. Contemplative expression as he realizes he might as well just go with it at this point. Cas will freak out, disappear and then he can fuck you 40 ways from Saturday. He guzzles the remainder of the fluid and places the bottle down with a thump.

“Lead the way, sweetheart.”

Luckily, your apartment isn’t far, literally one of six situated above the bar. Makes getting to and from work a breeze. They follow you up a couple of flights of stairs. You flick the key in the lock and welcome them to enter with you. Dean is still wondering how this is going to play out as Cas takes in the surroundings with curiosity, then confusion.

You brush up against Dean, slowly rubbing your hand against his abdomen through his shirt. “Your friend, is he ‘special’?”

Dean chuckles, “Yeah, he’s special alright.”

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea then. I don’t want to take advantage…”

“OH, no, not that kind of special. Fuck. He’s just…Cas.”

Moving in closer, pressing your body to his, “Mmmmm, ok. So, he’s Cas and you’re, Dean?”

“Yep. You got a name, sweetheart?”

“Y/N.”

“Cas, hey, this is Y/N!”

“Yeah Dean, ok. So, I think we are in the wrong place, Y/N.”

“Why’s that?”

“It just seems to me that maybe I am missing something? This appears to be a living space. Where is the good time located within this area?” 

“Right here.”

Once Cas turns, you already have your mouth over Dean’s and he is already becoming familiar with your left breast over your shirt. Nipple hardening immediately and that causes him to groan inwardly. The softness of your lips, smoothness of your curves and smell of your hair has him not giving one fuck anymore as he familiarizes his tongue with yours. Before you have a chance to notice, Cas is standing right next to you and Dean, observing as you explore each other’s caverns. Dean feels his presence and stops mid-kiss, mouth still open against yours, eyes open to the side and staring at him. You open one eye to see what’s going on and then train it on the other man next to you with the curious azure eyes.

Dean moves back just enough to talk, “Cas? What the hell?”

His focus moving between you and Dean then back again. “This is an unexpected development.”

You dip your head into Dean’s neck, turning your head towards the angel. Of course, you don’t know he is an angel; but he sure seems like one to you. It’s not his appearance; it’s his complete obliviousness to what is happening. The apparent innocence makes you want to curl up on him and purr like a cat; or moreso, to pounce and ravage him like the lioness you are.

You softly run your finger down Dean’s chest, kissing him softly with a wink before turning your full attention to Cas. Reaching for the collar of his trench coat, you begin to pull it from his shoulders, “Why don’t you take this off and stay a while?”

Dean REALLY wants to get down to business; but he draws the quick conclusion that you are the one in charge and if he wants to play, he’s going to have to go along to get along. Figuring he may as well get drunk in the meantime. “Hey sweetheart, got any booze?”

Never taking your eyes off the stoic figure in front of you, you point towards the kitchenette. As he heads towards the refrigerator, you have Cas’ coat on the floor and are working on his suit jacket. Locking eyes, becoming lost in the oceanic pools, you bite your bottom lip as you discard the secondary garment and begin to fiddle with his tie. He is intrigued by your actions. Although he had one sexual experience before, it didn’t begin this way and he wasn’t sure if maybe you were really just trying to help him be comfortable.

Unleashing his tie, you let it hang around his neck, popping one button, then another as he tilts his head. You press your lips against his gingerly. He doesn’t move immediately, eyes still open and questioning until you wrap one arm around his nape and grasp the back of his head with the other. Closing your eyes, you lap softly at the corner of his mouth and top lip until he opens his mouth to speak and you pull him in tight, driving your tongue against his. 

He doesn’t need any coercion to follow in suit. Studying your technique and copying it. Using one hand, you draw his to your hip which he mimics with the other. Pressing up against his form, you can feel the hint of an erection forming and you hum into the kiss. Aware that this type of sound means pleasure, he continues to massage against your velvety muscle. He is exactly where you want him, pushing into the kiss now. This allows you to make quick work of unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, untucking it and moving one hand along the small of his back and the other over his growing length. 

A sound rolls up through his throat, a deep murmur. You take it as approval; but he pulls back, “I think I understand now.”

You smile, “Yeah?”

“You want to have intercourse.”

“That and so much more.”

“More?”

“Yes, my angel.”

“How do you know…”

He had forgotten Dean was present until he cleared his throat. “Pet name.”

Cas’ expression, confused. Dean chugs the remainder of his beer and rejoins you, “Pet name, like, sweetheart, baby, you know.”

“Oh, so it is like what you call ‘flirting’ when we see a woman you find attractive?”

Dean clears his throat, again, face turning a light shade of pink, “Um.”

You lick your lips, “It’s ok honey, we’re here for the SAME reason.”

Dean smirks in appreciation of being on the same wavelength. You kiss Cas and then Dean quickly, “Excuse me for one minute.”

You retire to the bedroom to retrieve some protection, not the 25-caliber nestled in your bedside table, more like the feels like second skin ‘Magnums’. As you rejoin the party, observing the two men talking quietly, Cas looking slightly wrecked with his hair mussed and shirt pulled open. Making your way to them, condoms in hand, you place them down on an end table next to a large antique looking chair reminiscent of a gigantic throne. Your penchant for the antique look and fondness for restoration apparent throughout your entire apartment.

Running your hand along Dean’s jacket, soft as a gentle breeze, you smile at him seductively, one side of your mouth turned up, lips somewhat pouty. “If you’re staying, you’re going to need to get rid of this, gorgeous.”

His eyes bounce around, head nodding loosely, the look of a continued deliberation apparent to any who would know him. Pushing Cas down into that same big chair, you pull your shirt over your head. Dean swallows heavy. Cas watches as if this were simply entertainment, taking note of every inch of your bared skin. Letting your bra straps fall, you turn to Dean before unhooking it and letting it roll down into one hand. Sucking your bottom lip between your teeth, your e/c eyes scanning him from toe to head, you toss your bra to the side before meeting his gaze. Deliberation over and he begins tossing pieces of his own clothing to the side.

Focusing your attention back on the angel, you gently crawl between his legs, allowing your fingers to drift up his thighs until you reach his buckle. Deftly opening it while staring him down. He understands sex; but he isn’t quite understanding your undressing of him. He is curious and all in for what Dean calls a ‘teachable moment’. He rests back as he observes you continuing your journey to unwrapping his special gift.

He needs a bit of instruction to wrap his head around your needing his assistance to actually pull the fabric away and down his well-formed legs. Dean is at his wits end watching the bare of your back, the muscles tightening and loosening as you lay his friend bare. Having removed all of his own clothing, he feels you need to join the club. Dropping to his knees behind you, he pulls you up against his chest. Massaging a breast in his left hand as he uses his right to begin ridding you of your jeans.

It only takes one hand and a few back and forth movements to get them down around your ass along with your non-existent panties, the thought of which makes him groan into your ear. Pulling your hair to the side, he begins to nibble from your ear to your shoulder while beginning his exploration of your most sacred place. When his fingers make contact with your sensitive nub, you exhale hard followed by a delectable moan before he captures your mouth with his own.

Sucking your tongue in deep before carefully letting it slip between his teeth when Cas interrupts. Dean’s pupils half blown as he crosses glances with the man in front of you, “Dean, I don’t understand what your purpose is here; why are you interrupting?”

“Cas, this is one of those times that you just need to shut the fuck up and go with it.”

As Cas tilts his head in question, Dean leans you forward so you can get back to work on his friend. You hadn’t gotten the chance to observe the true beauty of the member that now sits inches from your face and it takes your breath away. Like it was carved out of smooth ivory with the exception of the darkening of his now dripping head. He wasn’t exactly ‘manicured’; but even with that, he wasn’t extraordinarily hairy. Without even using your hands, you have him in your mouth within moments of being released and he bucks fiercely. His eyes exploding with wonder at the sensation you are providing as you slowly suck him back and release only to do it over and over again.

In the meantime, Dean has your pants down as far as he needs them to be as he snakes his hand back to your wetness from behind. You whimper around the cock in your mouth which causes the angel to buck again and murmur something you don’t understand. Pressing his thighs down with your hands, you continue to suck him until he is nestled deep in the back of your throat. Using your tongue to tease the large vein running up the underside of his masterpiece, he leans his head back, lips hung open as he attempts to regulate his breathing. This feels like sin incarnate. He is an angel of the Lord; but there is no stopping this. Right or wrong, discontinuation is not an option.

Dean plays along your hardening bud, using his middle finger to rub slow and deliberate circles around it as your slick forms a creamy emollient for him to begin the next phase of teasing. Dragging the outside of his thumb from clit to slit, he picks up plenty of lubricant to begin his next set of ministrations. Moving one finger into your soft hole, you hum in appreciation. Pumping gradually before inserting a second digit which causes you to push back into his hand. “So sensitive, sweetheart, fuck.”

Using his slicked thumb, he begins to massage against your nether hole. You were never into anal sex and didn’t plan on getting acquainted with it now; but it would be a lie to say the feeling of his lightly circling digit against the tight outer rings of your asshole didn’t set off a spark in your core. He knows it too as your insides pulse around his attentions. Continuing his treatment while speeding up his inward strokes, a guttural noise pushes past your lips. Pulling back just long enough to huff in a bit of air, you focus back on the task at hand. When not bobbing, you let Cas’ member sit towards the back of your throat and use the muscles within to suckle at his glorious hood ornament.

Pushing more urgently back against Dean, he knows the sign, that coil is building and you want someone to spring it. Who would he be to deny you; but he isn’t one to be denied either. He’ll be damned if you come apart on his hand. His leaking girth needs to be inside you and he isn’t about to ignore his own needs, let alone yours. Reaching towards the table with his free hand, he snatches the string of prophylactics, pulling one loose and opening it with his teeth before relinquishing your heat. He chuckles seductively, “Just my size.”

The loss of his hand and the promise of being filled has you whimpering around the protrusion now being pushed in and out of your mouth. Cas has started his own pace naturally. He doesn’t know how to control it. He only knows what feels good and this feels divine. 

Dean can’t roll the rubber around his length fast enough. Once he has it in place, he doesn’t take his time. Rubbing his tip through your folds and pressing into your awaiting inner lips. The initial breach, equally painful and joyous. You had brought out the Magnums just out of sheer hope that you wouldn’t have to retreat to the bedroom to pull out something more ‘regular’ sized; and boy, whatever prayer you tossed into the universe is being answered in living color as the man behind you begins a slow entry. 

You can honestly say you never have had a cock this girthy and your velvety insides tell Dean the same thing as he starts a shallow pumping. “Fuck sweetheart, God damned tight.”

“Dean,” Cas states in a cautionary manner at the G-word.

Dean rolls his eyes, “Well, fuck, he built her, didn’t he? Why shouldn’t I praise this..masterfully..ugh…crafted…ah…piece..oh…of work.”

His words coming in clips as he fully sheaths himself and waits for your body to respond. You have resorted to kitten licking up Cas’ shaft in favor of breathing as your core is filled to capacity. The noises leaving your mouth nothing less than sinful as you begin to rock back into the body behind you. You know condoms are necessary; but damn what you wouldn’t give to be skin on skin with the masterpiece riding against your inner walls.

Dean continues a semi-steady pace. Sometimes allowing you to dictate the movements and others finding his own rhythm while you return to massaging the equally grand piece of meat in front of you. Pulling it back into the recesses of your throat pressing against the underside with the flat of your tongue reaching for the reaction which Cas provides. Grinding out a guttural hum as his hips buck up out of sheer instinct. 

The body behind you begins an increased pace, hitting hard at the root of your core and you groan out around Cas’ length which causes an electric pleasure to course through his body. Dean grasps your hips; he is preparing to drive in for the finish as your insides pulse around him. “Fuck baby girl, fuck yeah!”

Using one hand to hold you and the other to reach around, toying with your exposed clit. You tense around him at the feeling, releasing the cock in your mouth to huff as he rolls over your bud and pounds against your sweet spot. Dean begins to sputter in his movements. You know he is close and so are you. Holding fast to Cas’ thighs as you meet Dean’s thrusts, a gush of slick spurts around his length and he revels in his ability to provide you this pleasure. A steady string of moans push up through your throat as the coil in you builds and unravels. Between your tightness, wetness and now excruciatingly good orgasmic squeezing, he can’t hold out. A crescendo of movement and noise as he reaches his own pinnacle. “AHHHHHH, AHHHHH, AHHHHH Fuck, Fuck, oh baby girl, damn, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuckkkkkkkk!”

He pumps through your releases. Both of you panting heavily as he finally stills inside you. Pulling your hair to the side, hunching over you, he tenderly kisses your shoulder before pulling out. “Damn baby girl, I haven’t been milked like that in…well, ever.”

You smile and hum against Cas’ abdomen which, in turn, causes his cock to twitch and bounce slightly. For a split second, in the fog of the climax that just tore through, you had forgotten about the sexy man whose lap you were splayed across; but only for ONE moment. As Dean stands and expertly removes and ties off the latex cover, you lick your hand and rub lazily over the darkened, rock hard member under you. “Haven’t forgotten about you, Angel.”

Your body glistening in a sweat induced glow, eyes meeting his, he is enrapt with just how lovely you look, how wanting you still seem to be, how eager to have him you are. You glance back at his length as you continue to massage it, “Quite a bit of stamina, hm?”

“I didn’t want to further defile your mouth with this seed.”

Your expression, both question and amusement, “Huh?”

“Just tell her you didn’t want to squirt in her mouth, Cas.” He waves his hand, “Saving it for the main event.”

Now Cas says, “Huh?”

Dean grimaces, realizing the situation just got really awkward as he stands there naked with a used condom and Cas sits splayed out with his pants at his knees. “Nevermind. Hey sweetheart, gonna hit the head, then you mind if I grab another beer?”

You push yourself up, sitting back on your haunches, “Make yourself at home, honey. Bathroom’s first door on the right.”

“I’ll leave you to it then.” He says as he makes his way out of the room.

Sliding your hands over Cas’ knees, you roll his trousers over them and down his calves before removing each shoe and pulling away the dark cloth that had disguised the most sublimely toned legs you had ever seen. Not too bulky, not too skinny, just the right amount of hair to make him a man, just perfect. You stand, preparing to straddle and take him right there; but he stops you. He says, matter of factly, “Please.”

He grasps your hands and stands. “If it is ok with you, I’d like to share myself with you in a bed.”

You blink. Most guys don’t give a shit where it happens as long as it happens. “I mean…um, yeah, sure.”

You lead him towards your bedroom, hand in hand, feeling almost as if it is your first time or his or both. He pushes the door closed behind you and discards his remaining clothing. Moving towards you softly but with purpose, he encircles your form, meeting your e/c eyes before gently pressing his lips to yours. He has the hang of how this kissing thing works and doesn’t waste a moment begging for entrance, rolling his tongue over yours in a way that makes you think you will never be kissed this way again. So divine the way your techniques match and connect as your muscle joins his.

Pressing you tenderly onto the bed, the kiss is broken momentarily and you whine at the loss. That is until he crawls up over you, using his strong arms to lower himself to embrace your lips once again. You can’t help but wrap one leg around the back of his knee, the feel of his weight coming to rest between your legs sends a shockwave through your system and you moan lightly into his cavern. Running your fingers through his hair, against his scalp, wishing you could pull him in even deeper. He pulls back slightly causing you to whimper again.

Using his mouth and fingers to begin exploring your body. As his warm tongue studies your neck, his hands investigate your arms, placing them above your head before kissing down your sternum and gingerly letting his fingers trace over your breasts. Your breath hitches as his tongue circles your nipple before drawing it between his lips. Repeating the motion several times, gauging your response before moving to the other protrusion and servicing it the same way. Although he had only been intimate once since taking over this vessel, he had seen A LOT of porn. Always curious about why someone would lick this or touch that and the reactions that would ensue. Wondering if he could provide that kind of pleasure to another human and now is his chance. Letting his velvety tongue move down your body, across your abdomen as he pushes himself onto his haunches. He can see your body quivering, goosebumps across your skin. “Are you cold?”

Lifting your head, your eyes tell him no, the dilation of your pupils, the shallow breathing, everything tells him that you are, in fact, heated. His hands trace softly across your thighs and you moan, “Ah, angel, what are you doing to me?”

You have had plenty of sex in your life; but this is something else. Every touch feels like desire incarnate. Something sensual and yet innocent. “Your body was created to be adored. Anything less would be an insult.”

Of course, he spoke literally of the creation of man and how Chuck had made humans to be loved and adored; but you wouldn’t know that. All you know is that every minor caress is sending you into an oblivion that you aren’t sure will come back from. Nor did you care once he brings his soft lips to your dripping heat. So tentative with the first licks through your folds. The feeling causing you to huff and clutch the bed covers. Repeating the same motion to your hardened bud that he had applied to your breasts, lick, suck, lick, suck, “Ahhhhhh, nnnngghhhh, your, ohhhhhhh,” is all you can manage as he lets out a “Hmmmm?” against your clit.

You buck up. Not wanting to disturb his ministrations; but wanting more, more, more of this exquisite experience. “Should I stop?”

“Oh God, no! Please don’t!”

He is willing to let the God thing go in this moment. Even Chuck would have to appreciate the doting Cas is unleashing on you; and fuck Chuck anyway is what Dean would say. Throwing himself even more dutifully into the task in front of him, he continues to lick and suck at your tight bundle of nerves until you can’t hold back. The climax, explosive as you writhe against his soft muscle. A scream of pleasure erupting up through your diaphragm, bouncing off the walls and echoing in your ears. Your hands clench and release against the comforter in tune with the pulsing of your body. He continues to lave over your nub until you grind out a, “Plea..plea..please, sto, stop.”

He sits up, “Does this hurt?”

Your eyes, heavily lidded as you meet his gaze, “Mmmm, no, just…sensitive.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Oh yes, angel, mmmmm, very good.”

In the meantime, as the sound of your release reverberates through the apartment, Dean immediately chugs the rest of the beer he had recently opened. He thinks to himself, ‘Good for you, Cas.’; but that is immediately followed by him sticking out his tongue and shaking his head. The thought of the naked angel coming back to him, ‘Aw, fuck, gross’. He twiddles with the thought of leaving. Cas could catch up to him, right? He doesn’t want to stick around for this, the mental pictures disturbing to say the least; but then he’d have to hear a shit ton of griping about why he left Cas stranded. It’s a toss up as he debates with himself. Deciding you must almost be finished given the howl just freshly produced; he pulls out another beer as he finishes dressing. Fuck it; he’ll wait.

Little did Dean know; but Cas was far from finished with you. “I’ll need one of those rubber protectants.”

You giggle inwardly at the comment. Using your elbows and feet to wriggle towards your bedside drawer. You pull out a box. Oh, the fun pack, varying sizes, thickness, and of course, ribbed for her pleasure. Handing it to him, he pulls out the varying individual packs, “Do you have a preference?”

Sizing him up, you realize he isn’t exactly ‘normal’ sized but isn’t quite ‘magnum’ either. In any case, the sight of his cock and tightness of his balls has you drooling while at the same time wondering how he has kept his erection for so long. The bright red of his shaft and purpling of his precum soaked head almost look painful as you sort out which prophylactic might be best suited. You settle on a second skin, larger than average size, lubricated package and hand it to him.

Between his first experience and observing Dean putting one on earlier, he is able to manage the rubberized protectant over his protrusion. He hisses at the sensitivity of touching his own member. Sure, he may be an angel; but the human vessel he is in isn’t immune to rocking a massive hard-on for almost an hour. His fingers brushing against his balls, he lets out a visceral groan as he finishes applying the condom. The look in his eyes both passion and adoration as he moves over you.

His cock brushes your mound and you purr, pushing up against it, causing him to let out a long “Haaaaaauuuuggggghhhhhhh.”

The deepness of his voice as it resounds through his chest, that is currently pressed against you, makes you feel so warm, safe, secure and…you aren’t sure what the ‘and’ is; but it is something locked way back in your emotion bank. Wrapping his arms under you and grasping your shoulders in his palms, he looks deep in your eyes as he penetrates your slicked and wanting entrance. You mewl at the breach, your right hand wrapping around his neck, the left settling into his back just under the rib cage, as you rise up to meet him.

Locking one leg behind his thigh and the other into his lower back, you let out soft moans at the slow undulation of his hips. He grabs one of your hands, interlacing your fingers and bringing your arm over your head, kissing you deeply as he continues a deliberate, leisurely pace. You moan into his mouth as your tongues roll over each other. The pressing of his weight on you, so careful not to crush, sluggish rolling through your core, all on purpose as he praises your physical presence in silence. He isn’t as large as Dean; but that doesn’t seem to matter as he teases against your inner walls. It is as if he is built to be inside you and you pull your head back with a cry. “Oh, my angel, oh fuck, I, I…”

He presses his forehead to yours, “Castiel” and he captures your mouth again. You respond with a “Mpfh.” The sound you make is shortly followed by an unexpected climax. You didn’t even feel the spring coiling, the way he fucked you so sublime, you were lost in it. You let out a spasmic slur of noises as your insides squeeze him. He is unphased as he rides through it. 

Continuing to pump, you aren’t sure if he is an angel sent to make you feel this pleasure or a devil making you want for more; but it only takes a few moments before your core is crying for more of him. Your free hand makes its way down his back, nails digging in deep. His body naturally heals itself but you are unaware as he lets out a deep, rough sigh. He nips at your chin and neck as he begins a gradual buildup in pace. Never had you felt anything so pure, so blissful, so…perfect. Your body melding with his as he pushes faster into that special place deep within your core and you gasp as he hits it over and over again, “Oh fuck, Cas, Cas, Castieeeellllll!”

Your next orgasm rolling through you like a freight train as it sets him off. His head back, staring at the ceiling as his eyes glow blue. Your eyes closed, you don’t see it as he falls apart around and within you, letting out a sound that almost bursts your eardrums. He is trying to hold back his angelic power; but this feeling, you, it is difficult. His breathing erratic as he tries not to destroy your fragile form with his power, but the feeling exquisite nonetheless. Coming down from his high as your core milks against his straining girth, he can only continue to ride it out, dropping his face against your shoulder as his hips continue to undulate without rhyme or reason.

Finally, he lets out a gruff moan and rolls to the side. You continue to breathe deeply, trying to get your bearings, never had you felt anything like this. It wasn’t fucking, it was making love. He gave you the one thing you never experienced and it felt like a drug. Rolling your leg over his torso, you huff. A weak smile crossing your lips, “I think I prayed for you every night, angel.”

His deep voice responding, “Yes, I know.”

As ego driven as his answer is, it doesn’t seem arrogant. Your lidded eyes meet his and he parses his lips, “Y/N, never forget to be praised as you should be.”

You aren’t sure what to make of the comment; but the next couple of hours find you realizing what he means as you unravel under and over him several times. 

As the dawn breaks, your body pressed to the absolute brink, he relinquishes you. He presses a kiss to your forehead as you drop in and out of sleep. Making his way to the living room, he finds Dean passed out on the couch, four empty beer bottles and some ridiculous evangelical, bullshit on TV.

Ensuring he is fully dressed before tapping Dean on the shoulder, the green-eyed Winchester sits up, “Fuck, what??”

“Dean, we should go.”

Dean swiping at his eyes, “What time is it?”

“Five a.m.”

“The Hell, did you fall asleep in there?”

Castiel, matter of fact as always, “You know that I don’t need to sleep.”

Dean’s eyes blow wide, looking from the hallway to Cas. “She is sleeping now, Dean.”

“Cas?”

“She’ll remember everything. Let’s go.”

The men make their way out of the apartment, back to the bunker, where Sam has just awakened. As he purees a smoothie, he hears the door clang open and grind closed. He snickers to himself as he greets the two men entering the hall.

“So, how’d it go?”

Dean rolls his eyes, “Shut up.”

Cas looks from Dean to Sam, “I think, well.”

Sam’s eyes widen, “Really?? Would love to hear all about it.”

Dean grunts, “Fuck you, bitch.”

Sam salutes him with a grin, “Whatever, jerk.”

Cas is ready to provide a play by play and Dean, heading towards bed, gives him a look that says, ‘As long as you tell him how good I was.’

Flipping Sam the middle finger, Dean retires and Cas begins to relate everything that no one else should know. Sam chokes on his smoothie a few times at the retell. All he wants to hear is the awkward Dean moments and when Castiel starts with the more private stuff, Sam puts his hands up. “Too much information, Cas. Don’t kiss and tell, you know.”

Castiel is confused; but honors Sam’s request. 

A few hours later, you awake, naked, alone but tucked in nicely. You smile lightly. Is the night before just a dream? Making your way through the apartment, nothing looks disrupted; but there are several empty beer bottles in the recycle bin. It wasn’t a dream. You had a night with the largest cock you ever took, followed by being made love to by a man that may as well be an angel; but besides the memory and the ache in your core, you had no proof.

As the days roll by, you continue your work at the bar. Finding that trying to grasp a quick lay is no longer in your repertoire. Thinking that nothing could ever make you feel the way that you had felt that night. It ruined you…or did it?

Over the next several months, you prayed to the man named Castiel as you brought yourself to fruition on your own hand. Many times, he looked in on you. While not participating, he would somehow let you know he was there. This was until the day you met the man you were meant to be with. So many times, in your past, you had only been interested in what made your body feel good; but your experience with Cas and Dean taught you that sex could be so much more. What was a teachable moment for the angel turned out to be one for you too.

Once you met the man who could worship you the way Cas did while giving you the sinful penetration that Dean did, you stopped praying directly to the source of your pleasure. You were just thankful. You prayed in appreciation and it didn’t go unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next request - Stay tuned :)


	36. The One Who Could Bring Down the Empire (Michael (Dean's Body) / Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking full control of Dean's vessel, Michael sets forth upon the unsuspecting world. When he happens upon a woman in a precarious situation, he finds himself intrigued. His curiosity leads him to Reader's doorstep. The interaction finds both parties experiencing things neither of them dared to imagine. Will the archangel in him win out, can he put aside his more destructive compulsions or will those be the one thing Reader can't overlook? Would he be willing to relinquish her if she can't? ...And where is Dean in all of this, well...backseat driving in his own body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on a request from Anonymous_25

Shortly after Dean has said yes and defeating his brother, Lucifer, Michael has set out on the world to explore. Exploration being the kinder way of exacting his will upon mankind. Enjoying the emersion into his perfect vessel, he realizes it not only grants him power indeterminate; but the face of the meatsuit he is wearing seems to lure other humans in. They don’t see him as the threat he is. Initially, they just see the look of a well-put-together, handsome and somehow trustworthy man, the man who was Dean Winchester. Although Michael is the type to take what he wants and can easily do so, this subterfuge makes everything into a fun little game which he will gladly play until he is bored.

Transporting himself at a whim from state to state and country to county, smiting people just for the sake of it. Believing that, beyond his Father, there is no entity in existence that is greater than he is. He usually starts with a simple question; and upon answering, smite, smite, smite. There is no correct response to his queries, he is just curious as to the capacity for humanity to be honest, even with themselves, to be less self-absorbed, to be, well, just to realize they are “less” which is how he thinks of the species.

One evening, as he is perusing the streets, restaurants and bars for the next victim of his divine intervention, he comes across a man seated on a barstool next to a woman who is obviously younger and far less inebriated than him. Michael takes a seat within range to visually monitor the interaction. The communication, both physical and verbal, between humans is both curious and generally comedic to him. He walked in late on the conversation; but it is easy to determine the desires of the man and the disinterest of the woman. ‘Such simple beings’, he thinks to himself.

After a few moments, the woman stands and excuses herself politely. Explaining that she had been waiting for a friend who recently texted that they were held up and would not be coming. With no reason to remain, she pays her tab, puts on her coat and exits the establishment. The man is quick to mirror her actions once she is out of sight. Michael smirks, green eyes twinkling under his pageboy cap, as he slowly rises and nonchalantly proceeds to the door.

It doesn’t take long for him to sense their presence nor to hear the woman’s raised voice, “Let go of me! I told you I wasn’t interested!”

“Cmoooooonnnn baby, your words said one thing; but your actions said another.”

His words coming out just short of slurred as Michael witnesses the man grasping her wrist tightly. “I’m sorry if you misunderstood something; but…”

The man pulls her in tight, kissing her sloppily on the mouth. She slaps his face and kicks at his shin. This just further encourages him, “Like it rough, eh?”

She pushes her palm between their faces, trying to pry him off, struggling as the heal of her hand successfully plants itself against his eye socket with force, “You are disgusting!”

She begins to scream and he raises his hand in what appears to be an attempt to slap her. She closes her eyes to brace; but no action occurs. She opens her eyes to find his arm restrained, in what feels to him like a vice grip, and hears a low, almost sinister, albeit amused chuckle. Michael is looking directly into her eyes which exude both waning terror and newfound gratefulness as the angel speaks softly over the man’s shoulder, “Tsk, tsk. And here I thought I’d find no entertainment this evening.”

The woman isn’t sure what to make of him. Did she step out of the frying pan and into the fire. Her wrist is free now; but she is unable to move, completely mesmerized by the being who she hopes is her savior and not something more evil and twisted than the jerk he is currently holding. The man tries to turn, “Hey buddy, you’re interrupting…”

He is cut off as Michael snaps his arm, like a twig, at the elbow. It takes no effort, she can see that in his stance, his expression unchanging as he dislocates the man’s shoulder. “I don’t typically allow myself the luxury of the physical torturing of your kind.” He means humans but she doesn’t know that. He pulls in a deep sigh, “It’s just so…beneath me. However, there are exceptions to everything, wouldn’t you say?”

This is Michael’s query to the man as he writhes, cries and blurts out obscenities. Obliterating the bones in his wrist in one crush of his powerful hand, the man screams out…and so does she. “Please! Stop!”

Michael looks at her with question, “You’d have me stop?”

“Yes, please!”

“Knowing full well what he would have done to you had I not stepped in?”

She stammers, “May have, I, I don’t believe he would have.”

So matter of fact in his speech and mannerisms, “Where is your proof?”

“I, I don’t have proof, I have faith. His girlfriend just refused his marriage proposal and…”

“And?”

The man continues to whimper, his legs collapsing under him with the pain as Michael still holds his mutilated wrist. “…A, a, and I just think, if we could read his mind, he’d have come to his senses.”

Michael takes this into consideration, “Let’s see, shall we?”

She is confused by his comment; but Michael can see deep within the recesses of the hearts, minds and souls of any mortal. His power so absolute that he doesn’t need to tap into the obvious fingers on the temple, glowing blue-eyed process of deriving information. As he peruses the man’s pain addled mind, he finds that she is correct in her assumption. The man isn’t a monster. He would have relented had she continued to be adamant in her refusal. 

Michael rolls this around in his head before letting out a hearty laugh. “Faith, you say?”

Her eyes are wet with the onset of tears. She isn’t sure why. She is just overwhelmed in the face of what is happening. “Y, yes, faith.”

Michael releases what he sees only as a pile of lowly flesh, letting him wilt across the pavement. “While faith is respectable, faith in something like this,” he says as he nudges the man with his foot, “just misdirected and ignorant.”

He follows that statement with, “You should be going now.”

“I, we should call an ambulance.”

“I will take care of him.”

Pulling out her phone, “After what you just did, I’m not sure I can trust…”

Michael lightly touches her forehead, “This has been fun; but…forget.”

Instantaneously, she finds herself standing by her car, her last memory is of leaving the bar to go home. She drives herself home none the wiser of the events that precipitated this moment.

In the meantime, Michael made quick work of smiting the worthless piece of human excrement which he deemed the man to be. He had taken an unusual and unexplained pleasure in dispatching this character. While he had a bit of wonder as to why, it wasn’t necessarily bothersome. What became evident in the following days is what troubled him, a growing interest in the woman from that evening which inevitably landed him on your proverbial doorstep, and that, even he, didn’t see coming.

Since the evening of the event, you had taken on your usual daily routines oblivious to what had happened. This would explain, why, when Michael finally tired of observing you from a distance and purposely put himself in your path, you had no recollection of him.

On the day he decided it was time, Michael followed you into, of all places, a church. One weekend a month, you helped out at a food bank located near the building’s rectory. Your custom had always been to visit the chapel on your way out. The ornate wood carvings and stained glass were a treasure to look upon. It was usually peaceful as well which was a welcome change to the typical hustle and bustle of your week. These moments allowed you to relax and recharge. 

This is where the archangel finds you, sitting in a pew and withdrawing into your own little world with a pleasant smile on your face. He takes a seat at the opposite end of the polished, wooden bench behind you. You wonder to yourself, of all the open seats in the empty room, why did he need to choose that one. This is your moment of respite and you are mildly annoyed when he speaks, “Do you believe?”

Knowing that he is addressing you, you respond, “In?”

As not to be rude, you turn to look at him. He is looking up at the ceiling, to the heavens, “In Him?”

“God?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t NOT believe in God.”

He contemplates your answer, eyes meeting yours asking for clarification. You inhale deeply, “I believe there is something greater, bigger, something else. It would be incredibly arrogant to think humanity, in this entire universe, is IT.”

He purses his lips and nods. Your answer is the most valid and intriguing to any question he had ever posed. “If I told you that He does exist, what would you say?”

“I’d say that…You believe He does. There isn’t anything misguided in having faith in something if it helps you live a good life.”

“Hm. Why are you here in this house that proclaims to worship Him then?”

“It brings me peace.”

“You find peace in…this?” He motions his arms around the venue.

“You don’t?”

“No.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Curiosity.”

You raise one eyebrow. Although this man looks well-dressed and is seemingly well-mannered, this conversation is becoming a bit uncomfortably weird. He can sense your apprehension, your impending departure.

“I sense that I am disturbing you. It wasn’t my intent to steal away this moment you had seemed to be enjoying.”

You grab your purse and coat, standing, “It’s ok, sometimes I become way too lost in here. I need to get to my second job anyway.”

His next words simply state what he already knows. The town you live in isn’t exactly small; but it isn’t so large that the likelihood of running into each other again wasn’t out of the question. “I have only recently come here; so, I am sure I will see you around.”

You smile kindly, “Sure. Be seeing you then.”

Making your exit, you aren’t sure what to make of him. You do chastise yourself for thinking he might be a complete creep. Perhaps he is just new to town and is the inquisitive type. You shake it off and head to your second place of work at the nearby coffeehouse. Your first job being at the local grocery store. 

Over the next week, you run into him three more times, or rather, he runs into you. Once at the store. Of course, he had no interest in food or sundries. He had been outside as you were entering work. You shared a smile and a nod. Though, the next two times were at the coffeeshop; and in as much as he didn’t require food or beverage, he ordered a heated drink each time. Sipping on it slowly while watching and pretending not to. His observational abilities were something of legend and you had no idea that he was anything more than a patron who had a slick smile, handsome face, gorgeous eyes and a matter-of-fact attitude. (He was in the body of Dean Fucking Winchester, after all.) Something of which you found yourself fascinated by.

The next few days found you fantasizing about him. You hadn’t dated anyone in quite a while and you couldn’t deny the draw of this stranger. Having daydreams about kissing him, being made love to by him, arching under his form as you dig your nails into his freckled, toned back. Well, at least in your imagination, his back is just as freckled as his handsome face. Your increasing interest making you feel both silly and…alive for the first time in a long time.

Over the next couple of weeks, you ran into him several times. It was always a cordial nodding, smiling, small conversation until this particular evening when you are closing up the coffeehouse to head home and run right into him on the sidewalk, literally. You reach your arms out to keep from falling backwards, palms on his chest as he stands there, hands in his pockets, looking down at you with an amused smirk. His body feels warm in the crisp air, a certain scent about him that just says, ‘I’m a man’, somewhat musky but yet clean and fresh. You hold back the urge to drool, “I, I’m sorry.”

You pull back to a distance that is still in his space but not touching him. You can’t bring yourself to move further away. He chuckles. You await a response but he says nothing. “Well, I guess it was good running into you…literally.”

Embarrassed, you feign a laugh and he chuckles again. “It’s quite alright. I suppose you are heading home for the evening?”

“Yeah, I…suppose.” You say ‘suppose’ in a mildly sarcastic manner in an attempt at humor. “You too?”

He seems contemplative as he answers, “No. Just taking a walk. It is quite pleasant with the sky so alight with the moon and stars. I am kind of understanding what my brothers have said about the beauty of this planet.”

He certainly speaks in a manner that is seemingly ethereal; but what you come away with is that he has brothers. You swallow before posing the question, “Would you mind if I join you?”

He smiles, “I think that would be enjoyable.”

The next couple of hours find you two walking through town, stopping near the lake, enjoying the sheer honesty of admiring the universe. Michael is almost sure he has never felt so connected to anyone or anyplace as he feels now. He speaks, and while you assume he is talking about the place you are in, he is looking upon you, “I never understood the beauty that my Father spoke of in humanity, until now.”

You smile, “I think I get what you mean.”

Of course, you are talking about being in the moment with him. He can read your thoughts without effort and the whole experience is dumbfounding for him as you begin the trek to your apartment. You walk nonchalantly, slowly, on purpose, not wanting the evening to end. He senses your apprehension as you reach the stairs to your abode. You smile as you turn to him, “Would you…like to come in?”

“I would.”

His words so specific, he has no qualms about his answer, as he follows you into your home. You were neither the docile nor the aggressive type; but once the door shuts, you can’t help but meet his eyes and push your lips to his. What would normally be considered your ‘better judgement’ out the window. Days and nights of fantasizing have you hoping he will reciprocate. In that brief moment of touch, Michael can see every lascivious thought you concocted in your mind of the two of you in vivid detail. While he normally wouldn’t consider debasing himself by bedding a human, you are a different story. Everything about you intrigues him, including your erotic little fantasies.

You step back, skin pinkening in embarrassment at your misreading of the situation. You can’t even meet his eyes as you drill a hole into the floor, “I’m sorry, I…”

Before you can get another word out, the archangel wraps his hand around the back of your neck, pulling you forward, aligning your eyes before pressing his lips firmly to yours. His tongue brushes against your lip, he doesn’t need to ask for entrance as yours is doing the same. He exudes pure power, pure passion as he dominates your open cavern. He is the make war not love guy, the most powerful of all of his Father’s soldiers; but in this moment, he taps into the elder Winchester tucked way back in his head. Dean Winchester’s entire sexual repertoire mixed with the visions of your waking dreams making him the perfect vessel in every possible biblical sense.

He relinquishes you momentarily. His sparkling green eyes observing your e/c orbs, your flushed skin, the increase of your heartrate as you breath shallowly and he smiles. It isn’t a condescending smile or even a smirk, it is a gentle, yet desire filled turning of his lips as he takes off his cap, coat and vest. Draping them over the side of your couch, his expression telling you that you’re his now and you have no qualms about that, as he moves forward, capturing you in a kiss while picking you up by your thighs. You huff gently as you encapsulate his waist with your legs. “Where?” He asks, although he already knows.

You shift your gaze, indicating the direction of your bedroom and he responds by burying his face in your neck, kissing softly as he makes his way down the hall. Every cell in your body is on fire in a way you have never experienced as he lays you down on the bed. He captures your mouth again, hot tongue brushing against yours. The feel of his weight between your legs causing you to hum. He pulls back to stand which causes an internal whine until he begins to remove his shirt. Button by button he reveals his sculpted chest and abs. You were absolutely right about the freckles; his body enhanced by them.

Just as delicate with his shirt as he’d been with his coat, laying it over a chair in the corner, followed by his belt. The striptease unintentional but it is causing you to unravel slowly as evidenced by the dampness between your legs and salivation that you are forced to gulp down in order not to outright drool. He turns to face you, fingers on the button of his pants, he tells you with just a look, ‘Am I in this alone?’

You bite your bottom lip and his smile is now one of pure seduction, “Unless you’d like me to undress you?”

He doesn’t give you a chance to answer. He knows what you want as he crawls his way up the bed, placing your hands above your head, using a finger to draw a line down the side of your face, neck and settling in the middle of your v-neck t-shirt. He playfully pulls at it before proceeding to tear it straight down the middle. ‘Oh fuck, yes’, you think as he traces the same path with his other hand, meeting in the middle, and does the same with the thin fabric holding the cups of your bra together. You can’t hold back the moan as your breasts bounce and are laid bare. The slight sting across your body at the pressure of his shredding you’re clothing just adding to the growing slick between your thighs. This is exactly how you imagined it, how you needed it, the way you hungered to be wanted.

His eyes, gentle yet predatory as he continues the trail down your body. Never looking away from you as he presses the V of his fingers under the button of your jeans, popping it off without effort before using both hands to simultaneously rip the zipper apart and yank them down your legs. Trailing his thumbs up your inner thighs, he reaches the only remaining piece of clothing that is fully intact. Oh, you want it too much and he knows you ‘secretly’ want him to make you wait.

Laying across your body, he begins to worship you with his mouth starting with your lightly panting lips. Flicking his tongue over yours before continuing his journey down your chin and neck. Every minute touch erupting like a lightning bolt against your skin as he makes his way, nipping, sucking and licking down your body. The feel of his girth grinding slowly against your mound making you groan in anticipation. Even through his two layers and your one of clothing, his thickness is menacing in every conceivably good way. You try to move your pelvis, get a little more friction; but his hips hold you securely in place only allowing for the tease of what’s to come. Even as he makes his way to your breasts, his hardened, bare torso lays against the wet apex between your legs. The heat of his body radiating against your thighs as the warmth of his mouth captures first your right nipple, then your left. Laving over them until they are firm little buds; and even then, he doesn’t relent. Enamored with the taste of your flesh.

“Mmmm, ah, Michael…please.”

He hums against your skin. The vibration of his deep voice rolling through your every nerve. He wants you to beg, beg for his adoration, beg for the giant archangel cock he wants to feed you. He could have made any form work; but he has the body of Dean Winchester, the truly perfect vessel in every aspect. Even Dean, trapped way back in his own mind, can’t deny that he is ‘kind of’ enjoying this. It’s like watching porn from a first-person platform. Even better, you are exactly his type; and as much as he hates being imprisoned in his own skin, he is sucking back the urge to scream ‘Hell yeah!’

As his plump lips and soft tongue make their way across your abdomen, soft whimpers emit from your throat. He kneels and sits back, causing your lidded eyes to greet his. Dirty smirk transforming into a subtle bite of his bottom lip before running his tongue over the same. You want to sit up, to grab him, to end this delicious torture; but the look on his face tells you that it would be a mistake to interrupt his process.

The fingers of his right hand brush lightly over the hem of your panties. Staring you down like prey as his motions tickle against you, your skin erupting in goosebumps. Oh, you want his, you want him to tear the cloth to shreds, rip it from your body without remorse, and when he is ready, he does. First one side, then the other, the sting against your skin, scrumptious. Your core gushes and you can’t hold back a loud “AHHUUNNNGGG!”

His lips tug into a sinisterly hot smile at the agreeable noise you emit. Pushing your legs apart as far as possible, he examines your steaming heat and you pump out another dollop of slick at the mere thought of being scrutinized. Using just his thumb, he presses through your folds, nestling in against your swelling bud, rubbing small, tight circles over it before beginning a stroking motion. It takes everything in your being not to fall apart right then and there; but you want more, you need more, you have decided to edge yourself until you can’t possibly hold back. The feeling of his ministrations so intense your legs begin to shake. Fisting the covers beneath you, you moan, groan, pant, huff, trying to hold back your release, making it that much more intense.

You swear he is chuckling, getting a rise out of your own self-torment. He is an unrelenting bastard. He knows it, relishes it. He will give you absolutely anything you want; but it is going to be on his terms; and right now, he wants to see your body destroyed by the orgasm threating to rip through you. Dean is now screaming in the cage in the back of Michael’s mind, ‘Just lick it already you fuck! That pussy is begging to be eaten!’

He licks his lips and decides to oblige only because you see it coming and say, “No, oh please…ahhh, just a little longer…I can’t, if you..do…that…ahhh.”

Now he does chuckle audibly before dipping his head between your quivering thighs. Slow, barely tangible licks at first, causing you to jump at the sensation. Your clit swollen beyond anything you thought possible, your entire core writhing as he takes your bud between his lips, suckling before pulling back with a smacking noise causing you to let out a “GAH!!”

He unleashes a tongue lashing on you the likes of which should be forbidden, licking, sucking, pressing, pulling, using his mouth to bring you to the edge…and then, over it. Your climax crashes through you like an avalanche, your eyesight goes dark momentarily as a torrent of screams stream through your open jaws, your hips undulating under him, you aren’t sure if you are even breathing nor do you care.

You think you feel a shift on the bed; but you are still lost in the spasming of your entire body. Once you begin coming down from the high, you realize that the shifting had been Michael, he stood before you now, fully unclothed. Cock standing large, darkened and leaking, against his abdomen. Balls so tight it looks painful between a pair of beautifully sculpted thighs. You can’t help but salivate. Your entire body feels like jelly; but you will yourself to sit up, wiping at the corner of your mouth, trying to keep the drool at bay. 

He smiles as he approaches the bed. You are in the perfect position for him as he cards his fingers through your hair, stilling the rest of his body within reaching distance. Stroking your cheek and jaw before drawing his thumb across your bottom lip, tugging on it just enough to let you know he wants you to open up. “Want to taste me, Y/N?”

You nod as your mouth opens and his thumb meets your tongue. A low rumble rises through his chest as he moves his hand back to play with your hair. You lean forward, licking a long stripe up the underside of his erection and he sways his hips gently. Taking his length in one hand, you feed it between your starving lips. One inch at a time, taking it in, letting it slip back out, all except the tip which your keep warm and snug against your velvety tongue. The taste of his precum, the most amazing appetizer for a meal you’ve been imagining almost since you met him.

Using your hands to run up and down his inner thighs before using your right to massage his taught sack. He let’s out an encouraging growl of appreciation which causes you to murmur. The buzz cascading through his member in the most delectable manner. Picking up the pace slightly, you begin a steady bobbing motion, using your oral cavern to squeeze and relent against his engorged head with each outward stroke. Relaxing your throat the best you can, trying to swallow him whole, gagging mildly in the process. He has never felt anything so divine. In this moment, as your moist eyes meet his, cock deep in your gorge, he is beginning to understand the human preoccupation with sex. 

He is much better at holding back his release. You aren’t sure how much time passes as you worship him with your mouth. Your jaw has developed a sweet ache, saliva slipping down your chin and dripping between your breasts, lost in a hazy to-and-fro as he begins to develop his own rhythm. 

You didn’t think his cock could get any bigger; but you feel it begin to swell with his impending release. His strokes increasing, you try to keep up, grabbing onto one of his tight ass cheeks, placing your other hand against his thigh as he pumps harder and faster. Opening up as far as you can, letting him rub over your tongue, he let’s out an intense string of guttural yelling and stills momentarily. His juices pour down your gullet, before he returns to a mild pelvic grind into your face. You swallow every bit of his essence except those that have mixed with your own spit which has now coated the entire bottom half of your face, chin, neck and breastplate.

By the time he is satiated and pulls out fully, he is still three-quarters hard and you have soaked the bedding beneath you with your own lubricant. Your chest heaves, pulling for air, as he meets your gaze, drawing his hand across your slickened skin, his body joining yours as he pushes you back against the mattress. You feel his cock brush up against your leg and it sends a shiver through you, settling deep in your abdomen.

Pressing his forehead against yours, “I have never experienced anything like that.”

Although he is telling the quite literal truth, you take it as the compliment it’s intended to be. If Dean could be honest, he’d admit that he hadn’t either. Where the hell were you hiding his entire life before becoming a meatsuit. Leave it to the feathery bastard to find Dean’s perfect mate and ruin any chance he may have had at you IF he ever did get his body back. Michael can feel Dean squirming around, just a little annoying itch; but it adds to the pleasure. Having this moment with you while driving Dean one step closer to madness. Oh, what a treat.

Lazily stroking his girth through your folds, teasing your sweet little bud, he nuzzles into your neck, whispering softly in your ear, “Tell me how you want it, Y/N.”

Just this action alone causes your eyes to roll back, you moan lightly, one hand grasping his arm, the other kneading harshly into his back. Undulating your hips, needing more, wanting more, your body, mind and soul crying out for that initial penetration. “You want to be manhandled, don’t you?”

“AH…ye, ye, yeeeessss.”

Grinding into you, his pelvic bone pressing harder. Painful pleasure causing a rush of slick to filter out against him as he continues to torment you. “I am no regular man, Y/N. Be careful what you wish for.”

“NNNNAAAHHHHHH! Please Michael…Please!”

Grasping your jaw, he turns your head to the side, licking across your shoulder blade until he gets a reaction. Just a slight one; but now he knows exactly where to attack. Biting down with just enough force to leave a mark before sucking hard. 

Digging your nails into his flesh, “AAAHHHHH, GAHHH, Yes, please!”

The masochist in him revels in the abuse. It’s not that he can’t feel pain, he just has an amazingly high threshold…and the automatic ability to heal himself. He’s heard many beg at his feet over the centuries for many different reasons; but your begging, begging to be used by him, to be a sacrifice to his whims, to feel every sensation he chooses to provide, it is so pure, so decadent. He finds himself completely enrapt. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he pushes his way inside of your quivering, slickened core.

You immediately clamp down around the sweet intrusion. Dean is screaming inside his head, telling him to take it slow. He knows his cock can be a bit much to take; but Michael doesn’t care. You want it hard. He has no intention of hurting you in any way that you can’t recover from; but he has read your mind and is learning to read your body. You want it just like this as he drives into the hilt. You let out a scream followed by the sucking in of air as you try to adjust to his size.

He stills himself for a moment. It isn’t about the pounding after all, you are reveling in the stretch. He can sense every fiber of what you are feeling, what you are thinking; and oddly enough, he is getting as much pleasure in you squeezing down around him. Such simple, perfect, blissful torture.

You are tinged with a thin layer of sweat but your body shivers nonetheless when he begins a deep pumping. Pulling out only a quarter of his girth before slamming back in; and damn if the head of his cock doesn’t bump up against that spot inside of you with every thrust causing you to let out a “HUUNGGH!” each time.

Pushing up on his arms and using his legs, he doesn’t want this to be a 10-yard dash. He is striving for a marathon as he pulls back and begins a slow and shallow momentum. Neither of you can help but to watch as he moves in and out of you. The site alone almost sets you off; but he isn’t going to have that. Pulling out fully, you whine until he rolls you over. Spreading your legs, raising your hips just enough to lay across your form but enter you from behind. 

Out of instinct, you try to raise up on your arms, get in the proper doggystyle position; but his chest is pressed to your back and holding you down, “No, no, no, you naughty little girl.”

Your face is turned to the side and you can feel his breath on your cheek as he sets an agonizingly delicious pace, quick, quick, quick, slooow, sloooow, quick, quick, quick. The whimpering sounds emanating from you coupled with the palpitations reverberating through your core spur him on. Wrapping one hand around your neck and the other your torso, he pulls you up with him, continuing to hammer into you.

There is no limit to his strength, to his power, to his sheer will to want to fuck you until you are a quivering pile of Jell-O. So wrapped up in his own pleasure seeking, he is no longer blocking Dean, letting him feel every bit of the carnal delight. Dean himself has been known for his stamina; but this is surreal, even for him and he can’t help but cheer his captor on.

You’d probably be raw or numb by now if it weren’t for Michael’s ability to hit you in all the right places at exactly the right time. Your slick flowing, gushing, running down your thighs in your current position. You’d think it was piss if you didn’t know better. You hadn’t experienced anything like this and you never wanted it to end. 

Michael relinquishes your neck, bending you back over at the waist. Letting you use your arms to hold yourself up this time, “Show me how bad you want it, Y/N.”

You are surprised that you have the strength; perhaps it is just will at this point as you push back into him. Meeting each of his thrusts with your own. The pounding so intense, each jolt causes your breasts to bounce in the most painfully ideal way. His balls slapping against you and your ass shaking with each harsh thump. Back arched as you scream and cry. No words, just incoherent gibberish as you feel the coil ramping up.

You know you are going to be bruised in the morning right down to the pelvic bone and it will be worth it. His fingers gripping your hips like a vice as you begin to squeeze and he begins to engorge. Loud, almost unearthly sounds rolling up through his throat as you both near the finish. “Mi, Mi, Michael, gonna, fuck, gonna…ahhh, ahhh, ahhh!”

That’s all you could do to warn him before the spring pops and you are lost in a wave. Feeling like you are drowning as your core clamps down around him. His eyes blow wide along with his mouth at the sensation of you climaxing on his cock. There is nothing he has encountered throughout all existence that can compare to this feeling, it is beyond words, expressions. As he drives through your release and into his own, reminded by that little voice of Dean Winchester in his head that he needs to pull out, can’t even chance the sin committed by his brother Lucifer, he comes to terms with this one fact: Now that he has experienced this feeling, he will never be without it again. 

Dousing your back with his seed, he sits back on his haunches and you fall forward on your face, exhausted and satiated. If it is possible to be “fucked out”, that’s what you are, all fucked out. You don’t even care about the cum cooling on your skin, or the shredded remnants of your shirt and bra still hanging over your arms and neck, you just lay still and hum as you try to regulate your breathing. 

In the meantime, little birdy Dean tries to tell Michael that the ‘right thing to do’ is get a towel and wipe down your back. Michael rolls his eyes, thinking maybe he is right, before shutting down all communication with the nuisance who’s body he possesses. 

He is far from tired; but extremely satiated for the moment. “Do you have a towel?”

His voice is low, sweet and still seductive as all Hell. You know you are probably incapable of another round; but your core still twitches at the sound. “Mmmm, yeah, if you want a shower, towels are first door as you walk out of the bedroom.”

A shower is the furthest thing from his mind and he isn’t sure why you would bring it up as he gets up and retrieves a fluffy cloth from the closet. Returning, he begins to wipe at the creamy fluid beginning to dry across your form. You open an eye to observe him. Not expecting this is why he had posed the question; but so grateful for the gentlemanly gesture.

Once he is done, you turn on your side, “Thank you.”

His green eyes probing yours, “For?”

“All of it.”

He brushes a few strands of hair from your face, dropping a kiss to your forehead, “Perhaps it should be me thanking you?”

You giggle, “For?”

He grins and lays down facing you. Squinting his eyes, as if you should know the answer, “All of it.”

You laugh softly and playfully smack his shoulder before losing the fight against sleep.

The next few weeks turn into a month; and before you know it, he is living with you. It just makes sense in your mind; he is always at your place anyway. While he had thought this would be just another experiment, another toy he would tire of, he has found that he can’t get enough of you. Still intoxicated by your every move, every word and especially the moves you do together.

You were incorrigible and he insatiable which made you the perfect pair. Sometimes, on nights when you worked your second job, he couldn’t wait for you to get home to ravage you. He would make his way to the coffee house and eye-fuck you with those pretty, green eyes until you were too wet to keep your composure. This would lead to you dragging him into the stockroom and fucking him senseless. He thoroughly enjoyed bending you over, making you hold onto the shelving units and driving you mad with a hard and quick dicking. He would always need to cover your mouth to keep the noise to a minimum; but that just added to the intensity of the moment.

Taking him out to the cabin on the lake was a favorite. It belonged to your family, though you were the only one in the area left to enjoy it. This suited you fine because you and your lover relished working each other over in the outdoors. On the dock, against a tree, anywhere and everywhere, letting your guttural moans and groans echo into the atmosphere.

Somewhere in month two, you realized that it wasn’t just sex for you anymore, it was more. It was love; and you assumed it was the same for him. He wasn’t truly capable of love, not the kind you felt; but his absolute inability to relinquish you came off the same as good old-fashioned love and you had no reason to question it.

Of course, somewhere in month three, he determined that he needed a little more. He needed you but he also needed to get back to a bit of archangelic smiting. He wasn’t bored of your relationship by any means; but he couldn’t help the soldier he was and the instinctual desire to exact punishment. Two things were necessary for his existence to make sense, you and absolute judgement upon those he deemed unworthy which was almost anyone but you.

He didn’t require sleep; so, he would use the hours of the night when you slept to go about his other business. He kept his extracurricular activities out of the town in which you lived. Transporting here or there on a whim. He never felt so complete as he did in the weeks approaching month four. He kept Dean on complete lock down except when he wanted to torture him with a quick shot of you naked and writhing before shutting him out for the really good stuff.

One incident would change everything and it occurred on this night in the fourth month of what you expected to be just another evening in the rest of the life you planned to spend with this man.

As you are closing up the coffee shop for the evening, a random stranger, just passing through town decides that holding you up at gunpoint is a no brainer, easy target. What he didn’t count on is Michael having a connection to your every thought as well as his insatiable appetite for your body. As you are shaking, trying to clear down the register for the man holding the gun, you hear a familiar voice, “Tsk, tsk, you could have continued your entire existence making silly errors in judgement anywhere else; and I may have never gotten to you…but since you have decided to bring your foolishness here, this mistake will be your last.”

The man doesn’t even have time to turn. Michael is on him, breaking the gun-wielding arm in three places instantly. The man doesn’t even have time to register the pain before he can hear you screaming. “Mi, Michael, stop!”

His green eyes meet yours, void of anything but the desire to finish his current task. “I’m not finished, Y/N.”

So matter of fact, his words scare you. You pick up the phone to call the police, “Michael, he’s had enough, I’m calling the cops, they’ll be here quickly. They’ll take care of this.”

Now his eyes are downright scornful. He is protecting you, ridding the world of an otherwise worthless human being. “This useless individual doesn’t deserve that type of leniency.”

“He’ll go to jail, Michael! What’s lenient about that?!”

Grabbing the man by the back of the neck, he begins squeezing until all you can hear are his screaming pleas for the pain to stop. Michael is smiling, his eyes darkened, he is enjoying this which terrifies you. This is not the man you know or thought you knew. 

As luck would have it, this robber/ragdoll is saved by the County Sheriff stopping in unexpectedly as he is beginning his evening rounds. He walked in for a piping hot cup of java; but seeing the gun on the ground and the spectacle in front of him, he immediately draws his weapon. “Ok, everyone freeze! What the Hell is going on here, Y/N, Mike? You two ok?”

You are disheveled, eyes streaming with tears, somewhere between fear and shock. Michael knows the Sheriff, he is a good man; but if he tries to shoot him, he is going to have to kill him, simple as that. He doesn’t necessarily want to rid the world of a truly good human; and so, logic wins out momentarily, “We are fine. Although, you may wish to deal with this.”

He pushes the broken man over a table, landing him at the Sheriff’s feet with a thud. The man doesn’t even try to resist as the officer cuffs him in front. The breaks in his arm are apparent. Eyeing the gun on the floor, he looks at Michael. Michael put his hands up and steps away from it. “I don’t need nor want that, Charlie.”

“Good Mike, we’re on the same page.”

The rest of the evening is a blur with answering questions, trying to wrap your head around the events that had transpired. By the time it is all over with, you just want to be alone; but this isn’t a concept an archangel can possibly comprehend. You are being purposely distant as he suggests that you accompany him home. “I don’t want to.”

Michael looks at you questioningly. “I have another job to get to in a couple of hours, I just, I’m just going to go open up.”

Charlie, the Sheriff, is quick to respond, “Oh sweetheart, I’ll give Gabby a call, you deserve a day off after all this.”

“Maybe I don’t want a day off!” You snap.

Charlie puts his hand on your shoulder, “You’ve been through some serious mental trauma tonight, Y/N. You need to get some rest. Why don’t you let this hero of a boyfriend get you home?”

Hero? You hear the word and somehow you just don’t see him that way. You shake your head in an attempt to get your thoughts in order; but it’s not working. “Mike, why don’t you go ahead and get her home.”

“Sure.” 

He motions for you to join him. You are confused. You stop fighting the inevitable ushering to your house; but you still aren’t keen on being touched by or even being in the same room as this man who hours before was your everything. Your place isn’t far, the walk isn’t long but it is deathly silent. Michael can sense the torment in your mind. He just can’t make sense of it. He is the most just of all the soldiers of Heaven, but his senses tell him that you regard him, in this moment, as less than Lucifer. You head straight into the house and lock yourself in the bathroom, turning on the shower as not to be disturbed.

“Y/N?”

You don’t answer.

“Y/N?!”

“Michael, please. Just…I need some time to get my head straight.”

He would never allow for another human being to disregard him in this manner; but you, he will give you this leniency. His connection to your thoughts is clouded by the mix of emotions you are experiencing. He tries to sort them out; but it is too tumultuous for even him to make sense of as you sit on the toilet with the shower water running and cry. It should be about the shock of what that criminal did to you. It should be because you are glad to be alive. It should be a lot of things; and maybe it partially is, but the tears you shed are born of one thing, the actions of the man you wanted to spend forever with.

You finally do take a shower. The water feels warm and soothing. You fight to stay awake. You just need some time alone, time to sleep, time to piece it all together. Maybe you didn’t see what you thought you saw. Maybe in your fear-stricken state, you perceived malice that wasn’t there. So many maybes, you just need a little bit of time.

Once you exit the bathroom, you put on the clothes you typically wear to your first job knowing full well that, once you leave the house, that is not your intended destination. Michael sits patiently watching as you mill about. As you head for the front door, “Where are you going?”

You don’t even look at him, “To work.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“It’s necessary for me.” You respond as you shut the door on your way out.

Michael exhales deeply. His patience will only go so far and when he senses that you are farther away than you explained you’d be, he wills himself easily to your location at the cabin. Pure exhaustion had taken over when he finds you passed out on the bed you two had shared so many times. Although frustration is building within him, he allows you the luxury of a peaceful sleep.

When you awake, he is sitting next to you, looking down upon your form as he had done several times before; but it was far from the same. Instead of feeling peace upon seeing his face, you felt apprehension, even a bit of terror deep within. The intense green eyes that made you weak in the knees now making you want to flee. 

He brushes the hair out of your eyes, “Why would you lie to me, Y/N?”

“Checking up on me?”

“Am I not allowed to worry for you?”

You feign a smile as you try to maneuver out of the bed before he tries to kiss you; but you aren’t quick enough. As his face approaches, you turn your head. He grasps your jaw with just enough force, something that would normally have set off a waterfall down below; but it’s not like that now as you refuse to face him. He forces the issue, meeting your eyes.

“What exactly is the problem, Y/N?”

“I just, wanted some time to take things in, sort them out.”

“What is it that troubles you? The way you are looking at me, as if I am something for you to fear?”

“Just tell me that I’m wrong about what I saw, Michael.”

“What is it that you saw, Y/N?”

“That man, what you did to him, you,” and you can’t believe you are even saying it out loud, “seemed to be…enjoying it. Like you would have easily killed him if Charlie didn’t show up.”

He smiles, “I see. You’re not wrong.”

Your eyes widen and you swallow hard. Your eyes begin to tear slightly. “You’d have vermin like that loose on the world?”

“It’s not my, it’s not anyone’s decision to make.”

“Oh, it isn’t? He’d have decided your fate had I not stepped in.”

“You don’t kn, know that.”

An exasperated laugh escapes him as his green orbs bore into yours, “In fact and matter, I do know exactly that. Begging leniency for those who would easily devour you is just your way. Although, your silly blind faith in humanity is what drove me to your doorstep in the first place.”

The way he said those words hits you like a jackhammer, “Michael, please, you’re…scaring me.”

His expression tells you that he thinks your comment is ridiculous. “You shouldn’t fear me, Y/N. You have garnered my highest favor. No one or thing shall ever hurt you.”

You are trying to play this right. Even staring down the barrel of that gun wasn’t as terrifying as this moment. “Th, then, let me up?”

He kisses you lightly on the mouth, “Of course.”

You get up. Slowly making your way to the kitchen, grabbing your purse and then speeding towards the door when you find you can’t move. Willing your limbs to move but you are frozen in place. You can’t turn but you know he would be there if you could.

“Just don’t go running away.”

You don’t know what’s happening. Is your body betraying you? You want to run but you can’t. Michael makes his way to you. As he stands over you, you realize for the first time the height difference. It never mattered before; but now, it makes you feel tiny, helpless in his presence. 

You open your mouth to speak; but he already knows what you are going to say. Placing a finger over your lips, “Don’t.”

Your eyebrows knit together. “You will try to tell me how you weren’t going to go anywhere; but I know that to be a lie the same way that I know that man was going to kill you.”

He steps back, “And he was going to enjoy defiling you in ways that you cannot even imagine.”

You try to hold back the agony of the noise that falls from your mouth, it’s somewhere between a gulp and a cry. “Oh yes, you have fantasies about how you would like to be manhandled; but even in your wildest machinations, you could never envision the perversions he planned for you.”

You listen to his words, still trying to figure out why you can’t move, feeling like you are stuck in a glue trap. You can only rationalize that it is psychological. Maybe something in you wants to stay as bad as the other part of you wants to run. Finally, he tilts your head up so you can meet his gaze. “No one will ever favor you as highly as I do and yet you look upon me like I’m a monster.”

He walks towards the door, “I’m truly baffled.”

Opening the door, he turns to face you, “Think about it a bit. I’ll be back.”

Once he closes the door behind him, you are free to move. Definitely psychological you determine. You must have been frozen in fear? It doesn’t matter. Still holding your belongings, you head for the door. Escape is your best option right now; but…you can’t open the door. What? You head for the sliding door to the deck; it won’t open either. How about a window, no luck. What the Hell is happening??!!

You spend the better part of the next three hours trying to get out of the cabin while Michael pays a visit to the miscreant who started this whole mess. The police will find him in his jail cell, dead of what might be attributed to natural causes; but the pain he endured before getting there – far from natural. Only an archangel of Heaven could rain down that kind of judgement.

When he returns, he walks through the door with no effort and as if nothing ever happened. You are disheveled in your appearance having tried to even climb out of the chimney. He chuckles. “Can I assume you have had your alone time and come to your senses?”

You stand in the doorway, body heaving in an attempt to hold back the wailing cry that resides inside you. He doesn’t even notice when he embraces you; and in that moment of letting his guard down, you stab him just below the clavicle with a large kitchen knife. He staggers back for a moment before removing the knife. The wound immediately healing as he tosses the weapon to the side.

“What’s this?”

“Jus, jus, just let me go.”

“Where are you going to go?”

“Anywhere, anywhere where you aren’t!!!!”

You scream as if to descend him straight to Hell and he responds by picking you up forcefully and splaying you across the bed in the back room. You don’t even try to rationalize the healing thing that happened. You have lost your mind. You are insane. You are fully aware that reality doesn’t exist in this place you are in as your body flops across the mattress.

“You would leave me, Y/N?”

A tear rolls down your cheek but at the same time, you laugh like a person possessed. Finding yourself unable to move again, you just laugh and laugh. Using his power, he fixes your gaze on his, “You can never leave me. I won’t allow it. I can’t exist without you.”

You spit out, “Sure you can!!!!”

He chuckles, “Ok…so, I CAN; but I don’t WANT to.”

You continue to cackle like a psycho. Maybe he has drugged you, that would make sense. “Wh, what did you do to me, Michael?”

“Nothing you didn’t want.”

Tears streaming from your eyes, you let out a long, psychotic laugh as he crawls over your form. “You’re not real, this isn’t real, my fucked-up imagination has concocted all of this.”

“Has it now?”

You can’t help but get wet at the smell and feel of him as he captures your mouth, drawing your tongue against his. You couldn’t fight it if you wanted to; but you don’t even try. This seems familiar but your broken mind sees it as a crazed dream world. Before you know it, you are tearing the clothes from each other’s bodies as his mouth ravages your hardened nipples and you hold his head with one hand while the other claws up his back. Every sick fantasy you ever had about being sexually wrecked is about to unfold.

Inside Michael’s preoccupied mind, Dean is squirming, sickened by what has transpired. Trying to find a way out of the maze; and Michael isn’t paying attention. Dean takes one moment to enjoy the view of your tits before continuing his way through every locked door Michael has planted. He can’t help it. He’s Dean Winchester after all.

“Tell me, Y/N, tell me what you want!”

You don’t bother. He has released you and you roll him over, planting yourself on his engorged length, drawing it inside as you maneuver your hips back and forth. Moaning over him as you hold him down by his wrists. Never has he experienced something like this, not even with you. Being the subordinate, being dominated and he groans at the feeling. He tries to buck up into you; but the force of your hips slamming down plant him in place.

Riding him like a Triple Crown winner in the final race at Belmont. This is YOUR fantasy you tell your broken mind. The coil in you threatening to unravel as you slam down on his girth. The sounds you make unrecognizable by most human or animal standards – just pure bliss as your reach your pinnacle and begin to unravel. 

Michael, so preoccupied with the dominance and unrelenting carnal event, doesn’t realize that Dean has found the exit to the maze. Breaking out, he overtakes his own body, rolling you over, pinning you under him as you clench and release around his girth. Fuck, what a thing to come back to; but he pulls out, cock darkened, hardened and painful as Hell; and as he hovers over your sexually convulsing form, “RUN, fucking RUN!!!!!”

Rolling off you, he pushes at you, “Fuck, please fucking run!!!!”

You are barely able to compose yourself; but this is your mind, right? Your mind telling you to flee after the best sex you’ll ever experience? Sure, you guess. Sure, it is your fantasy and you stumble across the floor before up-righting yourself to grab your keys off of the table. Making your way to the car, fully naked and leaking out of your core. Somehow you find yourself at home the next morning. There is a lingering scent of the man from your fantasies; but he is nowhere to be found. Had the whole thing been a vivid dream?

Dean finds himself back at the bunker, unsure of how he was freed from Michael. Little did any of you know but a power much higher than all others, Chuck, had wiped every memory you, Dean, Michael, or anyone who knew of you and Michael in your semi-small town, had of the five months prior to the current moment. 

Oh, he loved to write his stories. The all seeing, all knowing, omnipresent one loved to put ink to paper. Though, he hadn’t figured on his most, truly, beloved son ‘falling’ for a human woman, nor did he anticipate that she would be his favorite character’s, Dean’s, perfect match. This would put you in the annuals of time, unbeknownst to you, as the “Helen of Troy” in all biblical means. The woman who could, conceivably, bring down the entire empire.


	37. A Very Winchester Valentine's...(Sam /Reader /Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, they saved a young girl. Her entire life, all she wanted is The Brother's Winchester. When they come upon her, what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this; but hoping you all will enjoy the unraveling...

Somewhere between having been saved, once upon a time, by two strapping brother’s and somehow falling into working at a local haunt with another hunter friend of theirs while trying to put yourself through school, you realized a few things. One, monsters suck. Two, there are good people in the world. Three, if either of those guys had given you the time of day, you may have lost your previous teenage mind. Four, Valentine’s Day can really suck for some people. Five, Valentine’s Day really sucks when you have to help Shelia delve out food and drinks to all the lonely souls that frequent her place.

It’s all good. You don’t have any other plans; and you have come to terms with Valentine’s Day just being another day. It used to bother you, being alone; but eventually, it became less of a nuisance, less of a distraction. Although, the one thing that never diminished was your want and need for a warm body wrapped up in yours and Valentine’s Day always seemed to make it that much more obvious.

Funny how the Universe works. As you are serving up another pitcher of beer and wings to one of the lonely souls sitting at a booth by the bar, you feel the cool rush of air flow through the external door that just opened and two men walk in. Not the same as you remembered them. A little more war-hardened, a little older; but damn, still hot as fuck. Sam and Dean Winchester…walk into a bar.

They don’t recognize you at all. Age has come to you too. Not that you are a withered old hag; but definitely more mature than the girl they had saved several years before. Making their way to a table, they peruse the joint. Sheila is a friend and they immediately search for that familiarity. When they don’t see her immediately, they begin to look at the menus placed on the tabletop.

“Don’t know about you, Sammy; but a burger and a beer sound amazing to me.”

“Yeah, I’ll get the waitress’s attention.”

The taller brother waves towards you. You can’t help the dampness that invades your special silk panties. Just at the look of them, damn it. You nod your head in recognition at the request. As you make your way to the table, Sheila appears from the back and meets your stride to the table. 

“Damn, Sam and Dean Winchester, what graces us with your presence? Do I even want to know?”

Sheila nonchalantly puts her hand on Dean’s shoulder and you are immediately envious of her familiarity. 

“Just finished up a job. Looking for a bit of grub. Figured we’d stop in and see ya.”

“Well, we were just shutting down the kitchen; but…HEY GUS, why don’t you get a burger on for this guy! Sam, grilled chicken, yeah?”

Sam chuckles and nods. “Grilled chicken, Gus! Get it on, then you’re done for the night!”

The cook continues on with his duties as ordered. Knowing that Sheila’s word is absolute. 

You hear the hiss of the grill as Gus get’s the food on. “Y/N, get these guys some beer. The good stuff in the back of the cooler.”

You smile awkwardly and retreat to grab the beverages. Once you return, Sheila is sitting at the table and getting reacquainted with the hunters. You place the lagers down and a shot of whiskey for your boss. You know her all too well.

“Well, damn girl, why don’t you sit here with us and have yourself a glass?”

You look around the room. Only one customer left. The guy you had just served. “Y/N, it’s ok, do I need to make it an order?”

Your face pinkens as you make your way back to the bar, grabbing a glass and the bottle of sweet, dark liquid, planting yourself in a seat between the brothers, across from Sheila.

You smile apprehensively at both of the men, pouring a jigger and tossing it back.

“That’s my girl. So, Sam and Dean were just telling me how they just finished up a job. In town for the night. You remember them, don’t you?”

You pour another jigger, sucking it back, raising your glass and nodding. Dean pulling from the freshly opened bottle provided to him. Sam, stopping mid sip. They look at each other in question. Do they know you?

Sheila slaps them both on the shoulder, “You don’t recognize her, do ya?”

Dean is completely lost. Sam looks you over and then it clicks, “Oh, fuck, Y/N?”

Your blush, partially from the warm alcohol and the partially from being looked on by the sweet, hazel eyes of Sam Winchester as he searches your form, remembering.

Dean is still trying to get on the same page. “Dean, the werewolf thing?”

Dean purses his lips. Trying to size you up with those pretty, green eyes. Sheila and Sam laugh. Dean’s ignorance is their bliss. Then it hits him. His eyes blow wide. You are not the same girl, couldn’t be. You are so grown, so…hot. Is it wrong to think what he is thinking about devouring every inch of you?

“Shit, Y/N, sorry I didn’t recognize you. You’ve grown into a…”

Sheila slaps his back, “Back off, Winchester.”

Sam chuckles as he takes another swig of his drink. Dean coughs a bit between the slap and realization. 

The next hour or so find you getting more and more inebriated. Having a laugh or two at the expense of yourself and the brothers. Sheila makes sure the last customer is seen out, door is locked, closed sign up and Gus has closed down the kitchen. She enjoys a dance with Dean at the expense of the jukebox, and the woman-handling of his ass, while you chat with the younger Winchester and laugh at Dean’s predicament.

You swivel on your chair, accidentally making foot contact with Sam’s shin. He blushes slightly. He can’t deny that he finds you attractive. Sucking in his top lip. You know the sign, deciding to play on it. 

“So, I guess I look nothing like I used to?”

He clears his throat, “Yeah, well, you’ve certainly grown up.”

You giggle, dragging your foot up his leg, “Have I, now?”

His eyes enlarge as he tries not to meet your gaze. You place your hand over his wrist, “Funny how that works, huh?”

“What?”

“How badly I wanted either one of you when you saved me; but…”

He grasps your arm, “You were…”

You meet him with lidded eyes, “Not what I am now.”

Sam coughs. “Certainly not shy.”

Tossing him a wink, “Don’t get anywhere by being shy.”

Dean can see from the corner of his eyes what is going on and he is jealous of the connection happening while he is being practically molested by Sheila.

Tossing a glance at them, “Dean looks a little forlorn.”

Sam does the same, “Yeah, well, given that Valentine’s is his favorite holiday of the year and he typically likes being felt up, must be that he just didn’t find the lonely heart he was hoping to.”

“I see. He’s a bit of an opportunist.”

“That’s a nice way of putting it.”

“Ah Hell, if he’s not hurting anyone, then I personally see it as some lucky girl doesn’t spend Valentine’s Day alone.”

“That bother you?”

“What?”

“Being alone on Valentine’s Day?”

“Used to; but not so much anymore. Though, I’d be lying if I said having some company would be a BAD thing. You?”

He takes a swig of his drink, “Same.”

“So, you guys staying local tonight?”

“Nah, we could of used the rest; but the hotel is booked up.” 

You raise a wicked eyebrow, “What would you give me if I could fix that little predicament?”

Sam, breathy laugh, wide smile, eyes trained on yours in a dangerous way, “Well, what is it that you’d want?”

You stand, rubbing a finger over his large hand, “In all this time, one thing hasn’t changed.”

He knows exactly what you’re getting at. His tongue lightly breaching the space between his teeth as he attempts not to bite down too hard. Your smile, coy but sexy, “I’ve got a place. You guys are welcome to stay the night.”

“I’m going to go get my stuff together…and if you’re still here when I get back, I guess that means we’re on the same page.”

Sam thought you were on the same page; but how would Dean factor into that. Maybe you have a guest bedroom? The greedy little part of his mind growing in his pants wants to just leave Dean behind. It’s not like he’d be leaving him ‘alone’. He snickers to himself as he finishes off his beer. Seeing you return, he projects the sweetest smile you’ve ever seen and you return it.

“Dean! We got a place for the night.”

Dean is grateful for the save as he cuts the dance short.

Sheila knows nothing would ever happen between her and the elder Winchester; but she looks somewhat disappointed nonetheless. “Aw honey, if you needed a place to stay, I’d have been more than happy to oblige.”

Dean tosses some cash on the table. “Don’t think anything of it, Sheila. Maybe next time.”

He tosses her an uncomfortable smile but a signature Dean wink. He isn’t stupid. Having friends in small places is always a good thing. Besides, Sheila isn’t a bad looking woman. If he had NO other options, and a good fifth of whiskey, he’d likely take her up on the offer.

She sees Sam stand and the three of you walking towards the door. She knows what might go down. It would if it were her taking them two fellas home. She’s envious; but not in a bad way. In a ‘go get ‘em, girl’ way.

“I’ll hold ya to that, Winchester! Now, you boys make sure you take care of our girl there.”

She smirks and nods. You and Sam both can’t help but slightly blush at the thought of what taking care of could mean. Dean is unaware of the secret agreement you and his brother had made moments before; so, he just waves and says, “Sure thing.”

You typically get a ride in with Sheila; so, into the Impala you go. Sam opening the back door for you like the gentleman he is. Maybe he didn’t buy you dinner or drinks; but he sure as Hell is going to make sure he does everything else that he believes a proper man should do. Well, at least an externally proper man. All bets are off in the bedroom.

Dean fires his Baby up and you are on your way. Your engine already revving in a manner that could put the pretty black car to shame as Dean glances at you in the mirror. You’re rubbing your legs together. Thinking of all the dirty things you want to do to and with either of them; but especially knowing that you and Sam have a promise. Your eyes are strung out with desire and Dean can certainly see it. You glance up and meet his big, green eyes. Locked on for a moment like a heat seeking missile. You drag your bottom lip in, telling him that if he makes the move, you will sway in time.

Now, both men are rocking semi-hard-ons though neither of them know the private communications and promises you’ve been making with the other.

Once you reach your meager home, there is a place to park the Impala right out front by the curb. Making your way up the sidewalk, you open the door to your modest abode. 

Both guys bring a bag with them and you motion towards the hallway, “There is a spare bedroom to the right, you can drop you stuff in there. There’s a powder room across the way in case you need it. Beers are in the fridge, I am going to go get myself situated, help yourself to whatever you want. Remote is on the couch, put on something interesting.”

What they both want is you; but aren’t sure who you are talking to about what, they make their way to the bedroom and drop their bags off while you retreat to your ‘master suite’…if it can be called that in the apartment you live in. They grab some beers, sitting on the long couch, flipping on the television, ‘fuck, immediately to porn, you are a naughty girl’ they think. Both rocking more than semi-soft hard-ons as they attempt not to look at each other.

In the meantime, you brush your teeth, change into a comfortable cotton dress, no bra and change your panties. Just the right amount of silk and satin. You feel and smell the exact way you want and now…

Grabbing a beer and dropping onto the couch between them, “So, boys, find anything interesting on tv?”

They both choke and cough, looking at the tv. Double penetration filling the screen and you giggle as you drop one leg over Sam and grasp Dean’s chin, “Mmmmm, if you’re not into it…”

Neither of them has been in a dual situation; but Dean’s eyes meet Sam’s in a way that says, ‘you can leave whenever you want; but I’m staying’, as his mouth covers yours. Dragging your tongue against his as he grasps your jaw. Sam is far beyond gone, letting his hand run up your thigh until it meets the hem of your soft panties where it lay across your mound. Dean grabs your other leg, drawing it across his thigh. Spread eagle and you are loving it as Sam begins to massage against your clothed clit. 

Dean slowly moves his hand down your body, across your breast where your nipple is already tightened. Spending a moment there, massaging with his thumb through your clothing until you moan softly into his mouth. Then he continues his journey to the place Sam is already exploring. You groan at the lovely feel of them pleasuring you. When Sam’s hand leaves to grasp your face so he can get a taste of your velvety tongue, it is replaced with Dean’s.

Lost in a fog of lust, Sam’s kiss so deep, slow and wanting compared to Dean’s eager barrage of your cavern. Different styles but incredible in every regard. You wonder for a moment if you are the only person who will ever experience kissing both of the Brother’s Winchester. You don’t want to be selfish or greedy; but you kind of hope so.

The trailing off of your mind is quickly brought back when you feel Dean move your panties to the side, sliding his finger through your folds, dipping into your slit shallowly before using the slick to lubricate your slowly growing bud. His middle digit teasing you in the same manner as Sam’s tongue. Slow and deliberate, causing you to gasp against Sam.

Sam’s hand caresses against your skin as he makes his way to your breasts. Dipping his hand inside your dress, he begins a cruel massage while Dean adds a bit of pressure down below. Bringing his lips to your ear, “Fuck sweetheart, is all this wet for us?”

You try to hum an affirmative; but Sam is unrelenting, driving his tongue against yours as he tweaks your nipple.

“Damn Sammy, you need to get down here.”

Dean removes his finger and gives it a suck, “Mmmm, fucking tasty.”

Sam relinquishes your mouth to get a feel for himself. Wicked grin as he holds your gaze while his fingers brush against your awaiting heat. He lets out an appreciative growl as one finger breaches your tunnel and you gasp, undulating your hips to meet his pace. Dean holds your thigh while keeping your panties to the side for his brother. 

You place your hand over Dean’s straining hardness and he hisses followed by a chuckle, “So fucking eager, you naughty girl.”

You moan in response as you continue to caress him through his jeans. Sam feels your walls fluttering around his ministrations and slowly pulls his finger out, rolling it across your clit before bringing it to his lips for a taste. You whimper at the loss of friction and Sam uses this to feed your own taste to your open mouth. “Have you ever tasted yourself? So decadent.”

You suck down on his digit, rolling your tongue around and over it, clearing off your juices with a hum. “Oh, the things I bet you can do with that tongue.”

You flick it over his retreating finger, eyes lidded. “Is that a challenge?”

Sam grins and Dean groans. Dean moves your hand momentarily as he pulls at the hem of your dress. “Far too many fucking clothes.”

He and Sam both assist in pulling the dress up and over your head. Then trailing their hands across your sensitive breasts in tandem and you buck your hips, feeling the cool air against your slickened core. You aren’t sure what you want more, to be touched or to do the touching. It seems so surreal as they make their way to your panties, both taking a side as your lift your ass and legs to ease in the removal. Reaching for Dean’s belt with one hand, using your other to caress against Sam’s length, your voice breathy, “Far too many clothes.”

Sam begins to free his cock while sucking softly on your neck while Dean moves to a kneeling position on the floor, taking off his flannel and t-shirt in one swift movement. You meet his eyes questioningly; but only for a moment before he’s seated between your legs, ready to give you the tongue lashing of your life. His green eyes meet yours, “Sorry sweetheart; but I need to get a taste before you get yours.”

You roll your head back against the sofa, mouth open which Sam takes advantage of, drawing your tongue into his mouth as he guides your hand to his precum slicked girth. Just the feel of the velvety soft skin, the size pulsating in your fist, makes you gasp. This causes Sam to smile and pull back, the way the light reflects on his eyes, you swear he’s a wolf, turbulently beautiful hues growing darker with every second, running his thumb across your lips before dipping in against your tongue, “Want to put that pretty mouth to work?”

You close your lips around his thumb and nod. “Gonna suck me as good as he’s licking you?”

You moan as he removes his digit, “Let me hear it.”

“Yes, fuck yes. Please let me adore that giant cock.”

Sam stands to finish disrobing. Your eyes roll back at the attention Dean is paying to your clit. Drawing it into his lips, then laving over it with the flat of his tongue, followed by using just the tip to tease it unrelentingly. He is in a zone. Sam knows he’s not going to get him to move; so, he improvises. Climbing up on the couch, straddling your body, placing one hand in your hair and the other on the back of the couch, his cock large and looming just beyond your waiting lips.

In your fantasies, you’d always assumed Sam would be the shy type when it came to sex; but his is far from that, the exact opposite to be precise. He is dominating you without even trying. You welcome his throbbing appendage into your warm and waiting mouth. Dean looks up momentarily at the shifting of the furniture under Sam’s weight. An image of his brother’s naked ass and tight balls is something he’d preferred never to have seen; but the way your big O of a mouth looks as he begins moving in time with your attentions, little bit of saliva peeking out around the corners of your lips, oh fuck, yeah, totally worth it.

Dean grins and goes back to work. The return of his tongue causing your hips to buck and you hum around Sam sending a jolt straight to his balls. His other hand grips the back of the couch to steady himself, “Fuck baby, you are a fucking goddess.”

The praise spurs you on. Taking him as deep as you can, using your tongue to add and release pressure as his engorged head slaps against the back of your throat. You try to hold back the urge to gag; but it’s mostly unsuccessful, causing a mix of spit and precum to push out and down your chin. You meet his gaze as he stares down at you. Your eyes slightly wet as you try to suck in air. “Oh yeah, baby, you look so beautiful all messed up for me.”

You are aware that you probably do lock like a messed-up cock slut. Body splayed out naked with Dean Winchester between your legs and Sam Winchester face fucking you like a champ. The thought causes you to moan which allows Sam to slide further into your throat, “Oh fuck! You’re gonna swallow me whole.”

The sucking and smacking sounds coming from both you and Dean reverberate through the room. Sam’s on the edge and you can feel him swell as he begins pumping against your face. There’s nothing left for you to do but try to breathe as he takes full control of the motions. “Fuck, baby, I’m just about there. Want…me…to…ugh…fill that…fuck…pretty mouth?”

You hum and the approval is solidified by you grabbing the backs of his thighs, just under his taught ass, drawing him in further. A couple of deep pumps and he’s releasing warm ribbons of white hot cum across your tongue. Although he stills himself, you begin to bob back and forth, milking him fully as you swallow every drop. He cards one hand through your hair and when your eyes meet again, he is sporting the sweetest and yet most deviant smile you’ve ever seen.

At the same time, Dean has begun finger play as he licks your swollen nub. First one finger, then two, pumping hard and deep. Sam carefully removes himself from the couch. The view of your swollen and pinkened lips, the heaving of your breasts, the undulation of your hips and shaking of your thighs as Dean brings you closer to climax is something Sam will keep in his memory bank for future self-pleasuring.

Your heavily lidded eyes focus on the man between your legs. Fuck, the view is so hot and as he strokes your insides, you fall apart. “Oh, my fucking, fuck!!”

The most intense orgasm of your life just rolled through and you aren’t sure if you gushed or squirted; but you have zero control. Your body instinctively tries to pull your legs together as you spasm; but Dean isn’t satisfied until you start to scream and giggle from the sensitivity.

Every cell in your body is both on fire and completely numb as Dean comes up for air, shit eating grin on his face. There are few things he enjoys more that eating pussy and it is obvious in capabilities. You feel like you are coming down from a psychedelic high as you notice Sam admiring your wrecked form. Dean gets up, stepping back to finish disrobing, he sees what Sam sees, “Damn, if that isn’t the hottest thing.”

You try to will yourself to sit up straight; but your body doesn’t want to cooperate immediately. Sam lets out a chuckle, it’s almost maniacal. You giggle inwardly as you watch Dean undress; and fuck, if he isn’t just as stacked as Sam. You bite your lip as your insides undulate and you exhale deeply.

Dean looks up at you, eyebrow raised, “Takes your breath away, doesn’t it?”

The comment, so ego driven; but he’s completely right. Sam’s already grown back to full mast; but Dean’s put the time in; so, “What are you gonna do with her?”

Dean crawls up on the couch, pushing you down and pulling your legs around, “I don’t know, Sammy. She’s so ripe, I think I wanna just get in there.”

He begins to massage your breasts, dropping kisses across your breastbone before licking and sucking each nipple. His cock is hard, dripping and riding along your slit. Wanting so badly to be filled, you arch your back, trying to line him up. Using his hands to cup your breasts, he flicks his tongue over your tight nipples in quick succession, “Fucking love how eager you are.”

It is agonizing for him to continue rubbing against your slicked mound; but your reactions are priceless, and he is enjoying the torture. You are so lost in your efforts as he simultaneously pulls both of your nipples into his mouth, that it takes a second to register when he pushes his enlarged head against your entrance. “You gonna be a good girl and take all of this cock?”

You rake your fingernails across his back, eyes meeting his, begging, “Aw, fuck yes. Please. Don’t be easy on me.”

“As you wish.” He says as he slips in. A full, slow, deep plunge until he bottoms out and you let out a long, “Ahhhhhhuuuughhhhhhh.”

The feeling of penetration is exquisite. The stretch, insanely good. He buries his face in your neck as he begins a gradual rhythm. Bumping up against that sweet spot deep in your core, you feel a gradual build but a continual gush of slick at the stimulation.

Sam knows Dean has earned his due; but the thickening of his cock, the ache in his balls overrules his usual calm demeanor. Maneuvering behind you on the couch, he starts to lift you up. Dean groans, he doesn’t like being interrupted; but he gets it, even in his lust blown haze. Pulling you forward, still fully sheathed inside, you find yourself on top of him with Sam running his hand down your back.

Dean is holding onto your hips as he lazily pumps upwards while Sam lubricates his thumb with spit, “You really like the idea of double penetration, huh, bad girl?”

As your hips begin to work against Dean, you toss your head to the side, “Yes, fucking hell, yes!”

Sam rubs his slickened digit against the solid rings of your bared asshole and you moan at the sensation. “Ever been taken this way?”

Sam’s voice is like silk and sin as he starts to slowly push his thumb into your nether hole, “AHHH, UGH, n, n, no.”

“And you want this big cock to be the first?”

He begins pumping his digit in and out. Dean can feel you clamp around him, “Fuck yeah, she does!”

“Y, yes, ahhhh, please!!”

Sam pulls you up by your hips, “Sorry, Dean, just need to get a little…”

“Yeah, fuck, whatever.”

Sam pumps into your soaked tunnel a few times, pulling all the lubricant he can before pulling out and letting you seat yourself back on his brother. Dean’s head flies back as you engulf him again. Sam pressing against the tight rings of your other waiting hole. You are so wet that even as he presses through, he picks up the gush from your core as it rolls out around Dean’s girth. He is only a quarter of the way in before you still your entire body. Fuck, it hurts; but it feels good, what the fuck.

You’d always imagined two things, fucking either of the Brother’s Winchester and being double penetrated; but shit, you aren’t sure you can take Sam in your tight back hole. Sam lays himself over you, whispering in your ear, “Want me to keep going?”

You swallow hard, eyes wet with tears, “S, s, slow…”

Sam backs up, there is definitely a tiny bit of blood; but until you stay stop, he isn’t going to. He presses in a little more and a little more until he is fully sheathed. He cups his hand around your mound, picking up more slick and pulls out halfway, laying it across his cock before going back in. Dean is very aware that Sam just flicked his big palm across his fully sheathed dick; but hell, you feel so warm and tight, he just wants to start moving again.

It takes a few minutes; but Sam gets you primed and all three of you are moving. Dean dragging against your core, Sam rolling in the same motion just through the thin membrane separating everything. Dean is fisting your breasts as he pushes up into you and you squirt out a ton of slick. You aren’t even able to move anymore, just letting them fuck into you and it feels fabulous. Sam and Dean’s pace start to quicken and your core clenches and releases as the coil builds. The noises leaving your mouth are insanely erotic. 

Sam massages against your spine, “Oh, baby, you take us so good.”

Dean groans, “Fuck yeah!”

As they speed up, coming closer to their own releases, neither notices that at some point, Sam has fallen into your extremely wet core and they are fucking you in tandem. Both sheathed in your tight tunnel as they fuck into you. Hell, neither of them have felt anything like this. Not realizing their cocks are moving against each other. You are so full; you can only lay between them and breathe as your coil threatens to unravel. “Fuck, you fuck, I’m gonna, I’m gonna!”

They not only can hear you but can feel you as your press against their lengths. Dean is lost in the sauce, “Fuck yeah, sweetheart, bath us!”

You are crying in pleasure as they penetrate your hole. Sam grunts from behind, “Fuck, where do you want it?”

You are heaving, barely able to breathe, “D, do, don’t care…Oh shit, please….AAAAHHHHH!”

Their orgasms building as quickly as yours. You grind into your orgasm, screaming, pulsating, egging them on. Driving towards their ends, Dean presses you up, with his strong arms, and Sam relinquishes your body. Dean spraying across your abdomen and Sam across your back as you completely lose yourself in the best possible climax you never knew could exist.

It takes a little while for everyone to regulate their breathing. Just stilled over, under and above each other. Hottest sex any of you ever had. You can feel their cum drying across your body, mixed in sweat. Your body laid across Dean. Sam sitting back on the arm of the couch. You smile weakly as your eyes meet Dean’s. He groans as his cock continues to pump. He grabs your hair, bring your face to his, “Sorry it took so long to get to you, sweetheart.”

He kisses your forehead as Sam makes his way towards his clothes. 

The next morning finds you bruised but happily so. Sam having showered the night before. Dean still blissful in his ignorance. 

You knock on the guest room door, “Hey, breakfast!”

Dean smells the bacon and immediately shoots up, “Hell yeah…”

Sam pulls on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, dirty smirk on his face as he sits at the small table, waiting for the coffee you pour. It takes a minute or two for Dean to join you. Oh, pancakes and bacon, hell yeah. He sits and you provide. Sitting across from them, “Thanks.”

Dean pours syrup over his pancakes, “For?”

“Making porn a joke.”

You laugh as your face brightens in a light shade of red. Dean raises an eyebrow as he stuffs his face. Sam drinks in the warm liquid, rolling his tongue between his teeth. Is Dean the only one who doesn’t know?

Dean takes a sip of coffee, eyeing Sam, “No one ever knows about this.”

Sam grins, “What?”

Dean takes another forkful, “You know.”

Dean throws his hands around. You smile inwardly. Sam chuckles, “What, Dean?”

Dean points his utensil around, “The, you know…”

Sam smiles, “The…threesome?”

Dean chokes on a bite, “Nah, fuck that, that’s ok, the other part.”

Sam’s eyes dance with humor, “What other part?”

Dean points his fork at Sam, “You know which part.”

You choke back a laugh and Sam dips a fork into a pancake, “The part where your dick ran into mine?”

Dean coughs, “Yeah, fuck, yeah, that!”

You grin, “Hey, Happy Valentine’s Day?”

Sam laughs and Dean smiles, “Yeah, look, just don’t…”

Sam nods in agreement. 

You try to stifle a laugh, “So, I can tell the whole world about the best sex I have ever had; but I need to leave that part out?”

Sam and Dean meet eyes, Dean groans, “Best sex any of us have ever had….but yeah.”

You feel so satisfied at his response. You lift your coffee mug and toast the brothers. Everyone says, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

As your watch them depart in the pretty, black Impala, you wonder how you will relate the story to Sheila. Knowing for sure that she will ask for details.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see where the next story takes us - Batter up!


End file.
